Querido Steve
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Steve la había amado desde el primer momento sin ser correspondido, por eso decidió irse. Años después la guerra los separaba, pero sus cartas, sin darse cuenta, lo unían cada vez más. AU (sin superhéroes) StevexNatashxBucky.
1. Nuestra mejor amiga

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Avengers_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **1**

 **Nuestra mejor amiga**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— _¡Soldado del Invierno! ¡Responda, Soldado! ¡Bucky! ¡Psst! ¡Bucky agarra el radio! ¡Cambio!_

—Aquí Bucky, Steve. ¿No te fijaste qué hora es?

— _Yo no sé quién es ése Steve del que habla, Soldado… ¡Cambio!_

—De acuerdo, Capitán América. ¿Por qué rayos me despierta tan temprano?

— _¡Bucky! Debes terminar la oración con un 'cambio'. ¡Cambio!_

—No. Y dime cuál es la urgencia o me vuelvo a dormir.

— _Bueno, bueno. ¿Miraste por tu ventana hoy?_

—No…

— _¡Pues hazlo!_

Bucky Barnes soltó un suspiro y se restregó los ojos con una mano mientras sujetaba el radio de Mickey Mouse con la otra. Abrió la cortina con dibujos de osos panda y espió el jardín de sus vecinos, abriendo los ojos con asombro; luego alzó la cabeza y vislumbró la silueta de su mejor amigo en una de las ventanas de la casa contigua a la que estaba junto a la suya, saludándolo mientras se llevaba el mismo radio a los labios.

— _¡Alguien está mudándose a la casa de los Banner!_

— ¿Quiénes son?— preguntó Bucky mientras se ponía las pantuflas.

— _¡No lo sé! Los camiones acaban de llegar, y la gente que baja habla fuerte y de una forma extraña…Como en Klingon._

—Steve, por última vez, los Klingon NO existen— bufó— Deben ser extranjeros. ¿Ya sabes quiénes son los que se mudarán? ¿Los viste?

— _Nop. Hasta ahora sólo vi hombres bajando cajas y gritando… Creo que están peleando… jaja. ¿Crees que se mude otro niño? Tal vez pueda ser nuestro amigo, como Bruce… Oh…_

— ¿Qué pasa?

— _Están bajando puras cosas de color rosa; tal vez tengan una niña_ — suspiró Steve, desanimado— _¿Puedes verla?_

Bucky se sujetó a la ventana y estiró el cuello con impaciencia, vislumbrando algunas cajas abiertas, llenas de unas curiosas muñecas con largos y extraños vestidos, pero nada más. De pronto uno de los hombres de la mudanza alzó la vista hacia él y Bucky se apresuró a esconderse cual espía infiltrado, llevándose el radio a los labios otra vez.

—No puedo ver nada, pero hay un montón de muñecas con vestidos viejos. Creo que tienen un ejército de niñas.

— ¡Bucky, cariño! ¡El desayuno está listo!

— ¡Ya voy, mamá!— gritó hacia las escaleras— Tengo que tomar mi cereal; te veo en mi puerta en media hora para investigar.

— _Está bien, pero no le digas a tu mamá o le va a decir a la mía y nos van a volver a regañar por espiar a los vecinos_.

— ¡Claro que no se lo diré, Capitán Tonto!

— _¡Tonto tú! Te veo en media hora. ¡Cambio!_

Bucky apagó el juguete y se lo metió en el bolsillo del pijama antes de terminar de bajar; media hora después estaba sentado en la puerta de su casa, mirando a los hombres de la casa de al lado descargar muebles y cajas de los dos camiones de mudanzas, intentando ver a sus misteriosos nuevos vecinos y su ejército de niñas. Los hombres hablaban casi a gritos, y en un idioma que no había escuchado jamás, pero sus acentos sonaban tan fuerte que no podía decir si estaban discutiendo o no. En eso estaba cuando una enorme camioneta negra se paró en la entrada y de ella salió un hombre muy alto, elegante y fornido, hablando por teléfono en el mismo idioma que los hombres de la mudanza; rodeó el auto y abrió la puerta trasera, emitiendo un simple 'baja' en un inglés duro y forzado.

Bucky abrió mucho los ojos y se puso en pie cuando vio la larga y rizada cabellera pelirroja asomándose por la ventanilla; su dueña, una niña un poco más pequeña que él y Steve, estaba vestida con un vestido celeste con cintas y zapatos del mismo color, lo cual hacía resaltar mucho más el color de su cabello. Ella se bajó de un salto y a Bucky le pareció que flotaba en el aire, como un hada de cuento, y cuando se detuvo y lo miró, sonriéndole, pensó que era la niña más bonita que había visto en su vida.

— ¡Bucky!— alzó la mirada y vio a Steve corriendo hacia él mientras agitaba uno de sus delgados brazos en el aire, interrumpiendo las miradas con su nueva vecina— ¡Buenos dí…! ¡Auch!— Steve tropezó con sus propios pies, cayendo de bruces al suelo; Bucky rápidamente giró el rostro en dirección a la niña, dándose cuenta de que ella ya no estaba allí.

oOo

— ¿Steve? ¿Adónde vas tan temprano?

— ¡Voy a casa de Bucky! ¡Vamos a espiar a los nuevos vecinos!— gritó el escuálido niño, tapándose la boca al instante— Eh… Quiero decir que no vamos a espiar a nadie— aseveró, muy serio, haciendo reír a su madre.

—Está bien, pero no se metan en problemas de nuevo, ¿sí?

— ¡Está bien! ¡Adiós!

Abrió la puerta de un tirón y salió, bajando los dos escalones de la entrada de un salto.

Corrió hacia la acera y se detuvo para dejar pasar a una enorme camioneta negra que se metió en la vieja casa de los Banner, vislumbrando a su mejor amigo, Bucky Barnes, esperándolo en la entrada de su casa.

Sonrió; Bucky y él habían sido vecinos y los mejores amigos desde siempre, a pesar de que Bucky era el niño más popular y él el blanco preferido de los matones de la escuela.

Steve siempre había sido más pequeño que los demás niños del vecindario; torpe y de contextura frágil y débil, pero también muy inteligente y astuto, lo que siempre le valía las bromas de sus compañeros; Bucky, por el contrario, era la perfección en persona; alto, fuerte, con una salud de hierro y ágil como una gacela. Mientras que Steve era quien tenía las mejores notas, Bucky era el mejor en todos los deportes habidos y por haber, tenía la habilidad y la destreza para siempre sobresalir entre los demás. Eran opuestos, pero los dos se complementaban a la perfección; Bucky siempre defendía a Steve de los bravucones, y Steve siempre ayudaba a Bucky con sus tareas.

Su amistad era perfecta.

— ¡Bucky!— gritó, agitando un brazo en el aire con alegría— ¡Buenos dí…! ¡Auch!— corría tan emocionado que, como siempre, tropezó con sus proios pies y cayó de cara al suelo, golpeándose la nariz— ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Duele!— se quejó, sentándose sobre el suelo con los ojos cerrados, apenado por su torpeza, mientras alzaba la cabeza, cubriéndose la nariz con ambas manos.

— ¿Estás bien?

Steve dejó de apretarse la nariz y alzó la vista, curioso, posando sus enormes y brillantes ojos azules en la niña que le había hablado, notando sus expresivos ojos y claros y su hermoso cabello del color del fuego, sintiendo un extraño calor en sus mejillas de pronto.

—Eres muy bonita— susurró, completamente hipnotizado por aquellos rizos pelirrojos; la niña bajó la mirada, avergonzada, y entonces se dio cuenta de su error— Quiero decir, sí, estoy bien— se apresuró a corregirse, levantándose de un salto— Hola, mi nombre es Steve. Me gusta mucho tu cabello— dijo, igual de avergonzado que ella.

—Gracias— respondió en voz baja, estrechando su mano con suavidad— Mi nombre es Natal… Natasha Romanoff.

— ¿Natasha Rommaluf?— preguntó, frotándose la mejilla con desconcierto, causando que la pequeña soltara una maravillosa y musical risita.

— ¡No! Es Natasha Romanoff. Termina en 'off', no 'luf'.

—Ah… Tu voz se escucha extraña. ¿Vienes de Chicago?

Ella volvió a reír con suavidad.

—Soy de Rusia. Mi padre me enseñó inglés desde pequeña.

— ¡Steve! ¡¿Te hiciste daño?

— ¡Bucky!— la sonrisa volvió a sus labios al instante— Te presento a Natasha Ruma… Romal…

—Romanoff— dijo ella, extendiendo una de sus pequeñas y blancas manos para Bucky— Soy Natasha, tengo ocho años y vengo de Rusia.

Steve sintió algo muy extraño cuando Bucky tomó la mano de Natasha y no la soltó de inmediato, sobre todo cuando él sonrió, porque Bucky jamás le sonreía a las niñas.

—Soy James, pero todos me dicen 'Bucky'— se presentó su amigo, esbozando una sonrisa tan radiante como la suya— Steve y yo tenemos diez; él vive en aquella casa, y yo en esa. Tú vivirás en medio.

La niña sonrió también, mirando a Bucky con ojos brillantes y turbando a Steve una vez más, haciéndole sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, casi igual que cuando Bucky y él comían demasiados dulces.

—Y yo soy Steve— se volvió a presentar, quitando la mano de Bucky para reemplazarla con la suya. Natasha lo miró, un poco sorprendida, y le volvió a sonreír, moviendo su pequeño brazo con gusto.

—Me gusta tu sonrisa— le dijo con inocencia, haciendo que Steve se sonrojara levemente; y cuando iba a responder sintió el golpe en su brazo que lo desestabilizó. Bucky lo había empujado y lo miraba con el ceño levemente fruncido, como si estuviera molesto de pronto.

— ¿No íbamos a ir a jugar a mi casa?— repuso su amigo con calma, volviendo a su semblante de siempre en cuanto Steve soltó la mano de Natasha.

Steve parpadeó y asintió con otra sonrisa.

—Natasha, ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?— propuso, despeinándose el corto cabello rubio con una mano.

—Sí, ven si quieres— añadió Bucky, fingiendo indiferencia, pero muy atento a su respuesta.

Ella pareció sopesar la idea por un momento.

—Creo que estaría bien...

— ¡Estupendo!— exclamaron los dos niños al unísono, tomando cada uno una de las manos de Natasha, intercambiando miradas de desconcierto al darse cuenta.

La niña rió y los miró a ambos.

—Algo me dice que seremos muy buenos amigos...

oOo

— ¡Naaaat!— gritó Steve, corriendo hacia ella con un brazo agitándose alegremente en el aire, tropezando con los cordones desatados de sus tenis y cayendo de cara al suelo— ¡Auch!

— ¡Steve!— gritaron Bucky y Natasha, corriendo hacia él al mismo.

—Estoy bien— rezongó el menudo niño rubio, sentándose a un lado de la calle mientras varios niños reían.

—Ya te dije que debes aprender a atar las cintas de tus zapatos, Steve— sonrió su pequeña amiga, arrodillándose a sus pies para atarle las agujetas— Lo doblas, lo enredas y estiras. ¿Lo viste?— dijo Natasha, sonriendo como una madre a su hijo pequeño, haciendo que Steve se sonrojara hasta las orejas— No es difícil. Yo siempre ato mis zapatillas de ballet solita. Tú sólo tienes que practicar.

Bucky gruñó por lo bajo ys e quitó la mochila, haciendo un exagerado movimiento para volver a ponérsela y golpeando la cabeza de su mejor amigo en el proceso.

—Ni lo intentes, Tasha. Este cabeza hueca jamás entiende— le soltó, mordaz, mas Steve sólo le sonrió como era habitual en él.

—Gracias Nat. Te prometo que de verdad practicaré esta vez. No quiero el único niño de sexto que no sabe atarse las agujetas.

—Sí, sí— Bucky rodó los ojos— Vámonos a casa ya o el señor Petrovich nos regañará otra vez.

Steve se levantó de un salto, con energías renovadas, y sujetó la mano de Natasha, haciéndola reír mientras empezaban a correr.

— ¡Debemos darnos prisa!

— ¡Ya, Steve!— la niña rió a carcajadas, dejándose llevar hasta que sintió a Bucky sujetar su mano libre a la carrera, haciéndola correr un poco más rápido, como si estuviera compitiendo con Steve.

Cuando se detuvieron a unas pocas calles de sus casas, completamente cansados, empezaron a reír a carcajadas, todavía sin soltar sus manos.

— ¡¿Viste lo rápido que corrí, Nat?!— exclamó un feliz Steve.

—Yo corrí más rápido que tú— bufó su amigo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Miren nada más. Si son la _Rojita_ y sus dos novios— dijo una voz a sus espaldas, acompañada de varias risas. Los tres amigos soltaron sus manos y voltearon.

—No fastidies, Tony— bufó Bucky. Tony Stark y sus amigos rieron.

—Dime algo, _Roja_ , ¿cuál de los dos es tu novio? ¿O son los dos?— dijo con malicia, y su grupo volvió a reír— Yo creo que es Bucky. ¡A Rogers solo su mamá lo quiere!

— ¡Cállate, tonto!— Steve dio un valeroso paso hacia adelante, luchando porque sus piernas no flaquearan.

— ¡Sí, cállate y deja de molestar a Steve!— secundó la pequeña y valiente Natasha.

— ¡No puede ser! ¡A la _Rojita_ le gusta el Capitán Idiota!— se burló Tony, haciendo que los dis niños bajaran la mirada, completamente avergonzados— ¡Steve y Natasha están sentados, en el árbol de los enamorados!— comenzó a cantar, siendo acompañado por un coro de carcajadas.

— ¡Cállate!— antea de que Tony pudiera seguir burlándose sintió el impacto contra su pequeña y respingada nariz, cayendo al suelo mientras empezaba a llorar y sus amigos a correr.

— ¡Vámonos también!— esa vez fue Natasha quien tomó las manos de sus mejores amigos y empezó a correr por la calle, riendo junto a ellos.

oOo

— ¡Nat, piensa rápido!

— ¡Auch! ¡Steve!— Natasha se quejó al recibir la bolsa de gomitas con el rostro, haciendo reír a su amigo.

—Te dije que pensaras rápido— sonrió, sentándose a su lado mientras la veía terminar de anudarse las zapatillas de ballet— Que extraño que Bucky no haya llegado aún, ¿no crees?

—Tal vez llegue tarde— Natasha se encogió de hombros y arregló su falda de bailarina— De culquier forma ya tenemos las entradas para el cine, así que tiene que llegar. ¿Qué tal luzco?

Steve la miró girarse para exhibirle su traje y tutú rosa, y se sonrojó profundamente.

—Yo… B-Bueno… Te-Te vez… Lu-Luces…

— ¡Santo Cielo, Steve! ¡Te pedí tu opinión, no que tengamos sexo!— rió, llamando la atención de varias de sus compañeras que rieron, causando que su amigo se sonrojara mucho más.

A pesar de tener solo catorce Natasha podía ser muy atrevida a veces.

—Qué graciosa— masculló, avergonzado— De verdad creo que disfrutas apenándome.

—Es divertido— concordó ella— Ayúdame a estirarme, ¿quieres?— Steve tomó sus manos y Natasha se inclinó hacia adelante, estirándose— Me preguntó porqué Bucky se retrasó de nuevo...

—No lo sé, Nat. ¿Pero qué tal si se volvió a meterse en problemas?

—No lo creo— respondió su amiga, soltándose para levantar una pierna y recargarla en el hombro de Steve— Su madre fue muy clara al respecto, y no creo que quiera que lo manden a una escuela militarizada y lo alejen de sus amigos.

—Sí, pero los dos sabemos que Bucky nunca piensa cuando alguien lo provoca.

—Eso es cierto. Ayúdame a levantarme— Steve extendió uno de sus brazos y le ayudó— Oye, te has puesto muy fuerte.

—Ah…— balbuceó, volviendo a sonrojarse— S-sí, es que seguí tu consejo y estoy ejercitándome para que Bucky no tenga que volver a pelearse para defenderme— murmuró, apenado.

—Vaya, eso es muy bueno— sonrió su amiga— Si quieres podemos correr juntos todas las mañanas; también necesito ejercitarme— se encogió de hombros— James odia hacer ejercicio en la mañana, así que sólo seríamos tú y yo. ¿Qué dices?

—Bueno…

— ¡Niñas, a la barra!— bramó la profesora, golpeando las manos.

—Tengo que irme— dijo Natasha, torciendo los labios con disgusto— Mírame bailar y luego me das tu opinión sincera, ¿sí?

—Claro— Steve le devolvió una sonrisa radiante y ella corrió a alinearse con sus demás compañeras, sujetándose de la barra y haciendo una primera posición mientras se miraba al espejo y luego a Steve, sonriéndole.

La música clásica comenzó a sonar, y las jóvenes bailarinas a moverse a su ritmo con mucha gracia y concentración, pero Natasha resaltaba entre las demás. Era la más grácil, elegante, la más concentrada y hermosa de todas. Cuando Natasha bailaba Steve pensaba en que ningún ser humano podía moverse con tanta magia, bailar con tanta belleza y profesionalismo.

Natasha lo miró y sonrió antes de girar como una bailarina de caja musical, haciendo que se sonrojara una vez más al darse cuenta de lo bella que lucía en ese momento.

De pronto, la magia se vio interrumpida al escuchar la puerta siendo empujada con un golpe, y al girar la cabeza vislumbró la fornida silueta de Bucky en la silla de al lado, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

—Hola, Bucky. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

—Lo arruiné, Steve.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué arruinaste? ¿Qué hiciste?— preguntó con más seriedad.

Bucky suspiró pesadamente, repatigándose sobre su asiento mientras fijaba los ojos en Natasha y su coreografía, abstrayéndose durante varios segundos.

—Acabo de salir de una reunión con el Director…

—Oh, no Bucky— susurró Steve, girándose sobre la silla para mirarlo fijamente— Dime que no volviste a pelearte…

El chico sólo se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar a su amiga fijamente.

—Mi mamá no estaba mintiendo; el domingo me iré y el lunes empezaré en una escuela militarizada en Washington.

Steve abriló la boca con verdadero asombro.

—Bromeas, ¿verdad?— Bucky negó con gravedad, provocando que esbozara una mueca de horror— Pero eres mi mejor amigo, ¡no puedes irte!— exclamó, interrumpiendo la clase de Natasha.

—Bucky... ¿vas a irte?— preguntó su amiga, con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

La maestra golpeó sus manos y la música volvió a sonar, pero Natasha no volvió a formarse con sus compañeras.

Bucky bajó la vista, apenado.

—Lo siento, Tasha...

— ¡No!— exclamó la joven, abrazándose a él— No puedes irte...— sollozó— ¿Qué haremos Steve y yo sin ti?

—Tasha, yo...

— ¡Natasha! ¡Regresa a tu posición!

Bucky y ella se separaron.

—Ve; hablamos luego— dijo su amigo, alzando una mano para pasarla por la mejilla de su amiga mientras Steve miraba, volviendo a sentir aquella extraña sensación en el estómago, igual que años atrás.

Natasha asintió, con los ojos rojos, y regresó con su maestra, al igual que Bucky volvió a sentarse junto a Steve, soltando un largo suspiro mientras su mejor amigo seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

De pronto la idea de que Bucky se fuera no le molestó, incluso le agradó, por lo que se quedó con la vista al frente, callado y confundido.

—Debes cuidar de ella, Steve.

El joven Rogers parpadeó, sin entender.

— ¿Eh?

—De Natasha. Es nuestra mejor amiga, y ahora tú deberás cuidarla...

Steve miró a Bucky, muy serio, y sólo asintió, regresando la vista al frente, todavía sin comprender cómo debía sentirse al respecto.

oOo

— ¿Hum?

Natasha alzó la cabeza, somnolienta, y parpadeó en la oscuridad, volviendo a escuchar aquel leve golpeteo.

— ¡Nat!— oyó un grito moderado con su nombre y se levantó, restregándose los ojos con ambas manos.

— ¿Steve?— se quitó las mantas de encima y corrió hacia la ventana al ver un leve resplandor al otro lado del vidrio; subió el vidrio y una bonita sonrisa invadió su rostro mientras se hacía hacia atrás, dejando pasar a Steve, que llevaba un pastelito de chocolate con una vela encendida entre las manos.

— ¡Felices 16!— exclamó el joven rubio, con una de sus mejores y más radiantes sonrisas, mientras terminaba de entrar en su habitación— Ya son las doce.

— ¡Oh, Steve!— quiso abrazarlo pero él la detuvo.

—Ah, ah, ah— dijo, alzando un dedo— Pide un deseo, Nat…

—Sabes que odio los deseos— frunció los labios con reproche, pero la sonrisa de Steve le hizo ceder— Está bien— rodó los ojos y bufó antes de soplar la vela y tomar el pastelillo para darle una mordida— Delicioso. ¡Eres tan jodidamente dulce, Steve!

—Nat, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de las blazf…?— comenzó a decir, pero calló cuando Natasha se abrazó a su cuello y depositó y suave beso en su mejilla, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

—De verdad muchas gracias— le dijo, abrazándose a su fuerte y fornida espalda.

—N-No hay de qué— balbuceó, totalmente rojo y sin atreverse a posar las manos en las frágiles caderas de su amiga— Sabía que te gustaría.

—No me malinterpretes— dijo ella, separándose— Sabes que odio los cumpleaños, pero me gustó mucho tu gesto; fue muy tierno— lo sujetó de los brazos y delineó sus músculos con los dedos durante un rato— Cielos, te has puesto muy fuerte— observó con una sonrisa, alzando una mano para despeinarle el corto cabello rubio— Y apuesto— volvió a sonreírle. Steve se sonrojó y la miró a los ojos fijamente, quedándose muy quieto mientras contenía la respiración; entonces Natasha rió, golpeando su brazo con aire juguetón antes de darse la vuelta con su pastelito aún en la mano— Voy a extrañarte mucho cuando te vayas a la universidad en unos meses— suspiró, al igual que Steve— Primero Bucky y ahora tú. Son unos malditos por hacerme extrañarlos tanto— refunfuñó, recostándose en su cama; ni lento ni perezoso, Steve se recostó a su lado, pegando su cabeza a la suya.

— ¿Me extrañarás?— inquirió, alzando las cejas con aire insinuante. Natasha movió su pie para golpearlo y los dos rieron hasta que ella se giró sobre las mantas para acomodarse bajo su brazo derecho y abrazarse al pecho de Steve.

— ¿Te quedas hasta que me duerma?

— ¿Tengo opción?— preguntó divertido, acariciando un mechón de cabello pelirrojo.

—Claro que no. Pero tienes que irte antes de que mi padre despierte, porque le quitó el seguro a mi puerta por lo de la pelea con esa idiota de Carter.

Steve soltó una ligera risilla.

—Nat, el vocabulario…

— ¿Qué? Tú sólo la defiendes porque de niño te gustaba su tía— le soltó; él enrojeció hasta las orejas y alzó la cabeza para mirarla, balbuceando excusas sin sentido— No tiene caso que lo niegues. Bucky me lo contó todo cuando tenía trece— rió, y Steve frunció el ceño.

— ¡A él también le gustaba!— se defendió torpemente, todavía rojo de vergüenza, mirando a Natasha reír— ¿Te estás divirtiendo con esto, verdad?

—Mucho— confirmó, acomodando la cabeza de nuevo sobre su pectoral derecho— ¿Crees que él regrese pronto?

— ¿Bucky? Bueno, siendo francos me sorprende que aún no lo hayan expulsado…

—Eres sádico, Steve Rogers… Me gusta— rió la chica, soltando un profundo suspiro después, antes de que los dos guardaran silencio.

—Oye, Nat…

— ¿Hum?

—Bueno, tú sabes que pronto será el baile de graduación y…— Steve ahogó un respingo y se movió sobre la cama, ligeramente incómodo— Yo… Bueno…— se sonrojó una vez más— Quería… Quiero saber si te gustaría ir conmigo.

—Claro, Steve— bostezó Natasha, hablando con voz somnolienta— ¿Para qué son los amigos?

—Sí, bueno… El caso es que…que no quiero que vayamos como amigos, sino como en una…— hizo una pausa y tragó duro, presa del miedo— Cita— culminó, reuniendo valor mientras se sonrojaba un poco más— Quisiera que tuviéramos una cita real, no de amigos; porque el hecho es que tú de verdad me…— calló al escuchar un ligero gruñido proveniente de su amiga— ¿Natasha?— ella no respondió; Steve alzó la cabeza y la miró, notando que estaba profundamente dormida sobre su pecho, respirando contra la tela de su camisa.

Sonrió ante la imagen, lanzando un largo suspiro antes de levantarse con mucho cuidado y taparla.

—Mañana se lo pediré de nuevo— murmuró, esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

Abrió la ventana y salió por ella, sujetándose de la barda para descender por ella hasta el patio, con cuidado de no dañar las flores del señor Petrovich. Miró hacia la ventana de Natasha como última despedida y saltó la cerca hasta su casa, dispuesto a entrar por la cocina hasta que el sonido de un motor lo mantuvo alerta.

Vio la enorme motocicleta negra que se estacionó frente a su acera; el conductor apagó el motor y arrojó su bolso de viaje al suelo, quitándose el casco después de eso.

—Pero miren nada más quién está fuera de la cama a estas horas…

Steve parpadeó, caminando hacia el extraño con cierta cautela.

— ¿Bucky?— inquirió, anonadado— ¿Eres tú?

— ¡Y quién más, hermano!

— ¡Rayos! ¡Bucky!— el joven rubio rió con energía y corrió hacia él, fundiéndose los dos en un abrazo.

— ¡Maldición, Steve! ¡¿Qué te has estado metiendo?!— exclamó Bucky, colocando sus grandes y fuertes manos en los músculos de los brazos de Steve y presionándolos ligeramente— ¿Dónde quedó mi pequeño y escuálido mejor amigo?

El joven se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la vista, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Te fuiste por dos años sin hacernos una sola visita— reprochó, divertido— Tuve que ejercitarme y crecer o me habrían molido a golpes. Nada mal, ¿eh?— rió, enseñando sus ejercitados bíceps.

— ¿Nada mal? ¡Parece que te inflaron con aire! Estás…— se acercó a él y comparó sus estaturas con una mano, soltando un silbido— ¡Eres más alto que yo!

—Te dije que algún día crecería— Steve esbozó una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos, resaltando sus músculos.

— ¡A mi no me engañas! ¿Qué te inyectaron para que crecieras tanto?— bromeó su amigo, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello para obligarlo a bajar la cabeza mientras los dos reían como niños en la calle, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado.

—Me perdí de muchas cosas— dijo Bucky cuando las risas cesaron. Él y Steve se habían sentado uno junto al otro en la vereda como solían hacer de pequeños— Pero ya sabes cómo es mamá de estricta. A la larga creo que debo agradecerle dejarme con la abuela en Washington durante los dos últimos veranos… Oye, mira esto— giró el torso y rebuscó dentro de su bolso de viaje, sacando una elegante gorra de cadete y poniéndosela, cosa que hizo reír a Steve— Primer lugar en mi generación, Steven. ¿Qué tal?

—Vaya; sí que encontraste la _redención_ — se burló, quitándole la gorra para ponérsela él— Te dije que nos avisaras de tu graduación para ir— refunfuñó— Tu mamá tampoco nos dijo nada.

— ¿Y dejarlos ir a ver mi discurso de despedida? Olvídalo— Los dos rieron— También le pedí que no les dijera que vendría. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

—Me halagas.

Bucky Barnes soltó una pequeña carcajada, deteniéndose como si hubiera recordado algo de repente.

—Oye, ¿crees que Nat siga despierta?

Steve lo miró con curiosidad, sintiendo una punzada en la boca del estómago.

—Lo dudo— respondió secamente, devolviéndole su gorra.

—Lástima— bufó su amigo— Quería llegar antes de la medianoche para ser el primero en saludarla… La he extrañado mucho— sonrió; Steve sólo miró hacia adelante— ¿Sigue en eso del ballet?

—Es la mejor bailarina del mundo— respondió, serio— Deberías verla, Bucky. Natasha es… es mágica cuando baila— dijo; Bucky lo miró fijamente, haciendo que bajara la vista, apenado— E-Es decir, es muy buena.

—Siempre lo fue— Bucky desvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros— Sí me gustaría verla. ¿Qué dices si tú y yo trepamos a su ventana como en los viejos tiempos?— propuso con diversión, logrando que algo se retorciera en el interior de su amigo.

—No podríamos. El señor Petrovich quitó la verja— mintió sin saber porqué, pero se esforzó porque Bucky no lo notara.

—Que mal… En fin; ya la saludaremos mañana, ¿no?

—Sí, claro— le sonrió, desganado, mientras se levantaba— Ya es tarde y mi madre me regañará— informó, mirándolo con cierto recelo— ¿Ahora sí te quedarás, verdad?

Bucky sonrió y aceptó la mano que le ofrecía para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—No volveré a irme por nada del mundo sin mis mejores amigos.

oOo

Alzó los vasos sobre su cabeza y evitó a un par de personas para mantener el líquido dentro, correspondiendo a cada saludo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hey, Steve! ¡Felicidades!— le sonrió un muchacho más que conocido para él, abriéndose paso a través del bullicio— Bonita casa, ¿no crees?

—Gracias, Clint— sonrió— Ya conoces a Tony Stark; si lo tiene, le gusta presumirlo; incluso si no lo tiene.

— ¡Auch! Eso sí dolió, Capi— dijo Tony Stark, apareciendo detrás de Clint con un vaso de cerveza y su esmoquín completamente desarreglado.

— ¿Capi?

—Es un chiste que tenemos desde la infancia— bufó Steve, y Tony soltó una carcajada carrasposa.

—Este chico se creía un héroe de guerra— rió, dándole un sorbo a su vaso rojo— ¿Cómo era el título completo? Ah, sí: Capitán América; héroe de los desvalidos— dijo, haciendo gestos de grandeza con las manos— Lo más divertido de todo era que cualquiera podía patearle el trasero; incluso María lo golpeaba.

—Eso solo fue una vez; y fue tu culpa— refutó Steve, rodando los ojos mientras alzaba el cuello— ¿Vieron a Natasha?

— ¡Hum! La _Rojita_ estaba con Barnes en el segundo piso— informó el dueño de casa, terminándose su cerveza— Aclárame algo, Capi; ¿ella sale contigo, con Barnes o con ambos? Sólo es por curiosidad. No que me interese, aunque sí me interesa— rió, sujetándose el estómago— Dios, estoy muy ebrio… Tal vez debería beber un poco más para equilibrar las cosas…

Steve soltó un bufido y se despidió de Clint Barton con la mirada, caminando hacia las escaleras todavía con las dos bebidas ocupando sus manos.

— ¡Steve! ¡Felicidades!

— ¡Gracias, Pepper!— le sonrió— ¿Viste a Natasha y a Bucky?

—Estábamos todos en el balcón de la habitación de Tony, burlándonos de sus fotos de bebé— rió, sosteniéndose del barandal de la escalera para comenzar a descender— Ellos se quedaron ahí.

— ¡Gracias!

Se dio la vuelta y caminó por el corredor hacia la habitación del heredero de los Stark; ya había estado en la mansión de Tony algunas veces, por lo que conocía medianamente la ubicación de cada lugar. Esquivó a varios de sus ebrios compañeros de preparatoria con una sonrisa condescendiente y empujó la puerta entreabierta con un pie.

— ¡Oigan, ¿por qué me dejaron…?!— Steve sintió las palabras atascándose en su garganta cuando vio a Bucky sujetando el rostro de Natasha mientras unía sus labios a los de ella.

Tembló ligeramente cuando algo se rompió en su interior, y, sintiéndose engañado y detrozado, quiso marcharse, pero sólo se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar, luchando por respirar.

Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios bullía en su mente. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Natasha era tan profundo, pero no quiso seguir ahondando en esos pensamientos.

Respiró profundamente y avanzó tragándose todos sus sentimientos para esbozar una sonrisa que pretendía dejar de lado toda la tristeza que lo embargaba.

—Consigan un cuarto— exclamó con fingida diversión. Natasha y Bucky se separaron de inmediato.

—Steve, no…

—Esto es extraño, lo sé— suspiró, esbozando otra sonrisa— Pero cosas más extrañas pasan todos los días, ¿verdad?

Natasha y Bucky se abrazaron y le sonrieron.

—Entonces… ¿No te molesta?

— ¡Claro que no!— mintió— Al contrario, me siento muy feliz por ustedes, mis dos mejores amigos.

Les sonrió al ver la expresión de felicidad en el bello rostro de Natasha, aunque se sentía destrozado por dentro.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Primer fic de Avengers. ¿Qué tal lo hice? Este capítulo es como la antesala de la historia, por eso las narraciones fueron tan breves.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **H.S.**


	2. Escape

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Avengers_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **2**

 **Escape**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El sol dándole de lleno en los ojos le anunció que la mañana había llegado, radiante y fresca, a interrumpir sus dulces sueños. Bucky parpadeó, presa de la confusión del momento, y no tardó en levantarse de un jalón, arrastrando consigo la pierna que reposaba cómodamente sobre su torso.

— ¡Thor! ¡Quítate, idiota escandinavo!— gruñó a la vez que se levantaba del sofá que, al parecer, le había servido de cama durante toda la noche, arrepintiéndose al instante, pues casi se fue de cabeza al suelo, tambaleándose gracias a un mareo repentino que pareció mover toda la habitación.

Jamás en la vida volvería a embriagarse de esa manera.

Parpadeó una vez más, intentando ubicarse en tiempo y espacio. Estaba en una sala muy elegante pero hecha un desorden, con vasos de plástico en cada rincón y manchas extrañas por doquier; se acercó a la única salida que pudo encontrar cerca y tuvo que cerrar los ojos al ser cegado por el brillo de la mañana, intentando protegerse con un brazo de tan letal e inesperado ataque. Entonces, el aroma a agua salada y arena embotó sus sentidos, dándole una pista del lugar donde debía encontrarse: la casa de verano de los Stark, en East Hampton, una zona llena de riquillos mimados como Tony, pero también un excelente lugar donde ir de vacaciones.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a asaltarlo en ese momento, recordándole la graduación de Steve y los demás, la fiesta de Tony en la mansión de su familia en la ciudad y a alguien llevándolos a todos, ebrios y eufóricos, a los Hamptons a bordo de una limosina en mitad de la noche.

Eso había sido peligroso, son duda.

También recordaba un beso, el más dulce de su vida, dado por la chica de sus sueños, la bella Natasha Romanoff. Su vecina, su mejor amiga. El amor de su vida.

Recordaba, aún con unas copas de más, habérsele declarado, y que, aunque sorprendida, ella se había lanzado a sus brazos casi de inmediato, asegurándole tener los mismos sentimientos hacia él.

Con eso en mente sintió sus mejillas arder levemente, y se preguntó dónde estaría su ahora novia, mientras comenzaba a buscarla con la mirada por los alrededores. Sin embargo, la respuesta llegó sola cuando escuchó su risa, tan clara y suave como siempre, llegando hasta sus oídos junto al sonido de las olas rompiéndose en la arena.

Natasha reía, y parecía estar feliz.

Aumentando su resaca, Bucky salió de la casa con los pies descalzos, la camisa desabotonada y los pantalones por las caderas. Dónde había quedado el resto de su uniforme de cadete era todo un misterio que no le interesó resolver por el momento.

El sol lo cegó otra vez, y la arena calentó sus pies, pero la risa de su novia (que bien sonaba esa palabra ahora) se oía cada vez más cerca. Entonces alzó la vista y la vio, con su bonito cabello rojo brillando bajo el sol, todavía con el vestido de la noche anterior pero con las sandalias de tacón en la mano para poder hundir los pies en la arena mojada. Lucía hermosa, pero no iba sola.

Junto a Natasha, con la camisa celeste y los pantalones claros arremangados, iba Steve, su amigo Steven, con los pies descalzos también y las manos dentro de los bolsillos, el cabello rubio despeinado por el viento y los pronunciados pero suaves músculos marcados bajo la tela mojada de su ropa, riendo con Natasha. Riendo con su novia. Y sin él.

Eso no era extraño; Bucky los había visto reír juntos infinidad de veces, muchas de las cuales, admitía, había envidiado a su amigo por su capacidad de hacer reír a la bella pelirroja. Pero ya no lo envidiaba; no tenía porqué.

Nunca había competido con Steve; ambos eran muy diferentes, pero perfectos juntos. Sabía que Steve tampoco buscaba competir con él; su corazón era demasiado bondadoso como para siquiera contemplar la remota posibilidad. Antes de irse a la escuela militarizada, Bucky siempre había sido más popular, más ágil, más simpático, más fuerte, y, porqué no, más apuesto. Pero Steve había cambiado, y había cambiado mucho; ahora él era más fuerte, más ágil, más divertido e igual de popular y apuesto. Aun así, no podía verlo como una 'amenaza'. Steve nunca podría ser eso.

Nunca.

Tal vez sólo había imaginado esas miradas furtivas a Natasha, o esas sonrisas cargados de algo mucho más profundo que mera amistad. Sí, eso tenía que ser.

Steve no podía competir con él porque no estaba en su naturaleza.

Steve no podía querer a Natasha porque era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano.

Y los hermanos no se enamoraban de las novias de sus hermanos.

Y Steve no podía estar enamorado de Natasha, ¿verdad?

oOo

Natasha rió; rió con ganas, y Steve no se privó de escucharla hasta el hartazgo, maravillándose con ese dulce sonido del que rara vez podía disfrutar, a pesar de que estaba mal, de que no era correcto porque luego tenía que regresar a la realidad. Y dolía.

Apenas habían pasado unas horas desde que creyó que su corazón se rompía en cientos de pedazos y ya todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad. Solos Natasha y él, riendo mientras corrían tras el amanecer, igual que dos niños, como si los años nunca hubieran pasado para ellos y siguieran siendo esos adolescentes que se escurrían por la ventana del otro solo para hablar y reír de su dia.

Pero sí lo habían hecho.

— ¡Hey, chicos!

\- ¡Bucky!

Natasha saltó de la arena y se colgó al cuello del Bucky con una sonrisa radiante adornándole el rostro, provocando que éste se desestabilizara ligeramente, soltando una risa igual de feliz antes de besarla. Y Steve no pudo evitar desviar el rostro, reprimiendo todos los sentimientos negativos que comenzaban a bullir en su interior con una sonrisa que era poco más que una mueca de dolor.

—Y...— sintió un ligero golpe en el brazo, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que Bucky se había dejado caer sobre la playa, a su lado, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Natasha— ¿Qué hacían los nerds?

— ¡Nerd tú!— se apresuró a exclamar la chica pelirroja, lanzando un golpe certero a la pierna de Bucky, que soltó un quejido lastimero.

— ¡Tasha, tus golpes duelen!

—Pues aprende a comportarte, tarado.

— ¡Steve! ¡Tú debes ayudarme!

Él rió con voz queda. De nuevo eran solo tres amigos.

— ¿Y hacer que Natasha se enoje aún más? No, gracias.

Bucky emitió una risa carrasposa y se acomodó sobre la arena, con las manos tras la espalda y las piernas extendidas mientras Natasha recargaba la cabeza en su hombro, y los tres contemplaron el final del amanecer en silencio.

— ¿Pueden creer que se irán a la universida en solo unos meses?— volvió a hablar la única chica del trío, sentada en medio, estirando los brazos para abrazarlos a ambos, tal y como solía hacer de pequeña.

Su tacto fue cálido al principio, pero Steve no tardó en sentir como si tuviera una piedra en el estómago; así que, con mucho sigilo, procuró hacerse a un lado para recuperar su espacio.

—Si por mí fuera me quedaría aquí— gruñó Bucky, estirándose sobre la arena con pereza.

—Oh, vamos. Georgetown no está tan lejos de aquí, pueden regresar cuando quieran a verme.

—Eso es verdad— concordó su novio, lanzando un silbido— Todavía no puedo creer que me hayan aceptado— rió— A estas alturas ya me imaginaba en Irak, o en algún otro lugar de oriente... ¿Quién diría que entraría a Georgetown con los cerebritos como Steve?

— ¡Deja de decir eso!— lo reprendió su novia— Prometiste dejar de hablar de Irak.

Bucky frunció el ceño y se levantó.

—Sólo era un comentario, Tasha. No te enfades— dijo, abrazándola— Steve y yo decidimos ir a la universidad en lugar de enlistarnos. ¿No es así, hermano?

—Sí— respondió Steve, ligeramente ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos— Eso dijimos y lo cumpliremos.

—Lo sé, sólo... No vuelvas a decir cosas como esa, Bucky.

—Aunque todavía estamos a tiempo... ¡Auch! ¡Quieta, Tasha!

Natasha intentó volver a golpearlo y los dos forcejearon, rodaron sobre la arena entre juegos y risas y volviendo a besarse.

— ¿Qué les parece un paseo en bicicleta? Podemos usar las de Tony— dijo Steve de pronto, apresurándose a interrumpir la escena de forma inconsciente.

Sus amigos se separaron para mirarlo, aunque Natasha seguía a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Bucky, en una postura que hizo desear a Steve que la arena se lo tragara.

—Creo que es una buena idea— corroboró Bucky, recargándose sobre los codos para mirarlo— Hace mucho no paseamos los tres juntos en bicicleta. La última vez teníamos unos... ¿Qué? ¿Doce? Fue cuando le enseñamos a Steve a usarla.

—Esa fue la última vez que tú estuviste con nosotros, pero Nat y yo lo hacíamos cada vez que veníamos aquí— le soltó sin pensar, casi a modo de reproche.

Bucky lo miró fijamente, como si intentara descifrar su tono.

—No lo sabía— dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros— Supongo que me perdí de muchas cosas mientras estuve pateando traseros en la escuela militarizada.

Los tres rieron, deshaciéndose de toda tensión.

—Steve y yo nos las apañamos bien— rió Natasha, empujándolo suavemente con su hombro— Pero hay un problema; Tony no sabe andar en bicicleta, ¿recuerdan? Cuando le enseñamos a Steve los tres nos burlábamos de él.

—Sí, era gracioso— recordó Bucky— Hasta que Steve se volvió su amigo y no nos dejó seguir burlándonos.

—Es que no era justo— Steve sonrió también, levantándose y estirando una mano hacia Natasha— Será divertido.

—Yo voy— ella aceptó su mano con una sonrisa— ¡Será como cuando éramos niños!

—Tú sigues siendo una niña, Tasha.

— ¡Cállate, Barnes! No arruines el momento... ¡El último que llegue a la casa es un camarón podrido!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No se vale, Natasha!— gritó Steve, apresurándose a correr tras ella con sus zapatos atados al cuello.

— ¡Oigan, esperen!

Bucky se levantó de un salto y corrió tras sus amigos sobre la arena, con Natasha a la cabeza, los tres riendo como si hubieran vuelto a ser niños.

— ¡Que lentos están!— exclamó la chica pelirroja con burla; entonces Steve entrecerró los ojos y aceleró el paso, ganándoles a ambos y entrando primero a la casa de Tony, causando un gran alboroto con el sonido de sus pies descalzos sobre el parqué italiano de la señora Stark.

— ¡¿Quién es el lento ahora, eh?!— exclamó con diversión, segundos antes de que Natasha llegara tras él y se colgara a su espalda, riendo mientras enrollaba sus piernas a la cintura de Steve, haciendo que su amigo riera también, sonrojándose levemente.

— ¡Oye, hiciste trampa!— gritó Bucky tras ellos, recuperando el aire en la entrada. Natasha lo soltó rápidamente y Steve la ayudó a bajarse— Diablos... Has mejorado, Steven. ¿Seguro que no te inyectas esteroides o algo?

—Tú eres un mal perdedor— se burló él, haciendo que Natasha volviera a reír.

—Todos son perdedores. ¿Quieren largarse de mi casa y dejarme dormir?— gruñó Tony Stark, alzando la cabeza, que estaba cubierta por una pantalla de lámpara, desde el costoso sofá de la sala— Madonna tiene una mansión a dos casas de aquí, ¿por qué no van a acosarla o algo?

— ¡Yo no hice trampa, fue Loki!— gritó el fornido joven rubio que dormía al otro lado del sillón, levantándose tan súbitamente que asustó a todo el mundo— Oh... Hola, amigos— murmuró en un inglés tenso a la vez que intentaba peinar las ebras de cabello que salían disparadas en todas direcciones— Esa sí que fue una fiesta vikinga, ¿eh?

— ¡Quítate, grandote!— gruñó Tony, empujándolo del sillón para estirarse con pereza— ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las siete— respondió Steve, paseándose por la sala mientras recogía.

— ¡¿Las siete?! Nunca en mi vida me había levantado antes de las nueve... Ni siquiera cuando íbamos a la escuela... Deja eso, Capi. Es trabajo del personal.

—Yo puedo hacerlo. Además nosotros hicimos todo este desastre.

—Como quieras, pero deja de ser tan comedido o te vomitaré encima— advirtió, y Steve se detuvo— ¿Dónde están los demás?

—María y Pepper duermen arriba, Thor y tú aquí, creo que Clint y Jane se desmayaron junto a la piscina, y los demás se fueron al amanecer— contestó Natasha, tirando varios vasos al piso para sentarse sobre la mesilla de café— Fue una buena fiesta.

—Es el sello de garantía Stark— sonrió Tony, tambaleándose hacia atrás, logrando que la pantalla cayera de su cabeza— Maldición... Siento como si cientos de diminutos duendes vomitaran en mi cerebro...

— ¿Qué tienes con el vómito, Stark?— rió Bucky. Tony lo miró, pero antes de responder giró la cabeza y vomitó sobre la alfombra, causando el asco general.

—Ugh... El amigo Stark parece estar enfermo... ¿Quién quiere desayunar huevos?— Thor se levantó de un salto, vistiendo solo sus calzoncillos con dibujos de pequeños rayos amarillos, y caminó hacia la cocina, saltando sobre el vómito de Tony— También te prepararé un poco de sopa, amigo Tony— comentó, en tono comprensivo mientras posaba una de sus enormes manos en la espalda del chico—. Receta de Asgard, mi pueblo natal en Noruega. Sólo necesito un poco de krill, vejiga de cordero y tripas de cabra...

Como respuesta, Tony volvió a vomitar sobre la alfombra, haciendo que Thor se levantara de un salto, gritando mientras salía de la habitación hacia un lugar desconocido.

— ¡Pronto! ¡Amigo Tony necesita tripas de cabra!

Tony dobló su cuerpo y vomitó por tercera vez.

— ¡Te odio!— gritó entre arcadas, lanzando una estatuilla de bronce en la dirección en que Thor había desaparecido.

—Será mejor que nos larguemos antes de que nos hagan limpiar el vómito de Stark— susurró Bucky, empujando a sus amigos hacia la salida.

—Pero Tony está enfermo— se resistió Steve, mostrándose preocupado.

—Eso se llama resaca. Vayámonos de aquí. Eh, Tony, creo que iremos a acosar a Madonna— le dijo. El dueño de casa sólo levantó el pulgar derecho, manteniendo la cabeza baja— Corran, corran.

Los tres salieron de la casa hacia la cochera. La familia de Tony tenía al menos una docena de autos y motocicletas de colección guardados en una habitación más grande que todo Manhattan; Steve los conocía de memoria, y no se impresionó en absoluto, mientras que Bucky no dejaba de pasearse de un lado a otro como niño en una dulcería. Cada ejemplar podía valer más dinero del que vería en su vida, pero lo más valioso para el joven Rogers estaba detrás de todos ellos, acomodadas en un rincón, como si estuvieran abandonadas, y en parte así era.

— ¡Las encontré!— exclamó con alegría, enseñándoles las bicicletas, antiguas pero perfectamente cuidadas, que se escondían detrás de tanto lujo. El diseño era extraño, y tal vez databa de los años cuarenta o cincuenta; tal vez habían pertenecido al abuelo o al padre de Tony y tenían una historia. Quizá por eso a Steve le gustaban tanto.

—Tienen todo ese dinero, ¿y conservan esas viejas bicicletas?— Bucky frunció el ceño y se colgó de Steve— Deben tener como cien años. Los ricos son muy raros...

—A mí y a Steve nos encantan— apostilló Natasha, deslizándose entre ellos— Son clásicas.

—Y sólo son dos— observó su novio— Sé que toda mi vida reprobé en matemáticas, pero, ¿no necesitaremos tres?

Steve y Natasha se miraron y sonrieron, cómplices.

— ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, Nat?— Steve la rodeó y sacó una de las bicicletas, rodándola hacia la salida. Ella sonrió una vez más y como si le hubiera dado una orden corrió hasta él, subiéndose al manubrio. Steve correspondió su sonrisa y se montó en el asiento del conductor.

— ¡Oigan!

— ¡Veamos quién llega primero a la colina, Barnes!— exclamó la chica.

Todo fue como un sueño despierto. El sol, los juegos, las risas, Steve de nuevo sintió que nada había cambiado, y quiso conservar esa sensación, pero era imposible.

El solo mirar la sonrisa de Natasha, sentada sobre el manubrio de su bicicleta, con el viento despeinando su bonito cabello pelirrojo y el sol bañando su piel, hacía que olvidara que ya no eran esos niños sin preocupaciones ni problemas; que olvidara que todo había cambiado.

— ¡Ríndete, Barnes!— la risa de Natasha volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos. Ella se aferró con más fuerza al volante de metal y enderezó la espalda, levantando los brazos al viento— ¡Más rápido, Steve!

El río. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? La sonrisa de Natasha era capaz de iluminar todo su día. La amaba, aunque doliera.

Su amor era incondicional, pero no correspondido.

Deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos siguió pedaleando hasta que los tres dejaron las enormes casas atrás, internándose en un bello camino boscoso. Comieron en la playa y bromearon como si la noche anterior no hubiera existido. Pasearon los tres juntos, hablando de todo lo que no pudieron hablar antes, recordando anécdotas y confesando sus planes a futuro. Steve y Bucky estudiarían Medicina y Administración, respectivamente, en Georgetown luego de que los aceptaran a ambos; Natasha debía pasar dos años más en la preparatoria, pero tenía pensado perfeccionarse para bailar en los escenarios más grandes del mundo. Steve y Bucky estuvieron de acuerdo en que sería la mejor.

Conversaron acerca de todos los temas habidos y por haber, hasta que el sol comenzó a descender y decidieron parar a descansar en la pradera, extendiendo una manta que Bucky había llevado consigo de la sala de los Stark. Y los tres se sentaron, en silencio después de haberse quedado sin nada que decir.

—Los extrañaré mucho cuando se vayan— susurró Natasha, descansando su cabeza de cabellos rojos sobre los muslos de Steve mientras Bucky descansaba la suya sobre los de ella.

Steve no dijo nada, solo se limitó a jugar con la hebras color fuego. Amaba su cabello pelirrojo desde que la había conocido.

—Pero volveremos todos los fines de semana— aseguró Bucky, enredando los dedos en las frescas briznas de hierba que rodeaban la manta— ¿Verdad, Steve?

—Por supuesto, Nat. Cada fin de semana y día festivo hasta que puedas unírtenos. No te librarás de nosotros tan fácil— intentó sonreírle, pero no pudo hacerlo. No como siempre, al menos— En especial de Bucky.

—Claro que no— su amigo se levantó de los muslos de su novia y la besó en los labios. Steve solo desvió la mirada, tensando los músculos de su cuerpo.

Natasha guardó silencio.

—Deben prometer que, pase lo que pase, siempre seremos amigos— les soltó. Ellos la miraron, y Bucky sonrió, tomando la mano de su novia para besarla en el dorso con devoción.

—Pues quizás hasta seamos esposos— bromeó el joven Barnes, haciéndola reír, pero también causando que Steve sintiera como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría encima.

Esposos... La palabra resonó en su mente y caló en lo más profundo de su ser. Sabía que Natasha no lo había elegido, pero la idea de que algún día la perdería para siempre volvió a desestabilizarlo. Ya fuera por Bucky u otro hombre, no lo toleraría. Pero tampoco soportaba pensar en obligarla a estar a su lado sin amarlo. La quería demasiado para ser feliz a costa de su infelicidad.

— ¿Steve?

Parpadeó, mirándola; tan joven y hermosa, llena de vida y sueños.

Y supo que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, y que jamás morirían a pesar de que nunca fueran correspondidos.

—Por supuesto— sonrió, procurando que el dolor no se vislumbrara en su voz— Amigos para siempre...

oOo

* * *

 **.**

—No responde— bufó Natasha, recargándose contra la taquilla del cine, cruzándose de brazos con su móvil todavía en la mano.

—Tal vez no escuchó su teléfono— respondió Pepper, sonriendo como siempre— Ya sabes lo distraído que es...

—Tal vez. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento... Steve se ha portado muy extraño últimamente.

—También lo he notado— suspiró la chica de cabello rubio, acomodándose junto a ella— Sus ojos ya no brillan como antes. Parece como si estuviera triste, ¿no crees?

Natasha la miró, abriendo los ojos con curiosidad reflexiva. Separó los labios para decir algo pero se vio interrumpida.

— ¡Hey, Tasha!

— ¡Bucky!— rió cuando su novio la alzó por la citura y le hizo dar varias vueltas. Los dos sonrieron y después se besaron apasionadamente, causando que Pepper Potts tuviera que aclararse la garganta para recordarles su presencia.

—Oh, hola Pepper. ¿De nuevo dejaste tus pechos en casa?

Natasha lo golpeó por el comentario fuera de lugar, mas Pepper solo esbozó una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora.

—Hola, Bucky. Sí, los dejé en el mismo lugar donde tú dejaste tu cerebro sin estrenar.

Bucky borró su sonrisa y su novia soltó una carcajada.

—Jah... Qué graciosa...

—Sí que lo es— secundó Steve, llegando detrás de su amigo, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros; su cabello usualmente prolijo estaba completamente despeinado, y dos sombras oscuras remarcaban sus apagados ojos azules— Pep, eres la mejor.

Alzó una mano que ella no dudó en chocar con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Steve— de pronto, los ojos de Steve volvieron a brillar por un momento— ¿Entramos?

—Por mí está bien— secundó Bucky, ceñudo— ¿Qué quieren ver?

— ¡Spider Man 2!— exclamaron Pepper y Steve al unísono, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice que no pasó desapercibida por Natasha.

—Vaya, te ves mucho más animado, Steve— observó en voz baja; él sólo se encogió de hombros, bajando la cabeza como si evitara mirarla.

—También lo noté— secundó Bucky, codeando a su amigo— Me alegro por ti. Ya estaba harto de notarte tan triste.

—No estoy triste. Solo...

—Sí, sí, preocupado por la universidad— lo cortó su amigo— Bien, como tú digas... Volviendo a lo importante, ¿Tasha, tú qué película prefieres?

— ¿Hum? ¡Oh! Esa está bien— dijo sin darle importancia, viendo a Steve y a Pepper intercambiar algunos comentarios.

—Entonces iré a comprar los boletos.

—Yo iré por palomitas dulces— informó Pepper.

—Te acompaño— se apresuró a ofrecerse Steve, y la chica le sonrió como respuesta.

—Voy con ustedes— dijo Natasha, y su amigo alzó la vista para mirarla por primera vez en la noche, sombrío como nunca había sido.

—No es necesario— la detuvo, volviendo a mirar sus pies. Natasha parpadeó y no insistió; estaba demasiado turbada para hacerlo.

—Claro— le sonrió.

Steve pasó por su lado y se detuvo un momento.

—Veré si tienen tus chocolates, Nat— le dijo, con aparente desinterés, caminando detrás de Pepper de inmediato.

La película no estuvo mal, aunque no le gustaban las de ciencia ficción, y no había entendido para nada porqué al protagonista le salían telarañas de las muñecas. Eso no tenía sentido; sin embargo, Pepper y Steve parecían dos niños exaltados, saltando sobre sus butacas, riendo y aplaudiendo cuando los créditos aparecieron al final.

Era extraño ver a Steve comportándose como... Steve, con otra persona que no fuera ella.

—Fue la mejor película de todos los tiempos— exclamó su amigo cuando los cuatro salían del cine, con la excitación todavía a flor de piel— ¡¿Quién iba a pensar que Harry Osborn descubriría el secreto de Peter?!

— ¡Ni en un millón de años!— exclamó Pepper; ella y Steve rieron y siguieron caminando delante de Bucky y Natasha, que los seguían tomados de la mano y en silencio— Y la pelea final... ¡Dios! Quisiera verla de nuevo...

—Siempre podemos regresar.

—Esos dos tienen mucho en común, ¿no crees? ¿Tasha?

Natasha parpadeó y giró la cabeza hacia su novio.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó, distraída. Bucky arqueó las cejas y se separó un poco.

—Dije que Potts y Steve harían buena pareja.

—Oh, no lo creo— repuso con rapidez, negando en voz baja.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Sólo míralos. Son tan... rubios, apuestos, con ojos azules y angelicales. Se ven tan encantadores juntos que me empalagan...

Natasha lo miró por un segundo, luego miró a Pepper y a Steve reír una vez más antes de que ella se aferrara al brazo de su amigo y siguiera caminando a su lado.

—No son tan lindos— bufó, desviando la mirada. Bucky ahogó una carcajada y la abrazó por los hombros, pegándola a su cuerpo.

—No estés celosa. Siempre seguirá siendo nuestro mejor amigo...

— ¡Yo no estoy celosa!— refutó sin darse cuenta, causando que Steve y Pepper se giraran a verla, curiosos.

— ¿Qué pasa?— inquirió el chico de cabello rubio, arqueando una ceja. Natasha se sonrojó furiosamente y desvió la mirada, fingiendo demencia.

— ¡Nada, nada! Ya sabes como es Natasha de temperamental— rió Bucky, besando la mejilla izquierda de su novia. Steve elevó su ceja un poco más y Pepper soltó una risita divertida.

—Está bien... Aquí nos despedimos. Voy a acompañar a Pepper a su casa.

—Steve, no es necesario— pidió la chica, pero él la silenció con una seña.

—No voy a dejarte ir sola— se excusó. La chica le brindó una bonita sonrisa como agradecimiento mientras Natasha observaba a su amigo con sorpresa.

—Pero tu casa queda en dirección opuesta— recalcó.

—No importa. La noche está agradable para caminar. ¿Vamos, Pepper?

La muchacha asintió y se despidió de los demás con una seña antes de volver a sujetar el brazo de Steve y empezar a alejarse con él.

— ¿Crees que sea ella?— preguntó Bucky cuando estuvieron solos, sobresaltándola.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—La chica que Steve ama. ¿Qué creías? ¿Qué no me había dado cuenta de que mi mejor amigo ha estado deprimido a causa de una chica? Creo que es bastante obvio.

Natasha se quedó callada.

— ¿Crees que sea Pepper?

— ¿Quién más? ¿No viste como le brillaron los ojos al verla?— Bucky rió de lado, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros— Yo creo que está deprimido porque Potts irá a Hardvard. Ya sabes como es nuestro _Capitán_ de tímido.

—Los ojos le brillaron al verla— repitió ella en voz baja, guardando silencio el resto del camino.

oOo

* * *

 **.**

—Steve, ¿eres tú?

Steve cerró la puerta con un pie y dejó la llave dentro del tazón junto a la entrada, quitándose la chaqueta y colgándola.

—Sí, mamá.

La señora Rogers salió de la cocina y sonrió a su único hijo, acercándose a él para colocar una mano en su mejilla. Él bajó la cabeza y le permitió depositar un beso en su frente.

—Llegas tarde, cariño. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Sí, lo sé. Lo siento; fuimos al cine y después acompañé a Pepper hasta su casa y se me pasó el tiempo hablando con ella.

Su madre le sonrió una vez más y asintió.

—Está bien, pero sabes que debes avisar. Natasha te llamó tres veces. Dijo que no atendías tu teléfono.

Steve parpadeó, sorprendido, y revisó su móvil como si acabara de recordar que lo tenía encima. Tenía siete llamadas de Natasha y una de Bucky.

—Olvidé sacarlo de silencio después de salir del cine— se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia las escaleras.

— ¿No quieres que te haga algo de cenar?

—Mnah. Estoy cansado— suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros— Me voy a la cama. Mañana temprano iré con Bucky a correr al puerto. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Stevie— sonrió su madre— Oh, y tal vez deberías llamar a Natasha. Se oía un poco molesta cuando habló por tercera vez...

Él se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras y sonrió de lado, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Tal vez mañana.

Subió los escalones que faltaban de dos en dos y se encerró en su habitación, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama mientras revisaba su celular.

 _"¿Y qué pasó? ¿Sí te ligaste a la santurrona Potts? Es ella, verdad?_

 _Llámame!_

 _Bucky "._

Bufó y presionó la tecla para responder:

 _"Eres un idiota. No sé a qué te refieres. Y no hables así de Pepper; ella es genial."_

El teléfono no tardó en sonar con la respuesta de su amigo:

 _"¡Sabía que te gustaba! Cuéntame los detalles sucios. ¿Sí te la ligaste?"_

Steve suspiró, derrotado, y volvió a escribir.

 _"Hasta mañana, Bucky. Seis en punto"_

Cerró los ojos y escuchó que su teléfono sonaba pero no hizo caso, sólo se dio vuelta sobre la cama y procuró dormir, ignorando el incesante sonido.

— ¿Steve?

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Despierta!

— ¡Jesucristo! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

— ¡Soy yo, Natasha!

— ¿Nat?— susurró Steve, restregándose los ojos, somnoliento— ¿Qué...? ¿Estoy soñando de nuevo?

Ella lo miró, arqueando una ceja.

—No... ¿Tú sueñas conmigo?— inquirió, divertida, y aún en la oscuridad podía ver las mejillas encendidas de su amigo.

— ¡N-No! Claro que no. Yo...

—Solo era una broma, Steve. Deja de sonrojarte como una niña.

—Que graciosa— Steve se acomodó bajo las mantas, con las rodillas separadas, y ahogó un bostezo— ¿Qué quieres? No se me aparecerá Bucky ahora, o sí?

Natasha rió bajito, moviendo sus rizos pelirrojos de un lado a otro.

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación a éstas horas?

—No respondías a mis llamadas, y quería asegurarme de que habías llegado a salvo— se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros— No sé qué te sorprende tanto. Antes hacíamos esto todo el tiempo.

—Antes no tenías un novio— respondió automáticamente, sin darse cuenta; Natasha desvió la mirada— Lo siento, yo no...

— ¿Te molesta que Bucky y yo salgamos?— le espetó, haciéndole sonrojarse— ¿Es eso, verdad? Crees que te dejamos de lado, por eso actúas tan extraño.

— ¡Claro que no!— negó categóricamente, escandalizado.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?— insistió, sentándose frente a él en la cama.

Él bufó y se pasó una mano por el corto cabello rubio.

—No me pasa nada— anunció, casi con brusquedad aunque no había sido esa su intención— Voy a empezar a cerrar mi ventana con seguro. Ahora, por favor, déjame dormir. Mañana me levanto temprano— dijo, dándose la vuelta para cubrirse con las mantas.

Sin embargo, Natasha no se movió.

— ¿Te gusta Pepper?— le soltó de pronto y sin rodeos. Steve parpadeó con confusión y volvió a sentarse de un salto.

— ¿Qué?

—Ella te gusta— afirmó su amiga, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Es eso lo que en verdad te molesta? ¿Que ya no vas a verla porque se irá a Harvard? Steve, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

— ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! No me gusta Pepper. Es decir, sí me gusta, pero no de la forma en que...

— ¡Lo ves! Ella te gusta.

Steve soltó un resoplido cargado de frustración, frunciendo en ceño también.

—Sí, me gusta. ¿Contenta? Ahora vete, por favor. Quiero dormir— Steve volvió a darse la vuelta y a cubrirse la cabeza con las sábanas, molesto.

— ¡Está bien! ¡No tienes que ser tan grosero, Steven!

— ¡Yo no soy grosero!— se defendió, enfrentándola una vez más— ¡Tengo sueño!

— ¡Bien! ¡No vuelvo a preocuparme por ti!

— ¡Bien! ¡No lo hagas!

Volvió a recostarse y ella se levantó de la cama, arrojándole una almohada en el camino.

— ¡Idiota malagradecido!

— ¡Loca!

Se miraron, enfadados por un momento, pero no tardaron en comenzar a reír como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ven aquí— Steve hizo espacio en su cama y ella no dudó en acomodarse, pegando su cabeza a la suya.

—Odio no poder enojarme contigo. Con Bucky es distinto. Él me hace enfadar y puedo estar días sin hablarle— bufó ella, y Steve rió. Luego los dos guardaron silencio por un rato, silencio que fue roto por Steve.

— ¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?

Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, con determinación.

—Lo amo— afirmó, y ahora fue el turno de Steve de desviar el rostro con dolor, aunque intentó disimularlo— Es una sensación muy extraña... No puedo dejar de pensar en él, de querer verlo y hablarle. Es... Eso es estar enamorada, creo. ¿Te ha pasado?

Él giró la cabeza un poco más, nervioso.

Era el momento de hablar con la verdad y soltar lo que se había guardado desde el día de la graduación.

—No... No lo creo— mintió, levantándose con nerviosismo— Y ya deberías irte o alguien podría...

—Steve— Natasha apresó sus mejillas entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos— Si algo anda mal... Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?— El corazón de Steve dio un vuelco, y sus mejillas enrojecieron al instante; no podía evitar sentirse feliz ante la menor esperanza, pero nunca tardaba en regresar a la realidad— Para eso están los amigos.

Él suspiró y alzó la vista al techo, sintiéndose tan frío como un témpano de hielo mientras dejaba que Natasha se deslizara de sus brazos.

—Para eso están los amigos— repitió, sintiéndose más vacío que nunca.

oOo

* * *

 **.**

—Me alegra que me llamaras— sonrió Virginia Potts, dando un elegante saltito para esquivar una baldosa rota.

Steve la miró; lucía en verdad bonita con ese vestido sin mangas de color amarillo, hacía resaltar su bonito cabello rubio y sus enormes ojos azules.

—Me alegra que aceptaras venir— contestó, esbozando una tímida sonrisa— No quería hacer mal tercio con Nat y Bucky, y como dijiste que te gustaban las historietas de inmediato pensé en ti.

— ¿Bromeas? Esto no es gratis. Tendrás que comprarme algún número de edición especial por haberte acompañado.

El muchacho rió de lado y le abrió la puerta de la tienda, metiendo las grandes manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans luego.

Virginia, o 'Pepper', era, sin duda, una chica muy divertida y entusiasta, y ese día brillaba como el sol; no paró de correr por todos lados, revisando historietas, leyendo algunas y observándolo todo a su alrededor. Steve descubrió que le gustaba mucho su compañía. Más allá de que fuera realmente linda, le gustaba estar con ella.

Pero Pepper no era Natasha, y odió hacer esa comparación.

Sabía que Natasha no podía ser más que una amiga en su vida, y que debía olvidarla; era egoísta, pero por eso había comenzado a salir con la joven Potts.

Quizá, si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podría llegar a quererla tanto que olvidaría a Natasha.

— ¡Steve, tienes que ver esto!

La pequeña y cálida mano de Pepper tomó la suya y empezó a llevarlo de un lado a otro sin descanso, y por unas horas Steve se permitió divertirse sin preocupaciones y disfrutar del paseo. Compraron historietas, rieron como dos niños y hablaron de sus planes para la universidad como dos grandes amigos.

Era innegable que se sentían muy cómodos el uno con el otro. Cuando terminaron de recorrer la convención la invitó a comer. No estaban oficialmente en una cita, pero a ninguno pareció preocuparle. Bromearon y rieron aún más durante la comida, y solo dejaron de hacerlo cuando llegó la hora de regresar.

— ¿Y bien?

Steve miró a Pepper con confusión y ella le sonrío, apretando su brazo mientras seguían caminando hacia la estación del metro.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— ¿Desde cuándo qué, Pepper?— preguntó, aún más confundido.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta Natasha, Steve Rogers?

Steve se detuvo de sopetón y abrió los ojos, con el rostro tan pálido como el papel.

— ¿Quién te...?— balbuceó, mirando hacia ambos lados, como si se asegurara de que nadie podía escucharlos; luego se aclaró la garganta y miró al suelo, haciendo círculos sobre el concreto con un pie— Eso... Eso, no es verdad. Natasha es mi mejor amiga, y la novia de mi otro mejor amigo, y ella...

—Y ella te gusta— culminó la chica, con una sonrisa triunfal.

— ¡No!

—No lo niegues, yo lo sé.

—Pepper...

— ¡Oh, vamos, Steve! Si pudieras ver tu cara cada vez que la miras, o como te paralizas cuando está cerca, no lo negarías.

—No es...

Pepper negó con la cabeza y lo silenció con un gesto.

—Mira, sé que no soy nadie para decirte lo que tienes que hacer, pero, si me preguntas, yo creo que debes decírselo.

Steve abrió la boca para negarlo todo, pero se arrepintió a último momento, y bajó los hombros, completamente derrotado. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien. ¿Qué ganaba con seguir negándolo?

—No puedo...— admitió en voz baja, saltándose del brazo de Pepper para dejarse caer sobre una banca de concreto. Ella lo miró y no tardó en sentarse a su lado.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por Barnes?— preguntó con cautela, colocando una mano sobre su rodilla izquierda; Steve asintió, cabizbajo.

—Steve... Te vas a ir a la universidad en unas semanas. No eres tonto, ¿no crees que Natasha merece saber lo mucho que la quieres?

—Pepper, no lo sé...

—Piénsalo. Tal vez a James le duela, pero tú no puedes ser el único que sufra en esta historia. Natasha debe poder elegir. No puedes huir para siempre de lo que sientes por ella, ¿o sí?

— ¿Huir?— repitió, mirándola fijamente.

—Sólo es un decir— Pepper le sonrió y presionó un poco más su rodillo en gesto amistoso— Sólo te irás a Washington, a dos horas de aquí; ¿no crees que deberías ir un poco más lejos para escapar de tus sentimientos?— bromeó, alzando el rostro para besar su mejilla— Eres un gran chico, Steve, y Natasha debería estar loca para preferir al idiota de Barnes sobre ti.

Él sonrió y la miró de soslayo, divertido.

—De verdad no te agrada Bucky, ¿no?

—Ni un poco— Pepper frunció la nariz— Pero eso no es importante. Estas cosas siempre se saben tarde o temprano...

—Tal vez no. Quizá ellos se casen y yo me haga a la idea. Nadie tiene porqué sufrir por mi culpa.

—Y si eso pasa, ¿no sufrirás tú?— ella negó en silencio— Puedes esconderte, pero no escapar de lo que sientes.

—Puedo intentarlo.

—No. No puedes.

Steve soltó un resoplido y se echó hacia atrás, fatigado.

—Natasha lo ama, Pep. Yo no puedo competir con eso. Y si le digo... Si la obligo a elegir la perderé para siempre, incluso como amiga. Y a Bucky. Él es como un hermano para mí. Moriría antes de hacerle daño.

Pepper ladeó el rostro y lo miró, comprensiva, volviendo a besar su mejilla.

—Tienes un corazón de oro, Steve... O eres muy tonto— Steve sólo rió y se encogió de hombros— Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé— admitió, pensativo— Ir a la universidad, ocuparme en otras cosas.

— ¿Y crees que así la olvidarás?

—Puedo intentarlo— repitió.

—Entonces tendrás que ir más lejos que Georgetown para intentarlo— se burló, soltando una pequeña carcajada que Steve no correspondió.

—Tal vez...— murmuró, pensativo.

oOo

* * *

 **.**

No había dejado de pensar en eso durante días.

Alguna vez había escuchado que el tiempo y la distancia lo curaban todo; pues bien, tenía el tiempo, solo necesitaba la distancia. En eso Pepper tenía la razón; nunca podría escapar de sus sentimientos en Georgetown, donde constantemente vería a Bucky y la culpa no lo dejaría tranquilo.

No. Debía irse más lejos.

No recordaba haberse enamorado antes de Natasha. No al menos con esa clase de sentimiento especial que parecía agitar todo su mundo y desestabilizar sus emociones. Ella era su mejor amiga, su compañera y confidente.

Sabía que nunca podría encontrar a nadie igual.

Nunca había sido un niño popular en la escuela; ser demasiado pequeño y frágil lo había convertido en la burla de los demás, en el niño que todos rechazaban y del que los mayores se burlaban; así conoció a Bucky Barnes, un niño fuerte y rozagante, de salud inmejorable y habilidad notoria. Bucky era todo lo que un niño debía ser desde su más tierna infancia, lo que Steve deseaba ser, aunque eso jamás provocó que sintiera alguna clase de envidia o enojo. Siempre había sido muy creyente, y sabía que Dios los había hecho distintos por una razón. Durante años el había sido su único amigo, hasta que los dos conocieron a Natasha.

Cuando Bucky le faltó por primera vez en su vida, Steve se unió mucho más a ella; quizá así había comenzado todo. Ella lo convenció de cubrir ese hueco vacío con ejercicios y entrenamientos, así sus debilidades se convirtieron en fortalezas, y su cuerpo se hizo fuerte, pleno y más saludable que nunca.

Se había convertido de un niño débil y enclenque en un joven fornido y muy atractivo; dueño de los ojos azules más expresivos de todo Nueva York y la sonrisa más cálida del mundo. Tenía el rostro y cuerpo de un galán de cine, pero también un gran corazón y una timidez natural que impedían que se convirtiera en un engreído fanfarrón. Steve nunca se reía de nadie, ni juzgaba; Natasha le decía que era una especie en extinción, lo que siempre hacía que se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

Natasha Romanoff... La única chica a la que había amado desde aquel día cuando la vio pararse frente a él con sus rizos pelirrojos y su vestido celeste; su mejor amiga, y la que amaba a su otro mejor amigo. Ser aceptado en la Escuela de Medicina de Georgetown no había sido casualidad; siempre había sabido que quería ayudar a las personas, y Georgetown quedaba cerca de su casa, dándole la posibilidad de seguir manteniéndose cerca de Natasha. Sin embargo, los hechos recientes lo cambiaban todo.

Apenas habían pasado dos meses desde que lo supo, y, aunque procuraba siempre sonreírles, no podía negar que dolía verlos juntos. Pero dolía mucho más la idea de meterse entre ellos y arruinar para siempre la amistad que los tres tenían. ¿Qué podía hacer para olvidarla?

Ya no podía permanecer cerca de ella, conteniéndose ante el impulso de abrazarla y confesar sus sentimientos. Y luego Pepper, sin saberlo, le dio la solución.

Debía apartarse, tragarse sus sentimientos y procurar la felicidad de sus dos mejores amigos.

Había tomado una decisión, y ya nada podía hacerle volver atrás, así que cerró los puños, ansioso, y paseó el peso de su cuerpo de un lado a otro, sin poder disimular la inseguridad de su rostro pero intentando mostrar serenidad.

No podría olvidar a Natasha Romanoff, nunca, pero al menos podía mantenerse alejado, por su bien y el de Bucky.

— ¿Y bien, muchacho?

Miró al hombre fijamente por un segundo y volvió a bajar la vista.

—Yo...— titubeó, volviendo a abrir y cerrar las manos con indecisión; en ese momento el sonido de su móvil lo distrajo. Se disculpó con el hombre y observó la fotografía de su mejor amiga brillando en la pantalla; sin embargo apagó el aparato y volvió la vista al frente, asintiendo con convicción— Firmaré— sentenció. El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa plagada de orgullo cuando le entregó los papeles, alzando una mano hasta su frente para emular un saludo militar.

—Bienvenido al Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos— le dijo, estrechando su mano con firmeza— Esta ha sido una decisión muy valiente. Tu país está muy orgulloso de ti, hijo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Gracias por leer, en especial a quiénes dejaron sus reviews.**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo? Haganme saber si debo seguir publicando.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **H.S.**


	3. La decisión de Steve

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Avengers_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **3**

 **La decisión de Steve**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Steve aceleró el paso, casi hundiendo los pies en la arena cada que avanzaba un poco más. El amanecer apenas había despuntado y ya llevaba casi dos horas sin parar, corriendo solo por la playa, como si de esa forma pudiera huir de todo.

Tensó ligeramente los musculos de sus brazos flexionados y, con el sol acariciándole el rostro, se detuvo al fin tras atravesar el muelle; la respiración agitada y el pulso a tope le dictaron que necesitaba detenerse, y, cediendo al cansancio de su cuerpo, se dejó caer sobre la blanda arena, doblando las rodillas y recargándose en las palmas de las manos mientras contemplaba el brillo del amanecer reflejándose en el agua a través del Puente de Brooklyn, pensativo.

Aún repasaba una y otra vez sus decisiones; primero la de ir a la universidad, y luego la de enlistarse... Era la primera vez en muchos años que había reflexionado realmente sobre lo que quería hacer con su vida, y se había preguntado si era correcto lo que había hecho o debería haber seguido el consejo de su madre e ir a la universidad como él y Bucky tenían planeado. Quería ir a Georgetown; obtener su beca no había sido fácil y en verdad quería ser un médico que salvara vidas, pero sabía que no era correcto quedarse allí, deseando a la novia de su mejor amigo, una mujer que no lo quería como él a ella, destruyéndose poco a poco y destruyendo aquella amistad que tantos años le había costado forjar.

Amar a Natasha en silencio era lo más deshonesto que había hecho en su vida; odiaba ver a sus amigos juntos y tener que fingir ser felíz cuando sentía todo lo contrarario, odiaba mentirles en la cara para no lastimarlos, pero más odiaba sentirse entre la espada y la pared, deseando decir toda la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo no hacerlo.

Eso no era bueno; ni para él ni para nadie.

Recordó haber pensado eso cuando estaba en ese mismo lugar, solo una semana atrás, y dos marines pasaron delante de él, haciendo ejercicio. Un par de jóvenes, en buena forma física, que irradiaban una confianza serena.

«Si ellos pueden hacerlo, yo también», se había dicho, más por orgullo que por verlo como una solución a sus problemas. Él era igualmente fuerte y atlético, alto y fornido, a pesar de lo débil y pequeño que había sido desde niño. No obstante, aquello no salió de su mente.

Estudió la posibilidad un par de días, y al final tomó una decisión.

Así que se alistó en el Ejército, con la intención de empezar de cero, de buscar un nuevo comienzo luchando por su país, lejos de todo, lejos de las mentiras y el desamor. Su primera intención había sido incorporarse al Ejército de Tierra, ya que eran con los que se sentía más familiarizado, pero llegado el momento se había decidido por el Cuerpo de Marines. Supuso que, de un modo u otro, acabaría por portar un rifle de todos modos, pero lo que realmente lo había convencido fue que el oficial de reclutamiento del Ejército de Tierra estaba almorzando cuando pasó por la oficina, y por consiguiente no había podido atenderlo en ese preciso instante, mientras que el oficial de reclutamiento de soldados para el Cuerpo de Marines, cuya oficina se hallaba en la misma calle, justo en el edificio de enfrente, sí que estaba en su despacho. Al final, la decisión le había parecido más espontánea de lo que había planeado, pero firmó sobre la línea de puntos para prestar sus servicios durante cuatro años. Cuando el oficial le propinó una sonora palmada en la espalda y lo felicitó mientras lo dirigía a la puerta, Steve se sintió angustiado durante unos instantes al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Había muchas posibilidades de que muriera, pero eso, ¿era realmente malo? Se sintió tan egoísta que terminó por deshacerse de ese pensamiento y resignarse a su decisión.

Hacerse a la idea, luego de salir del Centro de Reclutamiento, no había sido difícil. Que su madre entendiera su posición, sin embargo, había resultado casi una hazaña. No sólo porque parecía no creer en sus razones de repentino sentido del deber patriótico (que de por sí era una mentira), sino porque se negaba a dejar ir a su único hijo a una muerte casi segura.

Sarah Rogers había llorado, suplicado y regañado por horas, hasta que, finalmente, comprensiva como siempre había sido con él, besó su frente con afecto y apretó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Stevie, no sé cuales sean tus razones para querer irte tan lejos de casa, pero ya perdí a tu padre por éste país. Tú debes jurarme que regresarás a salvo.

—Lo juro— le aseguró, a pesar de que era consciente de que muy probablemente estaba mintiéndole de nuevo.

— ¿Cuándo debes presentarte?

—El 30 de agosto.

Su madre lo abrazó con fuerza y acarició sus cabellos como cuando era pequeño, haciendo un notable esfuerzo por no volver a llorar.

—Huir nunca es la mejor respuesta— le dijo al oído; Steve la miró, confundido; su madre le devolvió la mirada, haciéndole entender que sabía de lo que hablaba.

Y por un segundo había vuelto a sentirse como un niño pequeño que intentaba esconderle alguna travesura que había hecho con Bucky.

—No estoy huyendo— aseveró, sabiendo también que, en parte, eso no era cierto.

Sarah negó con suavidad y acarició la tela de su camisa con afecto.

—Te conozco, Steven— le dijo con simpleza— Pero ya eres un hombre, y cualquier decisión que tomes voy a respetarla y fingir que estoy de acuerdo, porque eres mi hijo y te amo— carraspeó y se acomodó la ropa, besándolo una última vez en la mejilla para dar por acabado el tema— Voy a preparar la cena, cariño— y sin más se marchó a la cocina, y Steve solo la dejó ir. Su madre necesitaba tiempo a solas, y así había sido por tres días en los que apenas hablaban.

Al menos lo había entendido, y no se había enfadado por su repentino cambio de planes.

Steve se levantó y se sacudió la arena de sus shorts deportivos, emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

Tal vez se había equivocado, pero no culpaba a nadie por su decisión. Era consciente de que correría demasiado peligro en tan solo unos meses, pero, extrañamente, eso no le importaba. Tenía miedo, sí, pero estaba listo para enfrentarlo.

Quizá había madurado demasiado pronto, o tal vez sólo intentaba seguir convenciéndose de que hacía lo mejor para todo el mundo.

Corrió todo el camino de regreso, recorriendo el vecindario. Su madre no estaba cuando llegó a casa, pero el desayuno estaba listo y esperando por él sobre la mesa de la cocina. Steve comió los hotcakes con miel sentado sobre una alacena mientras leía en el New York Times una nota sobre las tropas en Afganistán. Las noticias no parecían ser muy alentadoras, pero sólo intentó ignorarlas cambiando de página.

Una vez limpia la mesa y los platos lavados, subió a su habitación, observando cada rincón de su casa con cierta nostalgia, como si estuviera viéndola por última vez, intentando guardar cada detalle, cada duela rota, cada mancha en las paredes o aroma en su memoria.

Pronto, tal vez, no podría volver a verlas.

Revisó su teléfono y solo después tomó una refrescante ducha mientras escuchaba las noticias en la radio. Salió con una toalla enrollada a la cintura y metió su ropa a la lavadora. Se vistió con unos cómodos pantalones de algodón deportivos y una camiseta a juego. Hizo su cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, tapándose el rostro con un antebrazo.

Su madre ya sabía que se había enlistado; ahora solo faltaban sus mejores amigos...

No sabía cómo se lo tomaría Natasha, pero sí sabía que Bucky se enfadaría, y mucho. De niños, y desde que Bucky le mostró el cofre con los 'tesoros' de la Segunda Guerra Mundial de su abuelo, el sueño de ambos se había convertido en crecer para ser soldados. Sus padres lo habían sido también, y los dos habían muerto en batalla como resultado, razón por la que Bucky y él habían desistido al final. Volar por los aires en Medio Oriente por una guerra que no comprendían no era algo muy atractivo para dos chicos de catorce; luego Bucky fue enviado a la escuela militarizada, sus notas habían subido y gracias a sus habilidades deportivas podía calificar para una beca, razón por la que, con diecisiete años y la promesa del sueño americano a la vuelta de la esquina, mediante cartas habían acordado entrar en la misma universidad para no volver a estar separados.

Claro que en ese entonces Steve no se imaginaba lo profundo de sus sentimientos por Natasha, ni lo que ella sentía por Bucky.

Suspirando para deshacerse de esos pensamientos, se sentó sobre la cama y buscó todos los folletos que le habían dado en el Centro de Reclutamiento dentro de la mesilla de noche, con promesas de un futuro brillante y una prometedora carrera, observándolos sin verlos realmente durante unos minutos. Suspirando otra vez, volvió a rescostarse y sacó el documento que lo condenaba a cuatro años de servicio al ejército, con su firma y la de aquel hombre que lo había palmeado con tanto orgullo. Siguió observando ese papel como si no creyera que lo tenía entre sus manos, y finalmente soltó un resoplido y lo dobló para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón de color negro, tapándose la cara con las manos para intentar ahogar un grito de frustración hasta que escuchó el timbre de la puerta, y esta siendo abierta con un gran estruendo.

— ¡Steve! Sabemos que estás en casa. ¡Baja!

Steve reconoció esa voz de inmediato y se levantó, bufando, mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro, perezoso.

Salió de su habitación y se recargó en el barandal de la escalera, alzando una ceja mientras observaba a Bucky Barnes revisar su correo con gran emoción.

— ¿Qué haces?— inquirió, taciturno, bajando los últimos peldaños con pasos lentos.

Bucky soltó un bufido y pasó de una carta a la otra, buscando algo en específico.

—Que extraño. No te la han enviado...

— ¿Qué cosa?

Barnes alzó la vista; sonrió y sacó una carta del bolsillo de su sudadera. Steve la miró y casi de inmediato reconoció el escudo de la Universidad de Georgetown en la papelería.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Son las asignaciones de dormitorios; reglamento del campus, blablablá— le sonrió, desdoblando el papel blanco como la nieve— Estoy en el Edificio Reed, habitación 214. Está cerca de la biblioteca y de la cafetería, así que es una ubicación excelente. Desquitó los dos mil dólares— apostilló; Steve leyó la carta y asintió a cada palabra— Creí que tú también recibirías la tuya en la correspondencia de hoy, y por eso vine a verte.

—No, no recibí nada— suspiró el chico de cabello rubio, tensándose ligeramente.

—Que extraño. Se supone que estas cosas debes saberla antes se presentarte al inicio del año... Tal vez te llegue con un retraso.

—Sí. Tal vez.

— ¡Steve!— Natasha llegó corriendo hasta su puerta abierta, vestida con unos sencillos shorts de jean, tenis cómodos y una camisola blanca, y se acercó a Bucky para que este la tomara por la cintura— Buenos días. ¿Bucky ya te dio las noticias?

—Hola, Nat. Sí, ya me las dio— musitó, desviando la mirada.

—Pero Steve aún no recibe su carta— añadió Bucky. Entonces Natasha pegó un bote y sonrió.

— ¡Oh! Acabo de encontrarme al cartero en la entrada y me dijo que se olvidó de dejar esta carta en tu puerta hace una hora— le informó, enseñándole un sobre idéntico al de Bucky, con el sello de la universidad al reverso.

— ¡Hey! Ahí está— sonrió su mejor amigo, separándose de su novia para tomar el sobre antes de que Steve pudiera alcanzarlo— Espero que nos toque en la misma habitación... O aunque sea en el mismo dormitorio— sonrió, terminando de abrir el sobre ante los azorados ojos de Steve.

—Bucky, dame eso, por favor— pidió de inmediato, extendiendo la mano con alarma, gesto que el otro ignoró deliberadamente.

—No seas nena, Steve. Ahora te lo doy, pero quiero leerlo primero.

—Bucky, dámelo— pidió por segunda vez, siendo nuevamente ignorado por Bucky, que sacó la carta del sobre y desplegó el papel con una sonrisa.

— ¿Un cheque? Que extraño que los de Georgetown te envíen dinero; usualmente te lo quitan... A ver...

— ¡Bucky!— Steve movió su mano en el aire para arrebatarle la misiva, pero su amigo fue más rápido y le dio la espalda para impedirle alcanzarlo.

—"Estimado señor Steven Grant Rogers, lamentamos su decisión de abandonar nuestra institución, pero respetamos sus razones y le deseamos buena suerte durante su servicio militar..."— leyó el joven Barnes, deteniéndose paulatinamente hasta hacer una breve pausa— "Adjuntamos el cheque que nos había sido enviado a modo de pago por su alojamiento y material de estudio..."— Bucky se detuvo de nuevo y miró a su amigo con ojos bien abiertos— ¿Qué significa eso de 'Buena suerte con su servicio militar', Steve?

El aludido pasó saliva y de una vez le arrebató el cheque y la carta.

—Esa es mi correspondencia— dijo, de modo evasivo— No tenías ningún derecho a...

—No lo hiciste— lo interrumpió Bucky, negando compulsivamente con la cabeza— No, no, no, no. No pudiste ser tan estúpido...

— ¿Steve?— la voz de Natasha tembló ligeramente— ¿Qué pasó con Georgetown? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso del servicio militar?

El aludido los enfrentó a ambos. La confusión bailaba en el rostro de Natasha, mientras que Bucky parecía perdido en algún rincón de su mente, demasiado turbado como para hacer o decir algo.

Tomó aire profundamente y se decidió a hablar.

—No iré a Washington— les dijo, apretando el cheque en su puño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Steve suspiró pesadamente y se pasó una mano por el cuello mientras cerraba la puerta. Dándole la espalda a sus amigos suspiró una vez más y presionó el picaportes en su mano con fuerza.

—Yo... Me enlisté en el Cuerpo de Marines.

Silencio.

Ninguno reaccionó, a pesar de que Steve sabía que lo habían oído. Y sin duda aquel silencio era mucho peor que cualquier clase de reproche.

—Es broma, ¿verdad?— Natasha fue la primera en volver a hablar— Porque si es así no tiene la menor gracia.

—No es broma— aseveró, enfrentándola con la frente en alto mientras sacaba su carta de reclutamiento del bolsillo— Debo presentarme en Camp Lejeune en tres semanas.

Sus amigos enfocaron la mirada en el documento, mirándolo con ojos desorbitados.

De nuevo silencio.

Steve odiaba los silencios prolongados.

—Dijiste que iríamos los dos juntos a Washington— Bucky apretó los puños y habló sin levantar la mirada de nuevo— Acordamos ir a la universidad y seguir juntos como cuando éramos niños... ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!

Guardó silencio. Nunca le diría sus razones. Simplemente no podía. Bucky y Natasha debían conformarse con su decisión.

—Ése es mi problema.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Somos mejores amigos!

—Si somos amigos entonces les pido que respeten mi decisión— fue todo lo que les dijo, abriendo la puerta para indicarles que salieran con demasiada brusquedad— Ahora estoy cansado. Ya no quiero hablar.

—Steve...— la voz de Bucky hizo que volviera a girarse— No puedes hablar en serio.

Steve soltó un bufido cargado de frustración y se hizo el cabello hacia atrás.

—Es la verdad. Fue mi decisión, y si ustedes no pueden entenderlo, váyanse— cortó a Bucky, fingiéndose ofendido para ocultar el dolor que realmente sentía— Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Me iré en tres semanas. Si quieren apoyarme, bien. Y si no me da...— su discurso se vio interrumpido por un golpe que lo desestabilizó. Natasha, su mejor amiga, una chica de solo dieciséis años, lo había golpeado en la nariz con la parte baja de su palma, haciéndole sangrar y causándole un dolor tan fuerte que le llenó los ojos de lágrimas.

¿Desde cuándo su pequeña y menuda amiga golpeaba así?

— ¡Pues entonces vete!— le gritó ella, con la voz cargada de rabia— ¡Tú no eres Steve! ¡Vete, idiota!

Natasha se dio la vuelta y salió dando un portazo. Bucky miró a su mejor amigo una vez más pero no tardó en seguirla.

Steve sólo se sostuvo la nariz y los vio marcharse, haciendo de tripas corazón para no correr a pedirles perdón mientras subía las escaleras.

 **oOo**

Se pasó el resto del día encerrado en su habitación, mirando las fotografías de él y sus amigos pegadas al techo sobre su cama.

La cena con su madre transcurrió en un tenso silencio, plagado de comentarios banales y sonrisas forzadas por parte de ambos. Sabía que ella estaba triste, también que intentaba disimularlo, y eso era mucho peor que escuchar sus gritos enojados o verla llorar por su culpa. Saber que estaba reprimiéndose para no hacer que se sintiera aún peor sólo lograba todo lo contrario.

Cuando terminaron, Steve se apresuró a recoger los trastos para lavarlos como todas las noches, pero su madre lo detuvo.

—Déjalo, cariño— le dijo, colocando una mano sobre su antebrazo.

—Pero yo siempre me encargo de los platos— refutó, frunciendo las cejas con desconcierto. Sin embargo, Sarah negó en silencio y con cuidado bajó su brazo, comenzando a recoger ella.

—Está bien, Stevie. Yo me encargo— le sonrió, dándole la espalda— Debes estar cansado, hijo. Vete a la cama.

No fue una orden, pero aun así no pudo negarse, ni sentirse menos miserable por hacer sufrir a su madre, la única familia que le quedaba, y a sus dos mejores amigos, de la misma manera.

Se echó otra vez sobre la cama y se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo, soltando un largo y sonoro suspiro. El móvil vibró junto a él después de unos minutos y Steve se tomó su tiempo para mirarlo, quitándose el brazo del rostro para leer el mensaje.

 _"Steve, hermano, sé que estás molesto, y yo también, pero necesitamos hablar. Natasha no deja de gritarme y de verdad necesito entenderte. Llámame, o dime algo... Bucky"_

Steve suspiró y arrojó el aparato lejos, sintiéndose como un verdadero idiota.

No quería hablar con Bucky; no quería darle explicaciones porque temía terminar hablando de más, haciendo que su mejor amigo lo odiara para siempre. Tampoco con Natasha, pues en parte estaba yéndose para olvidarla. No podía hablar con las dos únicas personas en el mundo que de verdad lo comprendían, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba hacerlo con alguien o su cabeza explotaría. Pero, ¿con quién?

Se levantó y observó los números brillantes del reloj. Las once en punto. Buscó su móvil a tientas y lo encontró en un rincón, casi hecho pedazos; soltó un resoplido maldiciendo su mala suerte y se sentó en la cama.

Tal vez podría esperar al día siguiente... Negó con la cabeza y se despeinó el usualmente prolijo cabello rubio. Necesitaba hablar con alguien o se volvería loco. Pero, de nuevo, ¿con quién?

No necesitó pensarlo mucho más. Tomó una sudadera que descansaba sobre su escritorio y salió por la ventana, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a su madre. Desde el tejado pudo ver que la luz de Natasha seguía encendida, y tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas por no ir a buscarla.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien a quien pudiera decirle la verdad sin temer a herir a otros.

Llegó al suelo con ayuda del árbol junto a su ventana, se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha de la sudadera y metió las manos en los bolsillos, saliendo del jardín de su madre. Caminó unas cuantas calles con pasos ligeros y finalmente se detuvo frente a una casa de paredes blancas.

Se sentía extraño estar en ese lugar, debajo de su ventana en medio de la noche, cubierto hasta la cabeza con una sudadera como un acosador, arrojando piedritas al vidrio, sin obtener respuesta, pero ya había ido hasta allí y no podía dar un paso atrás.

— ¡Virginia!— llamó en un grito moderado, usando las manos a modo de pantalla, pero no hubo respuesta— ¡Pepper!— exclamó y esperó, pero de nuevo no sucedió nada.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando vio una luz encendiéndose detrás de las cortinas y casi al instante escuchó el sonido de la ventana al correrse hacia arriba, viendo una cabeza de alborotados cabellos rubios-rojizos asomándose por ella.

— ¿Steve?— Steve se deshizo de la gorra de su sudadera para descubrir su rostro; Pepper parpadeó y se talló los ojos con confusión— Son casi las doce, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Pasó algo?

Él se sonrojó y bajó la vista, pasándose una mano por el cuello con nerviosismo.

—Lo siento...— murmuró, apenado; alzó la mirada un momento y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Pepper se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana, con su enorme pijama de color rosa bailando en todas direcciones— ¿Quieres...? ¿Quieres salir un rato?— preguntó, dudoso ante su mirada de sorpresa— No tienes que venir si no...

—Espera un momento— Pepper lo silenció con una seña y volvió a meterse en la habitación, cerrando la ventana y apagando la luz. Steve abrió los párpados con confusión y dio un paso hacia atrás, turbado. Iba a marcharse de nuevo cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse, y no tardó en sentir una mano ejerciendo una pequeña presión en su brazo derecho.

—Demos un paseo— le susurró Virginia, llevándoselo del jardín de su casa.

—Si quieres— Steve se encogió de hombros y no se resistió.

Pepper llevaba unos pantalones holgados y una blusa blanca y ajustada encima, y había atado su largo y enmarañado cabello rubio en una coleta alta, pero seguía luciendo bonita. Steve no pudo evitar notar las curvas que antes no había visto pero que estaban allí, y se sonrojó ligeramente al hacerlo, optando por desviar la vista de inmediato.

Conocía a Pepper desde el jardín de niños, cuando en el primer día Bucky había metido las puntas de sus largas trenzas rubias en un bote de pintura. Pepper había llorado durante toda la mañana, y Steve se había sentido tan culpable por haberse reído que le obsequió el chocolate que su madre siempre enviaba con su almuerzo. Y esa había sido la primera vez que una chica le había sonreído. Bucky pareció odiarla desde entonces, pero Steve y Pepper habían mantenido siempre una relación muy cordial y amistosa. No eran amigos propiamente, pero solían pasar algún tiempo juntos en la biblioteca o durante el almuerzo cuando iban en secundaria. En preparatoria, Pepper había comenzado a juntarse con Tony Stark y Maria Hill, así que eran contadas las ocasiones en que se veían. Sin embargo, desde el inicio del verano Steve había encontrado en ella una compañía muy agradable y reconfortante.

Caminaron lado a lado en silencio durante un buen rato, llegando hasta un parque, en donde corrieron a sentarse sobre unas hamacas, meciéndose suavemente. La noche era agradable y llevaba a ellos un poco de alivio después de un día caluroso y húmedo.

—Por cierto, el otro día no te lo dije, pero supe que irás a Harvard. Felicidades— Steve rompió el hielo con esa frase. Pepper se giró a él y asintió.

—Gracias. Harvard tiene una de las mejores escuelas de leyes— sonrió— Supe que tú irás a Georgetown. También es una excelente escuela. Felicidades. ¿Qué estudiarás?

El joven Rogers suspiró y meció su columpio con los talones, clavando la vista en el suelo.

—Pepper... Ya no voy a ir a Georgetown— confesó. La chica parpadeó y lo miró fijamente, pidiéndole que continuara con la mirada; ante eso, Steve desvió la suya al cielo estrellado y suspiró, indeciso— Yo... Me enlisté en el cuerpo de Marines.

Pepper bajó la vista y soltó un ligero silbido, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Steve ya estaba preparándose para ser regañado, pero ella solo suspiró y extendió una mano para tomar la suya y apretarla con gesto amistoso.

—Vaya... Eso sí no me lo esperaba— confesó, brindándole una bonita sonrisa.

— ¿No estás enfadada?— inquirió Steve, verdaderamente sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Es tu decisión— contestó Virginia, encogiéndose de hombros— No cambiaría nada si te pido que no vayas, ¿verdad? ¿De qué sirve protestar entonces?— dijo, soltando un suspiro ahogado. Él asintió y alzó la vista hacia el frente, envolviendo la pequeña mano de Pepper con las suyas.

—Eres la primer persona que no me grita— sonrió, haciéndola sonreír también.

—Y no sabes lo mucho que me está costando— admitió— ¿Natasha y Bucky lo saben?

Steve borró su sonrisa al instante y bajó la cabeza, asintiendo. Sus manos presionaron los dedos de Pepper, pero ella no se apartó.

— ¿Se enojaron contigo?

—Yo diría.

—Creo que era de esperarse— ella volvió a suspirar, meciéndose lentamente con los pies— No te preocupes. Ya se les pasará; sólo deben digerirlo...

—Eso creo.

Los dos guardaron un pequeño silencio, dejando escuchar solo el chirrido de las cadenas del columpio entre ellos.

—Y...— Pepper volvió a hablar tras varios minutos de contemplar las estrellas, haciendo que Steve de nuevo enfocara sus ojos azules en ella— ¿Eso es lo que realmente quieres?— preguntó, mirándolo fijamente.

Él parpadeó y le regresó la mirada. Había pensado en responder un fuerte y claro 'Sí', pero ya había mentido tanto ese día que optó por, al menos, decirle la verdad a Pepper.

—No lo sé.

Era cierto. Le gustaba ayudar a las personas, pero no sabía si tenía madera de soldado, aunque de cualquier forma ya era demasiado tarde para pensar en eso.

Los dos guardaron silencio nuevamente. Steve estiró una mano para recoger una roca y la arrojó al contenedor de basura, oyendo el ruido de la piedra al chocar contra el fondo. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, y las luces de las casas alineadas a lo largo de la calle le recordaron los destellos de las linternas en campo abierto.

— ¿Te importa si te pregunto qué es lo que te impulsó a enlistarte en el Cuerpo de Marines? Ya que no sabes si es lo que realmente quieres o no.

Steve necesitó un segundo para pensar cómo contestar Ia esa pregunta sin nombrar a Natasha, y movió su columpio de un lado a otro.

—Creo que lo más sensato es decir que en éste momento es lo que necesito hacer.

Ella aguardó a que añadiera algo más, pero cuando no lo hizo, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

— ¿Y se supone que deba creerte eso? Es obvio que te vas por Natasha, Steve. No intentes engañarme.

El aludido se sobresaltó ligeramente y volvió a mirarla. Pepper era la clase de persona que nunca hablaba mal de nadie. Su interés por los demás le parecía refrescante y maduro, y no le sorprendió en absoluto que fuera la única en conocer sus verdaderas razones. Formaba parte de esa cualidad indefinible que había notado desde el principio en su personalidad, una manera de ser que la hacía destacar del resto, incluso de Natasha.

—En parte— suspiró, derrotado— Pero no es solo por ella. Es más que nada por mí. Para olvidarme de estos sentimientos que solo me lastiman.

Pepper asintió. Steve pudo ver en sus ojos azules que estaba mordiéndose la lengua para no añadir nada más y agradeció enormemente ese gesto.

Entonces Virginia Potts le sonrió, y se dio cuenta de que se sentía cómodo hablando con ella. Resultaba fácil y natural, a diferencia de lo que le ocurría con mucha gente, incluso, a veces, últimamente, con sus mejores amigos.

— ¿Y cuándo te vas?

—Tres semanas. Debo presentarme para la instrucción elemental en Camp Lejeune, Carolina del Norte.

—Vaya... Tres semanas... Hay tan poco tiempo y tantas cosas por decir, Steve— le dijo con voz llana y después de lanzarle una última, indescifrable mirada, se levantó y se dio la media vuelta. Su tono era sosegado y neutro y su rostro no registró cambio alguno; él la miró sin comprender

—¿De qué hablas?— le preguntó Steve, irguiendo la espalda, turbado. Sus ojos traslucían la confusión que las palabras de Pepper le habían provocado. ¿Qué quería decir con aquello?

—Deberíamos regresar ya.

Steve se quedó en su lugar, confuso, sorprendido, pero cuando ella comenzó a caminar, se levantó. Recogió la sudadera que yacía en el suelo, y abandonó el lugar. No se dijeron nada más durante el trayecto a casa de Pepper. El silencio era tan denso, que a Steve le recordó a aquellos días de primaria, antes de conocer a Natasha, en los que hablar con una niña era más difícil que cruzar el Mississippi nadando. Si bien no tenso, el ambiente entre ellos se había tornado incómodo. Caminaron en silencio, esquivando miradas, intercambiando comentarios vacíos de vez en cuando para después volverse a sumergir en sus propios pensamientos.

Miró a su alrededor. El vecindario estaba prácticamente desierto a esa hora, y un sutil viento soplaba de vez en cuando. Las pocas personas que por ahí andaban se movían inmersas en sus propios asuntos, completamente ajenas a todo a su alrededor. En la acera de enfrente, una mujer mayor paseaba a su perro con aire distraído, sin reparar en ellos, y, más adelante, un par de chicas jóvenes disfrutaban de un helado nocturno mientras charlaban animadamente.

Llegaron a casa de los Potts unos minutos antes de las 12:30. Era una casa blanca de dos pisos, pequeña y tradicional, con un pequeño jardín al frente. Se detuvieron justo en la entrada sin mayor preámbulo. Finalmente, tras varios minutos, Steve vio a Pepper morderse el labio inferior al enfrentar su mirada e inmediatamente bajó la vista, ligeramente turbado ante aquellos enormes y expresivos ojos azules.

—Así que...— comenzó ella— ¿Ésta es la despedida?

—No— Steve volvió a mirarla, frunciendo el ceño con intriga— Aún tengo tres semanas. Si quieres, uno de estos días podemos ir al cine, o...— comenzó a recitar, viéndose interrumpido por los rápidos movimientos de la chica.

Pepper lo tomó por la camisa y unió sus labios en un inesperado pero suave y tierno beso. Steve abrió los ojos con sorpresa al instante, quedándose casi tieso. Jamás había besado, y mucho menos lo habían besado. Los labios de Pepper eran cálidos y suaves, y sabían a fresa, tal y como siempre imaginó que sabrían los de Natasha. Y con eso en mente, sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos y empezó a corresponderle poco a poco, hasta que, tan súbitamente como lo había besado, Pepper se separó y lo abrazó con fuerza, transmitiéndole tal sentimiento de preocupación que Steve no pudo sino corresponder su gesto con la misma intensidad.

—Me gustas mucho, Steve. Siempre me has gustado; desde el jardín de niños, cuando me diste tu chocolate y dijiste que mis trenzas seguían luciendo bonitas con las puntas verdes— confesó, dejándolo atónito.

—Pepper...— no sabía cómo responder a eso. Hace un año Sharon Carter le había hecho una confesión similar, y Natasha se había encargado de responderla por él. Le agradaba Sharon, pero no de esa manera, y Pepper... ¿Pepper sí? Caviló la respuesta por varios segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

Pepper era divertida, hermosa, extrovertida, y en pocos días se había acercado a ella como no había sucedido con otra chica que no fuera Natasha. Su compañía le resultaba muy cómoda y agradable, incluso, a veces, más reconfortante que la de su mejor amiga. Le gustaba estar con Pepper, pero, ¿de qué modo?

—Yo...

—Está bien— lo cortó la chica, colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios— De cualquier forma, siempre supe lo que sentías por Natasha, así que ya estoy resignada, pero ahora que sé que no voy a perderte por ella, sino por una guerra, tenía que decírtelo... Vas a irte— hipó, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho— Y tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad de decirlo, y eso...— Pepper soltó un sollozo ahogado y se alejó un poco— Sé que no puedes corresponderme, pero sólo quería... Necesitaba que lo supieras.

Steve la miró, suavizando sus facciones, y llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la chica, sin importarle lo torpe de sus movimientos. De pronto vio a Pepper como a sí mismo, sufriendo por un amor que sabía que nunca sería correspondido, pero aun así amando con intensidad y sin esperar nada a cambio. Eso lo conmovió como nunca.

Sin darse cuenta la atrajo hacia sí y en un extraño impulso fue él quien la besó de nuevo. Pepper se tensó, pero no tardó en colocar sus pequeñas y cálidas manos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándose a él mientras duraba ese beso.

—Gracias por quererme de esa forma— le dijo Steve cuando se separó en busca de aire, desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Ella pegó la frente a la suya aún a pesar de la considerable diferencia de alturas y acarició los cabellos de su nuca con afecto.

—Steve... Yo quiero... Me gustaría pasar este tiempo que nos queda contigo— le soltó, abrazándolo una vez más— No quiero que te sientas obligado a nada. Sólo como amigos, y...

Steve la sujetó por las mejillas, silenciándola con otro beso.

—Me encantará pasar estas tres semanas contigo— le dijo, y ella sonrió.

Sabía que no la amaba, pero se sentía tan solo sin el apoyo de sus dos mejores amigos que ni siquiera lo pensó.

Pepper le transmitía una serenidad que pocas veces había experimentado con otra persona, y, por un segundo, quiso creer que eso era suficiente.

 **oOo**

El sol de la tarde le daba de lleno en los ojos, molestándole, mas no lo suficiente para hacerlo moverse de su cómoda posición. Una brisa cálida pero agradable le acariciaba el rostro y jugaba con las hebras más largas de su cabello castaño, mientras él solo seguía allí, sentado sobre la pista de concreto, con una botella en la mano y una expresión ausente, solo manteniendo la vista fija en algún punto del cielo anaranjado.

Si algo había aprendido James Barnes en la escuela militarizada era a siempre mantener el control. Por esa razón se mostraba tranquilo a pesar de saber que su mejor amigo estaba enfilándose a una muerte casi segura en el Medio Oriente, y de que por dentro se moría de ganas por golpearlo como Natasha había hecho.

Estaba molesto, furioso y decepcionado. Pero también tenía miedo.

Dudaba que Steve estuviera hecho para el campo de batalla; su corazón era demasiado bondadoso y sensible para soportar las atrocidades que sucedían todos los días al otro lado del mundo. Steve no era como él, no era un guerrero nato, no sabía lo que era el entrenamiento militar ni entendía el hecho de que siempre debes priorizar tu vida antes que la de tu enemigo.

Si alguien, fuera hombre, mujer o niño, amenazaba su existencia, Bucky sabía que presionaría el gatillo sin dudar, pero Steve no. Él dudaría, vacilaría porque lastimar a otros simplemente no estaba en su naturaleza, y en esos segundos de indecisión acabarían con él sin sin piedad, porque la guerra no era para personas blandas o piadosas, personas como Steve Rogers, que habían nacido para ayudar a los demás, no para hacerles daño. Quizá era eso lo que más le preocupaba.

Steve era un chico alegre, educado, religioso y con tantos valores morales como un hombre criado en los años cuarenta; era muy listo también, y había logrado gantizarse un buen futuro luego de años de esfuerzo y trabajo duro. No era un asesino, y Bucky dudaba que se convirtiera en uno aunque su vida dependiera de ello; no poseía maldad alguna, así como resentimiento o cualquier clase de sentimiento negativo. Entonces, ¿qué lo había llevado a tomar una decisión tan determinante como esa? ¿Por qué alguien como Steve pondría su vida voluntariamente en riesgo si no había ninguna causa justa de por medio? Por más que lo pensaba no lograba encontrarle una explicación lógica, y estaba hartándose de la duda.

Se llevó la botella de cerveza a los labios y clavó la vista en el atardecer otra vez, luego la enfocó en los chicos que patinaban a su alrededor. Steve, Natasha y él solían ir a ese mismo parque de niños; tenía varias cicatrices que lo demostraban. No es que fuera malo sobre unos patines o un skate, pero nunca había sido alguien demasiado juicioso cuando se trataba de su seguridad. En cambio Steve... Él siempre había sido la viva imagen de la sensatez y el recato, la voz de su conciencia, el bueno del grupo, aquel al que todo el mundo quería y respetaba, pero no era alguien fuerte. Sus sentimientos positivos le impedían alzarse contra el mundo cuando éste le escupía en la cara; alguien como Steve no estaba listo para enfrentar la maldad que existía en él.

El mundo lo devoraría, y Bucky no podía permitirlo.

— ¡Hey! Pero si es el chico "B"— dijo una voz masculina pero algo chillona, a la vez que las ruedas de un skate se detenían junto a él, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos— Es extraño encontrarte solo. ¿En dónde perdiste al Capi y a la Rojita?

—Largo, Stark— ni siquiera miró al otro chico. Le dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y siguió contemplando el atardecer en silencio.

—Ya. Así que estás de malas. Me sorprende de ti— contestó Tony Stark con ironía, dejándose caer a su lado, inclinándose hacia atrás para recargar el peso de su cuerpo sobre las palmas.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿De dónde sacasta la cerveza?

Bucky se encogió de hombros.

—Solo fui y la pagué. Nadie me pidió identificación.

—Eso debe ser porque eres un mastodonte que aparenta ser mucho más viejo de lo que realmente es— repuso Stark, sacando un Milky Way de su chaqueta para a abrirlo y darle una mordida— Podría pedirte que me compres una.

—Olvídalo— Bucky se terminó su bebida y jugó con la botella por un rato, esperando a que Tony se fuera, pero, como no lo hizo, se decidió a ignorarlo.

—Por cierto, supe lo de el Capi.

Bucky lo miró, interrogante.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Que pasó de ser un tonto patriota a carne de cañón nacional— respondió Tony, embarrándose chocolate sobre el mentón sin querer. Bucky se giró a verlo y enarcó una ceja.

Stark siempre había tenido una forma muy particular de decir las cosas, como si los que pudieran escucharlo le importaran un bledo. Eso era divertido en cierta medida, pero no en esa ocasión.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? Yo apenas me enteré ayer.

—Tengo mis contactos.

—...

—Está bien, estaba en el centro cuando lo vi salir de una oficina de reclutamiento— confesó con una sonrisa— Envié a mi chofer Harold a que averiguara y ¡pum! Descubrí toda la verdad antes que todos. ¿Qué tal?

Bucky rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

—Ya da igual. No hay nada que podamos hacer, ¿o sí?— murmuró entre dientes, acabándose su cerveza en silencio.

—Eso parece— Tony se encogió de hombros y empezó a jugar con las ruedas de su skate— ¿Sabes? Hubiera jurado que tú serías el primer desquiciado en enlistarse; con eso de que siempre fuiste un bravucón y estuviste en la escuela militarizada...— dijo, ahogando una risilla— Al Capi siempre me lo imaginé como un aburrido doctor que se casaría con la Rojita y viviría apaciblemente en los suburbios con sus seis o siete hijos, alimentando patos todas las tardes en el banquillo de un parque.

—Natasha es mi novia— le recordó fríamente, y Tony expresó una ligera sonrisita nasal.

—Bueno, es cierto. Pero antes de que regresaras todos creíamos que Steve estaba enamorado de ella y no tardaba en declararse.

—Se equivocaron.

—Sí, puede ser... En fin. Él siempre se perfiló para ser el clásico hombre de familia vestido de traje que llega a su casa en la tarde, es recibido por su esposa con un martini y una pipa en sus manos y un perro que le trae las pantuflas. Realmente nadie se esperaba algo así de él, sobre todo habiendo conseguido una beca para estudiar en la universidad. ¿Por qué lo haría? Tiene demasiado que perder y ese tipo de cosas no son propias de alguien como él. Tú eras el pendenciero, fanfarrón e impulsivo. Es como si los papeles se hubieran invertido.

Bucky alzó las cejas con fastidio y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Fanfarrón e impulsivo? ¿Y qué hay de ti, señor 'soy el maldito dueño del mundo'?

—Yo soy un niño prodigio; inteligente, refinado, educado, apuesto, popular, el único heredero de un imperio multimillonario y la envidia de muchos mortales. Puedo ser todo lo fanfarrón e impulsivo que quiera— contestó Tony con suficiencia— No me odies porque no puedes ser como yo.

El joven Barnes volvió a mirarlo; enarcó una ceja y sonrió de lado, negando en silencio.

—Siempre fuiste solo un ricachón engreído y bocafloja.

—Gracias— dijo Tony, inclinando la cabeza con gracia mientras daba vuelta su skate para inspeccionar la tabla— Por cierto, supe que conseguiste entrar a Georgetown. No tengo idea de cómo demonios lo hiciste con tu cerebro de cavernícola, pero felicidades.

—Cierra la boca— gruñó Bucky, mirándolo en son de amenaza— Si tu coeficiente es tan alto como dicen, y si tú no fueras tan idiota, de seguro ya hubieras terminado la universidad o dos o tres doctorados.

— ¿Y perderme la maravillosa etapa de la preparatoria? Olvídalo.

Bucky rió entre dientes. Para nadie era un secreto que Tony Stark era una especie de prodigio, un niño genio que aun así había decidido mantener su educación a un ritmo normal para su edad, a pesar de que desde que Bucky lo conocía se quejaba de aburrirse en clase.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora?

Tony lo miró fijamente con sus ojos azules y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Iré a Oxford o Cambridge. Tal vez a Princeton. Aún no lo decido, solo sé que quiero estudiar ingeniería.

—Suena bien.

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿Qué harás?

—Estudiaré Administración, creo.

—Vaya...

— ¿Qué?

—No lo sé, es que no tienes la clásica imagen del aburrido ejecutivo de una compañía. Y yo sé de ejecutivos aburridos. Ellos prácticamente debían cuidar de mí cuando mi padre me llevaba al trabajo.

—Que triste historia.

—Es solo una de las veintisiete millones que tengo. Si quieres puedo contarte de cuando mi padre mató a mi conejo con una pelota de tenis.

—Paso.

—Bah, nadie quiere escuchar mis historias.

El joven Barnes esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Los dos guardaron silencio un momento mientras el sol seguía escondiéndose en el horizonte.

Tony y él realmente nunca habían hablado mucho en todos los años que habían sido compañeros de escuela. Sí se habían peleado a golpes algunas veces durante el sexto año a causa de la gran bocota de Stark, pero aun así no había resentimiento entre ellos. De alguna forma se respetaban mutuamente.

—Hubieras sido un buen soldado...— dijo Tony mientras se estiraba con pereza.

—Supongo.

—Es cierto. Siempre creí que tenías todo lo necesario para eso. Ya sabes, grandes músculos, actitud pendenciera y poco cerebro... Apuesto a que serías bueno. Incluso mejor que Steve— comentó el heredero Stark mientras se levantaba de su cómoda posición y arrojaba su skate sobre el pavimento, colocando un pie sobre la tabla—. Es más, creo que los dos hubieran hecho un equipo invensible de haber decidido ir juntos... En fin. Se hace tarde y tengo una cena de caridad en las Industrias Stark— anunció— ¿Quién diría que yo terminaría siendo un filántropo...? Todo sea por reducir impuestos. Saluda al Capi y a tu novia de mi parte. Y dile a ese idiota que no se le ocurra morir o me aburriré bastante por el resto de mi vida...

Bucky giró el cuello y se preparó para responderle cuando su teléfono sonó en el bolsillo de su sudadera.

— ¿Nat? No, aún no he hablado con él... ¡Yo no le llené la cabeza a nadie!— refunfuñó— ¡Claro que no es mi cul...! ¿Hola? Diablos— bufó, recostándose sobre el concreto— No fue mi culpa— susurró al aire— Fue decisión de Steve.

Suspiró y acomodó los brazos tras la cabeza, perezoso.

Si Steve había decidido morir bien; él no podía hacer nada.

Sin embargo... ¿Qué clase de persona dejaba a su mejor amigo, su hermano, dirigirse voluntariamente hacia un desastre casi seguro? A Steve, que siempre había estado a su lado, que lo había apoyado tras la muerte de su padre, que se había quedado noches enteras junto a su cama en esas raras ocasiones en las que caía enfermo. A Steve, que siempre se metía en problemas por su culpa, pero que nunca lo había echado de cabeza, que siempre le pasaba la tarea o le enseñaba cómo hacerla, que le había enseñado a leer con sus libros de Jorge el Curioso para que los demás niños no se burlaran de él. A Steve Grant Rogers, que a pesar de los años y todas las estupideces que había hecho siempre estuvo a su lado para recoger los escombros.

No, no podía dejarlo morir.

Debía hacer algo por Steve, aunque todavía no sabía qué.

 **oOo**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará…**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Graciasa todos quienes dejaron sus reviews.**

 **Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **H.S.**


	4. Mejores amigos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Avengers_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **4**

 **Mejores amigos**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Sabes que eres mi amiga, Natasha, pero, a decir verdad, ahora mismo tu presencia me desconcentra.

Natasha alzó la cabeza y fulminó a Clint Barton con la mirada, observándolo levantar su arco de metal para lanzar una flecha directamente al centro de la diana tras su casa, dando sobre otra flecha que ya estaba en el centro de esta, produciendo un sonido hueco.

—Pues no se nota— señaló con ironía. Clint chasqueó la lengua y cargó otra flecha, esta vez alzando el arco y dando al centro de un blanco que colgaba a unos cincuenta metros, sobre la copa de un árbol.

— ¿Lo ves? Esa flecha está demasiado inclinada hacia la izquierda— refutó, despeinándose el corto cabello rubio con una mano— Unos centímetros más y pude haber fallado ese tiro.

—Mentira— declaró su amiga con un tinte de burla, levantándose del suelo para recuperar las flechas de la primera diana— ¿Cómo demonios haces para ser tan bueno en esto cuando eres pésimo en todo?

Con una velocidad impactante, Barton cargó otra flecha y la lanzó hacia ella, rozando su cabello pelirrojo y volviendo a dar en el centro, haciendo que Natasha se congelara debido a la sorpresa.

—Que linda; pero creo que fallé ésta.

— ¡Idiota!

—Yo también te quiero— rió Clint, dejando su arco de lado— Pero si sigues hablando de Steve te lanzaré otra flecha a la cabeza. Y no fallaré ésta vez.

— ¡Es que no puedo creer lo que me hizo!— chilló Natasha, al borde de la histeria, ignorándolo.

— ¿Y qué te hizo exactamente?— preguntó Clint, resignado, con una ceja hacia arriba, deteniendo el tiro que estaba a punto de ejecutar para mirarla.

—Ya sabes... Él... Él me engañó. Me dijo que iría a la universidad, pero se enlistó en los marines.

— ¿Y?— su amigo arrojó la flecha, dando en el blanco una vez más— La gente cambia de opinión todo el tiempo.

— ¡¿No ves lo deshonesto que es?!

Clint lo pensó unos segundos y volvió a cargar otra flecha, taciturno.

—En realidad no. Es su vida. Steve puede hacer y deshacer como le plazca.

— ¡Pero me mintió! ¡A mí! ¡Soy su mejor amiga!— Natasha no daría su brazo a torcer. Era tal la rabia que aún sentía que solo necesitaba que el resto del mundo estuviera de acuerdo con ella y odiara a Steve, pero Barton no estaba haciéndole las cosas fáciles.

—Omitir no es mentir— siguió hablándole con esa calma que le destrozaba los nervios. Natasha lo odiaba— Intentó ocultarlo, tal vez, pero esto era algo que no podia esconder por siempre. Y, siendo como es el Steve que conozco, no hubiera tardado em decírselos si Bucky y tú no hubieran sido tan metiches, pero a su manera y sin sentirse presionado.

— ¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Y por qué nos echó de su casa de una forma tan grosera?!

— ¡Porque lo golpeaste en la cara?! ¿Qué querías? ¿Que se lanzara al suelo y te rogara perdón? Estás loca, Romanoff. Y deja de hablarme así. Estás enojada con Steve, no conmigo.

Natasha parpadeó; sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no seguir gritando.

— ¿Y según tú todo es mi culpa?

Clint dejó de lado su arco de metal una vez más y se giró hacia ella, con las cejas fruncidas.

—No, según yo no tenías porqué reaccionar como lo hiciste por una decisión que era de Steve y solo suya. Bucky y tú (principalmente tú) tendrían que haber tratado de entender y apoyarlo, aunque no estén de acuerdo con sus decisiones, por el simple hecho de que son amigos. ¿Te suena eso?

— ¡Pero yo no quiero que se vaya!— refutó Natasha, con ojos brillantes, mordiéndose el labio inferior— Steve... Él no está hecho para eso. Si tan solo hubiera sido Bucky en su lugar, yo no...

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices?— la cortó Clint, receloso— ¿Dices que hubieras preferido que Bucky se enlistara en vez de Steve?

—Bucky está preparado— se defendió la chica, sin ser directa en su respuesta— Él...él es fuerte y estuvo en una escuela militarizada.

Clint Barton no dijo nada ante eso; sin embargo, Natasha podía sentir su mirada curiosa sobre ella, aunque intentaba ignorarla.

— ¿Qué es lo que te molesta exactamente, Natasha?— preguntó tras varios segundos de introspección, sobresaltándola ligeramente.

—No quiero que algo malo le pase a Steve. Él no se lo merece...

— ¿Y Bucky sí?

Ella alzó la cabeza, sorprendida y escandalizada. Sin embargo, su respuesta no llegó tan rápido como la anterior:

—No. Yo no dije eso.

—Pero si hubieras podido elegir tú hubieras hecho que Steve se quedara y Bucky fuera, ¿verdad?— ella no respondió, y Clint pareció sopesar la razón de su silencio— Nat— la llamó con suavidad, frunciendo el ceño con severidad antes de soltar lo que quería preguntar—, ¿a ti te gusta Steve?

Natasha miró a Clint, abriendo los ojos con desmesura, claramente sin esperarse esa pregunta. Separó los labios para arrojar una rápida respuesta, pero no le salieron más que balbuceos ininteligibles hasta que al fin pudo centrarse, con las mejillas rojas debido a la exaltación del momento.

— ¡Steve es mi amigo!— chilló otra vez, volteando el rostro con ofensa, como si de esa forma diera por zanjado el tema.

—Yo no pregunté eso.

Clint aumentó la intensidad de sus ojos claros y entornó la mirada con perspicacia. Demasiada, para el gusto de la joven rusa.

—No, no me gusta— sentenció finalmente, fulminándolo con la mirada una vez más— Quiero... Amo a Bucky.

El chico rubio levantó las cejas con sorpresa por un momento, luego recogió su arco y tomó otra flecha; se tomó unos segundos y en un rápido movimiento la lanzó hacia un árbol, produciendo un sonido hueco al hundir el metal en la madera.

—No te enojes. Te creo— le dijo, caminando hacia el árbol y recuperando su flecha. Natasha se sorprendió al notar que había atravesado a una pequeña lagartija con ella— Solo debía preguntar. Debes aceptar que tu preocupación por Steve no es muy común que digamos. Ugh... Odio estas cosas.

—Cierra la boca. Lo mismo pasaría si fueras tú.

— ¿Estás segura?— el tono intrigante de Clint bastó para que se sintiera frustrada y molesta de nuevo.

—Tengo novio, ¿lo olvidas? Se llama James.

Barton terminó de liberar a la lagartija atravesada y la arrojó lejos con asco, cargando la flecha una vez más para darle la espalda a Natasha a apuntar a otra de las dianas que estaban esparcidas por todo el jardín.

—No, no se me olvida— respondió, lanzando su flecha y, en menos de una milésima de segundo, sacó otra del carcaj que llevaba a la espalda y la lanzó en la misma dirección, partiendo la primera a la mitad— Pero parece que a ti sí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si quieres tanto a Bucky, como dices, deberías estar acompañándolo, ¿no crees? También es su mejor amigo el que se va, el que conoce desde mucho antes que a ti. Steve tomó su decisión. James te necesita, y parece que tú también a él. Deberías dejar de hablar de Steve.

Se dio la vuelta con su arma todavía en la mano y con la que tenía libre se despidió de ella, entrando a su casa sin mirar atrás, dejando a Natasha solo y confundida como nunca.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Esas tres semanas con Pepper fueron como un sueño despierto.

A Steve le gustaba su compañía, le gustaba hablar con ella y besarla; y descubrió que podía pasarse horas haciéndolo. Durante todo ese tiempo no se separaron ni un solo día. Corrían lado a lado por las mañanas, desayunaban con su madre y luego pasaban el resto del día juntos, en la playa, la ciudad, o simplemente se sentaban en la habitación de Steve a escuchar música o jugar Monopolio. Cenaban en casa con su madre, o a veces en casa de la familia Potts, o, si se presentaba la oportunidad, lo hacían fuera, riendo y jugando como una verdadera pareja de enamorados. Cuando eso sucedía, hablaban sobre historietas o películas; a veces Pepper le contaba a Steve las novedades sobre sus dos mejores amigos, Tony y María, y luego escuchaba ansiosamente todas las anécdotas que él tenía sobre Bucky y Natasha.

No se podía negar que hacían un buen dúo.

A Sarah Rogers parecía agradarle Pepper. Steve sabía que la veía como la chica perfecta para él y eso le incomodaba a veces. Sin embargo, aunque sabía que no la amaba estaba comenzando a creer que podría hacerlo en el futuro.

Natasha y Bucky no lo habían buscado ni un sólo día después de aquella mañana, ni habían vuelto a enviarle mensajes; eso le dolía, pero en el fondo sabía que era lo mejor para todos que se acostumbraran a su ausencia.

Corrían los últimos días de agosto del 2004 y pronto debía presentarse a su servicio.

— ¡Déjame en paz!— rió Steve, y Pepper le regresó los papeles que le había arrebatado, quitándole su gorra negra a cambio.

—No aguantas nada, Steve— le enseñó la lengua y se adelantó unos pasos con aire juguetón, dándole una lamida a su helado de chocolate— Oye, ¿qué dices si mañana vamos a los juegos Coney Island con Tony y María?

Steve le sacó su helado, aprovechando su altura, y se lo comió casi todo de una mordida, haciendo renegar a su amiga.

— ¿Por qué no? Hace mucho no voy.

—Me debes un helado, 'Súper Soldado'— refunfuñó, y Steve rió ante ese ridículo mote— También podrías invitar a Natasha. Y a Barnes, claro. Aunque sabes que lo odio.

Él soltó una suave risita ladeada y se terminó el helado de Pepper en silencio.

—No lo sé. Tal vez.

— ¡Oh, vamos! No pueden seguir peleados por siempre...

—Lo sé, yo...— se detuvieron al llegar frente a su casa, y Steve se sorprendió al ver a Bucky sentado en su puerta.

Al verlo llegar, su amigo se levantó y sacudió su ropa con disimulo, alzando una mano a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Steve— dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans, con aire casual— Potts.

—Te veré luego— dijo Pepper, ignorándolo mientras se ponía en puntas de pie para besar la mejilla de Steve— Arregla las cosas, ¿quieres?— le dijo al oído antes de marcharse, sin siquiera mirar a Bucky.

—Te busco más tarde— le dijo él. Virginia le sonrió y se despidió con un gesto.

Una vez solos, Bucky y él se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, matizado por el sonido de los pájaros cantando sobre los árboles.

— ¿Sales con Virginia Potts?— preguntó de pronto, sin poder contenerse.

—Somos amigos.

—Ah... Estuve esperándote por algunas horas— dijo James, sin enfado alguno, pasándose una mano por el cuello con despiste. Él se encogió de hombros

—Estudios de rutina— dijo, enseñándole los papeles que llevaba en la mano. Bucky asintió.

— ¿Para los marines?

—Sí.

Steve suspiró y caminó hacia el cordón de la vereda, donde Bucky y él solían sentarse cada tarde luego de un largo día de juegos para hablar. Se sentó sobre el asfalto y su amigo lo imitó, doblando las rodillas para llevárselas al pecho, al igual que él.

—Y... ¿Todo en orden?

—Eso parece— el joven Rogers esbozó la sombra de una sonrisa y se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, entrelazando los dedos alrededor de su rodilla izquierda— Después de años de asma e inyecciones de todo tipo mi salud parece ser 'inmejorable', ¿puedes creerlo?

Bucky imitó su postura y también sonrió, moviendo la cabeza para quitarse el fleco oscuro de los ojos.

—Me da gusto por ti. De verdad.

—Gracias.

Los dos volvieron a guardar silencio, pero no fue incómodo esa vez.

—Steve, yo sólo...— comenzó a decir James, haciendo que Steve lo mirara— Quiero... Déjame entender porqué lo hiciste.

Steve pestañeó varias veces

—No tiene nada que ver contigo— dijo, y en parte eso era verdad. Bucky no era culpable de sus sentimientos por Natasha, ni de que ella lo no pudiera corresponderlos.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Es por una chica?

—No. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser por alguien más?— se exasperó— Es por mí. Yo quise hacerlo. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¿Por qué?— insistió Bucky, tozudo— Esto no tiene pies ni cabeza. Teníamos todo planeado, Steve. Iríamos juntos a la universidades. ¡Tú ibas a dejarme copiar tus notas!

El joven de cabello rubio lo escuchó y no pudo evitar reír.

—Eso no hubiera sido posible porque yo estaría en la Escuela de Medicina, y tú en la de Economía, Buck.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Ni siquiera hemos ido a la universidad y ya estoy perdido! ¡Imagínate al finalizar el semestre!— exclamó con gesto teatral, y los dos rieron como los viejos amigos que eran, tomándose un momento después de eso.

—Yo sólo quiero hacer algo por mi país— Steve suspiró y se encogió de hombros, observando la calle en la que él y sus amigos habían jugado por tantos años.

Bucky, en cambio, mantuvo la vista en sus manos.

— ¿Sabes? Empiezo a pensar seriamente que sufres remordimiento de inmigrante. Por tus abuelos irlandeses y todo eso.

El chico rubio bajó la vista y sonrió de lado, arrancando con los dedos de su mano derecha una brizna de hierba que crecía en una pequeña grieta en el concreto.

—Tal vez. No lo había pensado de ese modo, pero me alegro de que una vez más me hayas hecho ver todo en perspectiva.

James soltó una exagerada carcajada y su espalda se hizo bruscamente hacia atrás, recostándose sobre la vereda.

Otro minuto de silencio y al fin se decidió a hablar.

—Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo, pero no voy a intentar detenerte. Aunque la deserción siempre es una posibilidad— dijo, alzando las cejas de forma insinuante— Dicen que Tijuana es espectacular en esta época del año...

Su mejor amigo rió con ganas.

—No voy a huir. Tengo un deber que cumplir con mi país.

—Entonces no hagas que te maten— le dijo, volviendo a sentarse a su lado.

Steve no supo si reír o no a ese comentario. No obstante, optó por lo más sensato que se le ocurrió y abrazó a su mejor amigo. Bucky le respondió con el mismo gesto.

—Eres mi _más_ mejor amigo de todo el mundo, ¿lo sabías?— le dijo, recordando lo mismo que James le había dicho cuando tenían cinco años.

Bucky rió entre dientes y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—Tú eres mi _más_ mejor amigo de todo el mundo. Idiota.

 **oOo**

Aún recordaba el primer beso con Natasha y la artimaña que había usado.

Había subido hasta su habitación por la valla que descubrió que seguía estando allí, sorprendiéndola; luego de horas de ponerse al día, decidió que ella le gustaba y que debía hacer algo al respecto. Pidiéndole que leyera para él unas líneas de un tonto libro de poesía, aprovechó su distracción y la atacó con la guardia baja, robándole su primer beso, aunque ese no sería el 'oficial', ya que ese se lo había dado en la fiesta de Tony Stark. Había sido más bien un roce de labios torpe y apresurado, bastante vergonzoso si lo pensaba (ya que después Natasha había salido corriendo), pero ciertamente una buena historia para contarle a sus nietos.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo y se recostó sobre el cobertor con dibujos de arañas de Natasha. No entendía porqué a ella le interesaban tanto esos insectos, pero no pensaba mucho en eso.

"Porque soy como una viuda negra; mataré a mi pareja si se vuelve muy molesto", le había dicho ella, cosa que le había causado mucha gracia en su momento.

Lanzando un profundo suspiro, acomodó los brazos bajo la cabeza y observó la habitación con despiste, encontrando una fotografía de Natasha, Steve y él sobre la mesilla de noche, la misma que su mejor amigo también tenía pegada en el techo sobre su cama. Pero tras esa foto había otra, adornada con un elegante marco de plata. James se recostó sobre los codos y estiró un brazo para tomar el retrato; en él estaba Steve sonriendo en un primer plano, mientras Natasha se aferraba a su espalda las piernas enroscadas en su cintura y las manos sobre su pecho, también sonriendo.

 _"Deberíamos habernos tomado una juntos"_ , pensó, intentado regresar la fotografía en su lugar, pero dejándola caer sin querer sobre la alfombra blanca. Bufando, Bucky se reincorporó y se agachó para recogerla, encontrando con la mirada una especie de libro bajo la cama de Natasha; curioso, estiró la mano para levantarlo y lo contempló unos segundos, sonriendo al ver que estaba forrado con recortes de fotografías de Natasha, suyas y de Steve desde que eran niños. Abrió la tapa y leyó unas cuantas palabras en ruso, claramente escritas por la mano de una niña, entendiendo únicamente, y con mucho esfuerzo, la palabra "diario". Era el diario de Natasha.

Quiso dejarlo en su lugar pero algo se lo impidió. Ellos eran novios, se suponía que no tenían secretos; además, ¿qué podría haber allí sobre Natasha que no supiera ya?

Encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente pasó algunas páginas que estaban también escritas en ruso, solo deteniéndose al encontrar más fotografías suyas y de Steve. Natasha había escrito mucho sobre ellos el día que se conocieron; aunque no podía entender nada lo sabía.

Había muchas fotos. De navidad, Halloween, Acción de Gracias, cumpleaños y otros momentos importantes. Era como si el libro estuviera contándole la historia de su amistad, y le sorprendió no recordar que hubiera tantas pruebas de momentos tan importantes para los tres. Natasha no escribía mucho luego del día de conocerlos, solo pegaba una o varias fotografías y hacía anotaciones bajo ellas, algunas de las cuales lograba entender gracias al ruso que había aprendido de ella, como: _"primer día de escuela. Nuevos amigos"_ , bajo una foto en la que también aparecía un sonriente y diminuto Clint Barton, compañero y amigo de Natasha. Tras esa había otra con la leyenda _: "¡Primer recital de Ballet con mis amigos!"_ , donde Steve, Natasha y él hacían gestos y caras para la cámara luego de la función de ballet de la segunda en Norteamérica. Más que un diario el libro le pareció un álbum de los mejores momentos de los tres como amigos.

Lo primero que leyó en inglés fue un triste y borroneado: _"Bucky se va. Odio esto"_ , seguido de una fotografía de ambos que su madre había tomado en el patio de su casa pocos días antes de su partida. Luego había varias páginas en blanco , con dibujos un tanto góticos, logos de distintas bandas musicales hechos casi a rayones, o simplemente rayadas con tinta negra. Bucky sintió una extraña mezcla de emociones al descubrir que Natasha se había puesto tan triste con su partida y, creyendo que ahí se acababa el álbum, cerró la tapa, pero al mover unas hojas notó otra cosa luego de varias páginas vacías, una anotación seguida de una fotografía en donde Steve intentaba cubrir la cámara con una mano, aunque su rostro lograba verse perfectamente.

 _"Steve y yo fuimos al zoológico. Una llama lo mordió y yo me caí a un estanque por reírme. Fue divertido"_

Seguido a ese breve texto había pegada una fotografía de ella empapada de pies a cabeza y haciendo un gesto obsceno para Steve.

Pasando la página había una imagen de Natasha, su padrastro y Steve sentados a la mesa, sonriendo.

 _"La señora Rogers nos invitó a cenar por el cumpleaños de Iván. Steve y yo peleamos con pastel"_

Bajo eso había otro foto, de nuevo de ella y Steve, de unos catorce y dieciséis respectivamente, haciéndose cuernitos el uno al otro con sus dedos, completamente embarrados de merengue y trozos de tarta.

 _"Steve, Iván y yo fuimos de campamento. Bucky no pudo venir pero no importa. Me divierto mucho con Steve"_

Seguido a eso había otra imagen de Natasha y Steve discutiendo acaloradamente, con una tienda de campaña casi desmoronándose tras ellos. Luego, otra de los dos en traje de baño, tomados de la mano y lanzándose a un lago desde el muelle.

 _"Tengo pesadillas, pero Steve cuida de mí "_ , decía en la siguiente página, junto a una fotografía de Steve dormido y con la cara escrita por todos lados.

Bucky sintió un extraño retorcijón en el estómago.

 _"¡Día de San Valentín! Clint, Steve y yo causamos bullicio en la ciudad"_

En la imagen Steve salía muy sonrojado mientras Natasha lo abrazaba y besaba su mejilla. Luego había pegados el envoltorio de un chocolate y una pequeña tarjeta de San Valentín en forma de corazón con las iniciales S y N.

 _"Nos expulsaron del cine. No importa. La sala estaba llena de nerds. Steve y yo fuimos al mirador en la Harley de su padre para ver las estrellas. ¡Algún día me dejará montarla!"._ Tras esa anotación no había foto, pero sí dos entradas para El Hombre Araña.

 _"¡Cumpleaños #17 de Steve! ¡Feliz 4 de julio!"_

Había una fotografía de una parrillada precedida por el señor Petrovich, y la señora Rogers, Natasha, Steve, Clint, Tony, Pepper y todos sus amigos de la escuela estaban allí, levantando sus vasos de jugo. A un lado de la hoja, bastante inclinadas, había otra palabras tachadas que decían: _"Tony es el tipo más inteligente, guapo y sexy de Nueva York. Amo a Tony y quiero casarme con él, porque mi cabeza es roja"_. Esa no era la letra de Natasha, pero si era la suya la que decía: _"Tony encontró mi cuaderno. Creo que le llevará toda la noche encontrar sus dientes"._

Bucky no pudo evitar sonreír, pero esa sonrisa se borró de su cara cuando siguió leyendo.

Steve, Steve, Steve. Estaba en cada imagen, en cada nota. Natasha y Steve jugando; Natasha y Steve abrazados; Natasha y Steve tomados de la mano y mirando hacia el atardecer. Steve y Natasha en todos lados.

Cerró el libro con un golpe seco y volvió a dejarlo en su lugar, cerrando los ojos un momento.

No sabía qué era exactamente lo que sentía. Estaba molesto, confundido y sorprendido, pero no lograba entender porqué.

Tal vez por descubrir que su novia y Steve compartían un lazo mucho más profundo que el suyo, o por la molestia de no haber sido parte de sus vidas por más de dos años. No lograba entenderlo, pero lo sentía.

Escuchó pasos acercándose y se enderezó al escuchar la voz de Natasha discutiendo en ruso con Iván. Segundos después ella abrió la puerta y se paró en seco durante unos segundos al verlo, no muy sorprendida, realmente.

―Bucky... Hola― suspiró, cerrando la puerta para quitarse los zapatos.

―Hola.

― ¿Cómo entraste?

―La ventana.

―Ya...

Bucky se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella para besarla, pero Natasha desvió el rostro.

― ¿Sabías que Steve y Pepper salen?— le soltó, sorprendiéndolo.

―No lo hacen. Sólo son amigos.

―Pues para su mamá sí lo hacen― refutó ella, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y las rodillas separadas sobre la silla del escritorio― Fui a buscarlo para arreglar nuestra situación y el muy idiota había salido con 'la señorita perfecta que irá a Harvard'— dijo, hablando con la lengua apretada entre sus dientes y una mueca de desagrado— Qué horror.

Bucky la miró y suspiró con desánimo.

―Hablé con él.

― ¿Y qué te dijo? ¿Lo convenciste de quedarse?— preguntó, interesada.

―No puede echarse para atrás. Firmó un contrato.

― ¡Ése idiota!

―He estado pensando...— siguió, sin hacer caso al enojo de su novia mientras la abrazaba— Steve ya es mayor, y si él ha decidido enlistarse...

Natasha se separó de él y lo miró, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba diciéndole.

―No― murmuró― No podemos dejar que se vaya.

—Pero no podemos hacer nada, entiende.

— ¡Claro que podemos!— rebatió, molesta— ¡Dijiste que tenías un plan! ¡Hablarías con Tony para que moviera las influencias de su, padre y desvinculara a Steve de la milicia!

—Natasha... Steve quiere ir.

Natasha lo miró, horrorizada.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso— susurró, sentida.

—Cariño... Fue su decisión, y...

—No, no, no, no. ¡No!— ella rehuyó de sus brazos— ¡No vamos a dejar que muera! ¡Es nuestro amigo!

Bucky cerró los ojos, sintiendo como esas palabras dolían más que cien puñaladas.

—Tasha...

—Déjame— Natasha se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación— Quiero estar sola ahora.

— ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué fue lo que hice?!

Bucky comenzó a desesperarse, pero ella lo ignoró.

— ¡Vete, James! ¡Déjame sola!

— ¡No te entiendo, Natasha!— reclamó, completamente frustrado— ¡¿Por qué demonios te enfadas conmigo?!— la sujetó por los hombros, sin violencia pero con mucha firmeza, impidiéndole liberarse.

Natasha luchó con brío, pero al ver que no tenía posibilidad de ganar esa batalla, estalló:

— ¡Debiste ser tú!— le gritó mientras golpeaba su pecho con fuerza, completamente histérica— ¡Debías ser tú el que se fuera a la guerra! ¡No Steve!

Él se hizo hacia atrás, impactado por sus palabras, y la soltó como si su tacto le quemara.

Natasha dio un paso hacia atrás y no tardó en darse cuenta de su error, cambiando de actitud en el acto al ver el efecto causado en él.

— ¡Bucky, lo siento!— exclamó, arrepentida y con lágrimas en los ojos (cosa muy rara en ella), pero al intentar acercarse fue él quien la apartó de sí, desviando el rostro para evitar verla a la cara.

—No. Querías decirlo y lo dijiste— la acusó, parco, recogiendo su chaqueta ante los ojos estupefactos de su novia.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! Yo...no quise decirlo así.

—Oh, sí quisiste— volvió a acusarla, intentando alejarse, pero Natasha se lo impidió con su cuerpo.

— ¡No! Por favor, escúchame... No quise decir lo que crees.

—Escucha tú, Natasha, y escúchame muy bien: yo no soy Steve. Y nunca lo seré— dijo entre dientes, recordando todas las fotografías que había visto y sintiendo una oleada de celos atacándolo de pronto.

Natasha lo observó con los ojos como platos, como si no supiera cómo responder a eso.

— ¡Lo sé!— ladró tras un breve momento de duda, optando por agachar la cabeza como pocas veces en su vida— ¡Pero Steve es mi mejor amigo! Tú eres mi novio... No es lo mismo.

Bucky, al oírla, esbozó una sonrisa triste intentó volver a hacerla a un lado.

—Es eso mismo lo que no entiendes, Natasha. Yo debería ser tu mejor amigo, no solo el chico con el que sales.

—No eres solo eso

—Pues no lo parece.

— ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!— finalmente, Natasha volvió a perder toda la calma.

— ¡Quiero que dejes de ponerme detrás de Steve! ¡Soy tu novio! ¡Tú me elegiste!

Natasha se quedó callada ante eso. Sin embargo, Bucky continuó:

—Creo que lo mejor será terminar, Natasha.

Y sin esperar su respuesta se fue, dando un portazo que le hizo cerrar los ojos con sobresalto, al fin dejando caer un río de lágrimas.

 **oOo**

La mañana del 30 de agosto la familia Rogers despertó más temprano de lo habitual. Sarah preparó el desayuno con gran esmero y Pepper no tardó en aparecerse en la puerta, ayudándola mientras Steve preparaba una modesta maleta para el largo viaje.

El más largo de su vida.

Una vez guardado todo lo que quería llevarse consigo, tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Bucky, sin obtener respuesta. Otra vez.

Sabía que la señora Barnes estaba en casa de su hermana en Washington, así que no insistió. Comenzó a marcar el número de Natasha pero se detuvo antes de llamarla. La joven pelirroja no lo había buscado en tres semanas, no lo había llamado y la única vez que había ido a su casa él estaba en Coney Island con Pepper, y ya no había regresado a buscarlo. Estar lejos de ella dolía demasiado, pero, a la larga, creyó, era mejor hacerse a la idea. No ver a Natasha ni hablar con ella era el primer paso para olvidarla.

Tomó una fotografía del día de su graduación en la que los tres sonreían felices y su mirada se perdió en la sonrisa de Natasha mientras sus dedos se paseaban de forma inconsciente por el contorno de su cabello pelirrojo. Sabía que la extrañaría como nunca, pero estaba preparado para afrontarlo.

— ¿Steve?

—Estoy listo— se apresuró a contestar, guardando la fotografía en su bolso de viaje, el cual se apresuró a cerrar.

Pepper se recargó en la puerta y sonrió, acercándose para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

—La mesa está servida.

—Gracias, Pep— contestó, regresándole el gesto mientras pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y los dos bajaron juntos.

El desayuno fue, gracias a Virginia y su característica actitud positiva, mucho mejor de lo que hubiera esperado. Su madre sollozó, pero también rió y le reiteró varias veces lo mucho que lo amaba.

Minutos antes de las 9:30, la señora Rogers estaba esperándolos a ambos en su coche. Steve se despidió de su casa con una silenciosa mirada y luego sus ojos se posaron en la casa de Natasha al otro lado de la ventana de la cocina.

—Deberías ir a despedirte de ella— la voz de su amiga lo sobresaltó, haciéndole desviar la vista al verse descubierto.

—No lo sé. Tal vez no quiera verme.

Ella negó en silencio y tomó su mano, sacándolo de la casa.

—Ve— le dijo, dándole un suave empujón.

Steve asintió con lentitud y avanzó con paso firme hacia la puerta roja. Tocó tres veces y se removió con nerviosismo cuando escuchó pasos al otro lado. Un hombre alto y de facciones duras le abrió, enfocando sus ojos claros en él de inmediato. La sola presencia de Iván Petrovich, con sus hombros anchos y su cara de pocos amigos, era lo bastante perturbadora como para que cualquiera se sintiera algo perturbado; Steve lo escuchó gruñir algo en ruso mientras apretaba su pipa entre los labios, pero se sintió menos intimidado cuando él pareció reconocerlo y le sonrió, acomodándose las gafas de lectura.

—Ah, hola Steven— lo saludó el padrastro de su amiga, hablando en un inglés bastante forzado— _Crreí_ que _erra otrra_ de esas niñas _explorradorras_ que siempre _quierren venderrme_ galletas.

—Buenas, señor Petrovich— le sonrió levemente— ¿Natasha está en casa? Me gustaría hablar con ella.

Iván Petrovich parpadeó ligeramente y se acomodó las gafas, mirándolo por sobre ellas con cierto recelo.

— ¿Y _parra_ eso tocas a mi _puerrta_ , muchacho? _Que extrraño... Siemprre_ que _quierres verr_ a Natalia te _trrepas_ a mi _cerrca_ como si yo no _pudierra darrme_ cuenta y subes a _buscarrla_ tú solo— le dijo con aire tan casual que Steve no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas.

—Eh... Lo siento...

—Oh, está bien— dijo el hombre, quitándole hierro al asunto con un ligero ademán—. Tú _erres_ el bueno; siempre te fijas _parra_ no _pisarr_ mis _florres_. Ese chico _Barrnes_ es el que no me _agrrada_ — comentó el hombre, muy serio— _Perro_ Natalia no está. Salió muy _temprrano_ en la mañana.

— ¿Sabe adónde o si ya regresará?

— _Niet._ Solo dijo que tenía cosas que _hacerr_. No me gusta _entrrometerrme_ en su vida. Ya sabes, con eso de que ya es una adolescente...

—Entiendo...— Steve suspiró, desanimado, y levantó su maleta, dispuesto a marcharse— Por favor, dígale a Natasha que pasé a verla. Y que... Que la quiero mucho. Gracias, señor Petrovich.

— ¿Te vas, no es así?— preguntó el hombre antes de que se marchara de su puerta— A la _guerrra._

Steve parpadeó y bajó la vista, sintiéndose tan pequeño e insignificante como la primera vez que había conocido a Iván.

—Sí.

—Humm...— Iván se quitó la pipa de los labios y arrojó el tabaco quemado sobre las plantas de su entrada— ¿Sabes algo? Desde que Natalia te _trrajo_ a mi casa _porr prrimerra_ vez supe que _erras_ de esa clase de _hombrre_ que lucha _porr_ lo que _crree corrrecto_. Desde entonces se veía que tenías buena _maderra;_ a _pesarr_ de que _erras_ tan delgado y pequeño, _siemprre_ supe que tu _corrazón erra fuerrte_ como _rroble._ Igual que _corrazón rruso_ — sonrió, colocando una pesada mano sobre su hombro para palmearlo con orgullo— Mucha _suerrte_ , hijo.

Iván le extendió su mano, pero, conmovido con sus palabras, Steve pasó de ella y lo abrazó con afecto, despidiéndose de esa forma.

— ¿Podría darle una nota?— el señor Petrovich asintió y Steve se apresuró a sacar un lápiz y papel de su bolsillo, escribiendo unas cuantas palabras que después le entregó al padre de su mejor amiga, estrechando su mano— Muchas gracias por dejarme ser amigo de su hija, señor.

— _Grracias_ a ti _porr querrer_ a mi Natalia— respondió el hombre, soltándolo— Buena _suerrte,_ Steve _Rrogerrs._ Haz que nos sintamos _orrgullosos_.

El señor Petrovich se despidió con una seña y luego cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado, dejándole una sonrisa sincera en los labios. De alguna forma, Iván había sido su única figura paterna por años, por eso recibir palabras tan positivas de él, en cierta forma, era como recibirlas de su propio padre.

Steve suspiró y alzó los hombros antes de atravesar el jardín hacia la siguiente casa. Ni siquiera tuvo que golpear la puerta de Bucky, solo usó la llave escondida bajo la alfombra y entró como tantas veces había hecho antes, esperando encontrar a Bucky desayunando en la cocina, con un plato de cereales y huevos recién preparados, lo único que James sabía preparar; sin embargo, rápidamente notó que no había nadie, y parecía como si toda la familia se hubiera ido de viaje. Subió las escaleras pero tampoco encontró a su amigo.

Bucky tampoco estaba en casa. Eso lo entristeció, pero solo se fue de allí, resignado.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí. Ninguno estaba en casa, así que...— Steve suspiró y Pepper lo abrazó por la cintura.

—No te preocupes. Ellos saben que te vas hoy, así que estoy segura de que llegarán— le dijo, optimista como era siempre. Él le sonrió y besó su coronilla con gesto amistoso.

—Vamos o llegaremos tarde.

— ¿Un último recorrido?

Steve observó su vecindario por última vez; los árboles, las calles, su casa y la de sus amigos, nostálgico. Y sin quererlo sonrió, la abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—No— musitó, sin dejar de sonreír— Planeo volver algún día, ¿sabes? No quisiera despedirme de todo esto. Aún no.

Ella le sonrió y esperó a que le abriera la puerta del auto.

— ¿Listo?— inquirió su madre, mostrándose mucho más entera de lo que él esperaba. Aunque no le sorprendió. Sarah Rogers era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido en su vida

—Listo— confirmó, apretando su mano para transmitirle todo su cariño, gesto que ella correspondió.

El camino al centro fue rápido y ameno; su madre y Pepper no paraban de hablar de que irían a verlo apenas pudieran al campo de entrenamiento, recordándole cómo debía comportarse ahora que representaría a su país. Apenas llegaron a la terminal los tres bajaron del coche, dándose cuenta de que había otros jóvenes esperando el autobús del Ejército junto a sus familias.

—Creo que no eres el único demente— le dijo Pepper, logrando que Steve le cubriera la cabeza con una de sus enormes y fuertes manos a modo juguetón.

—Tranquila o harás que nos expulsen de aquí— rió, revolviéndole el largo cabello rubio.

—Compórtense ambos— los regañó la señora Rogers, logrando que se separaran; se acercó a su hijo y colocó una mano en su rostro con cariño, acariciándole la mejilla como si fuera un niño pequeño— Debes prometerme que vas a cuidarte, ¿sí?— pidió, al borde de las lágrimas— Recuerda que debes regresar; el jardín estará esperándote hasta entonces.

Steve no se resistió y la abrazó con fuerza, riendo y sollozando a la vez.

—Lo sé. No empiecen sin mí— bromeó, sacándole una pequeña risa a su madre.

—Eres el mejor hijo del mundo. Dios me bendijo al enviarte a mi vida— dijo Sarah, sujetándole el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos— No importa qué, estoy muy, muy orgullosa de ti, cariño. Jamás lo olvides. Te amo, Stevie.

—Y yo a ti, mamá. Eres la mejor madre del mundo.

Compartieron otro emotivo abrazo en medio de risas y llantos contenidos. Entonces la señora Rogers se separó y le acomodó las solapas de su chaqueta a su hijo.

—Nunca nos hemos separado por tanto tiempo, así que recuerda lavarte los dientes y rezar, hijo— le dijo, brindándole otra suave caricia a su rostro recién afeitado— ¿Bucky y Natasha no vendrán?— preguntó con duda, haciendo que su hijo bajara la mirada lentamente hasta sus pies. Y suspiró.

—No. Estaban ocupados, pero está bien.

— ¿Entonces quién es aquella chica?— señaló Pepper. Steve y su madre se giraron y éste se paralizó de inmediato, separándose de su progenitora.

—Nat...— susurró al ver a su mejor amiga caminando hacia él junto a un chico rubio y sonriente.

El corazón de Steve volvió a latir con fuerza como tantas otras veces, y luchó contra el impulso de correr hacia ella. Natasha aminoró el paso cuando lo vio, hasta que se detuvo delante de él. Ningún abrazo, ningún beso... A Steve le dolió su repentina formalidad.

—Recibí tu nota— le dijo, escueta. Clint Barton solo lo saludó con una seña, parándose a una buena distancia.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido— le sonrió, aunque seguía sintiéndose avergonzado por lo sucedido la última vez que habían hablado.

Natasha se cruzó de brazos y asintió, ladeando levemente la cabeza mientras se recargaba en una columna con aire casual, mirándolo.

—Lo siento— soltó Steve sin más preámbulos— Sé que no debí dejarlos afuera de mi decisión, ni tratarlos como lo hice.

— ¿Y?

—Y siento mucho lo que les dije a Bucky y a ti en mi casa. Ustedes son mis mejores amigos, no debí tratarlos como lo hice.

Natasha continuó mirándolo sin pestañear.

— ¿Y?

Steve movió los pies, nervioso, plenamente consciente de que no iba a ser totalmente sincero con lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero también consciente de que eso era lo que ella quería oír. Suspiró.

—Sé que no lo entiendes, pero esto es lo que yo quería— dijo, pasándose una mano por el cuello como siempre hacía cada vez que se sentía nervioso.

Eso no pareció bastarle a Natasha, ya que siguió mirándolo fijamente.

— ¿Y?

No sabía qué más decir. Le dio vueltas a lo sucedido, antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—Y..., bueno, no estuvo bien actuar como lo hice con ustedes.

— ¿Y qué más?

—Y... — a pesar de que lo intentó, no se le ocurrió nada más— No lo sé—confesó—. Lamento no haberte buscado, lamento haberte hecho enojar y lamento si mi nariz lastimó tu mano cuando me golpeaste. Pero sea lo que sea lo que te molesta, también te pido disculpas.

La expresión de Natasha denotó curiosidad, pero solo por un momento.

— ¿Y ya está?

Él parpadeó, considerando lo que le acababa de decir.

—No sé qué más puedo añadir— admitió.

Pasó medio segundo antes de que se diera cuenta de la leve sonrisa que se había dibujado en sus labios. Su amiga se le acercó y alzó una mano, haciéndole retroceder levemente, volviendo a acercarse al ver que no tenía intenciones de golpearlo.

—¿Ya está?— repitió, con una voz más suave.

Steve no dijo nada. Ella se le acercó más y, aunque él no se lo esperaba, lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos.

—No tienes que disculparte— susurró—. No tienes ningún motivo. Probablemente yo también hubiera reaccionado del mismo modo si me hubieran acosado con tantas preguntas. O peor. Mucho peor.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu interrogatorio?

—Quería hacerte sufrir— le dijo ella, abrazándolo con fuerza—. Siempre supe que tenías buen corazón. Y ni siquiera te enojaste conmigo porque te golpee. Y sé que lo hago muy bien.

—Sí, tienes la mano pesada— confirmó, rodeándola por la cintura— Me alegro de que hayas venido.

—Pues debes agradecérselo a Barton.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Bueno... Él y yo estábamos en casa cuando fuiste y me dejaste esa nota, pero yo le pedí a mi padre que te mintiera... Lo siento— dijo, acomodando su cabeza repleta de rizos pelirrojos contra el hombro de Steve— Clint me convenció de que no tenía ningún derecho a gritarte como lo hice, mucho menos a golpearte. Tenías razón. Todos la tenían. Es tu decisión y yo debí respetarla desde el primer momento..., pero de todos modos me gustó escuchar tus disculpas. Eres tan tierno a veces...

Natasha se apoyó en su pecho y, cuando Steve entornó los ojos, supo que no quería nada más en el mundo que estrecharla entre sus brazos para siempre.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por tantos años de amistad. Y gracias por ser como eres, violenta, grosera y todo— Natasha le respondió con una sonrisita, y Steve la besó en la frente— Si no hubiera sido por ti, cuando Bucky tuvo que irse— añadió—, mi vida habría sido mucho más aburrida y solitaria. No sabes lo mucho que eso significa para mí.

Su amiga lo miró a los ojos y bajó la vista, soltando una risita sibilante.

—Ya basta o me harás llorar, idiota.

—Yo no hago milagros— rió. Natasha lo golpeó en el hombro y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Aún no me enseñas a conducir una motocicleta— le reprochó— Siempre quise montarme en la Harley de tu padre, ¿sabes?

Steve rió. Nunca lo había hecho porque sabía que el señor Petrovich lo hubiera asesinado.

—Puedo hacerlo cuando regrese.

— ¿Es una promesa?

—Por supuesto. Palabra de Marine.

Natasha rió y le golpeó el brazo.

—Idiota... Entonces, tendrás que prometerme que regresarás a buscarme. No puedo aprender a montar una motocicleta si tú no estás conmigo. ¿Quién más me tendría tanta paciencia y no se ofendería por mis groserías?

El joven Rogers volvió a reír, aspirando el aroma a rosas de las hebras pelirrojas.

—Trato hecho.

Natasha se abrazó a él un poco más fuerte y por unos segundos guardó silencio.

—Steve...

— ¿Sí?

Natasha suspiró profundamente.

—No quiero que nuestra amistad se acabe— dijo, y lo abrazó un poco más fuerte.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sabía que se iba lejos para olvidarla, pero aun así no quería borrarla de su vida. El que se olvidara de Natasha como mujer no implicaba que también lo hiciera como amiga.

—Yo tampoco— admitió. Se detuvo, sabiendo que las palabras no bastarían. Por eso la estrechó un poco más entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Le besó la coronilla y dejó que su cabello le hiciera cosquillas en la nariz— Te llamaré tantas veces como pueda, y te escribiré siempre que tenga ocasión, y dicen que podré obtener un permiso el año que viene. Vendré a verte.

Ella se recostó en su pecho y alzó la cara, en un intento de mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Lo harás? ¿Me escribirás? —le preguntó.

Steve carraspeó. La expresión solemne de Natasha lo puso nervioso.

—Claro que sí— contestó, sonriendo— Te escribiré cada que pueda...

—Todos los días— lo corrigió su amiga, severa.

—Todos los días— confirmó Steve, sin siquiera intentar resistirse.

— Y me llamarás.

—Te llamaré.

—Y vendrás a Brooklyn a visitarme alguna vez.

Steve suspiró y asintió con expresión derrotada.

Simplemente, desde que la había conocido en la vereda de su casa, le era imposible negarle algo a esa chica.

—Vendré a Brooklyn a verte cada vez que...

— ¡Dios! ¡Ya dense un beso y dejen de hacer esta ridícula escenita de Romeo y Julieta!— exclamó una tercera voz, en tono burlón.

Steve y Natasha se separaron y se dieron la vuelta para mirar al recién llegado

— ¿Tony?— inquirió Steve, sorprendido.

Tony Stark se bajó las gafas oscuras para dirigirles una rápida mirada y volvió a acomodárselas con un dedo, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

—Hola, Capi.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tony sonrió con más amplitud y negó con suavidad, encogiéndose de hombros luego.

—Bueno... Ya sabes; lo usual. Decidí madrugar a las diez de la mañana, escapar de los empleados de mi padre y dar un paseo de casi diez kilómetros desde los Hampton hasta aquí para comprar galletas con chispas de chocolate. Por cierto, dicen que aquí en la terminal venden las mejores de todo Brooklyn. Hola, _Rojita_.

Steve miró a Natasha y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

—Deben ser las galletas más deliciosas de toda la Costa Este para que hayas hecho tal sacrificio.

—Mnah...— Tony se encogió de hombros y bebió del café que llevaba en la mano, torciendo los labios con disgusto antes de arrojarlo hacia atrás como si nada, mojando a una pareja que no logró verlo; se acercó a Steve y le tendió la mano con gesto solemne— Ya, en serio. Fue todo un placer conocerte, Capi; fuiste un digno enemigo. Has hecho de mis días mucho más divertidos desde que te conocí.

—Para mí también— contestó Steve con toda franqueza, estrechando su mano— Y nunca fuimos enemigos.

Tony rió por lo bajó y golpeó su brazo.

—Cuídate, ¿quieres? No quiero que nos regresen a un Capi hecho paleta en vez de al aburrido patriota de siempre... Espera. Eso suena bien. "Capipaleta..." ¿Qué tal?— preguntó, divertido, y Steve no pudo reprimir otra sonrisa.

—Lo intentaré— respondió, y le dio la mano otra vez, sorprendido ante la sensación de que había nacido un vínculo afectivo entre ellos.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Barnes?

—Pues... ¿Nat?

La chica abrió los ojos, sobrecogida por la pregunta; luego se encogió de hombros y una mueca de tristeza atravesó su bonito rostro.

—No lo sé. Bucky y yo terminamos hace tres días— dijo, y Steve sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco.

Miles de sentimientos contradictorios empezaron a bullir en su interior. Quiso decir algo, abrazar a Natasha y disipar la tristeza que vio en sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se contuvo y apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Novia de Bucky o no ya había tomado una decisión y no podía retractarse. Natasha amaba a James, eso todavía podía verlo en su mirada, por más doloroso que fuera. Así que, haciendo de tripas corazón para que su tono no lo delatara, sólo suspiró antes de hablar:

—Lo siento— dijo, y pareció estar hablando por todos allí— Yo no... Lamento escuchar eso, y...

Se interrumpió a sí mismo al encontrar con la mirada el autobús con el escudo del Cuerpo de Marines que se detenía a un lado, y suspiró una vez más, con desánimo, sin saber qué más podía decir.

—No importa... Tal vez las cosas se arreglen luego— volvió a sonreírle— Creo que ya es hora. Gracias a ambos por venir, y...— Natasha volvió a abrazarlo, haciéndole cerrar los ojos instintivamente en un intento por guardar aquella dulce sensación en su memoria, pero al abrirlos y encontrar los compungidos ojos azules de Pepper Potts con los suyos no pudo evitar separarse e ir hasta ella.

—Pepper...— la llamó, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía tantas cosas que decirle, y no encontraba las palabras para expresarle lo mucho que ese tiempo juntos había significado para él. No eran novios formales, ni compartían ningún sentimiento especial, pero sí había verdadero cariño y aprecio entre ambos. Steve tenía miles de cosas que agradecerle, pero seguía sin saber cómo.

No obstante, Virginia se apresuró a abrazarlo con fuerza, alejándose luego para tomar el rostro de Steve entre sus manos y pegar sus frentes en un gesto lleno de afecto.

—Lo sé— le dijo, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares— Lo sé, Steve. Y créeme que me hace feliz haber podido ser tu amiga éstas semanas... Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé— sonrió— Tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo.

Pepper se paró de puntitas, y cuando lo hizo se acercó a su oído, susurrando.

—Y no ye preocupes por tu madre y Natasha. Yo me encargaré de cuidarlas... Incluso a Barnes, y sabes que lo odio.

Steve la miró y sin pensarlo la besó una última vez en los labios, gesto que ella correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Pep. Eres maravillosa.

—Gracias a ti por haberme dado tu chocolate aquel día— rió ella, acariciándole la mejilla, en donde depositó otro beso— Y cuídate, por amor de Dios.

—Lo haré.

—Y si alguna vez necesitas ayuda legal puedes buscarme en Harvard— le sonrió de nuevo, limpiándose los restos de llanto de los ojos.

Él río y le limpió el rostro con sus dedos.

—Espero que no sea necesario, pero gracias.

—Y si ves una granada no seas un héroe y corre como una gacela, ¿quieres?— añadió Tony, mientras se acercaba con Natasha bajo el brazo.

Steve volvió a reír de buena gana y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo intentaré. Gracias por venir, Tony. Eres un buen amigo— dijo, dándole un afectuoso abrazo que el otro chico apenas respondió con unas cuantas palmadas en su espalda.

—Wow, Capi. Recuerda que soy una figura pública con una reputación que mantener— le dijo, y Steve lo soltó— Así sí. Y recuerda: no hagas que te maten.

—Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti— bromeó, y todos rieron, excepto Stark.

—Como sea. Traéme una camiseta, ¿quieres? De preferencia que no esté manchada de sangre o tripas.

Todos lo miraron, pero ya conocían el sentido del humor del heredero de Industrias Stark, por lo que solo lo pasaron por alto.

—Cuídate mucho, Steve— Clint al fin se acercó a él y le tendió la mano amistosamente— E ignora a Tony.

— ¿Y ahora que dije?— se defendió Stark, refunfuñando.

— ¡Cállate!— Natasha lo golpeó y se giró hacia Steve— No te atrevas a morir allí, Steve Rogers, o te juro que iré a buscarte para patear tu educado trasero— advirtió, dejándolo ir de una vez— Promete que me contarás todo, y yo haré lo mismo hasta que regreses.

—Lo prometo— aseguró, luchando por no soltar unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes— Te lo contaré todo. Tú puedes darle tus cartas a mi madre. Ella sabrá adónde enviarlas...

—Lo haré. Te quiero, Steve.

El aludido abrió los ojos con sorpresa; se separó un poco de Natasha y plantó un dulce beso en su frente, sonriendo.

—También te quiero, Nat... Más de lo que podrías imaginarte— confesó, en un murmullo apenas audible, pero no se atrevió a añadir nada más.

Era un cobarde, sí, pero a fin de cuentas estaba huyendo de sus sentimientos, ¿qué podría hacerle otra mancha al tigre?

Miró el rostro de Natasha una última vez, sabiendo que esa era la despedida definitivamente de sus sentimientos por ella, y sin algún día volvía a verla esperaba poder volver a hacerlo solo como una amiga para entonces.

—Cuídate, Nat. Y promete tú también que no te detendrás hasta pisar los mejores escenarios del mundo.

—Solo si tu prometes que estarás en primera fila para aplaudirme.

—Por supuesto.

Natasha se paró en puntas de pie y le besó la mejilla como tantas otras veces había hecho.

—Regresa a casa.

Steve asintió. Era la hora de la despedida definitiva. Abrazó a su madre y se despidió de todos con una seña y una sonrisa, tomando su pequeña maleta para formarse y esperar su turno, formándose para subir al autobús mientras su madre y sus amigos seguían allí, acompañándolo hasta el último momento.

No tenía miedo, pues era más grande su determinación, pero no podía evitar que le doliera abandonar Brooklyn, el único hogar que había tenido siempre, y con ello a todas las personas que amaba y lo amaban.

Intentó sonreír y se volteó una vez más hacia su madre y sus amigos, alzando una mano en el aire para la despedida definitiva. Ya solo había tres personas delante de él cuando tuvo que desviar la vista al escuchar el alboroto y vio a varias personas moviéndose, abriéndole paso a un apurado y fornido chico de cabello oscuro.

— ¡Esperen!— gritó el joven, tirando de su bolso de viaje verde, que se había atorado en la multitud— ¡No dejen que ése autobús se vaya!

— ¿Bucky?— Steve se salió de la fila como acto reflejo, y frunció el ceño con confusión al ver a James Barnes corriendo hacia donde él estaba.

Bucky corrió unos cuantos metros más y llegó hasta él, sudado y con la respiración agitada.

—Lo lamento, pero acabo de llegar de Washington y tuve que correr desde la Estación Central— informó, todavía respirando con dificultad— Pero tenía que hacerlo.

— ¿Qué cosa?— inquirió Steve. Bucky revisó sus pantalones, sacando un papel doblado que le alcanzó. Steve y Natasha, que se había acercado silenciosamente a ellos, pegaron cabezas para leerlo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Te enlistaste en los Marines?— soltó él, perplejo.

—Hace tres días pasé la revisión médica— respondió su amigo, con una sonrisa— Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero tuve que acompañar a mi madre a casa de mi tía en Gaithersburg, convencerla de que estaré bien, y realmente quería que fuera una sorpresa... Hola, Tony. Clint. Potts— sus ojos se enfocaron en Natasha y rápidamente regresaron a Steve, pasando de ella.

—Estás loco— le soltó Pepper, con el ceño fruncido— Mucho más que Steve.

James sonrió con condescendencia y pasó su comentario por alto.

—Genial. Serán dos camisetas, entonces— añadió Tony, recibiendo otro golpe, ahora de Clint Barton.

Todos miraron a Natasha, que se mantenía sumida en un silencio sepulcral y con la vista fija en algún punto a la distancia, con expresión ausente. Steve temió a su reacción, por lo que empezó a prepararse para una catástrofe. Pero ni bien había dado un paso hacia atrás cuando ella se volvió y se alejó del grupo sin emitir ningún sonido, confundiendo a todos.

Sí era cierto que habían terminado, y, por lo que pudo percibir, había sido Bucky quién lo había decidido. De reojo observó la reacción de James, pero el parecía totalmente ausente en ése momento.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntó regresando al tema, en un murmullo ahogado, notando que Natasha también se mostraba atenta a su respuesta.

James inspiró profundamente y soltó todo el aire por la nariz, bajando un poco la cabeza

—Porque tú y yo somos mejores amigos. Y los mejores amigos siempre se cuidan las espaldas— le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cuidarnos la espalda?— inquirió Steve, aturdido, pero también algo frustrado y molesto— ¡Maldita sea, Bucky, no debiste! ¡Ya no necesito que cuides de mí!— exclamó, enojado y frustrado. Volteó el rostro con ofensa, y apretó los puños. No sabía si en realidad se sentía molesto o culpable por la decisión de Bucky.

—No lo hago solo por ti, también es por mí— añadió su amigo— ¿Qué iba a hacer yo solo en Georgetown? Envié la solicitud sólo porque creí que mi mejor amigo estaría ahí. No me interesan las finanzas; lo que yo quería era que volveríamos a ser los amigos que éramos. Aquí, en Washington, Afganistán o dónde fuera, pero volver a estar juntos y contar el uno con el otro como cuando murió mi padre y te quedaste una semana durmiendo en aquella incómoda tienda de campaña conmigo. ¿Te acuerdas? Llovió a la sexta noche y te hice creer que te habías orinado dentro, y lloraste como por tres horas...

—Lo recuerdo. Y no fue gracioso.

—El punto es...— siguió James, cambiando su sonrisa por un gesto solemne— Que quiero volver a sentir que darías la vida por mí, así como yo la daría por ti. Ya no quiero sentir que somos casi dos desconocidos por esos años que nos alejamos, ni que se ha levantado una barrera entre nosotros. Y no me importa estar en medio de una guerra, porque sé que en el caso contrario tú harías lo mismo por mí. Además, si estamos juntos somos prácticamente invencibles...— dijo, y sonrió una vez más, formando dos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

Steve bajó la cabeza y sin darse cuenta una tenue sonrisa irónica adornó su cara. Se iba para no lastimar a Bucky, y ahora Bucky lo seguía hasta el único lugar donde podía escapar de él.

A alguien allá arriba de seguro le divertía frustrar sus planes.

—No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho— murmuró entre dientes, pero no tardó en devolverle la sonrisa, cosa que aminoró el ambiente para su amigo.

— ¡El Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno juntos otra vez!— exclamó, sonriendo mientras golpeaba su brazo— ¡Regresamos, hermano!

— ¡A ver, a ver, a ver!— lo interrumpió Tony, alzando la voz— ¿Te metiste a los tontos y orgullosos marines, enfilándote a una muerte casi segura, solo por cuidarle la espalda a Steve? Ustedes los pobres sí que están locos...

—Básicamente— Bucky y Steve rieron.

― ¡Arriba, señoritas! ¡Rápido o yo mismo me encargaré de que pasen los siguientes meses de sus miserables vidas limpiando las letrinas de todo el campo!— gritó el sargento, asomándose desde la puerta del autobús.

―Esto empieza a traerme recuerdos― rió Bucky, y luego miró a Natasha, soltando un profundo suspiro para después desviar la vista y recoger su equipaje, intentando esconder la tristeza en sus ojos— Mejor vamos.

Él se despidió de todos con una mueca, recibió la bendición de la madre de Steve y se detuvo frente a Natasha, como si quisiera decirle algo. Sin embargo, bajó la vista al último momento y pasó de ella, subiendo primero al autobús. Steve lo siguió, pero antes de su turno miró a su madre y Natasha, las dos mujeres más importantes de su infancia, una última vez, guardando aquella imagen por siempre en su memoria.

Su madre seguía llorando y Natasha solo intentaba sonreírle con afecto.

Steve alzó la mano una última vez y subió el primer escalón de lo que sería el resto de su vida en silencio, notando a Bucky sentado casi al fondo del autobús, mirando por la ventana antes de percatarse de su presencia y sonreírle con esa picardía que lo había caracterizado desde niño. Y supo que ahora los dos estarían bien, porque quizá ambos, de una forma u otra, habían perdido a Natasha Romanoff, pero una vez más se tenían el uno al otro para cuidarse las espaldas.

Y entonces tuvo la extraña sensación de que el futuro nunca le había parecido tan brillante.

Todo estaría bien mientras Bucky y él fueran mejores amigos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_  
**

 **Hola!**

 **He vuelto, y lamento la demora. Realmente no encontraba inspiración para terminar el capítulo, pero al final lo logré.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S**.


	5. Cartas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Avengers_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **5**

 **Cartas**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _5 de octubre de 2004_

 _Querido Steve:_

 _Pasó más de un mes desde que te fuiste, y aún no has llamado. ¡Idiota!_

 _Iván dice que te mantienen incomunicado el primer mes, así que deduzco que por eso no puedes llamarme... Como sea, ¿qué tal va todo? ¿Cómo es el ejército? ¿Ya te dieron una paliza? ¡Quiero saberlo todo!_

 _Ayer vi a tu madre; Iván y yo cenanos con ella a veces. Me dijo que tampoco le permitieron hablar contigo._

 _Aquí no ha pasado mucho; de nuevo comencé los ensayos de ballet, Clint y yo empezamos nuestro segundo año en la preparatoria hace unas semanas, y estamos juntos en casi todas las clases, aunque éste año está mucho más metido en la arquería, y su entrenador dijo que podría prepararlo para los próximos Juegos Olímpicos, así que sólo nos vemos en clase y casi no podemos salir como antes. Me siento feliz por él porque sé que es el mejor arquero que he visto, pero no puedo evitar sentirme más sola que un perro ahora que todos mis amigos se fueron; Iván me sugirió volver por un semestre a Rusia para no olvidar las viejas raíces, y he estado pensándolo... ¿Tú qué crees?_

 _Sé lo que estás preguntándote, y sí, todo está bien en Brooklyn. Nada ha cambiado, lo cual es extraño porque sin ustedes la vida no es lo mismo. Al menos no la mía. Barton es muy delicado y no me deja golpearlo. ¿Puedes creerlo?_

 _¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Bucky? Tal vez no terminamos en las mejores circunstancias, pero sigo queriéndolo mucho... (Si se lo dices te mataré, Rogers)_

 _¿Qué tal el campamento? Tu madre me dijo que al final no te enviaron a Fort Benning. ¿Cómo es el campo? ¿Hay muchas chicas rondándote por ahí? Jaja_

 _Por cierto, Sharon Carter me preguntó por ti el otro día. Compartimos la clase de Álgebra este semestre. Es obvio que a ella le importas porque de otra forma nunca se me hubiera acercado tan en son de paz. Es una idiota, y más te vale no hacerle caso nunca o no volveré a hablarte en lo que me quede de vida, ¿entendiste?_

 _Bien, basta de amenazas. Iván te envía saludos y entre los dos te compramos una bolsa de tus dulces favoritos. Todos son rojos, agradéceme luego._

 _Escribe pronto, ¿quieres? Sin mi mejor amigo me siento como si me faltara un brazo o una pierna._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Natasha._

 _P.D: ¿Cómo van esos músculos, eh?_

oOo

 _10 de octubre de 2004_

 _Querida Nat:_

 _¡Saludos desde el lugar más infeliz sobre la tierra!_

 _Déjame decirte que apenas llegamos aquí tuve la impresión de que construyeron éste campamento para humillarnos y lavarnos el cerebro para obedecer órdenes sin hacer preguntas. Es algo así como un campamento zombi. A ti te gustaría, porque sé que estás loca. El que sí se la está pasando en grande y como pez dentro del agua es Bucky._

 _Por cierto, se lo pregunté y no quiso decirme, pero, ¿por qué terminaron? Es decir, sé que no me incumbe, pero los dos son mis mejores amigos. Aunque, sino quieres contarme está bien. Siempre puedo usar la imaginación._

 _Como te decía, este último mes ha sido el más difícil, horrible y asqueroso de mi vida. La Armada no es como lo imaginaba. Nos han gritado desde que salimos de Brooklyn, y cuando llegamos al campamento nos han gritado todavía más. Empiezo a creer seriamente que en este país nadie te aprecia a menos que hayas asesinado a alguien en alguna guerra._

 _El Coronel Chester Phillips, el jefe del campamento, es un hombre duro, y bastante exigente. ¿Mis músculos? Aquí nos levantamos todos los días a las cinco, corremos diez kilómetros alrededor del campamento y hacemos una serie de quinientas sentadillas antes del desayuno. No te aburriré contándote todo lo que hacemos en el día (nadar, escalar, correr, escalar, nadar otra vez, y sigue y sigue..), pero sí te diré que nos matan haciendo ejercicio. Ya me he arrastrado tantas veces por el lodo y subido tantas sogas que mis músculos apenas me responden por las noches, jajaja._

 _Por lo general, me va bien en todo, en especial en tácticas de combate, lo que consiste en estrategias de guerra y cosas así, y en natación soy el primero, excepto en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces mordí el polvo en los entrenamientos._

 _Sí, puedes reírte ya que no estuviste ahí para divertirte en vivo y en directo._

 _No me agrada mucho eso de golpear a alguien sin motivo, pero ya estoy trabajando en eso con ayuda de mi nuevo amigo Sam. Y, como te imaginarás, el mejor del campamento en todo es Bucky. Creo que Phillips quiere adoptarlo, y ahora lo nombraron jefe de nuestra unidad por su experiencia militar. Creo que es el único que disfruta de todo esto, pues siempre es el primero en levantarse y en llegar a cualquier lado, ya sea corriendo, arrastrándose, o haciendo sentadillas. De verdad me siento feliz por él, y, aunque a ti sí puedo decirte que no termino de adaptarme, sé que pronto lo haré._

 _En respuesta a otra de tus preguntas, sí, aquí hay chicas también, y la mayoría me ignoran. Pero no me importa. A decir verdad me dan miedo; creo que son más agresivas que los hombres, pero ninguna como tú._

 _Ahora que lo pienso también tú me das miedo._

 _Te sorprenderá saber a quién hemos encontrado aquí. ¿Te acuerdas de Thor Odinson, mi compañero de Noruega? Está aquí, en mi unidad, como recluta extranjero. Dijo que con cuatro años de servicio podrá obtener la residencia definitiva, ¿qué tal?_

 _Aquí conocí a un chico de Harlem; su nombre es Sam Wilson. Es genial, y es el único chico de color de mi unidad, por lo que se queja del racismo en las Fuerzas Armadas, aunque siempre juega. Es muy gracioso, a ti te caería bien._

 _Y ya deja en paz a Sharon. No es mala. No entiendo porqué ustedes nunca se han llevado..._

 _¿De verdad quieren enviarte a Rusia? Si me preguntas, no suena tan mal. Siempre dijiste que querías formar parte del Ballet Ruso, si te vas un semestre podrías ver cómo son las cosas y regresar luego. Yo que tú si iría, pero debes volver. En solo dos meses me permitirán salir del campamento y me gustaría verte._

 _Ya llevamos casi seis semanas de las trece que dura el entrenamiento para principiantes, y una vez que salga podré comunicarme contigo más libremente. Aún no sé qué carrera elegir, pero Bucky me dijo que lo mejor sería elegir la Infantería, aunque no lo sé. Aún tengo otras siete semanas para pensarlo._

 _Por cierto, dile a Iván que gracias por los dulces, y envíale mis saludos también._

 _Y pórtate bien, por amor a Dios. Ahora ya no nos tienes a nosotros para sujetarte cuando quieras golpear a alguien, así que procura controlarte, ¿quieres? Recuerda que aunque no puedan llevarte a prisión sí puedes pasar una noche en el calabozo, como en mi cumpleaños, cuando rompiste el parabrisas de esos policías, ¿recuerdas?_

 _Por cierto, ¿Bucky te ha escrito? Lo he visto con una libreta de aquí para allá, y deduje que te estaba escribiendo._

 _Tengo que irme a dormir o mañana llegaré en último lugar de nuevo._

 _Escribe pronto._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Steve._

oOo

 _30 de noviembre de 2004_

 _Querido Steve:_

 _¡Me voy a Rusia en dos días!_

 _¡Estoy más emocionada de lo que pensaba! Tengo tanto que empacar y hacer antes de irme que tengo muy poco tiempo para escribirte._

 _Al pie de esta carta te dejaré mi nueva dirección para que me escribas allí._

 _A ti no puedo mentirte, Bucky me dejó; fue por una discusión tonta, pero realmente no quiero hablar de eso ahora..._

 _Me alegra saber que tú y él están bien, y no me sorprende que él destaque. Siempre ha tenido una vena un tanto sanguinaria y homicida, además tiene muy poca consciencia, créeme, jajaja._

 _Ese Sam suena como alguien genial. Las minorías siempre tenemos que apoyarnos. Tú no olvides que eres irlandés, Rogers._

 _Clint te envía sus saludos, y adjunta una entrada para su próxima competencia, a la que obviamente no podrás asistir, pero el idiota no hace caso. Hace unos días ganó el Campeonato Nacional en Palo Alto, y ahora va por el título americano o algo así. Yo lo ayudo con sus dianas y a cambio él me acompaña a mis clases de ballet, aunque últimamente lo he notado extraño cuando estamos juntos. Bueno, ya sabes que Clint es raro, sobre todo por eso de que le gusta hacer sus 'nidos' sobre cualquier árbol o viga, pero lo he notado más distante y frío conmigo... Supongo que debe estar cansado. Ya se le pasará._

 _El otro día vi a Pepper y me dijo que te escribió hace unos meses; vino de visita por Acción de Gracias y fuimos de compras con tu madre. Resultó que recordé lo mucho que me agradaba y pasamos una buena tarde. Le va bien en Harvard, aunque el semestre apenas va a la mitad._

 _Sarah me dijo que le contaste que les sirvieron una cena especial. Quise escribirte pero tenía demasiados exámenes para calificar para entrar a mi nueva escuela en Moscú, y, ¿sabes qué? ¡Aprobé! Me quedaré con una familia amiga de Iván, los Shostakov. Dice que son gente muy amigable cuyo hijo acaba de entrar a la universidad, y también conocieron a mis padres. Estuve pensando en que este viaje sería una buena oportunidad para averiguar más sobre ellos. Casi es como si Rusia estuviera llamándome. ¿Loco, no?_

 _Bucky no ha escrito, pero yo sí le envié una carta. No sé, creo que estúpidamente sigo esperando que me responda, pero también creo que, como dice Iván, ya es hora de seguir adelante. Ahora quiero concentrarme en mi viaje y en el ballet; nada de chicos por un tiempo._

 _¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? ¿Ya eres un Súpersoldado?_

 _¡Escribe pronto!_

 _Te quiere,_

 _Natasha._

oOo

 _12 de diciembre de 2004_

 _Querida Nat:_

 _Me alegra oír eso. Lo de que vas a concentrarte en tu viaje y el ballet._

 _Aquí todo sigue igual; Bucky destaca y yo, bueno, mejoré un poco en combate. Thor y Sam me han ayudado mucho._

 _Ahora solo nos quedan unos días de entrenamiento, y la verdad está cada vez más cerca._

 _Lamento que mi carta sea tan breve pero estoy muerto de cansancio, además ya nos hemos dicho casi todo por teléfono, pero tú insistes en que te escriba a mano y en papel como si estuviéramos en los años '50. Aunque no me quejo; sabes que soy algo chapado a la antigua y no entiendo mucho de tecnología._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Steve._

 _P.D: También lamento no haber podido llegar a tiempo para despedirte en el aeropuerto. Luego de la graduación tuvimos una semana de orientación antes de ir a casa. Te extrañaré aún más._

oOo

 _20 de diciembre de 2004._

 _Querido Steve:_

 _¡Felicidades por tu graduación!_

 _Sé que por teléfono dijiste que me perdonabas, pero se verdad lamento no poder estar ahí, pero el clima no me dejó viajar, y empiezo las clases en tres días, por lo que no pude ir a verte._

 _Supe por tu madre que entraste en Infantería como Bucky. Pues... Felicidades de nuevo._

 _Como ya te habrá dicho Iván, mi viaje a Rusia se prolongará hasta terminar el año escolar. Aquí es estupendo. Hace mucho frío y constantemente tengo la sensación de vivir dentro de un refrigerador, pero me encanta. Dicen que el verano es igual que en Nueva York, pero no pienso quedarme a averiguarlo._

 _Si mis cuentas no fallan el día de tu cumpleaños serás todo un Marine listo para la guerra, y te permitirán regresar a casa antes de asignarte, pues allí estaré para verte apagar tus 19 velitas._

 _Por cierto, ¿sabías que Bucky me escribió? Apenas son unas líneas, pero me hizo muy feliz ver su carta._

 _Los Shostakov han sido de verdad muy amables conmigo, y su hijo, Alexei, me ha ayudado mucho a adaptarme. Ya me siento parte de esta familia. Alexei me mostró toda la ciudad y ahora volví a ser una rusa más, jajaja. También me ha estado ayudando a buscar a algunos amigos de mis padres que me han dicho solo cosas buenas de ellos, y adivina qué: ¡soy de la maldita realeza rusa! Eso es cierto; en unos días Alex me llevará al ayuntamiento para hacerlo legal o algo así. Es un chico estupendo (y está soltero)_

 _¡Luego te llamo y te cuento todo!_

 _P.D: ¿Qué crees?_

 _Te quiero,_

 _Natasha._

oOo

 _10 de febrero de 2005_

 _Querida Nat:_

 _Quien te escribe es el subteniente Rogers._

 _Hace una semana empezó mi adiestramiento en infantería en el Campamento Geiger, en Camp Lejeune, Jacksonville, los que, según dicen, serán los seis meses más difíciles de mi vida._

 _El sujeto a cargo es el general Nick Fury, que perdió un ojo en combate; o al menos eso justificaría el parche que lleva en el rostro. Y, aunque hasta ahora solo nos ha gritado, parece ser mucho más razonable que Phillips._

 _Me alegra que Bucky te haya escrito al fin. Tal vez por eso lo noté de mejor ánimo. Él está aquí, conmigo, pero al venir de una escuela militar su entrenamiento está mucho más avanzado, y dicen que podrá ser activado en dos o tres meses. Sam, Thor y los demás chicos de mi unidad también están aquí, por lo que seguimos siendo un equipo hasta que nos activen a todos y nos designen una nueva tropa. Es extraño pensar en eso. Por una parte me alegra pero por otra me asusta que algo le pase en combate._

 _La guerra no es como pensábamos; hay tantos matices y causas que a veces hacen difícil saber si lo que hacemos es algo bueno para el resto del planeta._

 _Me gustó mucho poder volver a escuchar tu voz éstas semanas, y, aunque me hubiera gustado mucho más verte, entiendo que no pude ser, pero me alegra mucho que estés feliz en Rusia._

 _Ese chico Alexei suena como alguien muy comedido... Sin duda no es tu tipo. ¿Qué pasó con la Natasha que sólo iba a dedicarse a sus estudios y al ballet? Compórtate, Nat. Y ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero te aseguro que no siento celos._

 _Ahora podremos salir todos los fines de semana, así que, si todo sale bien, te llamaré el sábado._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Tu amigo que NO está celoso,_

 _Steve._

oOo

 _2 de mayo de 2005, Frankfort, Alemania._

 _Hola, Tasha._

 _Bien... Como te dije la otra vez, no soy bueno escribiendo, las palabras nunca fueron mi fuerte y lo sabes, tampoco soy bueno para expresar mis sentimientos, pero esta no es una carta común, es una carta de despedida._

 _Ayer me activaron y ya me asignaron a una nueva unidad, en el frente de Bagdad. Aún no sé exactamente dónde me enviarán, pero debes saber que estoy listo. Me he preparado toda la vida para esto, y contrario de lo que puedas creer no tengo miedo. No sé qué vaya a pasar conmigo una vez que estemos allá, y no tengo idea de cómo cambiará mi vida, pero no debes preocuparte por mí. Estaré bien. Una linda chica pelirroja me dijo una vez que mi obstinación podría incluso ganarle a la muerte, y espero que así sea._

 _De cualquier forma, sé que arruiné todo entre nosotros, Tasha, pero quiero decirte que ni aun así he dejado de amarte. Te he amado desde la primera vez que te vi, con tu vestido celeste y tus rizos pelirrojos, mudándote a la casa de al lado. Te he amado cada vez que te veía bailar, y te seguí amando aún cuando te dije todas aquellas cosas._

 _Lo cierto es que quería que me odiaras para no lastimarte con mi decisión, pero me di cuenta de que no podría seguir si lo hicieras._

 _Puedo vivir con cualquier cosa menos con saber que me odias._

 _Perdóname por todo. Y si te hace sentir mejor, dejaré que me disparen para compensarte. Apuesto a que eso te haría feliz._

 _Te amo, y con eso no quiero comprometerte a nada. Solo... Te amo. Tal y como eres._

 _Bucky._

oOo

 _15 de mayo de 2005._

 _Querido Steve:_

 _Iván me dijo que fuiste a verlo este fin de semana. ¿Por qué no me llamaste, idiota? Estuve esperando junto al teléfono todo el estúpido día, incluso rechacé la invitación de Alexei y sus amigos de ir de campamento para hablar contigo... Pero ya me la pagarás._

 _Recibí la última carta de Bucky hace dos días. Me dijo que ya lo activaron y que estaban enviándolo a una base en Bagdad... Hablamos por teléfono, y me di cuenta de lo mucho que extraña oír su voz también. No tenía miedo, y parece muy seguro de lo que hace, así que confiemos en que estará bien._

 _Por cierto, tengo excelente noticias: ¡ME ACEPTARON! ¡VOY A BAILAR CON EL BALLET RUSO!_

 _¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ!_

 _Claro que aún no seré protagonista, ni pisaré el Bolshoi, pero estoy muy feliz._

 _No sé cómo pero tienes que venir a verme._

 _En respuesta a la pregunta de tu última carta, Alexei tuvo que regresar a cumplir con su servicio militar, pero seguimos en contacto. Él siempre me pregunta por ti y Bucky. Es un chico sensacional._

 _Me alegró mucho saber que has mejorado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y te has convertido en el mejor de tu compañía, aunque debes mejorar tu puntería, Stevie. Hablé con tu madre y no deja de decir lo orgullosa que está de ti. Todos lo estamos._

 _Esta semana me saqué un 10 en Álgebra y otro en Geografía. Mis notas van tan bien que Iván me prometió obsequiarme un nuevo teléfono, ¡uno que saca fotos!_

 _En fin, esperaré tu llamado el sábado. Hay mucho que quiero contarte..._

 _¡Estoy tan emocionada!_

 _Te quiere,_

 _Natasha._

oOo

 _5 de julio de 2005_

 _Querido Steve:_

 _Soy una perra, maldita, desgraciada y estúpida._

 _Lo lamento tanto... Sé que prometí estar ahí el día de tu cumpleaños, pero la compañía se presentaba en Praga y no había forma de que llegara a casa a tiempo. De verdad lo lamento._

 _Te llamé, y entiendo que no quieras hablar conmigo, pero no dejes que arruine tu cumpleaños. Sé que doy asco como amiga, pero perdóname, ¿sí? Si te hace sentir mejor este verano no tendré descanso. El Ballet Ruso hará una gira por Europa, e Iván me permitió ir por mis buenas calificaciones, pero regresaré en septiembre para volver a la escuela, aunque tu mamá me dijo que para entonces estarás en Alemania._

 _Te envié mi obsequio por FedEx. Espero que te haya llegado y te guste._

 _Perdóname, por favor._

 _Sabes lo mucho que te quiero._

 _Con amor,_

 _Nat._

oOo

 _7 de julio de 2005_

 _Querida Nat:_

 _No te preocupes. Volveré a cumplir años dentro de doce meses. Iván me dijo que no podrías llegar; estás cumpliendo tu sueño, así que no tienes que disculparte._

 _Pepper SÍ vino desde Harvard a verme, y Bucky me llamó desde Afganistán, pero está bien. No estoy enojado._

 _Como sea, jamás adivinarás lo que me envió Tony desde Brasil, donde pasa sus vacaciones. No creo que sea lo más apropiado decírtelo, pero sí te diré que no voy a usarlo cuando vaya a la playa. Jamás._

 _Es una lástima que no hayas podido venir porque quería decirte en persona que ya me activaron. Comenzaré a cumplir mi servicio mañana, y todavía no sé adónde me envían._

 _Sé que te gusta recibir cartas en tu correo, así que procuraré seguir escribiendo._

 _Con cariño,_

 _Steve._

oOo

 _10 de septiembre de 2005_

 _De: Steve_

 _Para: Natasha_

 _Asunto: ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Querida Nat:_

 _Hola, ¿cómo has estado?_

 _Desde hace mucho que no sé nada de ti. Tal vez has escrito y tus cartas no me llegan, por eso decidí enviarte un e-mail, aunque sabes que no se me da muy bien la tecnología._

 _Mi batallón fue destinado a Kosovo en una misión de paz bajo las órdenes de la 1.a División Armada, mientras que prácticamente el resto de los batallones de infantería fueron enviados a Afganistán, donde sigue Bucky. Todavía no hablan de envianos a mi unidad y a mí allá o a Irak; creo que debemos caerle bien a alguien arriba, o ser el peor batallón de todo el Cuerpo de Marines._

 _Sea como sea me alegra estar aquí._

 _Aquí todo está relativamente en calma y hasta ahora no tuve que disparar ni una sola vez, pero eso no significaba que me pase los días recogiendo flores y jugando PlayStation._

 _Limpio el fusil, estoy alerta ante el ataque de cualquier lunático, y cuando te ves obligado a permanecer alerta tantas horas seguidas, por la noche estás exhausto. Con toda sinceridad puedo decir que podía pasar dos o tres días sin preguntarme qué estás haciendo y cómo te va desde que regresaste de Rusia. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?_

 _Mi madre me dijo que tampoco te ve mucho y que estás ensayando mucho más ahora para ir a la universidad._

 _Escríbeme y cuéntamelo todo. Tenemos un gabinete de informática aquí, así que estaré revisando mi correo todos los días; mientras no nos ataquen._

 _No olvides que eres mi mejor amiga._

 _Con amor,_

 _Steve._

oOo

 _10 de octubre de 2005_

 _De: Natasha_

 _Para: Steve_

 _Asunto: Re: ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Querido Steve:_

 _Lamento mucho haber tardado tanto en contestarte, pero sabes que casi nunca reviso mi correo._

 _¿No te han llegado mis cartas? Llevo tiempo escribiéndote sin tener respuesta, creo que ahora sé la razón._

 _Estoy en época de exámenes, así que prácticamente no tengo tiempo para nada. No si quiero ir a la universidad. Aún no decido dónde estudiaré pero me gustaría entrar en Juilliard. Cruzo los dedos por eso; tienen un excelente programa de Ballet allí._

 _Veamos qué otras novedades hay..._

 _Clint ya tiene una beca asegurada en Stanford por lo de la arquería luego de haber ganado el campeonato en Europa, y ahora está de viaje en Japón, participando en otra competencia. Tony se graduó de la universidad luego de solo un año de curso, y escuché que ahora trabaja para su padre en Industrias Stark._

 _Por cierto, Bucky estuvo de licencia y pasó unos días aquí. Fue agradable volver a verlo, aunque casi no pudimos pasar tiempo juntos por la escuela y él tuvo que irse demasiado pronto... ¿Cuándo te darán un permiso a ti? Ya va más de un año que no nos vemos y de verdad me hace falta ver a mi mejor amigo..._

 _Escribe pronto, pero ya no mandes e-mails. Los detesto._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Natasha._

oOo

 _29 de noviembre de 2005_

 _Querida Nat:_

 _Como notarás, te escribo esta carta en una servilleta vieja y sucia de un lugar del que no puedo ni siquiera pronunciar el nombre._

 _No sé si podré enviarte esta carta, pero necesito escribirla porque tal vez sea lo último que le diga a alguien._

 _Hace dos días atacaron mi unidad mientras nos movíamos hacia el este de Ucrania. En un momento bromeábamos acerca de casa y reíamos, y al siguiente nos estaban disparando desde todos lados. Las balas salían por doquier y era imposible defendernos. Le dieron a Hodge, el soldado que estaba a mi lado, y lo último que recuerdo antes de que Sam me obligara a saltar del camión es una explosión que destruyó los equipos que debíamos transportar._

 _No pude hacerlo, Nat, ésta fue la primera vez que estuve en la verdadera línea de fuego y me paralicé, no pude dispararles, pero ya no puedo permitirme eso._

 _Del ataque solo sobrevivimos siete de una unidad de quince personas, y hace dos días nos escondemos en un pueblo abadonado de la estepa ucraniana, esperando que vengan por nosotros y nos saquen de aquí._

 _Tengo mucho miedo, pero ahora que nuestro capitán está muerto, como su segundo al mando trato de mostrarme firme. Éstos hombres, incluidos Sam y Thor, necesitan que alguien les dé alguna clase de esperanza. Y tal vez yo no sea el indicado, pero aprendí que estos chicos son mi familia, y un verdadero hombre siempre protege a su familia antes que a sí mismo._

 _Desde hace dos días apenas cierro los ojos, pues dormir es un lujo que uno no puede darse cuando está en un lugar desconocido y lleno de rebeldes enemigos. No sé si ésta lucha es correcta, pero sí sé que no moriré en ella, ni ninguno de los hombres que están bajo mi mando. Es en momentos como éste cuando te das cuenta de lo poco que valoramos la vida a veces. Muchos luchan toda su vida por ganar y hacer más dinero, vestir la última moda o mejorar su apariencia constantemente, y yo ahora mismo solo sería feliz dando un paseo por la playa contigo y Bucky, o sentarnos en la vereda fuera de tu casa a tomar un helado de limón. El mundo nunca me pareció tan superficial y estúpido. Desearía poder ver tu sonrisa otra vez, o sentir un abrazo de mi madre para saber que todo estará bien..._

 _Solo espero que Dios nos ayude a salir de aquí._

 _Si estás recibiendo esta carta en un sobre escrito de mi puño y letra, entonces sabrás que todo ha salido bien; y si no, por favor, dile a mi madre que la amo, y a Bucky que deje de ser tan testarudo._

 _Y a ti, Nat, solo quiero decirte que lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida fue haberte conocido._

 _No importa qué ni cómo, dónde o quién estés. Yo siempre te querré, aún si no salgo con vida de esto._

 _Con amor, tu amigo por siempre,_

 _Steve G. Rogers, Teniente Primero del Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos._

 _P.D: Lamento no estar ahí para la cena de Acción de Gracias._

oOo

 _25 de diciembre de 2005_

 _Querido Steve:_

 _¡Hola, héroe! ¡Feliz navidad!_

 _Tu madre recibió la placa que te dieron hoy, y aunque sigue muy preocupada se alegró mucho de saber que su hijo es un héroe condecorado._

 _¿Cómo te sientes ahora que probaste la acción? Uno no se para frente a la muerte todos los días, y tú solo salvaste a seis hombres de morir congelados en algún lugar olvidado de Ucrania. Por cierto, tu fotografía salió en las noticias. ¡Felicidades! En la escuela todo el mundo hablaba de ti. Eres famoso, ¿por qué no te dejan volver a casa?_

 _¿Dónde estás ahora? Aquí ya cayó la primera nevada. Alexei vino a visitarme por las vacaciones de navidad e hicimos un estúpido muñeco de nieve en tu jardín. A tu madre le gustó mucho, y nos preparó chocolate. Ella y Alex se llevaron realmente bien. Pero ¿qué hay de ti?_ _¿Dónde pasarás esta navidad? Se siente raro que otro año no estés aquí. Ni tú ni Bucky. Recuerdo cuando Iván nos mandaba a Manhattan solo para comprar un árbol, y nunca olvidaré cuando lo olvidamos en el metro y tuvimos que decorar un bonsai en su lugar. Fue la mejor navidad de todos los tiempos porque nos desvelamos toda la noche esperando a tu estúpido Santa Claus, que resultó ser el tío Chuck de Bucky._

 _Jamás olvidaré cuando se desmayó sobre mi alfombra._

 _Espero que donde estés tengas una feliz navidad. Ahora le escribiré a Bucky. Espero que los dos reciban mis cartas y tarjetas._

 _Iván y Alexei te envían saludos, y yo te mando un fuerte abrazo._

 _Me alegra mucho que estés bien, pero deja de escribir para darme sustos, ¿quieres?_

 _Te quiere,_

 _Natasha._

 _+Iván_

 _P.D: ¡Llámanos!_

oOo

 _1° de enero de 2006_

 _Querida Nat:_

 _¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_

 _Estamos aquí de paso, y el año nuevo nos atrapó en medio de una tormenta._

 _Apenas ayer recibí tu carta y la de mi madre, así que quise responderles._

 _No me permiten decirte dónde me encuentro, pero sí que es un lugar maravilloso, y aquí todo me recuerda a ti. Debe ser porque es como siempre imaginé que sería tu país cuando me hablabas de él._

 _Para mí también es extraño pasar las fiestas lejos de las todas las personas que quiero y de mi hogar._ _Hace tiempo tampoco sé nada de Bucky, aunque sí escuché que le va bien y ya es sargento de su propia unidad de rescate_ _. Estoy feliz por él._

 _No tienes una idea lo mucho que nos agasaja el gobierno de nuestro país en una festividad tan importante. Con el correo recibimos un cargamento de pavo, patatas y toda clase de aderezos, así como cervezas y hasta unas botellas de champán, cortesía de las colectas para los combatientes en el extranjero. Nada mal, ¿verdad? Aunque me toca vigilar los tanques y congelarme el trasero aquí afuera en vez de celebrar, pero al menos Sam hace que sea divertido._

 _¿Mi cara en televisión? Vaya... Es un poco vergonzoso pensar en eso. Solo tomé un mapa y guié a mis compañeros hacia una vieja base, realmente no hice mucho, ni siquiera disparé una bala, pero me alegra haber ayudado, aunque no me interesa ser famoso._

 _Guiar a esos hombres me hizo encontrarle un sentido real a esto; no vine aquí para ser un héroe, estoy aquí para ayudar a mis compatriotas, y eso es lo que pienso hacer, aunque todavía no sé cómo, pero ya estoy pensando en algo._

 _El Coronel Phillips me envió una nota ayer pidiéndome ir a Washington, ¿puedes creerlo? ¡Regresaré a casa!_

 _Aquí alguien dijo algo sobre un empleo de oficina, lo cual le encantaría a mi madre, pero aún no sé nada._

 _Estaré llegando al país el próximo 10 de enero. Espero que vayas al aeropuerto._

 _Ya quiero verte._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Steve._

 _P.D:Tal vez ésta carta tarde unos días en llegarte porque ha habido algunos problemas con el correo, pero espero poder verte el 10 en Nueva York._

oOo

 _5 de enero de 2006_

 _Querido Steve:_

 _No sé si recibiste mi otra carta porque no has llamado ni escrito, aunque no decía nada importante, pero espero que sí recibas ésta..._

 _Desde hace unos meses Alexei y yo hemos mantenido una relación a distancia... Sí, sé que esto puede desconcertarte porque no te lo había dicho antes, y lo lamento. No me preguntes porqué lo hice; ni yo lo sé, pero debo decirte esto porque sé que tú sí me apoyarás..._

Steve terminó de leer la carta en silencio, sin poder evitar estrujar el papel entre sus dedos; dejó que la nota cayera de sus manos, y su mirada, cargada de tristeza, se perdió en el lado opuesto del avión, donde dos oficiales charlaban animadamente.

Buscando dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su traje sacó una fotografía doblada y la contempló por un buen tiempo, apretando la mandíbula para no soltar toda la rabia y el dolor que lo invadían en ese momento.

A su lado, Sam, que limpiaba su rifle con aire perezoso, detuvo su labor para mirarlo, curioso.

— ¿Steve? ¿Malas noticias?

El tono preocupado de su voz captó la atención de los otros soldados que estaban cerca ordenando sus cosas, pues Steve Rogers jamás se mostraba triste o melancólico, mucho menos cuando recibía una de esas cartas que esperaba tan ansiosamente cada semana.

—Sí... No. No sé— respondió, más para sí mismo que para Sam. Entonces la mirada del chico de Harlem encontró la fotografía en sus manos y sonrió.

—Vaya, tienes una novia muy bonita.

—No es mi novia— respondió, con más brusquedad de la que pretendía, desviando el rostro.

—Es tu amiga rusa, ¿verdad?— Steve asintió vagamente y volvió a desviar la mirada— ¿Le pasó algo?

—Se va a casar; y se mudará a Rusia— respondió con frialdad, sin poder contener un suspiro involuntario.

Sam abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se pasó una mano por el rostro.

—Y tú no lo sabías...

—No.

—Y estás enamorado de ella— no fue pregunta, por lo que Steve no se molestó en aclararlo; sin embargo, para su buena suerte, Sam Wilson siempre sabía comprender— La verás en unas horas, ¿estás listo para eso?

Steve miró fijamente a los ojos oscuros de su amigo, sin ninguna clase de expresión en el rostro, pero claramente pensando en una respuesta.

—Dile al piloto que no descienda en Nueva York— dijo después de un rato, guardando la fotografía de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Sam frunció el ceño y lo miró, curioso.

— ¿No dijiste que primero irías a casa?

—Ya no— fue todo lo que respondió.

oOo

 _12 de febrero de 2006, Washington D.C, Distrito de Columbia._

 _Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos._

 _División de Marketing y Publicidad Militar._

 _Estimado señor Steven G. Rogers:_

 _Nos complace saber que ha aceptado el puesto de representante publicitario de las Fuerzas Armadas._

 _Como ya lo solicitó, se le fue asignado un apartamento oportunamente equipado cerca de nuestras oficinas, así como un vehículo con matrícula diplomática y se ha subido su rango al de Capitán del Cuerpo de Marines._

 _Esperamos que encuntre placentera su estadía en la capital del país, y, s_ _in más que agregar, le expreso mis más sinceros deseos de que encuentre gratificante la experiencia de ayudar a sus compatriotas en batalla y servir a su país desde su centro mismo._

 _Lo esperaremos el lunes a las 8 en el Parlamento para su presentación ante la prensa._

 _Atte,_

 _General Philip Coulson, comandante del Cuerpo de Marines_ _._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_  
**

 **Hola!**

 **Solo éste capítulo será escrito casi en su totalidad en 'formato carta', ahora volveremos a la redacción normal, con algo de correspondencia a veces. Esos dos años entre la adolescencia de los personajes y el nudo de la historia se me hizo mucho más fácil y ligero contarlo así. Pero no desesperen, las cosas se ven poco esperanzadoras aún, pero les aseguro que pronto estarán vomitando un arcoiris de lo meloso que se pondrá todo jaja**

 **Gracias por sus reviews; aunque no siempre los conteste todos son muy importantes para mí como autor.**

 **Además, hoy, 10/09, es mi cumpleaños :D**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	6. Egoísta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Avengers_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **6**

 **Egoísta**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Steve inspiró profundamente, moviendo las manos y aflojando las rodillas a la vez que cerraba los ojos, volviendo a respirar antes de olvidar cómo hacerlo.

Llevaba casi cinco años en la Armada y ya había adquirido una vasta experiencia en combate, armamento, estrategia y muchas otras tácticas útiles en el campo de batalla; más de una vez su vida había corrido peligro, y había perdido la cuenta de las pesadillas que a veces no le dejaban dormir durante la noche. Sin embargo, aún en el campo, en servicio activo, muy pocas veces se había sentido tan en peligro como en ése preciso momento. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi podía escucharlo retumbar en su cabeza, las manos le sudaban, le temblaban las rodillas cual títere de cuerdas y se sentía enfermo, enfermo y mareado. Quería regresar a casa, meterse bajo las cobijas y ya no salir, pero no podía dar marcha atrás. Después de todo, aunque seguía siendo incómodo, no sería la primera ni la última vez que debería hacer frente a aquello.

— ¿Capitán Rogers?

Alzó la vista de inmediato, dejando de admirar su propia imagen en el espejo.

— ¿Sí?

—Es hora, señor.

Steve ladeó la cabeza, respiró hondo e intentó sonreírle al joven asistente, enderezando la espalda mientras asentía.

Era hora de salir a hacer lo que mejor sabía, y lo que le había concedido un rango tan alto siendo sólo casi un principiante: tragarse su timidez natural y seducir a las masas. Venderse a sí mismo como publicidad para ayudar a sus compañeros marines.

Se levantó de un salto y se puso la elegante y condecorada chaqueta de lana verde sobre los hombros, acomodándose la corbata frente al espejo y peinándose el corto cabello rubio hacia atrás antes de cubrirlo con la gorra que lo distinguía como un oficial, dando un último visto bueno a su imagen para después girarse hacia la salida.

—Bien. Estoy listo— suspiró, alisando la tela de su ropa con las manos mientras una maquilladora se acercaba con una brocha, lista para darle otra capa de maquillaje a su rostro.

—Miren nada más a la diva...— escuchó decir tras cerrar los ojos para facilitarle el trabajo a la muchacha, frunciendo el ceño de inmediato— Si los chicos de Brooklyn te vieran ahora...

Steve se sobresaltó al reconocer esa voz, abriendo los ojos como platos y dándose la vuelta con presteza para buscar a su dueño, alejando cuidadosamente a la maquilladora.

Un joven moreno y apuesto le sonrió arrogantemente desde la puerta, jugando con la gorra entre sus fuertes manos antes de acercarse sin borrar la mueca burlona de su masculino rostro.

— ¿Bucky?

James Barnes amplió su sonrisa ya desde el centro de la habitación, impecable con su uniforme militar verde y el cabello prolijamente cortado y peinado con gel. Se volvió a poner la gorra y lo saludó como era debido frente a un oficial de rango superior, llevándose la mano izquierda a la sienes por un momento, para luego soltar la carcajada que apenas podía contener y extender los brazos a sus lados, invitándolo a que fuera él quien terminara de acortar la distancia.

—El mismo, y en una sola pieza— rió— ¡Hola, Hermano!

Steve rió también, mucho más relajado, y sin dudarlo corrió a abrazarlo, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo debido a la emoción del momento, intercambiando sendas palmadas en la espalda con él para luego separarse y responder al olvidado saludo militar.

— ¿No estabas con tu pelotón en Kabul? ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Qué haces en Washington?— empezó a atiborrarlo de preguntas, hablando con más rapidez de la habitual; Bucky rió de lado y palmeó sus hombros con firmeza, mordiéndose el interior se la mejilla derecha mientras le acomodaba las solapas de la chaqueta como su madre solía hacer con su uniforme escolar, limpiándole unas motas de polvo invisible.

—Sí. Hace unas horas. Y estoy aquí para verte— comentó, sin dejar de expresar alegría con sus brillantes ojos oscuros— Tengo un permiso por dos semanas, y decidí que lo mejor era pasar por ti antes de ir a Brooklyn— informó, quitándose la gorra para guardarla bajo el brazo, divertido— Así que ahora podré ver con mis propios ojos cómo es tu nueva y elegante vida en la capital del país— sonrió con burla y fingió analizar la tela de la chaqueta de Steve soltando un suave silbido— Uh... Chanel. Ustedes los jefes no se privan de nada, ¿eh?

Steve rió entre dientes; luego recordó a sus asistentes y se separó de su amigo, mirándolos con una sonrisa.

— ¿Nos dan un minuto?— los dos jóvenes asistieron y se marcharon rápidamente, dejándolos a solas— ¿Y qué querías? En un minuto me codearé con las personas más ricas e influyentes del país. Debo lucir bien.

— ¿Bien? Bien presumido— canturreó el otro soldado, golpeándole el brazo a modo de broma— Te vi en las noticias cuando conociste al presidente... Que honor. Y hasta leí que son amigos...

El joven Rogers parpadeó como si rememorara el suceso, y luego frunció el ceño con seriedad, asintiendo de la misma forma.

—Por supuesto. Él es más grande admirador. Claro, siempre y cuando pueda seguir recaudando dinero para su guerra— contestó en el mismo tono sarcástico y locuaz.

—Y según dicen eres bueno en eso, ¿no?— se burló el sargento Barnes— "La cara visible de los combatientes en el extranjero"— murmuró, desplegando una pancarta invisible con sus manos— Porque te convertiste en héroe y hablas bonito ahora cenas caviar mientras que nosotros, con el mismo entrenamiento y habilidades, comemos carne fría y en lata todos los días. Los chicos de las tropas te adoran; en serio.

El Capitán lo miró, ya sin su acostumbrada sonrisa conciliadora. El tono de Bucky de pronto ya no le pareció el acostumbrado altanero y socarrón, sino uno más lleno algo de algo que parecía ser envidia, lo cual era extraño, por lo que Steve decidió pasarlo por alto y volver a sonreír.

Era Bucky Barnes, después de todo. El hombre perfecto, sin nada que envidiarle a nadie, mucho menos a él.

—Sí, claro... Por cierto, ¿cómo entraste?— usó su habilidad de convencimiento para cambiar el tema a otro menos agresivo, y James suavizó un poco más su expresión, cediendo casi al instante, aunque no del todo.

— ¿A tu exclusivo evento de millonarios? Dale las gracias a Coulson. Tienes poder con ese hombre.

— ¿Con Phil?

— ¡Ya y hasta lo llamas por su nombre! ¡Pero que influyente te has vuelto!— volvió a portarse como el Bucky de antes, divertido y bromista.

—Cállate— Steve, fiel a su forma de ser, no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, frunciendo el ceño al recordar algo— Oye, dijiste que pasabas por mí antes de ir a casa, ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo?— El semblante de Bucky cambió de alegre a serio en un segundo, dándole muy mala espina— ¿Bucky?

—Capitán Rogers, lo esperan en el escenario— la voz del asistente, que se había asomado repentinamente por la puerta del camerino, interrumpió el momento, distrayendo a ambos del tema en cuestión.

—Sí, en seguida salgo— respondió Steve, volviendo a girarse hacia su mejor amigo a la espera de una inmediata respuesta.

—Hablaremos de esto luego— desestimó James, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano— Anda, no los hagas esperar allá afuera, estrellita.

— ¿Seguro?

—Sí. Haz lo tuyo y te esperaré en el bar. Después de tantos meses en el desierto necesito beber algo de buen alcohol. Y hay barra libre, así que no esperes encontrarme lúcido.

Steve rió de nuevo y asintió, sacudiendo las manos para destenzarse un poco más mientras seguía al asistente tras bambalinas, escuchando la misma molesta canción patriótica que emulaba aquellos viejos días de guerra de los años cuarenta. Se detuvo unos segundos para coger aire y aflojar los hombros, aunque realmente no era necesario. No era la primera vez que hacía aquello; se había pasado los últimos dos años de su vida en los mismo eventos, usando su carisma para recaudar dinero y seguir financiando una guerra que aún no comprendía. Apenas tenía veintitrés y ya era considerado toda una celebridad patriótica, quizá al lado del mismísimo Tío Sam, por sus discursos alentadores y su facilidad de convencimiento con el público, o al menos eso le había dicho Coulson al ofrecerle el empleo y un nuevo contrato por dos años más de servicio en el área de publicidad.

Había cambiado los desiertos por cenas elegantes, los irreverentes y malhablados soldados por políticos y magnates, y las extenuantes jornadas de vigilancia por unos cuantos minutos frente a algunas cámaras. Claro que era quien más salía ganando en ese asunto, pero asimismo a Steve le gustaba pensar que de verdad hacía algo útil por su país y sus compañeros, y en parte así era. Si asistía a todos esos eventos que detestaba, si reía con toda esa gente que no le agradaba, era para poder conseguir el dinero que haría la vida de los demás soldados mucho más llevadera mientras siguieran tan lejos de casa, consguirles mejores armas, mejor y más comida y equipos, o incluso algún pequeño lujo como algunas botellas de whisky o champagne, cigarrillos y hasta dulces; esas pequeñas cosas eran las que más se apreciaban cuando uno estaba tan lejos de casa y de sus seres queridos; él lo sabía a la perfección.

Al final todo valdría la pena.

Salió a escena, cegado por los reflectores. Repartió sonrisas en todo momento y habló por cerca de quince minutos, destacando el importante trabajo que hacían las tropas en el extranjero, y lo imprescindible de seguir avanzando en Medio Oriente. Luego, de una forma divertida y amigable, invitó a todo mundo a hacer sus donaciones para ayudar al país y a sus soldados a llegar a casa con sus familias. Hubo un momento de aplausos y después interacción con el público, estrechando manos, sacándose fotos y respondiendo alguna que otra pregunta incómoda sobre su vida personal. No siempre un hombre tan joven lograba llegar tan pronto a lo más alto del rango militar, por lo que todo mundo creía que debía de tener algo especial, y Steve estaba empezando a convencerse de eso, aunque su servicio había acabado por reducirse a simple publicidad y promoción de la invasión en Medio Oriente.

Cerca de veinte minutos más después al fin pudo acercarse al bar, donde Bucky estaba junto a la barra, observando todo desde allí con atención.

Al verlo acercarse levantó su copa y sonrió.

—Bonito discurso— le dijo, ahogando una sonrisa maliciosa— Eres bueno en lo que haces... Incluso ya me convenciste de donar mis millones al ejército.

—Púdrete— Steve esbozó una sonrisa cansada y se sentó a su lado, pidiendo lo mismo que su amigo con una seña.

—Es broma. No gano tanto— James rió una vez más y se llevó la boquilla de su cerveza a los labios, haciendo que su mejor amigo soltara una risa carrasposa.

—No creas que yo si. El Departamento de Defensa se encarga de la mayoría de mis gastos. Y no pagó impuestos. Eso es lo que realmente me salva.

Bucky lo miró de refilón, dándole un rápido sorbo a su cerveza para luego esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres un héroe— ironizó, divertido— Dios, odiaría ser tú. Con tantos beneficios, viajes, fama, mujeres... Que asco de vida...

El capitán giró su taburete y brindó con su cerveza.

—No tienes idea...

— ¿Ahora bebes?

—Desde hace tiempo. Pero una es mi límite— aclaró Steve, riendo con la botella entre sus labios.

Barnes rió entre dientes.

—Eres un condenado vicioso, Steve... Por cierto, vi como varias ricachonas te hacían ojitos, niño rubio...— comentó en tono sugerente, alzando las cejas— Imagino que aprovechas todo esto de la fama con tantas mujeres hermosas dando vueltas por la Casa Blanca.

Steve, sin proponérselo, escupió el líquido de su boca al escuchar eso; se sonrojó hasta las orejas y desvió la vista mientras se limpiaba y pedía disculpas en voz baja. Entonces Bucky alzó las cejas con desconcierto, aún más divertido que antes.

—No es cierto...— murmuró, ahogando una carcajada con su puño cerrado, moviéndose como si fuera a levantarse de su a asiento una y otra vez, golpeando a Steve en la espalda y muslos— ¡¿Sigues siendo malditamente virgen?!

— ¡Cállate!— rogó el capitán, tan rojo como las cerezas de la barra— Yo no ando ventilando todas tus intimidades en eventos públicos— reprochó, claramente más avergonzado que molesto. Sin embargo sus ruegos a Bucky parecieron entrarle por un oído y salirle por el otro.

— ¡Oh, Steve! ¡Por favor dime que no...!— exclamó teatralmente— ¡Con tantas mujeres sueltas en Washington...! Yo ya me ligué a cuatro, ¡y acabo de llegar! ¡No es posible! ¡Alguien con tu fama podría tenerlas a todas si quisieras!

—Yo sólo me conformaría con una— dijo él en voz baja, desviando la mirada mientras su rostro volvía a su color natural.

— ¿Hablas de Potts? Porque escuché que acaba de comprometerse con un tal Henry... Harry... Algo.

Steve alzó la vista y rodó los ojos.

—Harold. Y no, no es Pepper. Ella y yo solo somos amigos. No hablaba de nadie en particular— mintió, aunque en su mente podía ver claramente la imagen de Natasha Romanoff— Pero dime, hace rato dijiste que pasabas por mí. ¿Para qué? ¿Adónde piensas llevarme? Porque te advierto que ahora soy una figura pública...

Le dio un trago rápido a su cerveza, sintiendo la mirada de Bucky sobre él, esperando obtener otra de sus burlas; no obstante, tardó unos segundos en volver a escuchar su voz, y cuando lo hizo no fue de la forma en que lo esperaba:

— ¿Has sabido algo de Tasha?— le soltó el sargento con cautela, casi como si tanteara el terreno. Steve lo miró por el rabillo del ojos y se enderezó para quitarse la chaqueta, notablemente incómodo con la pregunta.

—No desde hace tiempo— comentó, bajando con tristeza.

— ¿No te ha escrito?

—No que yo sepa— se encogió de hombros— Sigue molesta porque me opuse a su boda y no acepté ser su 'dama de honor'.

— ¿Y no sabes nada de tu madre e Iván?

Ante la insistencia de Bucky, Steve frunció el ceño, intrigado.

—Mamá me escribió hace unas semanas, desde Italia; le obsequié un crucero por Europa para su cumpleaños y pasará un mes allá. De Iván no sé nada, ¿por qué?— comenzó a inquietarse.

Bucky lo miró, asintiendo; bebió de su cerveza otra vez, suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento, como si pensara muy bien las palabras que diría a continuación y las escogiera con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Bucky?— apenas pudo escuchar su propia voz debido al volúmen de la música, pero James pudo identificar fácilmente la angustia que empezaba a hacerse presente en él.

—Natasha...— fue lo primero que dijo, haciendo una pausa que le heló la sangre— Ella y su esposo tuvieron un accidente mientras conducían de Manhattan a Brooklyn— musitó, cabizbajo, y el corazón de Steve se detuvo.

El joven capitán se levantó de un salto y cerró los ojos con dolor, sintiendo un nudo formándose en su garganta.

— ¿Le...le pasó a Natasha?— logró preguntar en un hilo de voz, temiendo a la respuesta, sobre todo al prolongado silencio de Bucky— ¡Contesta!

—Ella está bien— respondió su amigo, y Steve volvió a sentir el pulso, así como el aire inundando sus pulmones— Pero Alexei...

— ¿Qué con él?— a pesar de que no había sido su intención, la pregunta sonó brusca y desinteresada.

James Barnes suspiró pesadamente y se recargó sobre la barra, con aire indolente.

—Está muerto— fue todo lo que dijo.

 **oOo**

El uniforme de servicio jamás se había sentido tan pesado sobre sus hombros, pero se esforzó por mantenerse firme. Era un día soleado, sin nubes en el cielo, y en el aire ya podía sentirse el suave aroma a flores, madera y hojas verdes, tan característico de la primavera en los suburbios de Brooklyn.

El chofer terminó de bajar las maletas y tanto Steve como Bucky le dieron las gracias en silencio, parándose sobre la vereda frente a la casa de los Romanoff.

Steve se sorprendió al ver que nada había cambiado con los años. El nogal frente al jardín de Natasha seguía ahí, igual que la casa de su amiga, tal y como la recordaba, en medio de la suya y la de los Barnes. La única gran diferencia entre sus recuerdos y la imagen que tenía frente a él era la gente vestida de negro y con expresión triste caminando por el pórtico, entrando y saliendo por la misma puerta roja por la que se había despedido de Iván antes de marcharse, dejando ver el movimiento del interior.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que Steve se había parado en aquel mismo lugar por última vez; casi tres años sin ver ni tocar a Natasha, y en su cabeza aquel tiempo jamás le pareció más una eternidad.

Durante el viaje en tren Bucky lo había puesto parcialmente al tanto de la situación. Natasha se había casado con Alexei semanas después de acabar la preparatoria, y se había mudado con él a Moscú para bailar en el Ballet Ruso. Estaban de visita en el país cuando tuvieron el accidente en el que su coche explotó, con Alexei aún adentro, pero ella estaba a salvo, con algunas heridas menores pero bien. Aun así era angustiante pensar en ella, con sólo veintiún años y ya siendo una viuda, habiendo perdido a sus padres biológicos siendo una niña y ahora a su esposo, la persona que había elegido para amar por el resto de su vida por encima de todo. Incluso de él.

—Steve, ¿Crees que podría...?— la pregunta incompleta de Bucky captó su atención, regresándolo al presente y sacándolo de quelloss dolorosos recuerdos que quería enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente y no dejar salir jamás— Mi madre está en Maryland, me quedaré contigo si no te incomoda.

—No. Claro que no— dobló las rodillas y recogió su equipaje con una mano, avanzando en línea recta hasta la cerca de su casa. Bucky y él buscaron la llave que Sarah siempre escondía bajo una roca y dejaron las maletas en el vestíbulo de su casa, saliendo sin dilación hacia la residencia Romanoff, deteniéndose juntos en la entrada y tomándose un segundo antes de abrirse paso entre los invitados que comían y hablaban en voz baja.

Las personas que los vieron entrar se les quedaron viendo con sorpresa, altos, guapos y jóvenes, vestidos con el traje color verde que los distinguía como oficial y suboficial del Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos, cosa que a muchos (que Steve notó en su mayoría eran desconocidos, y por sus murmullos que hablaban en ruso) les debía llamar la atención teniendo en cuenta que Iván Petrovich había pertenecido al Ejército Rojo durante la Guerra fría, y en algún momento había sido acérrimo enemigo de la nación que ellos defendían.

Mientras Bucky y él se movían entre la muchedumbre con sus gorras bajo el brazo, Steve notó que algunos invitados lo reconocieron, comenzando a murmurar en voz baja, incomodándolo. Si bien en esos últimos años se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención durante un evento, era difícil fingir que no le afectaba en una situación tan tensa y triste. Sin embargo, esa incomodidad desapareció cuando divisó el primer rostro conocido, apresurándose a ir tras ella y tocar su hombro para hacer que volteara.

— ¿Pepper?

Virginia se giró, sorprendida, y dejó la bandeja de comida que llevaba sobre un mueble

— ¿Steve?— tardó sólo un segundo en ponerse de puntas de pie parar abrazar a su viejo amigo, estrechándolo con añoranza— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Cómo estás?!— preguntó con emoción, separándose de él y así poder verlo mejor, limpiándose el rostro con una mano para sonreírle.

Steve correspondió su gesto y también la observó de pies a cabeza. El vestido negro que Pepper llevaba puesto y el cabello rubio (ahora un poco más rojizo) atado en un apretado moño de alguna forma la hacían verse distinta, mucho menos alegre y más madura de lo que la recordaba. Pero sus enormes ojos azules seguían teniendo aquella pícara chispa que no había olvidado, y que hacían de Pepper, Pepper.

—Bien, muchas gracias...― respondió, un poco apenado, mientras Virginia Potts torcía los labios con escepticismo.

— ¿Solo bien? ¡Mírate! ¡Pero si eres todo un soldado!— exclamó la chica, posando sus pequeñas y delicadas manos sobre las solapas de su uniforme, haciéndole dar una pequeña vuelta— Luces muy apuesto... ¿Y qué tal Washington? ¿Ya tienes novia?

Una risa burlona y carrasposa los interrumpió, haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia Bucky, que seguía parado muy cerca de ellos.

— ¿Novia, Steve? Él está casado con su elegante trabajo de oficina... Ya deja de hacerte ilusiones con él, Potts.

Pepper miró a Bucky con algo de sorpresa, pasando rápidamente a la molestia, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah. Hola, Barnes. Así que aún no hiciste que nadie te asesinara... Bravo— expresó con elaborado sarcasmo, y su cambio de humor fue tan notorio que Steve, aún en medio de aquella triste situación, no pudo evitar reír, divirtiéndose aún más con la expresión furibunda de su mejor amigo.

—Hola, Potts— respondió éste al 'educado' saludo de Pepper hablando entre dientes; luego fingió analizarla cínicamente con la mirada, enarcando una ceja— Vaya, luces diferente... ¿Engordaste?

—Idiota— respondió ella, volviendo a abrazar a Steve y dándole la espalda adrede al otro soldado— Me alegra tanto que estés aquí, Steve... Te hemos visto en las noticias. Sí que luces guapo en uniforme— le guiñó un ojo con picardía y Steve se sonrojó— A Natasha le hará muy bien volver a verte...

Ante eso, el oficial tensó sus músculos, dudando en su fuero interno de que esa afirmación fuera cierta. Y entonces recordó.

 _Había llegado a la Estación Central con el tiempo justo, y al hacerlo rápidamente se subió a un taxi. No llevaba ningún equipaje, así que no debía preocuparse por nada más._

 _—Al 210 de Joralemon en Brooklyn, por favor. Y dese prisa._

 _El hombre lo miró por el espejo retrovisor y frunció sus tupidas cejas._

 _—Oiga, ¿usted no es...?_

 _—Sí, soy yo. Por favor, conduzca._

 _—A la orden, Capitán._

 _El conductor lo llevó hasta el edificio municipal de Brooklyn, y Steve contuvo la respiración al ver a Natasha esperando afuera, más hermosa que nunca con aquel vestido blanco y el ramillete entre las manos. Ella se paró al ver el taxi y sonrió como una niña en una dulcería, paralizándole el corazón._

 _—Oh, ya veo porqué tenía tanto apuro— observó el taxista— Déjelo. No voy a cobrarle a un héroe nacional._

 _En otro momento Steve le hubiera dado las gracias de forma apropiada, pero había sido un largo viaje desde Washington hasta allí, y había ido con solo una idea en mente, y no dejaría que nada lo interrumpiera._

 _— ¡Viniste!— celebró su amiga, dándole un fuerte abrazo para luego tomar su mano— Ven, todos ya están esperando y eres mi dama de honor, así que no podíamos... ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó, confundida, cuando él se liberó de su agarre y se quedó quieto, con la mirada baja— ¿Steve?_

 _—Natasha, no te cases— las palabras le salieron como una débil súplica que causaron el efecto esperado en su amiga._

 _— ¿Qué?_

 _—Si lo haces te garantizo que te arrepentirás por el resto de ti vida. ¿Qué sabes de Alexei? ¿Hace cuánto lo conoces? ¿Cómo sabes si él podrá hacerte feliz?_

 _Natasha lo escuchó en silencio, pero no tardó en fruncir el ceño, dando a entender que comprendía sus palabras, pero que no las aprobaba._

 _— ¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!— estalló, histérica, empezando a golpearle el hombro derecho con uno de sus dedos índices— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Steve?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme esto?! ¡Es el maldito día de mi boda!_

 _— ¡Solo quiero hacerte entender que cometes un error!— bramó Steve, sujetándola por los hombros para obligarla a verlo a los ojos— Es... Es muy pronto. Aún eres demasiado joven para tomar una decisión como esta. Pero estás a tiempo... No te cases con él, Nat._

 _Natasha lo miró fijamente, quedándose muy quieta entre sus brazos; la mirada súbitamente anegada en lágrimas y el rostro inesperadamente contorcionado en un rictus de dolor._

 _Le dolió tanto causar esas expresiones en la siempre fuerte Natasha, pero Steve se abstuvo de envolverla en sus brazos o sabía que cedería sin remedio, y no podía hacerlo. No cuando había ido hasta allí con solo un propósito._

 _— ¿Por qué me haces esto en el día de mi boda?— sollozó su amiga, de verdad dolida y con la voz temblando— Yo debo... Alexei es lo mejor para mí. Él es como yo— dijo, volviendo a usar su insondable máscara de frialdad, la misma que Steve le había visto usar muchas veces en todos esos años, pero nunca dirigida hacia él— ¡Así que déjame en paz!— le gritó, empujándolo lejos con una fuerza increíble— ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!_

 _Steve se tambaleó hacia atrás, teniendo que estirar la pierna derecha para no perder el equilibrio, y miró a Natasha como si no pudiera creer que se trataba de ella, completamente impactado._

 _—No estás enamorada de él— resolvió, entornando la mirada y hablando con suspicacia._

 _— ¿De qué demonios...?_

 _—No lo amas— insistió— No hay amor en tus ojos cuando hablas de él... ¡Nat, no te cases si no lo amas!_

 _— ¡Deja de decir eso!— gritó su amiga, cubriéndose la orejas para luego enderezarse y volver a mirarlo, volviendo a ser tan fría como siempre— Steve, no sé qué diablos pasa contigo— dijo, entre dientes—, pero ahora mismo quiero que lleves tu obstinado trasero ahí dentro, donde al menos una docena de personas me esperan, y te pares a mi lado, o te largues ahora mismo. Pero si te vas y no me apoyas en el maldito día más feliz de mi vida, juro que jamás volveré a hablarte— amenazó, con ése tono que hubiera hecho temblar a cualquiera, incluso a Steve en otros tiempos, pero no en esa ocasión, cuando había tanto en juego._

 _—Yo te quiero mucho, Nat. Mucho más de lo que te imaginas— admitió, endureciendo sus facciones tanto como su voz mientras se plantaba erguido frente a ella, pasando a ser el intimidante— Y porque te quiero no voy a ir a pararme junto a ti como si nada mientras cometes el peor error de tu vida— farfulló, enojado pero a la vez suplicante. Y Natasha lo miró, en verdad sorprendida por sus palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo a replicar— He venido hasta aquí desde Washington, pensando durante todo el viaje cómo decir esto, pero llegué a la conclusión de que no puedo seguir negándolo ni ocultándolo— empezó a hablar, volviendo a ser el Steve de siempre, cosa que su amiga notó con sorpresa— No quiero que te cases porque sé que no amas a ese chico; pero, sobre todo, no quiero que te cases, porque yo estoy..._

 _— ¿Tasha?_

 _Una tercera voz los interrumpió a ambos, rompiendo toda la atmósfera que habían creado. Natasha rápidamente se dio la vuelta, con su mejor cara de impasibilidad, y Steve sintió como si una piedra le hubiera caído en el estómago, posando sus ojos azules tras ella._

 _—Hola, Steve— saludó Clinton Barton, alzando la mano izquierda para emular el clásico saludo militar— Creí que no llegarías... ¿Por qué están aquí afuera?— sonrió— Natasha, los invitados esperan...— Cint le ofreció su brazo, ajeno a toda la tensión entre ellos. Y Natasha dudó durante un segundo, mirando a sus dos amigos alternativamente, haciendo que una chispa de esperanza naciera en el interior del soldado._

 _―Natasha, por favor...― le dijo, ignorando a Clint y extendiéndole una mano a su amiga, suplicante― No lo hagas._

 _Natasha dudó otra vez, y, por un segundo, el joven Rogers creyó que tomaría su mano y huiría con él a un lugar que ni siquiera sabía. Pero la voz confundida del joven arquero hizo que cortaran el contacto visual, asimismo logrando que Natasha endureciera mucho más su expresión._

 _― ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Nat?_

 _Toda la esperanza de que ella lo aceptara se esfumó cuando al fin rechazó su gesto para dirigirse hacia el edificio con paso firme._

 _―Nada― respondió a Clint, girándose una última vez a Steve antes de avanzar más._

 _— ¿Vendrás?— le preguntó con brusquedad, como si nada de lo anterior hubiera pasado— Aún no conoces a Alexei, y yo necesito una madrina— su tono era hueco, casi robótico, y no expresaba ninguna clase de emoción o sentimiento._

 _Y Steve bajó la mirada, concentrándose en sus brillantes zapatos negros por un instante, sintiendo como por segunda vez su corazón se rompía, haciendo eco en sus oídos._

 _—Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir— mintió, sin ánimos para ser rechazado otra vez— Es tu decisión, pero aun así de verdad deseo que seas feliz...— murmuró, despidiéndose con una mirada indolente antes de darse la vuelta._

 _— ¿No vas a entrar?— preguntó Cint, sorprendido— Todos te esperan ahí adentro— Steve se giró hacia él y amagó con esbozar una de sus tímidas sonrisas, pero no pudo más que apenas mover las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba._

 _—Tengo demasiado trabajo. Solo pasé a dejar mis mejores deseos— se excusó pobremente, jugando con su gorra militar entre sus manos— Pero serás un buen padrino sin mí._

 _Intentó volver a irse, pero de nuevo lo detuvieron:_

 _— ¡Steve!— Natasha le gritó, soltando el brazo de su otro amigo para dar un paso hacia él, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada molesta— No puedes hacerme esto...Si te vas ahora juro que aquí se acaba nuestra amistad— advirtió, apretando los dientes con rabia, pero bajando la mirada a la vez, como si quisiera ocultarle algo en sus ojos._

 _Y Steve sonrió._

 _—Tal vez sea lo mejor— se dio la vuelta y volvió a andar, ignorando los gritos de Natasha a cada paso que daba._

— ¿Steve? ¡Steve!

— ¿Eh?— el aludido parpadeó, saliendo bruscamente de sus recuerdos por la mano de Pepper.

—Dije que Natasha estará muy feliz de volver a verte...

El soldado pestañeó una vez más y asintió vagamente, procurando no soltar una sonrisa triste antes los recuerdos.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella?— preguntó Bucky. Pepper lo miró y luego paseó la vista por la sala de Iván, la misma donde él y sus dos mejores amigos habían jugado tantas tardes de lluvia, buscando algo por la mirada.

—Está por allá, con Iván y los padres de Alexei...

Steve siguió sus indicaciones con la mirada, pero su amigo fue más rápido y se plantó delante del sofa, tapándoles la vista.

―Te veré luego― se despidió Pepper, sujetando la bandeja que antes tenía en las manos para perderse entre la multitud.

Steve asintió con presteza y regresó la vista a sus amigos, que conversaban en voz baja; Bucky dijo algo y Natasha se levantó para abrazarlo y esconder el rostro en su hombro, haciendo que Steve sintiera algo removiéndose en su estómago. Los dos estuvieron abrazados por un buen rato hasta que él se separó y le dijo otra cosa que la hizo limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro y sonreír. Entonces volvió a hablarle al oído, y Natasha automáticamente miró en su dirección, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas nuevamente.

Y Steve sintió como si le faltara al aire; la lengua se le pegó al paladar y sus manos empezaron a sudar copiosamente, haciéndole sentirse como un chiquillo asustado antes esos profundos ojos verdes que cada vez que lo miraban parecían ser capaces de atravesarle el alma y descubrir todos sus secretos.

De nuevo volvía a sentir aquella inexplicable sensación de vulnerabilidad y exposición que no había sentido en años; la misma que había sentido la primera vez que había visto a aquella niña de rizos pelirrojos mudándose a la casa de al lado, y cada día que había pasado a su lado.

— ¿Steve?— la voz de Natasha le salió quebrada y llena de dolor, pero aun así había un tinte de alegría en ella. Steve apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando su vieja amiga corrió a sus brazos, y de pronto sintió como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, estrechando aquel cuerpo cálido y menudo contra el suyo, que era mucho más fuerte y firme que cuando era un adolescente, pero seguía temblando como entonces por aquel suave tacto.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y aspiró aquel mismo aroma a fresas que tanto recordaba; estrechó un poco más su abrazo alrededor de la diminuta cintura de su mejor amiga y aspiró su olor una vez más, haciendo de cuenta, por un instante, que todo era igual que antes.

Pero no era así.

El tiempo había pasado, y él había cambiado; Natasha tampoco era la misma adolescente que esperaba fuera del edificio municipal. Ninguno era el mismo de antes, pero aquel sentimiento que sin duda compartían desde el primer día seguía allí, inexorablemente entre ambos.

Natasha fue quien se separó primero, mirándolo fijamente, recorriendo los rasgos de su rostro con sus dedos, como si quisiera memorizar cada cambio que lo había azotado en esos años, reconocer que realmente se trataba de él y no de otra persona o un sueño. Y Steve vio la enorme tristeza que embargaba sus apagados ojos verdes, y deseó poder sentir todo ese dolor en su lugar para volver a ver aquella sonrisa despreocupada y hasta maliciosa que tanto había amado antes. En ese momento reaccionó, y con sus pulgares limpió las mejillas de Natasha, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para acercarse a ella y, bajando la cabeza, besar su frente para volver a abrazarla.

—Nat... Lo siento tanto...— le dijo, abrazándola una vez más y frunciendo el ceño— Debiste haberme dicho... De haber sabido yo... Hubiera estado aquí desde mucho antes.

Escuchó a la joven rusa hipar suavemente, y sintió sus pequeñas manos deslizándose por su espalda hasta afianzarse con fuerza tras sus hombros; luego Natasha lo empujó con mucha lentitud, separando sus cuerpos mientras negaba en silencio, pero aun así manteniéndose muy cerca.

—Creí que...— se sorbió la nariz y bajó la cabeza, escondiendo la mirada tras una larga y lacia cortina de cabellos pelirrojos— Creí que seguías molesto conmigo, y...

—Shh...— Steve la abrazó nuevamente y le besó la coronilla, estrechándola tan fuerte como podía sin hacerle daño— Nunca estuve molesto. Yo sólo...— suspiró, besándole la frente una vez más y cerrando los ojos un momento— Ya no importa... Todo está olvidado ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

Natasha alzó la vista, ya sin esconder su mirada abrumada, y asintió, aferrándose a la tela de la espalda de su chaqueta.

―Tenía miedo― confesó después de un rato, en un susurro apenas audible, y Steve la estrechó aún más fuerte— Oh, Steve... ¿Por qué todos a quiénes amo se van? Mi familia, mis padres, Alexei, tú...— sollozó, y al soldado se le encogió el estómago por su tono tan dolido y triste— ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

—No digas eso, Nat— le reprochó con el ceño fruncido, separándose para mirarla a los ojos, tomando su rostro entre sus manos con tanta suavidad como si fuera de cristal. Y todo lo demás pasó a un segundo plano— No hay nada de malo en ti, ¿oíste? Y yo no te dejé. Estoy aquí...— refutó con calma, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares― Ya no llores... ¿Quieres ver quién también vino a verte?― le dijo mientras esforzaba una sonrisa dulce, metiendo una mano en su bolsillo y sacando un muñeco de trapo, con cabellos de lana amarilla y botones celestes como ojos; Natasha se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió débilmente ante la graciosa cara que puso Steve— ¡Tadán!— rió, moviendo la cabeza del tétrico muñeco vudú— Hola, Nat. ¡Vine a devorar tus deliciosos intenstinos!— rió nuevamente, hablando con voz chillona, y riendo aún más ante la suave risa de su amiga.

—Steve júnior... Lo recordaste— le sonrió ella, tomando el muñeco de trapo entre sus manos mientras volvía a limpiarse los ojos para mirarlo con atención y los labios fruncidos— Lo hice cuando tenía unos diez años... Creí que lo habías tirado porque era horrorozo.

—Es horrorozo— corroboró Steve, esbozando una nueva sonrisa— Y maligno. Es un muñeco del diablo y me dio miedo tirarlo, pero no te lo dije porque quería que pensaras que era valiente como Bucky— admitió, haciendo que Natasha soltara una risilla ahogada— Pero, del infierno o no, se ha convertido en mi amuleto de la suerte, ¿sabes?— le dijo, divertido— Lo he tenido conmigo cada día desde que me enlisté, y hasta ahora nadie me ha disparado. Me ha dado suerte. Y también algunas pesadillas... Muchas, en realidad.

Natasha rió un poco más abiertamente y abrazó al muñeco contra su pecho.

— ¿De verdad lo conservante todos estos años?

— ¿Bromeas?— Steve frunció el ceño, fingiéndose ofendido— Es como una parte de mí, y lo quiero de regreso, eh— rió en voz baja, negando con la cabeza— Siempre fuiste una niña tan extraña...

—Cállate. Yo no era extraña; me gustaban las muñecas vudú, ¿qué con eso?— Natasha le golpeó el brazo, y por un segundo volvieron a ser esos dos chicos que caminaban juntos todas las tardes a la salida de la escuela; los amigos de siempre.

Se miraron a los ojos otra vez, y de nuevo fue como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado a su alrededor.

—Natalia— una mujer bajita, de apagados ojos azules y con un chal negro cubriendo su cabeza se acercó a Natasha, interrumpiendo el momento al tocar su brazo y hacer que se separaran, diciéndole unas cuantas palabras en ruso que ella respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza, girándose hacia Steve otra vez con una mirada de disculpa.

—Llegó el sacerdote. Tengo que...

—Sí, está bien— Steve movió la cabeza y Natasha apretó su mano, sonriendo una última vez antes de alejarse con la mujer que debía ser la madre de Alexei mientras él se giraba y empezaba a buscar otro rostro familiar entre los presentes.

Bucky hablaba con una chica que debía ser una amiga de Natasha, no vio a Pepper por ningún lado y no conocía a nadie más. La mayoría de las personas hablaban en ruso, y parecían murmurar algo acerca de él, así que, un tanto incómodo, se dirigió a la salida, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire al pisar el pórtico, como si acabara de emerger luego de horas bajo el agua.

― ¡Hey!

Lo primero con lo que se topó fuera fue con la bonita sonrisa de Pepper Potts en el porche de los Romanoff, con un vaso de soda en una mano y la otra llena de canapés de salmón y algunos dulces. Una rara combinación.

―Hey― respondió casi sin ganas, caminando hacia ella con pasos lentos y cansados― Te perdí allá dentro. Creí que tal vez te habías ido.

―Oh, no. Sólo tenía hambre― sonrió su amiga, metiéndose un bocadillo entero a la boca― Asalté la cocina y me salí. Es extraño estar rodeada de tantos rusos...

―Sí, te entiendo― suspiró él, queriendo sacarle un caramelo de la mano, haciendo que Pepper lo mirara como si hubiera intentado robarle, casi a punto de gruñirle, cosa que le hizo reír con gracia.

―Si tienes hambre hay comida dentro.

―Ya. Sólo quería un bocado, no me asesines por eso― se burló, molestándola.

—Lo siento, pero en verdad estoy hambrienta― Pepper le enseñó la lengua y siguió comiendo, deteniéndose tras unos segundos― ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te abruma causar conmoción entre los rusos?

—Así fue— suspiró, aflojándose la ajustada corbata marrón claro mientras se recargaba en el barandal de madera pintada de blanco— Casi tuve que salir corriendo...

—Eso noté— rió la chica, dejando su comida sobre la madera y quitándose los zapatos negros de dos patadas para dar un salto y sentarse sobre el mismo barandal, acomodándose la falda del vestido— ¿Sabes? No me sorprendió no verte en la boda de Natasha...— comentó, mirando fijamente a Steve— Aunque, no sé, creí que te aparecerías gritando para oponerte como en esas tontas comedias románticas— rió otra vez y Steve frunció el ceño, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás— ¡No me veas así, Capitán América! Se nota que aún estás hasta los huesos por ella...

—No me llames así— refunfuñó, torciendo los labios y obviando el tema de sus sentimientos por Natasha— No sé para qué Tony le dijo a la prensa que de niño me llamaban así... Es odioso.

—Es simple: porque es un idiota. Y haría cualquier cosa por hacer del mundo un circo...— dijo Pepper, haciéndole reír en voz baja— Lo sé muy bien. Ahora trabajo para él.

Steve la miró, sorprendido.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—Hace casi un año. Después de salir de la universidad me dio el empleo.

—No lo sabía— admitió el joven, revolviéndose el cabello rubio— ¿Eres su abogada?

Pepper frunció el ceño e hizo una graciosa mueca, moviendo su fleco rubio de un lado a otro.

—Su asistente personal, en realidad— bufó, encogiéndose de hombros— No terminé mi carrera. Mi banco quebró, mi fondo universitario se esfumó y ahora tengo que trabajar para pagar todos mis créditos universitarios y ahorrar algo si quiero graduarme...

—Oh, lo lamento― Steve chasqueó la lengua y tocó el brazo de su amiga con afecto― La crisis es pasajera, pero de verdad lo siento...

— ¿Porque perdí mi dinero o porque tengo que soportar a Tony para sobrevivir?— preguntó Virginia, divertida, haciendo que Steve riera una vez más.

—Por las dos. Pero creo que más por tener que soportar a Tony...

—Gracias. Pero en realidad no es tan malo... Solo me ocupo de ordenar su papeleo, comprar su café, pasear a su perro, elegir sus trajes, limpiar su casa, despedir gente, ocultar sus escándalos de la prensa, llevar su ropa a la lavandería...bueno, básicamente me he convertido en su madre. Pero las prestaciones son muy buenas— aseveró, haciendo énfasis en eso.

―Y que lo digas. Yo detesto mi trabajo, pero tiene sus beneficios. Transporte, alojamiento; y no pago impuestos.

―Por los malos trabajos con excelentes remuneraciones― rió Pepper, alzando su bebida, haciendo que Steve brindara con una copa invisible.

―Salud— bromeó, reparando en el anillo que tenía en la mano derecha― Ah, con todo esto se me había olvidado felicitarte por tu casamiento— comentó— Felicidades.

Pepper soltó una risita nerviosa y acarició su dedo.

—Gracias... ¿Puedes creerlo?— preguntó, alzando la mano para enseñarle el discreto pero bonito anillo de compromiso que llevaba en el anular— Porque yo aún no. Es todo tan repentino... En unas semanas seré la señora de Harold Hogan... Por cierto, la boda será el 10 de septiembre, y estás más que invitado, así que no hagas planes.

Steve rió entre dientes y clavó la vista al otro lado de la calle, justamente en el jardín de la señora McIntire, de donde él y Bucky solían robar flores cada día de San Valentín para sus madres y Natasha, perdiéndose durante unos segundos en esos recuerdos plagados de añoranza.

—Liberaré mi agenda para entonces— le sonrió de nuevo— Casi me caigo de la silla cuando Tony te felicitó por televisión... ¿Cómo lo conociste?

— ¿A Harold?— el soldado asintió, y Virginia resopló el fleco de cabello rojizo que caía por su frente— No vas a creerlo, pero es el chofer y guardaespaldas de Tony.

—Oh, oh— Steve tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír— Si se conocieron gracias a Tony Stark no habrá forma de que se libren de él ahora...

—Ni me lo recuerdes— suspiró la chica— Ya se autonombró como nuestro padrino de bodas y está eligiendo el nombre de nuestros hijos— bufó, frunciendo el ceño, y esa vez Steve no pudo reprimir la carcajada.

—Déjame adivinar: Anthony si es niño...

—Y Antonia si es niña— gruñó Pepper, tocándose el abdomen inconscientemente— En verdad espero que no sea niña o estoy segura de que 'tío Tony' intentará seducirla apenas tenga la edad suficiente para entrar en los bares.

Steve soltó otra carcajada, pero la silenció súbitamente al caer en cuenta de algo, abriendo los ojos con verdadera sorpresa, alzando una mano para señalar la de Pepper, que seguía acariciándole el vientre.

— ¿Estás...?— parpadeó, sin habla, y Pepper Potts pareció darse cuenta de su error, ya que se sonrojó al instante.

— ¡Chist!— exclamó, intentando cubrirle la boca con sus pequeñas manos— Se suponía que era un secreto, y hasta había logrado que Tony cerrara la boca... ¡Que tonta!

—Ya, ya. No es nada malo— le sonrió Steve, tomándola de las manos para quitarlas de sus labios.

Pepper bufó.

—Díselo a mis padres...

— ¿No les dijiste?

— ¡Dios, no! ¡¿Estás loco?!— se horrorizó la chica, más sonrojada que antes— ¡Me matarían si supieran! Luego de matar a Happy, claro. Y por favor, promete que no se lo dirás a nadie más...

Steve reprimió otra sonrisa, procurando mantenerse serio.

—Lo prometo. Pero un hijo es una gran bendición siempre, Pep— le guiñó un ojo, y su amiga sonrió.

— ¡¿Estás embarazada?!

La sonrisa en el rostro de Pepper desapareció al instante mientras ella y Steve se daban la vuelta, observando al recién llegado con algo de sobresalto.

Sin embargo, Clinton Francis Barton solo les sonrió, acercándose a ellos con las manos metidas en los pantalones de su traje negro que parecía ser de diseñador.

— ¡Rayos!— les sonrió, acercándose a ellos para estrechar la mano de Steve— Felicidades a ambos. Cap, eres todo un semental, ¿eh?— rió, divertido— Y supongo que van a casarse o algo así...

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, no, no ,no, no!— aclaró Pepper, bajándose de su asiento de un salto— Sí estoy embarazada, pero no de Steve— aclaró— Y te ruego que no digas nada, Clint.

—Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Ustedes no estaban saliendo o...?

Steve y Pepper se miraron, luego a Clint Barton y ambos negaron con la cabeza, horrorizados.

—Mejor regreso adentro. Estás advertido. Ni una palabra— amenazó la muchacha rubia al joven Barton antes de recoger sus zapatos y regresar a la casa de Natasha, dejando a ambos a solas.

Clint suspiró y Steve se permitió observarlo un poco mejor. Había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo había visto, cuando tenía solo dieciocho; ahora, tres años después, estaba casi tan alto y fornido como él, su cabello rubio estaba un poco más oscuro pero igual de corto y su piel un poco más bronceada, pero sus ojos azules y sagaces seguían siendo los mismos, así como esa sonrisa que siempre parecía ocultar algún que otro pensamiento inadecuado para la situación.

Clint pareció analizar su apariencia también y se acomodó a su lado, casi pegado a él, como si deseara medir fuerzas. Y sí, en efecto realmente seguía sacándole al menos diez centímetros, cosa que pareció disgustarle.

—También me da gusto volver a verte, Clint— le sonrió el soldado, intentando sentirse un poco menos incómodo frente a sus ojos penetrantes.

Barton, como respuesta, parpadeó y se movió un paso, volviendo a sonreír.

—Ah, se me olvidó decir hola. Hola, Steve. Me da gusto que regresaras...― dijo, y Steve lo miró, percibiendo una clara inflexión de ironía en su voz. No obstante, no estaba sorprendido.

Desde que tenían diez y ocho años y había conocido a Clint a través de Natasha, supo que, aunque siempre se portaba simpático con él, no le agradaba del todo al peculiar arquero. Realmente no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de ello. Nunca se había preguntado la razón, pero de pronto creyó que era más que evidente: Natasha, lo único que ambos tenían en común.

—Te vi en los Juegos Olímpicos— comentó, arreglandose la corbata que se había desanudado con Pepper— Ganaste la de oro. Felicidades.

—Gracias. Y yo te he visto en la tele. Ahora eres el patriota del país. Felicidades.

—Ah... Eso. No es... Gracias— Steve se pasó una mano por el cuello, bajándola por su costado para meterla en el bolsillo del pantalón, adquiriendo una pose un poco más casual— Supe que también te va bien. Eres un deportista de élite, desde los...¿qué? ¿Dieciséis? Y apenas tienes veinte. Eso es excelente.

—Catorce— corrigió el chico, indiferente— Y acabo de cumplir veintiuno.

—Ah... Claro.

El silencio que siguió a continuación no hizo más que volver aún más incómoda y tensa la situación entre ambos. Le gustaba pensar que estaba equivocado, pero desde que se conocían Clint y él, aunque mantenían una relación de cordial amistad, jamás sabían qué decir cuando estaban a solas.

—Natasha se ve bastante tranquila, ¿no crees?― comentó el más joven de pronto, sacando un cigarrillo para sostenerlo entre los labios mientras lo encendía, ofreciéndole uno a Steve, que éste rechazó con un gesto.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

Clint lanzó el humo de la primera pitada al aire y jugó con su encendedor de halcón, dejando su pregunta en el aire por varios segundos.

―No lo sé, es decir, no pareciera que acaba de perder a su esposo. Alexei está muerto y ella solo se comporta como cuando terminó conmigo...

Steve frunció el ceño y rápidamente miró a Barton, pensando que había escuchado mal. Sin embargo, el rostro serio del otro muchacho no parecía estar mintiendo para burlarse de él.

— ¿Natasha y tú...?— inquirió con cautela e incredulidad que apenas pudo disimular.

—Sí— Clint sonrió de lado y miró hacia la calle por unos segundos, haciendo que algo se retorciera en el estómago del soldado— ¿No te lo dijo? Fue hace unos años, poco después de que Bucky la dejara y tú y él se fueran. No duró mucho pero sí fue algo muy intenso, ¿entiendes?

Steve se sintió enrojecer de pies a cabeza, así como un nudo en la garganta.

—Ella nunca lo mencionó— murmuró, sin poder esconder sus celos y enojo.

Clint Barton soltó una risilla y se encogió de hombros.

—No me sorprende. Sabes cómo es Natasha. Odia los cambios. Prefiere aparentar que nada pasó para fingir que nada ha cambiado. Así fue con nosotros.

—Por eso estabas distante con ella... Me lo decía en sus cartas.

—Más o menos. En realidad fue más complicado que eso. Pero es una larga historia que no discutiré contigo― su tono de voz de pronto se volvió hostil, y Steve, con algo de sorpresa, lo notó, pero intentó ignorarlo.

—Está bien; lo entiendo...

—No, no entiendes nada— refutó Clint, arrojando su cigarrillo al piso para extinguirlo con un pie, molesto— Si entendieras algo de la vida no hubieses tenido cara para presentarme hoy— continuó— No te agradaba Alexei, ni siquiera lo conociste porque jamás te presentaste en su boda. O sí lo hiciste, pero solo para intentar robarte a la novia.

—Yo no...— Steve quiso protestar, pero pronto descubrió que no podía sostener la mirada molesta y acusadora de Clint— No quise robarme nada— repuso intentando mantener la calma, frunciendo el ceño— Y no vine por Alexei, sino por Natasha, como imagino que tú lo hiciste.

—Es cierto— concordó el arquero olímpico, encogiéndose de hombros para volver a meterse las manos a los bolsillos y suspirar con despiste— No me lo tomes a mal, pero si de verdad te importara, tanto tú como tu amigo se hubieran quedado junto a ella en el maldito día más feliz de su vida— resolvió, en tono neutro y monocorde— Eso hice yo. Eso hubiera hecho un verdadero amigo.

Steve, a pesar de que aún no comprendía el reproche de Clint, se sintió ofuscado y molesto por su tenue insinuación de que no le importaba Natasha, lo que hizo que la sangre le hirviera, y toda actitud calmada se fuera de paseo.

—No, un verdadero amigo hubiera hecho lo posible porque ella fuera feliz— contraatacó, frunciendo el ceño— Yo fue hasta ése lugar intentando hacer que Natasha entrara en razón y no se casara con un sujeto al cual apenas había conocido, no amaba, y que nunca hubiera podido hacerla feliz.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que ella no lo era si no la has visto en años?— inquirió Barton, frunciendo el ceño— La dejaste, Rogers. Te escondiste tras un escritorio para no verla durante años y ahora tienes el descaro de venir al funeral de su esposo, del mismo que querías que dejara en el altar porque, según tú, no estaba enamorada de él. Pues te informo algo: aunque te pese, Natasha fue perfectamente capaz de seguir sin ti.

—Yo nunca dije que debía ser de otra forma— respondió Steve, dejando entrever, sin proponérselo, muchos más sentimientos de los que hubiese querido— Si ella en verdad fue feliz me alegro. Pero si tú la conocieras tanto como yo habrías sabido que no estaba enamorada de ése sujeto— insistió, endureciendo el tono. Y vio que Clint quiso protestar, pero, al parecer dándole la razón, decidió no hacerlo.

—Sea como fuere— continuó, después de un rato de mirar las orquídeas de Iván en silencio—, equivocada o no, si Alexei era lo que Natasha eligió ni tú ni yo podíamos meternos en medio, independientemente de nuestros sentimientos, por su felicidad— suspiró y encendió otro cigarrillo, sacando las llaves de su auto para darle la espalda y caminar hacia las escaleras del porche, dispuesto a marcharse.

Y, de repente, Steve lo comprendió todo, y lo vio más claro que nunca. Clint no lo odiaba, pero desde niños, y sin darse cuenta, también había sido un obstáculo entre la joven rusa y él, tal y como lo había sido Alexei. Siempre acaparando la atención de Natasha, compitiendo, de forma inconsistente, con el joven Barton. Porque Clint también la quería, quizá tanto como él, y se sintió muy tonto por no haberlo notado antes.

Suspiró con cansancio y miró la espalda ancha del otro chico contraerse al caminar, hablando sin darse cuenta:

—Si aún la amas deberías decírselo— murmuró entre dientes; Clint se detuvo, alzó la cabeza para mirarlo y sonrió, dándole una última pitada a su cigarrillo antes de descartarlo.

—Ella lo sabe, pero aquí el problema es que no siente lo mismo. Así como tampoco lo sintió con Alexei... Natasha sólo ha amado a una persona en toda su vida, y es demasiado terca para aceptarlo— dijo, y despidiéndose con una mano se fue, dejando a Steve más pensativo que nunca.

 **oOo**

Más tarde, esa misma noche, Steve despertó en la penumbra de su habitación, sobresaltado y con la camisa y el cabello empapados en sudor mientras desesperadamente buscaba el fusil bajo su almohada, tardando unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en el campo. En algún momento, después del funeral, se había quedado dormido en su vieja cama, con los documentos que debía firmar encima.

Con eso en mente suspiró con alivio. Intentó volver a regularizar su respiración dando una profunda bocanada de aire y se sentó sobre la cama, recogiendo los papeles de la oficina para después suspirar y taparse la cara con las manos, dejándose caer una vez más sobre la cómoda colcha.

Eran comunes las noches en que olvidaba que ya no estaba en servicio, se levantaba de un salto y buscaba su rifle bajo la almohada antes de recordar que estaba de regreso en casa, a salvo de cualquier enemigo que buscara asesinarlo en medio de la noche. Entonces palpaba sus placas e intentaba volver a conciliar el sueño, pensando en Bucky, Sam, Thor y todos los amigos que seguían en combate, intentando que la culpa no lo invadiera.

A veces, Steve se sentía incómodo con su vida. No extrañaba el miedo y la incertidumbre del campo de batalla, pero sí la camaradería, la lealtad y la sensación de poder ayudar a otros compatriotas en apuros, de salvar vidas. Aunque amaba a sus país, no le importaban los intereses del gobierno; su único objetivo dentro y fuera de la guerra había sido siempre el de regresar a la mayor cantidad posible de soldados con sus familias, como escolta, francotirador o como parte del cuerpo de rescate. Su vocación era la de ayudar, no la de pelear por algo que nadie comprendía del todo. El 9/11 estaba demasiado lejos ya, y aunque seguía siendo una herida abierta en los corazones de todo americano, Steve le veía poco sentido a invadir toda una nación por algo que aún no estaba muy claro. Había vivido casi dos años entre losa árabes, reído con ellos, compartiendo momentos muy gratos con las personas que se suponía querían hacerle daño. Claro que no todo había sido color de rosa, ya que muchas veces se había topado con personas aún más malvadas de lo alguna vez había imaginado, pero, aun así, a pesar de que los talibanes existían por todo Medio Oriente, eran más las personas de buen corazón, las que sufrían mucho más con el enemigo en casa. Con el tiempo había aprendido que la pelea era también por ellos.

Todavía algo adormilado, observó la hora en la brillante pantalla de su celular, que marcaba las 20:15, lo que significaba que llevaba al menos unas cuatro horas dormido. Quizá a causa del cansancio del viaje y las emociones del día ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había rendido ante el cansancio. Recordaba vagamente regresar a su casa con Bucky, hablar por teléfono con su madre y encerrarse a trabajar, como hacía cada vez que se sentía fuera de eje; el resto era borroso.

No obstante, seguía cansado, así que, dándose vuelta sobre la cama, apretó las placas en su cuello y cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Y de pronto algo le hizo eco en los oídos; eran gritos acallados por el sonido de un tiroteo, disparos zumbando en su cabeza, como si estuviera de regreso en Kosovo o Bagdad, y entonces, ni lento ni perezoso, abrió los ojos como platos y decidió que sería inútil volver a tratar de dormir.

Se levantó de la cama, encendió la ducha y buscó algo de ropa cómoda en el clóset, sacando unos pantalones deportivos negros, una camiseta blanca de la Armada y una sudadera azul con el logo de Georgetown que había comprado durante un viaje para conocer la universidad. Por hábito dobló el uniforme verde de servicio cuidadosamente, a pesar de que debía ponerlo a lavar, y lo acomodó a los pies de la cama, junto a los zapatos de cuero. Se duchó rápido, como solía hacerlo en el campamento, y se puso unos tenis que encontró bajo la cama antes de salir de su habitación, sorprendiéndose al encontrar todas las luces de la casa apagadas.

— ¿Bucky?— llamó con cautela, encendiendo las lámparas del corredor, pero no hubo respuesta— Bucky, ¿dónde estás?

Ahogando un bostezo, bajó a la cocina y abrió la heladera por acto reflejo, a pesar de que estaba vacía, torciendo los labios con disgusto para volver a cerrarla con un suave movimiento de muñeca. Encendió el resto de las luces, encontrando una carta de puño y letra de su amigo pegada a la puerta del refrigerador con imanes.

 _"Salí a dar una vuelta con Tasha para intentar animarla un poco. Íbamos a invitarte pero te veías en verdad cansado... Te dejamos unas hamburguesas que hizo Iván en el microondas. ¡Te veré más tarde, cariño! Bucky."_ , decía el papel, y al leerlo el soldado enarcó una ceja, pero nada más.

Bucky estaba con Natasha, los dos solos, de paseo y sin Alexei en medio...

—Idiota— se reprendió a sí mismo, recordándose que su amiga estaba de duelo, y que Bucky no sería capaz de insinuársele bajo esas circunstancias.

Debía dejar de lado esas ideas que en nada le ayudaban.

Buscó las hamburguesas en el microondas y preparó un plato; buscó unos cubiertos y se sentó a la mesa pero finalmente decidió que había perdido el apetito, o que al menos no quería comer solo, así volvió a recoger todo se puso la sudadera, escribiendo otra nota al reverso de la de Bucky.

 _"Me hubieran despertado. Fui a comer fuera. Steve",_ escribió, dejándola sobre la mesa antes de tomar su juego de llaves y salir, no muy seguro de adónde iría, pero sí de con quién.

Caminó por las calles que los habían visto crecer a él y sus amigos, observando cada baldosa, cada rajadura en el pavimento y árbol con añoranza hasta llegar a esa casa de paredes blancas que conocía tan bien, quitándose la capucha de la sudadera para alzar la vista y contemplarla mejor, decidiendo que en nada había cambiado, tampoco la luz encendida de la primera habitación del segundo piso. Sin embargo, durante varios segundos, Steve se debatió entre si tocar la puerta o llamar a su vieja manera, y acabó por contener una risa divertida mientras buscaba una piedra pequeña entre el césped, arrojándola hacia la ventana donde había luz al encontrar la indicada.

— ¡Pepper!— llamó con un grito moderado, como si fuera un adolescente en medio de una travesura.

Y por un momento volvió a ser el adolescente de antes.

— ¡Pep! ¡Soy yo!— exclamó tras no obtener respuesta luego de la cuarta piedrita, y al instante alguien corrió las cortinas, y un hombre joven con cara de sorpresa se asomó, buscando con la mirada hasta dar con él, entornando sus ojos oscuros y pequeños con confusión mientras se revolvía el corto cabello castaño con una mano perezosa y abría la ventana, algo turbado.

— ¿Sí? ¿Se te ofrece algo?— le preguntó, un poco somnoliento.

Steve se sonrojó hasta los huesos, completamente abochornado.

—Yo...Amm... Lo siento. Lamento haberlo molestado, pero estaba buscando a una vieja amiga que vivía en esta casa. No sabía que su familia se había mudado... De verdad lo lamento, señor.

El hombre parpadeó, un poco menos confundido, y se recargó contra la ventana, con aire más casual.

— ¿Buscas a Pepper?— preguntó, un tanto divertido, haciendo que Steve frunciera el ceño. Ahora el confundido era él.

—Sí...— contestó, alargando inconscientemente la letra i— ¿La conoce?

— ¿Que si la conozco? ¡Por supuesto que la conozco!— rió el joven— Soy su prometido, Harold Hogan, un placer. Pero los amigos me dicen Happy— le sonrió— Y tú debes ser Steven. Vaya, no te reconocí sin tu uniforme... Es un verdadero placer conocerte.

Steve parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse.

—Gracias. Igualmente— respondió, pasándose una mano por la nuca, un tanto apenado— Harold...

—Happy.

—Happy— se corrigió Steve— No quiero molestar, y sé que ya es tarde, pero ¿está Pepper? Me gustaría hablar con ella...

— ¿Huh? Oh, sí, claro. ¡Cariño! ¡Visitas!— gritó hacia dentro de la casa, luego volvió a girarse hacia Steve, sonriendo en el acto— Oye, pareces más alto en persona...o tal vez sea impresión mía.

—Sí, bueno, yo...

— ¿Steve?— la ventana junto a la de Happy se abrió, y Pepper se asomó, sonriendo al verlo en su patio— Hola de nuevo. Después de que te dejé con Clint ya no te vi en el funeral... Por cierto, ¿ya conociste a Happy?

— ¡Ya lo hizo, amor!— exclamó el aludido desde la otra ventana, esbozando una sonrisa que Pepper le regresó.

Steve solo se rascó la coronilla, un poco sobrepasado por la inusual situación.

—Eh... Sí. Es muy agradable— sonrió, un tanto incómodo— Pepper, me preguntaba si querías dar un paseo, pero creo que no ahora no puedes, así que no imp...

— ¿Vienes a invitarla a dar un paseo nocturno?— preguntó Happy, y Steve sudó frío— Suena divertido.

—Como en los viejos tiempos— rió su amiga, desencajándolo un poco más— Steve solía arrojar piedritas a mi ventana e invitarme a caminar cuando tenía insomnio— le dijo a su prometido, divertida.

—En ese caso deberías ir, cariño.

— ¿Seguro?

—Por supuesto— comenzaron a hablar como si él no estuviera ahí, incomodándolo aún más— Además ya acabó tu hora de trabajo.

—Lo sé. Pero Tony quiere que le diga qué zapatos usar en la reunión que tiene mañana por video conferencia... Steve, ¿me esperas un momento?

— ¿Eh? Oh, claro. Ve.

Se quedó parado bajo la ventana mientras Pepper desaparecía de nuevo dentro de la casa. Sin embargo, Happy Hogan se quedó en el mismo lugar, mirándolo con una sonrisa que no hacía más que incomodarlo a cada momento.

—Bonita noche— comentó el hombre de cabello oscuro, sin una pizca de malicia o sarcasmo en su voz, cosa que le sorprendió.

—Sí... ¿Sabes, Happy? Puedes venir si quieres. Pepper y yo solo daremos unas vueltas...no es nada...

—Oh, no— negó él, apoyándose un poco más sobre el marco de la ventana— Ella me dijo que hace mucho no hablaba contigo y deben tener muchas cosas de qué platicar. No quiero incomodarlos con mi presencia.

—Oh. Gracias. Por cierto, felicidades por el bebé.

—Gracias. Eres buena persona, Steven.

—Gracias. Creo.

—Lo digo en serio. A cualquier otro que arrojara piedras a mi ventana en mitad de la noche buscando a mi mujer le rompería la cara— Steve sudó frío de nuevo, entre asustado e incómodo— Pero tú me caes bien. Y Pepper te quiere mucho. Además sé que no intentarás nada con ella porque estás enamorado de esa chica... ¿Cuál era su nombre...?— Steve frunció el ceño, palideciendo en el acto— ¡Pep! ¡¿Cómo se llamaba la chica pelirroja del funeral?! ¡La enamorada de Steve!— gritó hacia dentro de la casa, y varios perros de la cuadra comenzaron a ladrar. Asmismo, Steve sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo le subía hasta las orejas, haciendo que repentinamente sintiera un calor asfixiante.

— ¡Natasha!— escuchó la voz de su amiga responderle desde algún lugar.

— ¡Ah, sí! Es Natasha— rió Happy, victorioso— Creí que era Natalie o algo así... No estaba muy lejos...Por cierto, ella es linda...

—Sí... ¿Pepper está lista, o...?

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella salió una presurosa Virginia, poniéndose un abrigo de lana a la carrera, llegando hasta él y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola, Steve— le sonrió— Lamento la demora, pero cada noche debo leerle la agenda del día siguiente a Tony, elegir y combinar sus trajes y zapatos y asegurarme de que se meta a la cama y no se vaya de por ahí de parranda...

—Suerte con eso.

—Ni lo menciones. Me convertí en su madre— suspiró y después alzó la vista, mirando a su esposo— ¡Happy, métete a la casa!

—Lo sé, amor. Sólo quería asegurarme de que todos estuvieran bien.

—Lo estamos, cariño. Regresa a la cama. Tony dijo que quería que lo llamaras antes de que se duerma. Que no puede hacerlo si no le das las buenas noches.

—Ah, sí. Apenas vamos por el capítulo seis de Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe— rió, y Pepper también— Bueno, lo llamaré. No regreses tarde, cariño.

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Descansa! ¡Te amo!

— ¡Te amo! Adiós Steve. Fue un verdadero placer conocerte.

—Adiós, Happy. Saluda a Tony.

—Claro. Oh, y suerte con Natasha... No quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero ahora que ya es viuda el camino está despejado, ¿o no?

—Cariño...

—Mejor ya llamo a Tony. Buenas noches— les sonrió una última vez y cerró la ventana, dejándolos a solas.

Steve entonces soltó un bufido y relajó los hombros, mirando a su amiga con reproche.

—No puedo creer que le hayas dicho sobre Natasha.

—Oye, ése fue Tony— se defendió ella, riendo mientras tomaba su brazo para comenzar a caminar en dirección al centro de Brooklyn— Y no te preocupes por Happy. Le gusta jugar con las personas, pero es de confianza.

—Me alegra saberlo— rió él, guardando las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones y guardando silencio por casi una calle— Me cae bien, pero creo que pasa demasiado tiempo con Stark.

Pepper lo miró y soltó una carcajada.

—Es lo mismo que yo digo. Lo desfachatado se pega.

Ahora fue Steve el que rió, doblando en la esquina, en dirección a la avenida con su amiga aún sujeta a su brazo.

Compraron helado y regresaron al vecindario, al mismo parque que visitaban de adolescentes. Se sentaron en los columpios y Pepper se desternilló de risa cuando Steve apenas cupo en uno debido a su cuerpo alto y fornido. Así que acabaron sentándose en una banca junto a los juegos.

Platicaron de todo; lo sucedido en los años luego de la graduación, sobre sus respectivos empleos y los planes a futuro, pero sobre todo, sobre Steve y su vida como marine, sus viajes, sus anécdotas tanto graciosas como tristes; sus miedos en el campo de batalla y los de Pepper ahora que sería madre. Luego hablaron de Natasha, su boda y posterior pérdida, y Steve le contó sobre su curiosa plática con Clint Barton.

—Siempre ha estado enamorado de ella— informó la joven, encogiéndose de hombros— Eso era evidente.

Steve soltó un ligero sonido afirmatorio, sin admitir que en realidad nunca se había dado cuenta.

—Ellos salieron.

—Lo sé. Estaban juntos cuando volví para Acción de Gracias en mi primer año. Realmente hacían una bonita pareja— observó, ahogando un bostezo.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—No lo sé. Yo estaba en Boston— se encogió de hombros— Supongo que ella no estaba tan enamorada como él...

—Clint aún la ama.

—Y por eso sigue a su lado.

Esas palabras calaron profundo en Steve, haciendo que Pepper lo notara de inmediato.

— ¡Oh! Bueno, lo que quise decir fue que a veces el amor es...

—Está bien— la cortó el soldado, encogiéndose de hombros— Supongo que tienes razón.

—Bueno, tú también estuviste junto a ella todo éste tiempo; aunque no fuera de forma presente siempre la acompañaste.

—Y luego desaparecía. Un buen amigo se habría quedado, como dijo Clint. Yo debí tragarme mi dolor y estar junto a ella el día de su boda...

—Estabas herido. Nadie puede ocuparte por eso— Pepper apretó su mano con comprensión.

—No lo sé. Eso no justifica que haya tratado de cancelar la boda.

—Ummm... ¿Sabes algo? Fue una boda extraña... Algo fría y robótica. Pero bueno, nunca antes había ido a una boda rusa. Pero ya no hablemos de eso. ¿Qué hay de ti? Debe haber una larga fila de supermodelos esperándote en Washington, ¿verdad?

Steve miró al frente y rió con voz queda.

—No en realidad— sonrió, sonrojándose levemente.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Debes tener al menos una novia escondida por ahí...

—Si tuviera una novia no la escondería.

Virginia Potts apretó los labios y movió la cabeza, dándole la razón.

— ¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan santurrón?— bufó, fingiéndose exasperada— ¿Al menos una amante, algún 'roce ocasional'?

—No.

— ¡¿Y qué has estado haciendo todos estos años, Steven?!

El aludido se encogió de hombros, incómodo.

—Estuve ocupado...

Pepper torció los labios con falso disgusto y ahogó una pequeña sonrisa elegantemente con el dorso de su mano. Luego guardó silencio y analizó a Steve cuidadosamente con la mirada.

—Aún la amas, ¿no es así?— preguntó con suavidad, tocándole la rodilla con afecto— Por eso no sales con nadie.

Ante su pregunta tan obvia el joven soldado soltó un pesado suspiro y asintió con algo de pena, regresando la vista al frente.

— ¿Qué caso tiene negarlo?— se lamentó, frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

—Pero si ya decidiste dejarla atrás, ¿por qué no seguiste con tu vida, Steve?

—Es complicado...

— ¿Aún la esperas?— le soltó de pronto, dejándolo sin palabras.

¿Aún esperaba que Natasha descubriera mágicamente sus sentimientos y correspondiera a ellos? En su mente, eso tenía mucha lógica, pero dicho por Pepper le pareció casi absurdo. Él no se lo diría. Nunca. No mientras Bucky aún estuviera en medio. Steve sabía que su amigo aún amaba a Natasha, aunque por fuera lo disimulara. No podía contra eso.

—No es eso...

—Oh, Steve, no sabes mentir— refutó la joven rubia, entornando la mirada— Y no quiero que pienses que apoyo las locuras que dice Happy, que usualmente salen de Tony, pero, no sé, quizá ahora que Natasha es libre de nuevo, ustedes puedan...

— ¿Qué? ¿Salir?— la interrumpió él, esbozando una sonrisa triste— No. No sería correcto. Bucky...

— ¡Olvida a ése idiota!— estalló su amiga, sorprendiéndolo con su intensidad— Steve, se trata de tu felicidad, y sé que eres tal vez la persona más noble del mundo, ¿pero no podrías, aunque sea por una sola vez, ser un egoísta? Ya renunciaste a ella una vez; dos, de hecho. Por una vez no pienses en los demás antes que en ti mismo, ¿quieres?— mientras le decía eso, Pepper le sujetó la cara entre sus pequeñas y suaves manos para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos y así hablar seriamente— Y si todo falla, Sharon Carter aún sigue interesada en ti...— comentó, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Steve rió y desvió el rostro, levantándose junto a Pepper para emprender el camino de regreso, dejando de lado el tema de Natasha mientras hablaban sobre visitarlo en Washington antes de la boda. Pero aunque la escuchaba atentamente y en silencio, no podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras.

No podía dejar de pensar que, tal vez, Pepper tenía razón y era hora de ser un poco egoísta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_  
**

 **Hola!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, por eso publiqué un capítulo largo, aunque tuve que dividirlo porque era demasiado extenso y todavía faltaba terminarlo.**

 **En el próximo prometo lemon.**

 **Gracias a Romanogers 2015-2016, lamento no publicar el lemon aún.**

 **Actualizaré de nuevo en la semana, y espero sus rr.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	7. Bucky, Natasha y Steve

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Avengers_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **7**

 **Bucky, Natasha y Steve**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Steve acomodó el brazo sobre la ventanilla, dejando que el viento despeinara sus cortos cabellos rubios y entumeciera su rostro, viendo el mar que bordeaba la carretera como una enorme masa oscura sin final, apenas iluminada por los últimos vestigios de la luz de luna.

Miró a su lado; James Barnes conducía el Mustang de su padre en silencio, concentrándose únicamente en el camino, aparentando tranquilidad, pero Steve lo conocía demasiado bien como para poder ver a través de él. Bucky seguía allí, siendo su mejor amigo, con su enorme sonrisa y sus bromas, pero a pesar de lucir como el Bucky de siempre, algo en él no encajaba. Al menos para Steve.

Había vivido lo mismo con Sam días atrás; su amigo afroamericano había quedado tan afectado luego de un ataque que mató a todo su pelotón y lo hirió casi de muerte que había entrado a un grupo de ayuda en Washington, junto a otros soldados activos con diferentes tipos de estrés post-traumático; Steve iba a verlo casi todos los días, después de todo seguían siendo buenos amigos, y al mirar en sus ojos oscuros podría jurar que veía ese mismo vacío que en los de Bucky; como si la esperanza los hubiera abandonado a ambos.

Y Sam lo sabía, y por eso buscaba ayuda. Pero Bucky no era como él; si tenía un problema no estaba demostrándolo, y eso le preocupaba. Le preocupaba que Bucky siguiera creyendo que siempre debía ser el fuerte, el que debía cuidar de todo el grupo como cuando eran niños. Sin embargo, no tenía pruebas para que recibiera ayuda si él no la pedía, y quería plantearle el asunto, mas tampoco estaba convencido de lo que sus ojos creían ver.

Bucky siempre sería su héroe, después de todo. El chico que lo salvaba de las golpizas y que había sido su mejor amigo cuando a nadie más le había importado. Quería creer que por eso, tal vez, estaba preocupándose en demasía.

De repente sintió una mano fuerte y firme sobre su brazo, y al girar la mirada James le sonrió, con esa mezcla de arrogancia y diversión que siempre lo había caracterizado; palmeó su hombro dos veces y siguió conduciendo, sin hacer nada más, diciéndole con ése gesto que todo estaría bien.

Y Steve lo creyó.

Le sonrió de regreso, y luego, de reojo, contempló la silueta de Natasha, que se había dormido acurrucada como una niña sobre el asiento trasero. Y al verla así, serena y vulnerable, Steve se permitió observarla un poco más, tratando de delinear cada pequeña marca o arruga de su rostro, cada cosa perfecta y cada imperfección, no queriendo sacar jamás esa imagen de su mente. Y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó la vieja Polaroid de su madre y la fotografió, haciendo que Bucky lo mirara otra vez, y que Natasha despertara por la sorpresa del flash en su cara.

— ¿Qué haces?— inquirió, más somnolienta que enojada, sentándose erguida para mirarlo.

—Te tomó una foto mientras dormías— contestó Bucky con una media sonrisa jugueteando entre sus finos labios.

Natasha levantó una ceja; tenía el cabello revuelto en todas direcciones y unas pronunciadas ojeras, pero para Steve en ningún momento había dejado de lucir hermosa. Su amiga entornó la vista para mirar la carretera durante unos segundos y volvió a recostarse.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Estaremos ahí antes del amanecer— informó el sargento, sonriendo otra vez— Por cierto, ¿nadie más va a venir?

Steve desvió la vista de Natasha y soltó un largo suspiró mientras se acomodaba de nuevo con la vista hacia el camino, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

—Pepper me dio las llaves; ella y Happy deben regresar a Manhattan para resolver algunas cosas de la boda.

— ¿Y a Stark no le molestará que usemos su casa?

—Está en India, ayudando a los pobres para deducir impuestos o algo así. Verá a unos empresarios y a un chamán. O eso fue lo que Pepper me dijo, así que estará varios días por allá.

Bucky soltó una carcajada y se recargó contra la ventanilla también, recargando la cabeza en la palma de su mano.

—Tony Stark y su filantropía... Eso es muy irónico si tienes en cuenta que su compañía prácticamente provee a todo el Ejército de armamento militar— ahora los dos rieron, y después de eso hubo un breve momento de silencio que Steve aprovechó para relajarse un poco. Los suaves asientos de piel y el leve arrullo del motor estaban terminando por adormecerlo— Será divertido este viaje— siguió Bucky, risueño— Como en la noche de tu graduación, ¿recuerdas?— rió— Debimos traer a Clint, a Jane, Thor, María, y los demás. ¿Qué será de ellos?

—A Thor lo vi en California hace unos meses; renovó su contrato y está designado a una base en Qatar con su compañía— informó él, en un suspiro cansado— Había dicho algo de quedarse en el Ejército para escapar de un compromiso... Escuché que Jane ahora es una científica y que Darcy trabaja con ella cerca de Dallas. María Hill ahora trabaja para el Gobierno, pero Pepper no supo decirme en qué. Y Clint viajó a Corea a una competencia— se encogió de hombros.

—De cualquier forma estamos mejor así, solo nosotros tres, como siempre— Bucky le sonrió y golpeó su brazo con fuerza, haciendo que Steve diera un brinco y se quejara— Trabajar en una oficina te ha vuelto muy delicado, hermano.

—Cierra la boca— gruñó el aludido, aunque acompañando la sonrisa de su mejor amigo.

No tardaron mucho más en rodear el mar y entrar al complejo de casas lujosas y elegantes mansiones, apenas el sol comenzaba a despuntar el alba. Las personas más adineradas y poderosas del país solían tener sus casas de verano en los Hampton y en esa misma calle, pero al no ser temporada alta aún podía verse como la gran mayoría de las propiedades estaban vacías.

La casa de los Stark, una enorme construcción de madera y cristal, se erguía al final de la calle principal, tan silenciosa y solitaria como las demás, con su enorme jardín y playa privada en la parte trasera, siendo atravesada por los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana.

—Nat, Nat, llegamos...

La joven rusa se removió sobre el asiento y abrió los ojos con pereza mientras Steve bajaba del auto y le abría la puerta.

—Ummm... Déjame dormir, Steve. No seas fastidioso— se quejó, tratando de patearlo entre sueños. Eso le recordó a cuando iba a buscarla por las mañanas para ir a la escuela e Iván, ya rendido, le cedía la titánica tarea de levantarla de la cama a jalones. Por suerte estaba tan experimentado en esa área que fácilmente podía anticipar sus golpes.

— ¡Vamos!— Steve forcejeó con ella, tirando de sus piernas y Natasha se sujetó de la otra puerta y se negó a ceder; entonces Bucky, divertido, fue hacia el otro lado y abrió la puerta de un tirón, obligando a la chica a soltarla.

— ¡Ya llegamos!— anunció, tomando a Natasha como si fuera una muñeca para cargarla sobre su hombro derecho, ignorando sus quejas, golpes y protestas.

— ¡Bájame, Bucky! ¡Ya me desperté!

—Si te bajo vas a golpearme, así que no— refutó el muchacho, acomodándola sobre su hombro como si fuera un costal de maíz.

—Voy a causarte tanto dolor cuando baje de aquí...

—No lo dudo.

— ¡Bájame!— de imprevisto, la joven rusa movió el pie derecho y le dio un puntapié en la entrepierna, haciendo que Bucky soltara un alarido de dolor mientras la soltaba sobre la arena, cayendo de rodillas junto a ella.

—Te dije que iba a hacerte daño— dijo Natasha, estirando los músculos de su espalda con pereza— Ya deja de quejarte como ni...— no pudo terminar la frase porque Bucky atrapó sus piernas con las suyas y la hizo caer.

—A mano— dijo en un jadeo, levantándose con una mueca de dolor. Natasha tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y al hacerlo se levantó aterradoramente de un salto, como si fuera un ninja, mirando a Bucky con ojos brillantes. Y su amigo tembló ante esa mirada; y con razón.

—No debiste hacer eso— siseó, y Bucky se hizo prudentemente hacia atrás.

—Tasha... ¡Espera!

Natasha corrió hacia él y Bucky corrió también para esquivar su furia asesina, colocando las manos delante de su cuerpo para defenderse de los golpes de karate de su amiga. La cosa empezó seria, pero cuando Bucky alzó a Natasha por la cintura y la hizo reír volvieron a estar en calma, jugando como dos niños en vez de golpearse.

Steve se quedó parado un segundo y los observó corretear.

Era curioso. Había una especie de conexión entre Bucky y Natasha que era difícil de interpretar. No se le había hecho extraño al principio, pues los dos eran muy parecidos en varios aspectos, pero había algo más, algo que no estaba ahí cuando eran adolescentes. Una química amenazante, atrayente y a la vez explosiva, que hacía que se sintiera amenazado. Y odió esa sensación.

— ¡Oigan, oigan! ¡Compórtense, niños!— intervino, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Natasha para llamar su atención. Ella dejó de forcejear con Bucky y lo miró. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Steve la levantó por los aires y corrió con ella hacia el océano.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No te atrevas, Steve!

Steve rió, conteniendo una exclamación al sentir el agua fría mojando sus pies.

—Tú te lo buscaste— dijo, dejándola caer entre las olas, empezando a correr antes de que ella pudiera levantarse y golpearlo. Desde pequeña Natasha explotaba rápidamente e igual de rápido se calmaba. Las emociones de la joven rusa eran como gotas de agua en una superficie caliente, con el calor rápidamente evaporándose.

Por unos momentos todo fue risas y juegos. Los tres volvieron a ser los niños de antes, los mejores amigos. Tanto Steve como Bucky levantaban fácilmente a su amiga y la obligaban a volver a zambullirse entre las olas antes de que ella se parara en la arena para correrlos por toda la orilla e intentar llevarlos a lo profundo y ahogarlos. Varios minutos después, cuando el cielo casí terminaba de iluminarse para un nuevo día, caminaron directamente hacia la playa y se sentaron en la orilla, de cara al amanecer, con Natasha en medio, tan abstraída en los cálidos colores del cielo que aún después de aquel breve pero divertido momento juntos parecía completamente ausente y ajena a ellos.

Steve la miró fijo, tratando de descifrar ese lugar insondable donde yacían sus pensamientos, pero, como todo con Natasha, era aún más difícil que cruzar al Atlántico en bote. Desde que se habían reencontrado no la había visto llorar ni una sola vez por su fallecido esposo, lo cual no era del todo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que Natasha nunca había sido muy expresiva en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero su actitud fría y calculadora parecía haberse reforzado con los años que habían estado separados. No estaba triste, aunque tampoco estaba feliz, ni siquiera después de que hubiese reído con ellos. Aun así era imposible mirarla y no ver a la niña pelirroja con la que había crecido, y de la cual se había enamorado.

Bucky también la miraba, pero su mente parecía haberse vuelto un lugar aún más impenetrable que la de Natasha, y aunque eso hacía que se sintiera extraño durante cada momento de silencio, Steve trataba de comprender que ninguno era el mismo de antes, y que las circunstancias podrían haber cambiado a Bucky, pero que seguiría siendo su mejor amigo a pesar de cualquier cosa.

De pronto, se sorprendió al sentir una mano cálida y pequeña sujetando la suya. Natasha había entrelazado sus manos con él y Bucky, sin decir nada ni dejar de contemplar el colorido anaranjado del alba, pero no necesitó hacerlo.

Natasha Romanoff nunca solía decir lo que sentía con palabras, pero quienes la conocían sabían que siempre demostraba sus sentimientos con acciones como esa; sin necesidad de decir nada. Y Steve pudo sentir su dolor y tristeza a través de sus dedos, así que le regresó el gesto, transmitiéndole todo su apoyo y cariño.

Habían sido demasiado cambios drásticos en su vida en muy poco tiempo, por eso habían hecho ese largo viaje, solo por ella, y estaba feliz de que Natasha lo supiera.

 **oOo**

El sol encandiló los ojos de Steve mientras corría, obligándolo a detenerse y tirarse a descansar en la orilla un momento mientras se tapaba el rostro con la gorra que usaba fuera de la propiedad Stark para que nadie reconociera al famoso y aclamado Capitán América. A Natasha le causó risa verlo fatigado, con el corto cabello rubio completamente desprolijo y la camiseta empapada en sudor sobre lo ancho de su espalda y entre sus pectorales. Entonces recordó al pequeño Steve, ése niño flacucho y débil que siempre se fatigaba después de correr unos dos metros, y el cual siempre andaba tan arreglado como un testigo de Jehová en domingo y sin una gota de sudor encima; era increíble como habían cambiado las cosas para él, y lo diferente que era físicamente, pero al mismo tiempo seguía manteniendo esa inocencia que aunque a veces la desesperaba secretamente había terminado admirándola.

Ya no existían hombres como él, atentos, tímidos, dulces y sensibles. Tras Steve habían roto el molde.

Pensando en eso se recargó sobre la barandilla de madera del balcón y sopló su humeante taza de café, todavía observando a su mejor amigo tirado con las rodillas flexionadas y separadas sobre la arena, los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y las olas bañando su lado derecho. De pronto Steve se levantó de una salto; miró hacia un lado, luego al otro y hacia atrás, como si quisiera asegurarse de estar solo. Después de unos segundos de cuidadoso escrutinio pareció darse por satisfecho, y volviendo a sentarse en la arena se quitó los tenis y los calcetines, los cuales dobló con cuidado y los acomodó juntos sobre el calzado, lo suficientemente lejos de las olas. Natasha lo vio y rió otra vez ante la meticulosidad del joven Rogers. Algunas cosas nunca cambian, se dijo, burlona, pero de pronto abrió los ojos como platos y detuvo la taza de café a centímetros de su boca, sin poder evitar que sus labios se entreabrieran con sorpresa. Steve se había quitado la camiseta sudada en un santiamén, desvelando así su fuerte y musculoso torso. Natasha se aprovechó de que su amigo no había notado su presencia para admirar su físico. Sin camiseta, se veían claramente los bien trabajados músculos de sus hombros y brazos, y su suave y ligeramente bronceada piel lampiña. La agraciada curva de su columna que bajaba a una delgada cintura que se veía demasiado delgada y fuerte para sostener los holgados pantalones deportivos de algodón que cubrían sus largas piernas. Natasha se sorprendió al descubrir que Steve paulatinamente se había convertido en uno de esos modelos de Calvin Klein o Abercrombie.

Y cuando se lanzó al mar le dio una excelente vista de los músculos de su espalda en movimiento, contrayéndose de una forma tan masculina que le provocó un extraño ardor en el vientre. Steve tenía un tatuaje en el extremo superior izquierdo de su espalda, que Natasha dedujo debía ser algo de los Marines, aunque a la distancia no podía distinguir bien el diseño; eso no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero se divirtió imaginando cómo lo habían convencido de tatuarse cuando le había temido a las agujas desde siempre. No podía creer que ese hombre tan masculino, fuerte, tenaz, que se hacía tatuajes y nadaba contra las olas fuera el mismo Steve al que de niños debía defender de los bravucones de la escuela, aquel debilucho enclenque que no podía ni siquiera saltar dos metros sin tropezarse con sus propios pies. En eso pensaba mientras salía de la casa de Tony con una toalla seca bajo el brazo, acercándose a la playa. Y Steven al verla empezó a nadar hacia la orilla, saliendo del agua con una sonrisa.

Se veía como un jodido dios griego, con su espalda ancha, la cintura pequeña, los marcados músculos en forma de V de su abdomen bajo y los muslos fuertes... Natasha de pronto se preguntó si la parte no visible estaría en proporción con el resto de su cuerpo, y entonces Steve alzó una mano para saludarla, y Natasha se mordió el labio inferior y le sonrió también, algo incómoda por verse "atrapada" pensando en cómo sería el pene de su mejor amigo, pasándole la toalla con una sonrisa traviesa.

― ¿Cómo está el agua?

―Un poco fría― respondió Steve, sonriendo como siempre― ¿Qué pasa?

―Nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―No sé. Me estás mirando de una forma algo incómoda.

Natasha parpadeó y luego ahogó una risilla nerviosa. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como si no estuviera hablando con Steve, sino con otro hombre? Uno jodidamente guapo.

Pero no, él era Steve Rogers, su dulce y algo afeminado mejor amigo, sin importar que tantos cambios hubiera sufrido su apariencia.

―No es cierto. Solo estaba mirándote porque no puedo creer como haces para desordenar tu cabello de esa forma cuando tienes tan poco― bufó, parándose de puntitas y extendiendo una mano para alcanzar su cabeza― ¿Qué no sabes lo que es el fijador?

Steve sonrió y se apartó, aprovechando su altura para librarse de ella.

―Déjame en paz. Son mis vacaciones— respondió, sonrojado, y Natasha se alivió de tener a su tonto y mojigato mejor amigo de regreso.

—Desperté de mi siesta y te habías ido— observó, cambiando el tema de conversación— Desapareciste y yo estaba aburrida. Bucky sigue roncando como un maldito poseso. No creo que lo despierte ni el fin del mundo.

El soldado rió entre dientes, y su sonrisa blanca y de dientes perfectos casi la cegó.

—Dormir es una bendición cuando estás en el ejército. Deja que Buck se despache— murmuró, recargando una mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga para después dejarla caer sobre su hombro.

Natasha ahogó un respingo de sorpresa, y frunció el ceño, pero se dejó abrazar.

—Supongo... ¿Adónde fuiste?

—Salí a correr por la playa. En Washington lo hago cada mañana, alrededor del Capitolio, y si tengo tiempo también por las tardes. Me ayuda a ejecitarme y mantenerme ocupado.

—Y luego le diste un bien merecido chapuzón a todos esos fibrosos músculos, eh...

— ¿Qué?

—Nada— respondió con rapidez, repantigándose cómodamente sobre la arena templada mientras suspiraba— ¡Estoy muy aburrida!

Steve le sonrió mientras se limpiaba los pies y volvía a entrar en sus tenis y se ponía su gorra oscura.

— ¿Qué tal una carrera?— propuso, levantándose lentamente para extenderle una mano— El último en llegar al muelle preparará la cena

—No quiero.

— ¡Vamos!

—No. Te he visto correr y eres más rápido que el maldito Correcaminos. No voy a competir contigo si sé que voy a perder, no soy estúpida.

Steve torció los labios y se cruzó de brazos.

—Cobarde.

—Ya déjalo, Steven. Tus provocaciones de niña de quince no servirán conmigo— bufó la joven rusa, levantándose de un salto para sacudirse la arena del trasero. Entonces miró tras de Steve y frunció el ceño— ¿Qué demonios es eso?

— ¿Qué cosa?— Steve giró el cuello, y al hacerlo Natasha comenzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el muelle, dejándolo detrás— ¡Oye, eso es trampa!— exclamó, lanzándose a la carrera tras ella. Natasha era ágil, pero él lo era aún más; sin embargo, la dejó ir al frente, dándole la ventaja hasta que llegaron al muelle, donde se sentaron para disfrutar del espectáculo del atardecer.

La mayoría de los que estaban pescando ya habían empezado a recoger los bártulos, y los pocos que quedaban estaban limpiando los peces que habían obtenido y lanzando las partes sobrantes al agua. Al cabo de un rato, el océano gris metalizado empezó a teñirse de color naranja y luego de amarillo.

En las grandes olas que se formaban más allá del puerto Steve vio a unos pelícanos encaramados cómodamente sobre las espaldas de varias marsopas, mientras éstas se mecían sobre las olas. Sabía que el atardecer traería la primera noche de luna llena luego de su experiencia en el campo, donde debían saber qué días la noche sería clara y cuáles podrían apañarlos bajo un manto de completa oscuridad. No estaba pensando en nada en particular, sólo dejando que sus pensamientos fluyeran libremente mientras Natasha hacía los mismo, recargada en el barandal de madera, dejando que la brisa salada jugara en su cabello tan rojo como el atardecer.

— ¿Quieres oír algo verdaderamente absurdo?— dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a Steve con el tono apagado de su voz; no obstante, se encargó de mirarla fijamente para que entendiera que la estaba escuchando— Alexei me trajo aquí dos días antes de morir porque habíamos peleado... Peleábamos mucho últimamente, y ahora... En cierta forma es casi como si él siguiera aquí...

Steve alzó las cejas levemente y resistió el impulso de abrazarla, a sabiendas de que Natasha odiaba las muestras de afecto el público, sobre todo cuando la hacían ver de alguna manera vulnerable.

— ¿Y cómo era él? ¿Cómo era tu esposo?— preguntó para acabar con el incómodo silencio, aunque no le interesara ni un poco oír del hombre que de una forma u otra le había quitado a su mejor amiga. Y Natasha lo miró también, como si intentara encontrar malicia en sus palabras, cosa que no había.

— ¿Alexei? Pues era muy fuerte, decidido y apuesto. Ya sabes, esos típicos hombres rusos que desbordan masculinidad y son capaces de hacer que te mojes con una sola mirada... Ya sabes, "ahí abajo".

—Wow— silbó Steve, obviamente sonrojándose por el vocabulario soez de su amiga, pero al mismo tiempo sin poder evitar reír— Suena...— no supo cómo terminar la frase, así que se recargó contra la madera también y la dejó en el aire, a la libre interpretación de Natasha.

—No era para nada sutil— siguió diciendo, con el ceño fruncido— A decir verdad era bastante burdo, y si no fuera por su apariencia probablemente se hubiera quedado solo— rió, y Steve alzó una ceja con escepticismo— Muchos decían que éramos perfectos juntos porque éramos jóvenes y atractivos. Y tenían razón. Nos vemos jodidamente apuestos en las fotografías. Sí, lo sé. Me oigo como toda una perra superficial, pero así era lo nuestro; muy físico. Él no era muy listo, ¿sabes? Ni me hacía reír como tú o Bucky, pero con Alexei yo...me sentía segura. Digo, tal vez suene estúpido, pero...

—No es estúpido— la interrumpió rápidamente, sabiendo lo difícil que debía ser para ella hablar de su esposo fallecido— Yo... Lamento no haberlo conocido. Y lamento lo de aquel día en el ayuntamiento, sé que te lastimó que no entrase contigo.

Natasha reaccionó a sus palabras clavando sus ojos verdes y profundos en él, sin ninguna expresión reconocible. Abrió la boca para replicar de inmediato, pero a último momento se arrepintió, tardando varios segundos en más en volver a hablar.

—Admito que ese día no salió precisamente como lo había planeado, pero no. No fue eso lo que me lastimó. Sucedió mucho después, cuando tus cartas dejaron de llegar porque decidiste no seguir escribiendo. ¿Sabes? Ese día necesitaba de mis mejores amigos más que nunca, porque en las decisiones difíciles no necesitamos a alguien que esté de acuerdo con nosotros, sino a alguien que a pesar de no estarlo nos apoye— dijo, y Steve, avergonzado, por un momento, no pudo seguir sosteniéndole la mirada— Yo no quería que te enlistaras, y peleamos por eso, pero siempre te apoyé. No puedo decir que tu actitud no me lastimó, pero luego lo entendí— suspiró— Entendí que no puedes cambiar la situación, lo que puedes cambiar es cómo eliges llevarla... Yo elegí apoyarte y estar contigo mientras arriesgabas tu vida, y esperaba que tú, y Bucky, estuvieran también ahí para mí. Eso sí dolió, pero ya no quiero escucharte decir que lo sientes. Mis números están demasiado en rojo contigo como para que tengas que disculparte conmigo cada cinco minutos. Tú siempre me has perdonado por todo lo que te hice...¿Recuerdas la vez que fuimos a Jersey y te empujé sobre el hielo delgado para hacerte una broma? El brazo quebrado, la riña en la calle, el alacrán en tu almuerzo, la araña en tu cama, la suspensión porque encontraron mis cigarrillos en tu mochila... Aún no estamos a mano, Steve— le dijo, severa. Y Steve, que casi volvió a sentir el terror y el dolor de todos esos recuerdos, no pudo evitar volver a sonreírle.

—Se me había olvidado lo del alacrán— admitió, con el ceño fruncido, y Natasha rió entre dientes.

—Sí, soy una maldita perra— murmuró, quitándose las sandalias para trepar en la madera del barandal, sorprendiendo al soldado.

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó, viéndola equilibrarse en la baranda. Natasha le sonrió.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo realmente estúpido?

— ¿Qué cosa?

La chica de Rusia se dio la vuelta e inesperadamente, sin mediar palabra, saltó al agua, y lo único que se le ocurrió a Steve fue quitarse la gorra y los tenis y correr hacia la punta del muelle.

— ¡Natasha!— gritó, saltando tras ella, no porque pensara que de ese modo Natasha lo vería como un héroe, ni porque pretendiera impresionarla. Simplemente reaccionó así. Incluso cuando se sumergió en el agua fue plenamente consciente de lo ridícula que podía parecer su reacción, pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde. Se había tirado al agua y, tras bucear unos momentos sin encontrarla, emergió a la superficie, desesperado— ¡Natasha!— gritó otra vez, buscándola con la mirada.

Y de repente Natasha salió de las aguas insuficientemente iluminadas, mientras el oleaje del océano intentaba arrastrarlos hacia el puerto, colgándose a su espalda.

— ¡Boo!— exclamó, tratando de hundirlo con su peso, pero a pesar de su aire juguetón Steve se resistió, sin poder ocultar su enojo cuando la tomó de los hombros y la puso frente a él.

— ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!— exclamó, frustrado y todavía asustado por pensar que algo le había pasado al no hallarla de inmediato, dándose cuenta de lo brusco de su agarre. Entonces soltó a Natasha y tras golpear la superficie del agua le dio la espalda, nadando a contracorriente hacia la orilla. Al final la travesía a nado hasta la playa resultó menos ardua de lo que había temido, y de vez en cuando alzaba la vista y veía a Natasha siguiéndolo de cerca mientras gritaba su nombre. Finalmente notó arena bajo sus pies y llegó a la playa impulsado por las olas. Se quitó la camiseta empapada de un brusco tirón y se sacudió el agua del cabello con una mano, empezando a caminar por la arena de regreso al muelle, donde había dejado su calzado y el de Natasha.

—Steve— lo llamó ésta, pero seguía tan furioso por su tonta broma que no se molestó en hacerle caso— ¡Steve, solo fue una broma, no seas marica!— rió, restándole importancia al asunto, y esa para Steve fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

— ¡¿Una broma?! ¡Pudiste haberte roto el cuello por saltar de esa forma, Natasha!

La joven rusa se hizo hacia atrás y frunció el ceño, claramente sorprendida de que Steve le alzara la voz de esa manera. Se detuvo un momento en mitad del muelle de madera y Steve siguió avanzando con pasos pesados.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Ni siquiera está tan alto.

—Déjalo.

— ¡A Bucky no le hubiera importado!

— ¡Pues yo no soy Bucky!— le gritó, llamando la atención de las personas que transitaban por el muelle, pero poco le importó— Yo no soy Bucky— repitió, con la respiración briosa—, y no me gustan esa clase de...— Steve calló al darse cuenta de que varios ojos curiosos estaban mirándolos, y repentinamente se sonrojó, dándose la vuelta para recoger su gorra, tenis y las sandalias de Natasha, apresurándose en salir de allí, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— ¿Que no es el Capitán América?

— ¿Aquí?

Los murmullos se empezaron a escuchar, y Steve trató en vano de volver a cubrirse el rostro con su gorra.

—Oh, no...— suspiró, derrotado, haciendo que Natasha frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Creo que me reconocieron— suspiró una vez más, abochornado.

Steve sabía que era una figura pública, "la cara visible de los combatientes en el extranjero", pero una cosa era decidir exponer su vida sobre a un escenario montado o frente a las cámaras, pero otra muy distinta era recibir toda esa misma atención cuando volvía a ser solo el chico de Brooklyn. En ese caso odiaba la exposición y tener que interrumpir su vida a causa del trabajo. Era demasiado incómodo y comprometedor la mayoría de las veces.

Las personas, seguras de que él era él, empezaban a sacar teléfonos y cámaras, entonces Steve tomó el brazo de Natasha para continuar pero ella lo detuvo, haciéndole mirarla.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Bésame— le soltó la muchacha pelirroja de forma inesperada, logrando que el soldado parpadeara con confusión.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Natasha rodó los ojos, sin dejar de notar a los indecisos que todavía murmuraban por lo bajo.

—Ya, Virgen María. Las muestras de afecto en público incomodan a las personas, así que nadie se acercara a molestarte. Bésame.

—Natasha, no creo que...— el soldado ni siquiera llegó a terminar la frase antes de que Natasha le quitara la capacidad de hablar sellando sus labios juntos, enviando todo su enojo y confusión a volar lejos.

La boca de Steve estaba abierta y la lengua se empujaba al interior. Natasha sabía a menta y algo más que Steve encontró extrañamente delicioso. No tardó mucho para que su propia lengua se enrollara en la de su amiga solo para probar ese sabor. Eso era totalmente diferente a besar a otra chica. Ninguna mujer en su limitada experiencia había sido tan agresiva, o tan abrumadora, y entonces trató de empujar a Natasha, con poco efecto. ¿Realmente la estaba empujando? Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor de los hombros de su amiga, como si colgara de un abismo, como si el mundo se hubiera girado en su eje.

Una de las manos de Natasha fue hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza y tirando de algunas de las hebras más largas de su cabello con corte militar, le inclinó la cabeza para un mejor ángulo y afianzar el beso.

Steve era incapaz de pensar con esos labios sobre los suyos. Difícilmente fue consciente de nada, hasta que ella dejó de besarlo. _«¿Cuándo había cerrado los ojos?»_ Los abrió solo para ver la cínica sonrisa de Natasha a un par de centímetros de su nariz.

—Eso fue lindo— ronroneó su amiga, apartándose para mirar alrededor y descubrir que todas las personas que habían estado mirándolos ahora procuraban no posar la vista sobre ellos— Y funcionó.

Le golpeó el brazo para indicarle que caminara y pasó por su lado para regresar sobre sus pasos. Entonces Steve no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a los labios, sintiendo sus mejillas arder en el proceso.

¿Qué había pasado? Natasha lo había besado, a él, de la nada y sin aviso. ¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ése momento? ¿Cuántas veces había ansiado probar los labios de Natasha? Y al fin había sucedido; tan rápido que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar, pero no lo había soñado.

El sabor a menta aún perduraba en su boca, y todavía podía sentir las manos de su amiga en su cabello. ¿Cómo debía reaccionar ahora? ¿Cómo debía comportarse con ella en adelante?

— ¡Steve! ¡Mueve tu perezoso trasero ahora mismo que tengo hambre!— gritó Natasha y él la miró, sin poder evitar sonreír, de felicidad, diversión o lo que fuera.

La siguió por la playa como caminando entre nubes, y esa sensación perduró incluso cuando llegaron a la casa de Tony y vieron a Bucky esperándolos en la sala, con tres cenas congeladas esperando por ellos. Y aún después de que su mejor amigo les reclamara por cerca de diez minutos el que lo hubiesen dejado sólo, aquellas mariposas en su estómago no dejaron de revolotear hasta que los tres se sentaron a la mesa, listos para comer y dar las gracias.

Cuando los ojos de Natasha se toparon con los suyos, Steve notó que algo se activaba dentro de él, igual que la primera vez que la había visto, como un interruptor que había iluminado su interior con una poderosa luz que ya nunca se apagaría.

 **oOo**

Era increíble la facilidad con la que podía olvidarse de todo aquello que solía perturbarlo estando en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos.

Era en momentos como ése, solo con ellos, en absoluta paz y confianza, cuando Bucky Barnes sabía que no necesitaba nada más en la vida para sentirse en casa.

Esos fueron los días más felices y divertidos que había tenido en mucho tiempo, donde Steve, Natasha y él volvieron (aunque sólo fuera por un momento) a ser los mismos chicos de antes, los viejos amigos de toda la vida, sin años, guerras ni muertes en el medio. Fueron días agradables, de paseos por la playa, peleas, juegos y risas, como si el mundo exterior no existiera ni pudiera tocarlos mientras estuvieran juntos.

Para Bucky todo fue como uno de esos sueños despiertos que solían atacarlo durante las largas noches de vigía en medio del desierto, y aunque deseaba que el sueño no terminara nunca sabía que no faltaba mucho para que el espejismo desapareciera y tuviera que volver a la cruda realidad.

Como todo lo bueno en su vida, ése momento sería efímero, y se acabaría en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. El destino siempre parecía empecinado en que así fuera.

El último día de su permiso se despertaron temprano y tomaron tres bicicletas de la nueva colección de Tony para dar un paseo por las colinas. El día transcurrió como los demás; nadaron, rieron y recorrieron los muelles hasta la hora de la cena. Nadie dijo nada cuando finalmente estacionaron sus bicicletas fuera de una colorida cafetería junto al océano, pero los tres sabían que ése sería el último momento juntos. Steve aún tendría unos días de vacaciones, pero él debía regresar al servicio esa misma noche.

Entraron al establecimiento con Natasha por delante y tomaron la mesa con la vista más bonita del lugar, que daba justamente al muelle iluminado por las últimas luces de la tarde.

— ¿Hamburguesas y cervezas para los tres?— preguntó su amiga cuando la mesera se acercó con su libreta, volteando hacia ellos, que solo asintieron— Bien. Eso. Y una malteada de fresa para mí, por favor.

La joven anotó todo y les sonrió, posando sus ojos castaños en Steve, que como siempre no pareció prestarle atención a todas las miradas femeninas que atraía.

—Sí. Enseguida traeré...— la mesera empezó a dar marcha atrás, chocando contra otra mesa por no quitarle la vista de encima al capitán Rogers, que por el ruido se giró inmediatamente hacia ella, y como el caballero que era se puso de pie, listo para auxiliarla de ser necesario.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡S-Sí! Lo siento— rió la muchacha, nerviosa— Ahora traeré sus pedidos.

—Gracias— Steve le sonrió, y a la chica se le iluminó el rostro como si hubiera ganado la lotería.

Cuando se perdió finalmente en la cocina, luego de tropezar dos veces más con el mobiliario, Natasha soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡¿Vieron eso?!

— ¿El qué?

— ¡Esa chica te estaba coqueteando, Steve!— le soltó, con una expresión triunfal en el rostro mientras Steve, por su parte, fruncía las cejas.

—Claro que no. Solo estaba siendo amable.

— ¿Amable? Apuesto lo que quieras que ahora mismo está eligiendo el nombre de sus hijos— se burló la chica pelirroja, logrando que su amigo se sonrojara hasta las orejas— ¿Sabes? Es linda. Deberías invitarla a salir.

Steve torció los labios y frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su fuerte pecho.

—Y tú deberías dejar eso. ¿Ahora me buscarás citas?

— ¡Oh, vamos!

Bucky, que solo se limitaba a escuchar la discusión sobre la triste vida amorosa de Steve, sonrió de lado mientra recargaba los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazada los dedos para mirar un momento por la ventana, donde un pescador había dejado un enorme pez colgando de un gancho antes de entrar al lugar. Entonces, aún con el murmullo de la cafetería, le pareció que podía oír las gotas de sangre y agua que se deslizaban por la escamosa piel del animal hacia la cubeta que tenía debajo. Y de pronto se concentró solo en ese sonido, y todo lo demás a su alrededor desapareció.

Estaba solo, en un lugar frío y húmedo. Y hacía frío; demasiado frío, tanto que el metal de su rifle contra su cuerpo casi dolía. Y aquel sonido... Tip tip tip... Una y otra vez escuchaba la misma cosa, el mismo sonido de gotas cayendo sobre algo mojado. ¿A qué hora había salido la luna? ¿Por qué hacía tanto frío en ésa época del año? ¿Qué era ése maldito sonido? Bucky movió la cabeza hacia su lado derecho, y entonces lo vio; no su rostro, pero sí una mano, sobresaliendo de entre los escombros que le servían como escondite, y las gotas de sangre de deslizaban por él, cayendo en un enorme charco a sólo centímetros de sus botas.

Sangre roja y espesa. Litros de ella que caían con ése infernal sonido.

― ¿Bucky?

La voz áspera de Steve regresó su mente a la realidad, haciéndole darse cuenta de que seguía con la vista clavada en el exterior, hipnotizado desde hacía quién sabe cuánto tiempo. James parpadeó entonces, moviendo la cabeza para deshacerse de las imágenes y sonidos que inundaban sus recuerdos.

Llevó la mirada hasta el otro lado de la mesa, posándose sobre sus mejores amigos, que lo contemplaban en silencio.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿En qué estabas pensando?— preguntó Natasha, con el cabello pelirrojo cayendo como lenguas de fuego sobre sus hombros, resaltando sobre la tela del vestido blanco que llevaba puesto. Y Bucky, aún algo turbado, no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía aún sin esforzarse por verse bien.

—Creímos que te habíamos perdido— añadió Steve, con una sonrisa comprensiva. Él sólo frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué?

―Es que te desconectaste por varios minutos... Te hablábamos y no respondiste. ¿Todo está bien?

Bucky parpadeó, sorprendido al notar que ni siquiera había notado en qué momento se había distraído en primer lugar, y luego de nuevo con los cabellos color fuego de su amiga. Siempre le sucedía cuando estaba con Natasha y se sentía un idiota por no poder controlarlo aún después de años.

―Sí, sí. Sólo... Olvídenlo.

Para su buena suerte, la mesera se acercó con sus órdenes, y Natasha centró toda su atención en ella, tomando la mano de Steve como si fueran novios para 'marcar' el territorio. Cuando la muchacha, desilucionada, volvió a alejarse, sus amigos volvieron a su charla y empezaron a reír sobre algo relacionado con su época escolar.

Bucky comió unas cuantas papas fritas y una vez más miró las gotas rojas cayendo dentro la cubeta; entonces, al mirarse las manos contuvo la respiración, mirando, atónito, las enormes manchas de sangre que las cubrían.

―Recuerdo la primera vez que vinimos a éste lugar― rememoró el único chico rubio del grupo, haciendo que Bucky de inmediato posara los ojos en él. Y al regresarla a sus manos las vio tan blancas y limpias como siempre― Fue después de la fiesta de cumpleaños que Tony dio en nuestro primer año en secundaria...

― ¿En la que se enojó porque su padre no había llegado a tiempo y nos corrió a todos de su casa?― rememoró Natasha, divertida― Cómo olvidarlo.

Steve rió y le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

―Sí. Y luego Jarvis nos trajo a todos al muelle en un autobús de la compañía y nos invitó una malteada como disculpa. ¿Lo recuerdas, Bucky?

El joven Barnes movió la cabeza para deshacerse de sus pensamientos anteriores y procuró sonreír.

―Sí. Y recuerdo que Tasha derramó la suya sobre el vestido de Sharon Carter― añadió Bucky, divertido― Ella era linda.

― ¿La simplona Carter? Sí, como no― respondió Natasha con ironía, haciéndolos reír.

―Me pregunto que habrá sido de ella...

―Pepper dijo que ahora trabajaba para la CIA. Creo que es agente.

― ¿La pequeña rubia Carter? Vaya...

― ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Sharon Carter ahora?― bufó la única chica del grupo, cruzándose de brazos.

Steve y Bucky rieron.

―Como sea. ¿Cuántos años pasaron ya? ¿Diez? ¿Once?― Bucky frunció el ceño, fingiendo un temblor― Diablos. Sí que estamos viejos.

―Así parece...― se lamentó Steve, alzando su cerveza para darle otro pequeño sorbo.

―No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso― rió Natasha y Bucky frunció el ceño.

― ¿Qué? Tú ya eres una viuda, y Steve casi un veterano.

― ¡Oye!

― ¡Es la verdad!

― ¿Y tú qué?

― ¿Yo? Sigo siendo un galán.

Ahora fue el turno de Natasha y Steve de reír.

―Por supuesto... Debes ser la sensación entre los chicos del campamento― dijo la chica, y los tres rieron, concentrándose en sus comidas después de eso.

Bucky, un poco más animado, le dio un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa y soltó una exclamación de puro placer.

—Está es la mejor hamburguesa que he probado en siglos― argumentó, risueño― No sé si te ha pasado, Steve, pero muchas veces habría matado por encontrar una hamburguesa de buena carne en medio del desierto...― bromeó, y Natasha alzó su copa de malteada, señalándolo con ella.

—No necesitas una razón. Allá matan por cualquier cosa― soltó, a su despreocupada manera, haciendo que el capitán se ahogara, empezando a toser y golpeándose el pecho con un puño― ¿O me equivoco?

Steve se removió, incómodo, pero Bucky sonrió de lado. Por alguna razón no le molestaba bromear de esas cosas con Natasha.

Sólo con ella.

—Sí, pero nunca por una comida tan buena y asquerosamente tapa-arterias― refutó, golpeando la espalda de su amigo para deshacerse de un poco de tensión― Es por eso que amo a mi país...

Le dio otra mordida a su comida y Steve otro sorbo a su cerveza cuando la música del restaurante cambió, haciéndole engullir su cena con rapidez para esbozar una sonrisa radiante.

―No puede ser... Stevie, ¿oyes eso?

Natasha dejó de comer y frunció el ceño, alzando la vista alrededor del lugar. Steve, por su parte, sonrió una vez más.

―No es posible... ¿Acaso es...?

Bucky asintió; sonrió y esbozó su mejor mueca dramática, dejando su comida y llevándose una mano al pecho, empezando a cantar con Steve.

— _Oh - Thinkin' about all our younger years..._

— ¡No!— protestó la joven de Rusia con molestia al oírlo cantar, pero Bucky y Steve no hicieron caso.

— _There was only you and me_

 _We were young and wild and free..._

Siguieron cantando, suavizando tanto el tono de sus voces que causaron que su ceñuda amiga no pudiera evitar empezar a reír a carcajadas.

—Oh, por favor. ¡Saben que odio esa estúpida canción!— pidió la joven rusa, pero sus amigos la ignoraron, y Bucky se acercó a ella cual acosador para cantar la siguiente estrofa con la misma voz suave:

— _Now nothin' can take you away from me_

 _We've been down that road before_

 _But that's over now_

 _You keep me comin' back for more..._

— ¡Bucky, basta!— protestó, desganada pero conteniendo otra risa. Y Steve se detuvo para observarlos, pero Bucky cantó aún más fuerte:

— _And baby, you're all that I want_

 _When you're lyin' here in my arms_

 _I'm findin' it hard to believe_

 _We're in Heaven..._

— ¿No te vas a callar?— preguntó su amiga, riendo mientras James pegaba sus frente y cantaba casi contra sus labios.

— _And love is all that I need_

 _And I found it there in your heart_

 _It isn't too hard to see_

 _We're in Heaven..._

Cantó una vez más, apagando el sonido de su voz hasta guardar silencio, quedándose con la mirada fija en los ojos verdes y profundos de Natasha, a la distancia justa para un beso.

―Eres detestable― bufó la chica, alejándose, divertida, para lanzarle una servilleta a la nariz, olvidando la presencia de Steve.

—Es la única que me sé. Y sé que te encanta.

— ¿Veintitrés años y sólo te sabes una canción?— se burló Natasha, haciendo que Bucky la atacara con una papa.

—Veinticuatro. Y cierra la boca o volveré a cantarla.

—Por favor no.

― ¿Qué te pasa? Heaven es una gran canción— se defendió el joven Barnes, fingiéndose ofendido.

—Y habla de una hermosa historia de amor— añadió Steve en acuerdo, y Natasha rodó los ojos.

―No es cierto. Es una canción estúpida, cantada por un tipo estúpido, y el amor es para los niños— le soltó con malicia, haciendo que Bucky frunciera las cejas oscuras con gracia.

—Ah, lo siento. Se me olvidaba que tú no tienes sentimientos.

―Cierra la boca y sal del clóset de una vez.

Natasha rió, y Bucky la miró, embelesado por ese dulce sonido que casi había olvidado.

—Te odio.

—No es cierto. Tú me amas— contraatacó la chica, lanzándole otra servilleta a la cara.

En ese momento el teléfono de Steve empezó a sonar, y éste, tras mirar el número en la pantalla, se levantó para excusarse.

―Es del trabajo. Atenderé afuera. Enseguida regreso.

―Tómate tu tiempo, Capi― se burló Natasha. Bucky la miró y sonrió.

Estando con ella era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si tantas heridas no existieran, igual que aquel mundo de pesadillas que los había separado. Y eso le gustaba.

Muy pocas cosas en su vida eran permanentes, y su amor por Natasha, igual que su amistad con Steve, era una de ellas, tan fuerte que ni el tiempo ni la distancia habían logrado debilitarlo.

Así como Steve era la persona con la que siempre podría contar, Natasha era su templo, su lugar feliz cuando el resto del mundo se volvía demasiado inseguro.

La había extraña demasiado.

—Así que...― comenzó su amiga, en tono un tanto intrigante, tras que Steve se alejara lo suficiente de la mesa― No llamas, no escribes y no te veo en años, pero milagrosamente te apareces en el funeral de mi esposo y me invitas una malteada de fresa. Eso es tener estilo― le dijo, no como reproche o con enojo, sino como era ella. Tal vez debía sorprenderle el no verla destrozada o hecha un mar de lágrimas por su pérdida, pero Bucky conocía demasiado bien a Natasha como para esperar eso; así que le dedicó otra sonrisa― Pero dime― Natasha subió los codos a la mesa y se acomodó el cabello tras las orejas, mostrándose más interesada―, así que sargento, ¿eh?

James entornó la mirada un segundo, sonriendo de lado mientras se recargaba sobre la mesa, bajando la vista.

—Pues sí. Al menos hasta que me asciendan de rango.

—Nada mal― expresó su amiga con un suave silbido― Cuéntamelo todo.

― ¿Todo de qué?

―De tu vida, idiota. La de Steve la conozco por sus cartas y llamadas, pero de ti no he sabido nada en años, y el día del funeral tampoco me dijiste mucho. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué has hecho todo éste tiempo?

Bucky le dio un sorbo a su cerveza y la miró fijo, pensando en su respuesta por varios segundos.

―Pues...no hay mucho que contar en realidad. Me gradué antes que Steve en el campamento por mis estudios en West Point, y ahora soy de las Fuerzas Especiales― comenzó, observando el contenido de su botella con despiste― Mi primera asignación como infante de marina fue a Bagdad, en el frente; no me mandaron a Europa a escoltar armamento como a él. Me dieron un uniforme, un arma y me enviaron a la guerra― susurró e hizo una breve pausa― Pasé seis meses como soldado en un campamento en medio del desierto, patrullando por las noches y recorriendo varias ciudades en busca de chicos malos. Todo fue tranquilo al principio, hasta que me ascendieron a teniente y comencé a formar parte de la brigada de rescate― mientras decía eso se desfajó la camisa y la levantó, enseñándole su torso fuerte y musculoso, pero sobre todos las pequeñas heridas que tenía a los costados de él― Ésta― señaló su lado izquierdo, donde una marca blanca manchaba la perfecta piel― fue durante mi primera misión. Agosto 3, del 2005. Teníamos que sacar a unos siete u ocho soldados de una aldea llena de talibanes. Yo iba delante del grupo y un idiota nervioso me disparó creyendo que era el enemigo― bufó, y Natasha no pudo evitar reír― Lo sé. No es nada heroico en que un imbécil de tu propio bando te dispare, pero al menos el idiota tenía una pésima puntería. Ésta otra― ahora desabrochó los primero botones y se descubrió un hombro, enseñándole otra cicatriz que era apenas un roce― Cuatro de diciembre de 2006, en Pakistán. Fuimos emboscados cerca de la frontera con Irán y fue la primera vez que de verdad pensé que iba a morir... Estábamos atrapados, casi sin municiones y sin radio. Esos estúpidos salían de las ruinas y nos disparaban con artillería pesada. Yo me acobardé, y mi sargento tuvo que arrastrarme para que me moviera hasta que una bomba cayó entre sus pies y lo hizo estallar en miles de pedacitos... La herida me la hizo su fusil cuando salí despedido del resto de su cuerpo. Unos metros más cerca y hubiera perdido el brazo. Aunque nunca me hirieron de gravedad ni hubo penetración, cada vez que veo esa cicatriz es un recordatorio.

― ¿De qué?

―De que nunca debo volver a tener miedo.

Natasha asintió; no estaba asombrada, pero sí muy atenta.

―Y luego, ¿que pasó?

―Nada. Logré salir del lugar con cinco hombres más y me nombraron sargento. Fue más o menos la época cuando Steve se convirtió en un héroe nacional por salvar a esos soldados. Me dieron mi propia unidad y me enviaron a Kabul. Revalidé mi servicio y estoy allí hasta que nos asignen un nuevo campamento, el cual puede estar en cualquier lugar del mundo.

―Vaya...― Natasha revolvió su copa y bajó la mirada por un segundo, pensativa― ¿Sabes? Suena tonto, pero me molesta jamás haberte preguntado... ¿De verdad te gusta el Ejército?

Bucky parpadeó, momentáneamente desconcertado por la extraña pregunta.

―No lo sé― admitió después de un momento, frunciendo el ceño―. Supongo que no sé hacer nada más que tener un arma entre mis manos― suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros― No soy un héroe como Steve, pero se me da muy bien mi trabajo.

― ¿Y a cuántas personas has matado ya?

La nueva pregunta en sí era aún más incómoda que la anterior, pero el que fuera ella quien la hiciera causó que Bucky lo tomara como algo natural.

―No lo sé... Decenas, cientos... No llevas la cuenta cuando peleas por tu vida.

― ¿Y has matado a alguien inocente?

James la miró; el rostro de Natasha no demostraba la menor alteración, sino que seguía mostrándose apacible y comprensivo. Y entonces borró esa sonrisa permanente que había usado por años como escudo, y por primera vez su rostro se mostró en verdad perturbado.

Los recuerdos embargaron su mente otra vez. Disparos, gritos y explosiones lo aturdían, así que cerró los ojos un momento y contó hasta diez, como Steve y él hacían de niños para espantar a los "fantasmas" que vivían en su armario.

―Hubo un día, hace casi dos años― relató, taciturno― Estábamos dirigiéndonos a un campamento cerca de la frontera con Pakistán en busca de municiones para el nuestro, y tuvimos que pasar por una ciudad― empezó a recordar, perdiendo la mirada en el fondo de su botella vacía― Paramos en medio de una calle a causa de un bulto sospechoso en la tierra, esa es la rutina, y entonces éste chico salió de la nada; no era extraño que se nos acercaran niños tratando de vendernos cosas o conseguir chocolate, pero había algo en éste que de inmediato me llamó la atención. Todos los demás estaban concentrados en la supuesta bomba, así que fui el único que lo vio acercarse― rememoró, todavía sintiendo al sol abrasador sobre su piel y las gotas de sudor deslizándose desde su casco― Le grité que retrocediera en el poco árabe que había aprendido, pero seguía acercándose. Sólo estábamos él y yo. Volví a gritarle una y otra vez, y hasta saqué mi fusil, pero él no retrocedió. Y de repente aceleró el paso y empezó a correr― hizo otra pausa, moviendo los dedos como si aún tuviera el rifle entre sus manos― No pude dudar. Apunté y disparé. Directo entre sus ojos― dijo, y aún con los ojos abiertos pudo ver al niño cayendo muerto delante suyo― Era un chiquillo de no más de doce, y tenía un chaleco con más de diez kilos de explosivos para asesinarnos a mí y a mis compañeros. Así que, si tu pregunta era si alguna vez maté a alguien inocente, la respuesta es no. Yo no asesiné a ese niño. Eso lo hicieron los malditos que pusieron los explosivos en su ropa. Solo cumplí con mi deber.

Bucky desvió la mirada y trató de ocultar la humedad de sus ojos, pero su aflicción era demasiado clara, sobre todo para Natasha.

Nunca había hablado con nadie sobre ése día, tampoco con Steve, pero hacerlo con ella de alguna forma era liberador.

Natasha puso una mano en su brazo y presionó con fuerza, demostrándole todo su cariño y comprensión sin palabras tontas e innecesarias de consuelo. Ella lo entendía y no emitía juicio alguno, y James agradeció eso infinitamente, porque poder decirlo al fin en voz alta significaba para él quitarse un enorme peso de encima.

―Eres sólo otro tonto americano, pero eres mi amigo, y nada de lo que hagas hará que eso cambie. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?― le sonrió la chica de Rusia, y él le regresó el gesto con una mueca cansada, moviendo la cabeza para cambiar de página. A pesar de que los recuerdos seguían reproduciéndose en su mente como una película.

―Y, ¿qué hay de ti, chica comunista? ¿Qué has hecho en estos años?― cambió el tema. Natasha se acomodó en su lugar y levantó una ceja. Sus ojos verdes ya no se veían tristes, y eso fue un gran alivio para Bucky.

― ¿De mí? ¿Tu mamá no te contó toda mi historia?

―Sí, pero yo quiero saberla de ti.

―Pues creo que no he matado a tantos como tú aún, pero dame algo más de tiempo― bromeó, y Bucky rió― ¿Qué quieres saber?

―Todo. Yo te conté toda mi vida en menos de dos minutos.

Natasha torció los labios un momento, esperando unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

―Pues quería ir a Juilliard al principio y mejorar mi técnica; ya me habían aceptado y todo, pero entonces conocí a Alexei a través de unos amigos de Iván. Él era un soldado. Creo que tengo un imán para ellos― dijo, irónica― Terminé la preparatoria y me casé con él. Sí, sé que fue tonto e impulsivo, pero él era como yo... Era de mi tierra, me recordaba a casa y de verdad lo quería... Sin contar que era endemoniadamente sexy.

―Yo no dije nada.

―Pero lo pensaste. Te conozco. En fin. Conseguí audicionar para el Bolshoi y me convertí en su bailarina principal en el 2007. Y hemos tenido mucho éxito... Steve fue a verme el año pasado, en la primera fila, así que ahora sólo falta que me veas tú, idiota.

Bucky soltó una risita irónica, repantigándose sobre su asiento para comenzar a jugar con su botella vacía. Después pidió otra con una seña, y esperó a que la mesera se la trajera para volver a hablar:

―Yo sí te vi bailar en Rusia. Estuve en tu primera presentación como bailarina principal― le soltó, despistado y sin mirarla. Y Natasha parpadeó, sorprendida.

―No es cierto. Tú odias el ballet.

—Sí, pero aun así fui a verte— siguió el joven Barnes, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa; Natasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pidiéndole que continuara con la mirada— Hace un año, en San Petersburgo. Tenía dos días libres y mi madre comentó que bailarías allí, así que pedí un par de favores y me subí a un avión. Me quedé atrás del teatro y te vi bailar con tus compañeros— confesó, encogiéndose de hombros para luego sonreír— Me sentí muy raro de estar allí, pero debo decir que valió la pena. Realmente brillabas entre todos los demás y era imposible no mirarte.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué no fuiste a buscarme?— su amiga abrió los ojos con sorpresa que no se molestó en disimular.

Bucky soltó un suspiro y se encogió de hombros una vez más, algo contrariado.

—Estabas con tu esposo... No creí que... No sé, pensé que sería extraño o incómodo. Después de mi última carta...

Natasha clavó sus profundos ojos verdes en los suyos por un rato, con una expresión insondable.

—Aún tengo esa carta.

Bucky rió y estiró el brazo para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su amiga. Mientras se mantenían en silencio miró a Natasha una vez más, analizando las pequeñas heridas que tenía bajo el mentón y en la frente, igual de pensativo que ella hacía unos momentos.

― ¿Cómo fue...?― comenzó a preguntar, pero su amiga lo detuvo.

―No me preguntes por el accidente, por favor― pidió, con tan doloroso tono que Bucky rápidamente desistió.

―Iba a decir cómo fue que entraste al Ballet Ruso, pero ahora vete al diablo― mintió, haciendo que Natasha se relajara y le brindara otra de sus hermosas sonrisas. Conocía a Natasha, y sabía que si había algo de lo que ella no quería hablar no se lo sacaría ni a base de torturas. Bucky respetaba eso. Su ex novia sin duda era la mujer más fuerte que había conocido en la vida.

― ¿Y ya tienes novia? ¿O te reservas el herpes para ti solo?

James Barnes frunció el ceño.

―Tasha, me ofendes― dijo, fingiéndose abochornado― ¿Qué pensará la gente si te oye hablar así de mí?

La chica soltó una carcajada divertida.

― ¡Oh, por favor! Puede que estuvieras lejos, pero hasta aquí llegaban los ecos de tus conquistas. No creas que soy idiota.

―Lo intentaré... ¡Auch!― recibió el golpe en su brazo, y no pudo evitar sonreír por la familiaridad de la escena― Se me había olvidado que tienes la mano pesada... Pues no, no salgo con nadie. Sólo tuve una novia en toda mi vida, y esa fuiste tú, querida viuda.

―Vaya, Bucky. Me halagas... Entonces, ¿fue después de mí que decidiste volverte gay?

―Cierra la boca.

Natasha soltó otra carcajada, y luego los dos guardaron un tranquilo silencio, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—Diablos... Te extrañé mucho, Tasha— le soltó de pronto, y ella dejó de reír para mirarlo pasarse una mano por el cuello tras la repentina confesión, un tanto ansioso.

—También yo te extrañé, Bucky.

—Sí, pero me refiero a que de verdad te extrañé— repuso él, volviendo a mirarla a la cara— En el desierto, cada vez que nos disparaban, cada vez que temía por mi vida, sólo podía pensar en lo mucho que deseaba volver a verte...— confesó, volteando el rostro para soltar una ligera risita nasal— Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero...— Bucky se encogió de hombros, sonriendo— No sé, creo que no quiero curarme de ti. Y ahora, con todo el asunto de tu esposo, quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda. Lo que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo.

Natasha lo miró y dejó los ojos sobre él. Bucky tenía algo... Su forma de ser, de hablar y de portarse siempre lograban que cayera como una liebre encandilada. Ya habían pasado años desde su noviazgo, pero acababa de descubrir que tampoco había terminado de olvidarlo. Bucky estaba lleno de imperfecciones que lo volvían de alguna forma perfecto, y cada vez que estaba con él era como si no necesitara ser esa persona correcta que todos (sobre todo Steve) esperaban que fuera. Sabía que podía decirle cualquier cosa y que Bucky entendería porque no era hipócrita ni se dejaba llevar por convencionalismos; porque, en el fondo, los dos eran como dos caras de la misma moneda. No podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y suspiró, deteniéndose una vez más para mirar a esos profundos ojos oscuros que años atrás la habían atrapado. Algo en ellos le dijo que podía confiar en Bucky. Él le sonrió, y Natasha volvió a sentirse como una adolescente entre sus brazos. E inesperadamente se dio cuenta de que se había sonrojado.

— ¿De qué me perdí?— tal y como si lo hubiera llamado, Steve regresó a su lugar junto a Bucky, mirándolos a los dos.

—De nada— dijo éste, soltando la mano de Natasha para pasarlo tras su cabeza, despistado— ¿Todo bien con el trabajo?

Steve Rogers intentó esbozar una sonrisa divertida, por más que sentía como algo bullía en su interior ante la imagen que segundos atrás había presenciado. No obstante, obligándose a sí mismo a calmarse, estrechó los fulgurantes ojos azules con diversión.

—No es nada que no pueda solucionar...— aseveró en un suspiro― Pero debo regresar a Washington en cuanto pueda... ¿A qué hora te vas?

—Mi avión sale a Charleston a medianoche, y el otro saldrá en la madrugada. Otros seis meses en Pakistán.

—Bueno, tal vez pueda conseguir un vuelo nocturno a Washington y así nos ahorraremos un viaje al aeropuerto― sonrió su despreocupado amigo, observando su reloj de pulsera― Son casi las seis. ¿Nos vamos ya?

―Claro. ¿Quién pagará?

―Pues Steve es quien más gana entre nosotros, así que...― propuso Bucky, y Steve soltó un bufido.

―De acuerdo. Todo sea por nuestros combatientes en el extranjero― el capitán rodó los ojos y sacó su cartera― Pero también pediré un café para llevar, ya que me tomé una cerveza y voy a conducir.

―Te acompaño. Quiero ver la cara de tu nueva amiguita cuando te abrace y te de besos frente a ella― rió Natasha, tomando la mano de Steve para llevarlo hasta donde estaban la caja registradora mientras Bucky los observaba, divertido.

Natasha, maliciosa, al ver como todas las mujeres miraban a Steve se subió a la barra de un salto y atrajo a su amigo hasta acomodarlo entre sus piernas, como si fueran novios. Steve rió y Bucky también, entonces la chica de Rusia empezó a susurrar cosas en el oído de su amigo y ahora rieron los dos juntos, haciendo que Bucky frunciera el ceño, concentrándose en cada acción de sus amigos, en cada gesto y movimiento que los hacía lucir como dos enamorados. De pronto aquello ya no le pareció un juego; Natasha coqueteaba con Steve, y él, algo sonrojado, no hacía nada para evitarlo. ¿Por qué no la detenía cuando le acariciaba el cabello o el rostro? Sólo se quedaba quieto y miraba a Natasha, como si todo aquello realmente le gustara. En eso estaban cuando una decepcionada mesera se acercó con la cuenta y un café en un vaso térmico, y entonces Steve, sin salir de las piernas de Natasha, abochornado, tomó ambas cosas y le alcanzó el dinero mientras la chica pelirroja se colgaba de sus hombros como una colegiala enamorada, mirando a la incauta mesera con una inocencia fingida antes de besar a Steve, y que éste la besara de regreso.

Cuando los dos caminaban hacia él de la mano, Bucky sintió como si alguien le hubiera disparado en el estómago al tener una especie de regresión, recordando súbitamente cada mirada, cada roce o sonrisa desde niños, y de repente tuvo la idea, viéndolo todo más claro que el agua.

¿Cómo no había podido verlo antes?

―Listo. Ya espanté a esa chica lejos de nuestro adorable Steve― sonrió Natasha, abrazándose a su amigo rubio por la cintura, con una sonrisa pícara― ¿Nos vamos?

―Estás loca― rió el capitán, pasando una mano por sus hombros y besándole la coronilla para salir de la cafetería juntos, sin siquiera recordar que él estaba allí.

Bucky los miró, quedándose atrás con el ceño fruncido y una sola idea en mente, sintiéndose extrañamente intranquilo.

 **oOo**

Eran casi las once cuando Bucky y Steve entraron al aeropuerto J.F. Kennedy de Nueva York, de nuevo vestidos con sus respectivos uniformes de oficial y sargento en servicio, preparados para regresar cada uno a su vida. Natasha iba delante de ellos, usando ropa deportiva y con sus suaves rizos pelirrojos atados en una coleta alta.

—Bien. Supongo que aquí nos despedimos— susurró luego de que registraran el equipaje, mirándolos para llevarse una mano a la cabeza y simular el clásico saludo militar— Háganme sentir orgullosa, perdedores.

Los dos rieron.

— ¿Cuándo regresarás a Rusia?— inquirió Steve mientras jugaba con su gorra forrada en terciopelo.

Natasha se cruzó de brazos un momento para mirarlo, y luego se acercó a él, acomodándole las insignias que adornaban su pecho.

—Me quedaré una semana más con Iván y luego volveré al teatro. Pero te veré en la boda de Pepper— le sonrió, acariciando las solapas de su chaqueta verde antes de abalanzárse a su cuello mientras Steve la sostenía por la cintura, como si no quisiera dejarla ir— Adiós, Steve... Muchas gracias por acompañarme estos días. Eres un chico muy especial— dijo, apretando un poco más su abrazo antes de separarse de un salto— ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida esto— exclamó, dándole el muñeco de trapo que era casi idéntico a él— Junior es tuyo, pero gracias por prestármelo. Significa mucho para mí.

—De nada, Nat— el joven Rogers volvió a abrazarla con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para volver a aspirar aquel dulce aroma a flores en primavera que su cabello desprendía— Te veré en unas semanas.

Los dos se quedaron en ése abrazo por varios minutos, como si esperaran a que el otro se separar primero. Natasha, en puntas de pie, recargó el mentón sobre el hombro de Steve y apretó los labios para no empezar a llorar.

—Llama o escribe, ¿quieres?

—Solo serán unos cuántos días, Nat— sonrió él, sintiendo una agradable sensación en el pecho al tener aquel pequeño y cálido cuerpo contra el suyo una vez más.

— ¡Ujum! Aquí hay alguien que se va a la guerra y tal vez ya no regrese, ¿recuerdan?— les espetó Bucky de pronto, divertido, haciendo que los dos se separaran al instante y ganándose un golpe de Natasha.

— ¡Eres un idiota, Bucky! ¡No digas esas cosas!— le reprochó la joven rusa, abrazándolo con fuerza, volviendo a sentir aquel mismo cosquilleo que solo había sentido en sus brazos.

Steve, sin proponérselo, los miró con atención. Ninguno dijo nada, pero se transmitieron todo a través de ése abrazo. Natasha no estaba conteniendo lágrimas ni Bucky estaba triste por tener que dejarla, sino que cuando finalmente se separaron, sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro (a un paso de un beso que ninguno se atrevía a dar), los dos sonreían.

Con Bucky siempre era así. Natasha nunca estaba triste, cansada o molesta cuando estaba con él; y al verlos tan distantes del mundo en los brazos del otro Steve casi sintió como si ni Alexei ni él mismo existieran en la mente de su amiga en ese momento.

Y eso le trajo viejos recuerdos que por mucho tiempo había intentado olvidar.

—Recuerda que te ordené no morir, sargento— dijo Natasha, poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de Bucky para mirarlo a los ojos. Y él le sonrió—Regresa a salvo, ¿quieres?— susurró colocando las manos en sus mejillas ahora, con afecto, cerrando los ojos como si deseara prolongar ése momento.

—No me atrevería— respondió Bucky, y de imprevisto, como un impulso, terminó de acortar la distancia y, pegándola aún más a su cuerpo, la besó. Natasha le regresó el beso de inmediato, y Steve desvió la mirada, sin atreverse a seguir mirando. No podía ver eso.

Y en silencio se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia la sala de embarque, dejándolos atrás. Sabía que aún amaba a Natasha, y dudaba que pudiera dejar de hacerlo algún día, pero amarla sólo se volvía más doloroso con los años; Natasha había sido el amor de su vida desde la primera vez que la había visto. Pero, a veces, no podía evitar preguntarse que sentido tenía amar a alguien que nunca lo miraría como más que un amigo.

Dolía. Dolía demasiado.

Y a pesar de que lo había intentado, cuando pensaba que iba a lograr olvidarla recordaba su sonrisa, sus gestos y su hermoso rostro, y toda su convicción se iba al caño. De adolescente, su madre solía decirle que un clavo sacaba a otro, pero Steve ni siquiera podía mirar a otras mujeres.

Al reír con otra sólo podía imaginarse con Natasha, razón por la que todas las demás mujeres, por más que fuera en contra de su educación, le parecían simples y poco interesantes.

Steve nunca había sido egoísta ni había deseado lo que no le pertenecía, por eso se sentía tan deshonesto esconder sus sentimientos de Natasha, y a veces no podía dejar de sentir culpa, con ella y Bucky. Su mejor amigo no lo decía, pero era claro en sus ojos que, a pesar de salir con distintas mujeres y mostrarse siempre seductor, aún seguía amándola. Y él, en cambio, muchos años atrás había decidido resignarse. Amaba a Natasha, pero un amor que debía esconder y que sólo le hacía daño no era lo que quería. Así no debía ser el amor; debía ser limpio, puro, transparente, mutuo. Steve quería pensar que eso existía, que para cada persona había otra que la complementaba y con la que no había necesidad de explicarse ni de fingir. No obstante, pese a todo, no se arrepentía de nada, de sentir lo que sentía por ella, de quererla tanto. La felicidad que le provocaba solo verla compensaba todo lo demás, era una emoción indescriptible, algo que no había sentido nunca antes con nadie más, y que sólo parecía crecer con los años, siendo muchas veces más grande que el dolor.

Amar a Natasha y sufrir por ella eran como los dos lados de una balanza que siempre se mantenía en perfecto equilibrio. A veces odiaba eso.

— ¡Hey, Steve!— Bucky se apareció por el pasillo casi desierto, cargando su equipaje sobre un hombro, ya sin Natasha, y llamó su atención arrojándole un pañuelo a la cabeza— Creí que te habías ido sin despedirte de mí...— le sonrió, tomando asiento a su lado.

Steve suspiró, poniendo su mejor cara de alegría.

—Es que... Creí que tal vez querrían privacidad, y...

— ¿Lo dices por ése beso?— Bucky frunció el entrecejo, viéndolo asentir con pereza— Solo fue un beso, Steve. No tenías que irte por eso.

—No fue por eso— repuso rápidamente— Solamente... Creí que ustedes...

— ¿Que habíamos vuelto?— Steve asintió una vez más— No. Solo quise besarla y lo hice. Además su esposo acaba de morir y no creo que esté buscando nada serio ahora... No conmigo, al menos— sonrió, y el capitán soltó un suave suspiro.

—Ah... Ella me besó también. Fue extraño.

Bucky de pronto dejó de sonreír y guardó silencio, pensativo. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de silenciosas cavilaciones, se giró hacia Steve, frunciendo el ceño con extrañeza mientras ladeaba la cabeza con gesto curioso.

― ¿Tú la amas, verdad?— le soltó, intrigado y sereno, como si comentara el clima.

Steve, que al principio parpadeó sin creer lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo, intentó ocultar su sorpresa e incomodidad por esa pregunta con una sonrisa.

― ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás...?

―Tú amas a Natasha― esa vez no fue pregunta. Steve rió una vez más.

― ¿Qué mosca te picó ahora, Buck? ¿Cómo puedes decir que...?― intentó levantarse, nervioso, pero la fuerte mano de Bucky cerrándose en torno a su antebrazo se lo impidió.

―Basta de juegos, Steve. Dime la verdad― siguió hablándole con calma, mostrándole esa sonrisa inquietante que no hacía más que ponerlo nervioso― Está bien. Puedes decírmelo. Yo lo entendería.

El joven Rogers balbuceó cosas sin sentido por un momento, sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué decir. Y por un segundo se vio tentado a soltarlo todo, decir la verdad de una vez por todas y liberarse, pero había algo en los ojos grises de Bucky, una mezcla de ira y dolor, que simplemente le desaconsejó el hacerlo. Sin contar que la mano de su amigo casi empezaba a hacerle daño.

― ¿Estás loco?― consiguió exclamar, usando su mejor tono ofendido mientras se levantaba de un salto y conseguía que Bucky lo soltara― ¿Por qué me preguntas algo como eso? ¡Natasha es casi como mi hermana! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!― le recriminó, y con cada nueva mentira casi podía escuchar a su conciencia reclamándole.

James Barnes lo miró fijo desde su asiento, y Steve sudó frío ante su análisis, pero no cedió ni un milímetro. Su mejor amigo se puso de pie, imponiendo su metro noventa de altura, y lo miró a los ojos una vez más, sin expresar absolutamente nada.

Finalmente, para sorpresa de Steve, Bucky golpeó su hombro y soltó una sonora carcajada.

― ¡Estoy jugando contigo, soldadito de plomo! ¡Debiste ver tu cara!― rió, y Steve abrió los ojos como platos.

― ¿Qué?

James volvió a sentarse y separó las rodillas, divertido.

―Solo jugaba contigo; lo siento. Pero es que te fuiste tan callado, y hoy en la cafetería los dos parecían tan compenetrados que... Olvídalo. Sé que tú nunca me harías algo así, porque sabes que Natasha es la única chica en mi vida a la que realmente he amado... Y podría perderla ante cualquiera, pero no ante ti, porque sé que eres el único al que no podría ganarle, así que, ¡que alivio! Porque contigo fuera de la jugada quizá Natasha y yo podramos volver a estar juntos― se levantó y le dio un fuerte y varonil abrazo― ¡Te quiero tanto, hermano!

Steve apenas si reaccionó ante el gesto de su amigo, como si estuviera pasándole a cualquier persona excepto a él.

―Sí― respondió, completamente apático, y la siguiente media hora fue la más larga de toda su vida, con Bucky hablando sin parar sobre sus planes con Natasha para cuando tuviera su segundo permiso, y sobre lo mucho que la amaba mientras él tenía que fingirse emocionado para no desbaratar sus propias mentiras.

Cuando el vuelo de Bucky finalmente fue anunciado los dos se levantaron juntos y se dieron las manos.

―Bueno, serán otros seis meses en el infierno― sonrió el sargento, soltando un suspiro luego.

—Si quieres puedo pedir algunos favores y enviarte a Europa o Japón— propuso Steve, encogiéndose de hombros, haciendo los pensamientos sobre Natasha a un lado, más preocupado por la seguridad de su mejor amigo ahora.

Bucky lo miró y no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—No te vuelvas corrupto, Steve. Estaré bien.

—Solo no hagas nada estúpido que provoque que te maten.

Bucky lo miró un momento y luego lo abrazó.

―Descuida. Voy a regresar― tomó su bolsa militar y se le echó sobre el hombro derecho, caminando hacia la cabina de abordaje, pero deteniéndose antes de llegar para voltear hacia él y emular el saludo militar― Cuida de Natasha y de mamá por mí, ¿quieres? Y dale mis saludos a Sarah e Iván.

―Lo haré. Cuídate.

Bucky extendió los brazos hacia los lados de su cuerpo y sonrió, caminando en reversa.

―Siempre lo hago, hermano.

Se miraron por última vez y Steve volvió a sonreírle, saludándolo con la mano en la cabeza.

―Regrese a salvo, sargento― susurró para sí mismo, quedándose viendo la puerta por la que desapareció Bucky hasta que fue anunciado su vuelo, teniendo un mal presentimiento que no dejó de atormentarlo durante todo el vuelo de regreso a Washington.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_  
**

 **Hola!**

 **Lamento la tardanza, por eso publiqué otro capítulo largo.**

 **Realmente lamento no haber incluido el lemmon, pero no encontré la oportunidad sin sentirlo forzado... Pero a no desesperar; ahora que las cosas están un poco más acomodadas, y que ya lo he escrito, lo podré incluir en el próximo capítulo. Sin falta.**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


	8. Esa cosa llamada celos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Avengers_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **8**

 **Esa cosa llamada celos**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Las montañas rocosas se extendían incluso más allá de adónde llegaba la vista, y el borroso horizonte parecía no tener fin. El cielo, como era habitual en esa parte del planeta, estaba despejado y sin una sola nube a la vista. A veces el desierto afgano le recordaba a sobrevolar Kansas en verano.

El teniente James Rhodes canturreó una pequeña estrofa de la popular _Sweet Home Alabama_ , y su acompañante rió, haciendo los coros mientras preparaba el equipo para el aterrizaje.

—Base, aquí _Charlie Cuatro Cuatro Dos Delta Zulu._ Confirmación del punto. Repito: estamos a punto de aterrizar para la entrega. Contacto visual con el equipo de tácticas.

— _Confirmado, Charlie Cuatro Cuatro Dos Delta Zulu. Se requiere reconocimiento positivo de tropas americanas._

—Recibido. Patrulla _Alpha Noviembre Uno Cero Siete_.

— _Afirmativo. Puede iniciar el descenso. Buena suerte, Charlie._

La comunicación se cortó con un poco de estática y los pilotos se miraron un momento antes de empezar el descenso del helicóptero.

—Dios, es un maldito infierno aquí abajo— se quejó James Rodhes a través del micrófono en su casco, y su compañero rió.

—El buen Dios está de nuestro lado hoy, Rodhy _._ No te quejes. Mira a esos pobres patriotas con casi nueve kilos de equipamiento encima— le dijo, señalando al escuadrón de siete hombres que esperaban junto a una camioneta aparcada a un lado del desierto, bajo el tormentoso sol.

Los días secos y calurosos eran tan comunes en el Medio Oriente como los veranos húmedos en Nueva York, pero ése, en especial, era mucho más caliente de lo usual, y Rodhes imaginó que el sol debía estar quemando a esos chicos como si estuvieran sentados bajo las brasas ardientes durante una parrillada.

Así deben sentirse las hamburguesas, pensó mientras el helicóptero tocaba la tierra y las hélices se detenían poco a poco. Cuando fue seguro le dio una palmada en el muslo a su copiloto y le indicó quitarse el casco y seguirlo fuera, donde un hombre de mediana edad los esperaba, junto a dos escoltas que vigilaban los alrededores.

— ¿Capitán Slater?

— ¿Usted es el teniente Rodhes?— preguntó el hombre que parecía de más edad en el escuadrón, bajando su rifle y dando un paso hacia ellos. Rodhes estrechó su mano.

—El mismo, señor. Trajimos sus nuevos juguetes, cortesía de Industrias Stark.

—Ya era hora...— musitó el capitán, secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su pesado traje— Los chicos estaban poniéndose algo molestos a causa del calor... ¡Morita, Jones! Descarguen las municiones y granadas.

Un hombre de facciones orientales y otro de color bajaron sus armas también y asintieron, apresurándose a obedecer la orden y a descargar el helicóptero mientras James ayudaba, tratando de protegerse del intenso calor.

— ¿Están seguros de que estamos en una zona segura?

—Por supuesto. Mis chicos revisaron el perímetro, y estamos siendo monitoreados por radar. Era aún más peligroso recibir las armas en el campamento.

Rodhes asintió vagamente, pero algo más había llamado su atención. Junto a la camioneta había un joven, recargado en ésta con un rifle en las manos y la mirada en el horizonte, y aunque el teniente solo podía ver su perfil derecho bastó para que los recuerdos inundaran su mente.

— ¿Bucky? ¿Eres Bucky Barnes, de Brooklyn?— preguntó, dejando de descargar municiones y acercándose a él con una sonrisa.

El joven alzó la cabeza para poder verlo bajo el casco, frunciendo las cejas con escepticismo. Rodhes lo recordaba muy bien desde la única ocasión en que habían hablado, pues Barnes era un chico tan carismático y divertido que realmente era difícil olvidar, y por esa misma razón sabía que algo en él había cambiado. Tal vez no físicamente, pero había algo en sus ojos oscuros que no era igual al alegre y risueño chico recién salido de la escuela militar que había conocido.

—Así es— respondió Bucky, bajando su rifle para acercarse a él, con una mueca de intriga— ¿Te conozco?— inquirió, taimado. El otro James le mostró otra sonrisa.

—Soy James Rodhes. Rodhy. Nos conocimos en la fiesta de graduación de Tony.

James Barnes frunció el ceño un momento, curioso. No parecía recordarlo al principio, pero tras unos segundos su expresión cambió, por una mucho más relajada.

—Oh, sí. Te recuerdo... Eras el adulto responsable. El amigo de Stark que se desmayó junto al retrete. ¿Eres piloto ahora?

El teniente Rodhes sintió algo de vergüenza al recordar el penoso episodio, pero sonrió.

—Así es. Al menos por dos días más. Mi servicio termina el jueves; luego decidiré si quedarme... Y tú estás en...

—Fuerzas Especiales. Infantería— Bucky señaló una de las insignias de su uniforme y se puso de pie, haciendo su rifle a un lado para estrechar la mano de Rodhes— ¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Bien. Me alegra encontrar un rostro de casa.

—También a mí...— Bucky hizo una pausa, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado que él estaba allí; pasados unos segundos parpadeó, volviendo a enfocar la mirada en su interlocutor— Lo lamento. Asesinaron a dos de nuestro equipo hace cuatro días en una redada y, hace tres que no duermo— comentó, y el otro James notó brevemente que la sombra del casco escondía parcialmente sus profundas ojeras, aunque, en un intento por darle ánimos al muchacho, no mencionó nada—. Estuve en Brooklyn hace unas semanas.

— ¿Sí? ¿Y qué cuenta Tony?

—Estaba en la India o algo así. Pero regresaría para la boda de Potts. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

—Por supuesto. Quería ir, pero el deber llama. Tú sabes. Tenemos otras cuatro entregas iguales solo hoy.

Bucky se quitó el casco un momento para secarse el sudor del rostro y sus ojos cansados relucieron bajo el sol; sin embargo, volvió a ponérselo de inmediato, mirándolo sin decir nada más.

— ¿Adónde se dirigen ahora?

—A trescientas millas al sur de Pakistán.

El sargento de infantería asintió y acomodó su rifle bajo el brazo, encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía más reservado y silencioso que el chico que recordaba, pero era natural si solo cuatro días atrás había sufrido un ataque que se había llevado a dos de sus compañeros, la única familia que tenían en aquel lugar.

— ¡Rodhes, tenemos que irnos!— gritó su compañero, y él asintió, indicándole con una seña que iba en camino.

—Bien. Es hora de volar por los aires— bromeó, estrechando la mano del sargento, quien en ningún momento hizo siquiera el amago de sonreír— Cuídate Bucky. Fue bueno volver a verte.

—Igual tú. Adiós— respondió el muchacho, escueto. Rodhes lo saludó una última vez con la cabeza y volteó, pero entonces él lo detuvo— ¡Rodhes!— Bucky había dejado su rifle en el camión y se acercó a él corriendo, con una mano metida en uno de los tantos bolsillos de su chaleco, buscando una carta doblada que extendió hacia él, sin rodeos— Escribí dos cartas. Para Steve Rogers. Creo que lo conoces— el hombre de color asintió, con una mueca algo obvia— Iba a enviarlas con el correo, pero entonces nos emboscaron, así que... Si pudieras entregárselas en persona cuando regreses, creo que me sentiría más seguro de dártelas a ti que volverás a casa en dos días... Una es suya. La otra él la hará llegar a su destinataria. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

—Por supuesto que sí, Sargento— le sonrió una última vez, tomando las cartas y guardándolas dentro de su uniforme— De cualquier forma debo pasar a Washington, y será agradable ver a Steve otra vez...

Bucky asintió, y por primera vez intentó esbozar una sonrisa, aunque su rostro no mostró más que una mueca forzada. Era claro que estaba extremadamente cansado.

—Gracias— dijo, dándose la vuelta para regresar por su arma.

James Rodhes se subió al helicóptero, volvió a ponerse el casco, despidiéndose de Bucky y sus compañeros con la clásica seña militar. Los motores se encendieron, las hélices comenzaron a rodar y el helicóptero a elevarse mientras el escuadrón del capitán Slater cargaba las cajas de armas y municiones en el camión. Rodhes informó del despegue a su base, tomó el mando y empezó a elevador el gigante de metal, con una sonrisa que solo provocaba la satisfacción de haber podido ver a alguien de casa, que aunque no era su amigo había traído hasta él unos de los mejores recuerdos de su juventud, como lo había sido la graduación de su mejor amigo Tony Stark. Sin embargo, no se habían elevado ni veinte metros cuando los disparos comenzaron, rebotando contra la nariz de la aeronave.

Por un momento James se petrificó, pero no tardó en recobrar la compostura y tratar de elevarse con más rapidez, observando el suelo para ver el origen del ataque.

Las cajas que acababan de entregar yacían en el suelo; Bucky y sus compañeros corrían a refugiarse tras la camioneta, disparando hacia las montañas.

— ¡Sácanos de aquí, Rodhy!— gritó su copiloto, histérico. James no tuvo más alternativa que hacerlo. Su helicóptero no era de batalla, y no estaba equipado para regresar los disparos. Debían irse de allí

— ¡Base, Base! ¡Aquí _Charlie Cuatro Cuatro Dos Delta Zulu_ solicitando refuerzos! ¡Repito! ¡ _Charlie Cuatro Cuatro Dos_ _Delta Zulu_! ¡Fuego abierto! ¡El escuadrón 107 está bajo ataque y necesita apoyo terrestre de inmediato! ¡Solicito...!— de pronto algo atravesó los cristales del helicóptero con un disparo limpio, y Rodhes sintió la sensación helada y luego el ardor y dolor que provocaba una bala al atravesar su piel. Y gritó, pero nunca soltó los controles.

— ¡Rhodes! ¡Demonios!

—Estoy bien— se apresuró a decir, aunque podía sentir el dolor agudo en su costado izquierdo, así como la cálida sangre brotando de su cuerpo— ¡Recupera los controles, Sanders!— ordenó, tomándose unos segundos para respirar profundamente y analizar su herida y los daños al helicóptero, que por suerte no era graves. Finalmente ahogó un siseo al presionar la herida para detener la sangre, procurando mantenerse sereno, aunque sin poder evitar respirar con dificultad— Estaré bien, pero me desangro demasiado rápido. Deberás llevarnos al campamento más cercano. Yo te asistiré— balbuceó, apretando los dientes para no gritar mientras Sanders repetía el pedido de ayuda por radio, pidiendo también el curso de la base más cercana a su posición.

El sonido de los motores y la altura cubrían el eco del tiroteo, pero cuando estuvieron a salvo lejos de las balas de rifles, James se permitió mirar un momento hacia tierra. Bucky y los suyos habían conseguido rescatar las municiones y encender el camión, y mientras los disparos seguían buscaban ponerse a salvo. Pero de repente, ante los incrédulos y horrorizados ojos de Rodhes, el camión explotó en una gran bola de fuego que se sintió aún hasta donde ellos estaban, desestabilizándolos por un momento. Luego una nube de humo lo cubrió todo, y ya no pudo seguir mirando.

Así, de la nada, más rápido que un parpadeo, Bucky y su escuadrón se habían ido.

 **oOo**

 _Querido Steve:_

 _Sigo sin entender cuál es tu maldita obsesión con las cartas escritas a mano. ¿Acaso crees que seguimos viviendo en el siglo pasado?_

 _Iván cree que es muy gracioso; por cierto, te envía saludos. Está de visita así que cuidará de mi apartamento por unos días mientras esté por allá para el "gran día". ¿Notaste que usé comillas? No se tú, pero yo odio las bodas. Por eso en la mía sólo estábamos el juez, Alexei, yo y cinco invitados. Pero ya dije que iría, así que supongo que tendré que resignarme y poner mi mejor cara de felicidad._

 _Como sea, estoy preparando todo para la boda de Pepper. Mi vuelo llegará a Nueva York a eso de las tres, así que espero que estés esperándome o te cortaré las bolas._

 _Literalmente voy a castrarte._

 _Te estaré enviando la hora exacta de mi llegada a tu celular, esa cosa pequeña y cuadrada que la gente normal usa para comunicarse en lugar de escribir con lápiz y papel._

 _¡Dios, Steve, tienes que modernizarte!_

 _Te veré en tres días._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Natasha._

 _P.D: Dale mis saludos a Sam y dile que se recupere pronto. Ya estoy ansiosa por conocerlo._

Steve terminó de leer la carta y dobló el papel con una sonrisa, guardando un breve silencio mientras acomodaba la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Qué te parece?— preguntó después de un rato, mirando a Sam, cuya atención estaba puesta en la ventana junto a su cama de hospital; éste apenas movió la cabeza y le dirigió una breve mirada de soslayo, como para indicarle que lo había oído, y luego regresó la cabeza hacia el lado opuesto, suspirando.

—Que deberías tener cuidado con tus bolas— respondió. El capitán soltó una discreta carcajada, concentrándose en las pequeñas marcas que su amigo tenía aún en el rostro, las cuales apenas se notaban en su piel oscura, pero que delataban todo por lo que había pasado.

― ¿Y cómo estás?― inquirió con cautela luego de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, colocando una mano en el hombro de su amigo. Sam dudó un momento antes de contestar, y Steve lo comprendió perfectamente.

Había pasado casi dos meses desde el accidente aéreo que había matado a todo su pelotón, dejando sólo a unos pocos con vida desangrándose en medio del desierto Afgano hasta que una patrulla pudo rescatarlos antes que los talibanes. Pero para entonces habían pasado horas, y solo Sam había sobrevivido, atrapado bajo la cola del destruido helicóptero de combate, con una pierna rota y un trozo de metal enterrado en las costillas, escuchando a sus compañeros agonizar hasta que dejaron de respirar, justo frente a sus ojos.

La guerra era cruel para todos, pero lo era mucho más cuando hería a las personas, no en el cuerpo, sino en la mente, el lugar donde era más difícil sanar. Así sentía a Sam. Las heridas de su cuerpo ya casi habían sanado por completo, pero no las de su interior.

Le generaba una gran impotencia verlo, pero lo era aún más saber que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

―Bien― respondió Sam, posando sus ojos oscuros en él, sonriendo tenuemente― El grupo es genial, y me ha ayudado mucho.

―Me alegra oír eso— lo apoyó Steve, apretando su hombro― Y si alguna vez quieres hablar de ello... Pues, no dudes en llamarme.

El teniente Wilson lo miró fijamente, asintió y frunció el ceño un momento, pensativo y distante.

― ¿Sabes? Lo más gracioso es que apenas puedo recordar las caras de esos chicos, pero no puedo olvidar sus gritos cuando agonizaban a mi lado sin que yo pudiera hacer nada― dijo; sus puños se cerraron sujetando las sábanas con fuerza y apretó los dientes― Los oigo en mi cabeza... Lloran y piden que los rescaten... Y yo solo estoy ahí, atrapado y oyéndolos hasta que el último de ellos deja de respirar... No pude hacer nada por ellos entonces, y tampoco puedo ahora.

Steve lo oyó en silencio, tensando la mandíbula un momento, pero tratando de ser lo más comprensivo posible. Entonces apretó el hombro de su amigo una vez más, demostrándole así su apoyo.

―Sam... Nada de esto fue tu culpa. Debes dejarlo ir― musitó, y el joven afroamericano enfocó la vista en él una vez más, soltando las sábanas y destensando la mandíbula para esbozar una fugaz sonrisa.

―Lo sé, pero eso no ayuda mucho, ¿sabes?― Sam suspiró y regresó la vista a la ventana, apretando los puños sobre las sábanas― Cuando algo así pasa no solo te alegras de seguir con vida; también te preguntas: ¿por qué yo? ¿Qué tengo de especial que esos hombres no? Muchos de esos soldados tenían familia, Steve. Una esposa e hijos esperando. Yo no tengo a nadie.

―Me tienes a mí.

Sam rió, algo sarcástico.

―Te lo agradezco, Steve. Eres un gran amigo, y sabes que de verdad te aprecio, pero no puedes pretender tú solo solucionar los problemas del mundo cuando no puedes ni siquiera decirle lo que sientes a Natasha― le soltó, sin la intención de ofender o incomodarlo, y él lo supo, ya que hablaba con la verdad y no tenía forma de refutarle.

Steve se quedó callado un momento; era obvio que Sam no esperaba una respuesta directa, por eso guardó silencio, cosa que el joven de color parecía estar esperando.

―Steve, eres un gran amigo, y un buen soldado, pero eso no quita que seas un idiota en algunas cosas.

― ¿Gracias?― respondió el hombre de cabello rubio, haciendo reír a Sam, que pareció relajarse un poco.

—Por nada... Ahora ayúdame, ¿quieres? Vamos a la sala de juegos para patear tu pálido trasero en el póker― indicó, moviéndose con algo de dificultad hasta la orilla de la cama mientras Steve le acercaba una silla de ruedas con presteza.

—A ver— el joven Rogers ayudó a Sam a levantarse de la cama, con su pierna izquierda enyesada desde el muslo hasta la punta de los dedos, para sentarse en la silla— ¿Quieres que te empuje?

—Déjame recuperar algo de dignidad, ¿quieres?— bufó Sam, con cara de horror, y Steve rió, siguiéndolo por el corredor de paredes blancas— ¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

—Iré en tren. Y sale en...— el capitán consultó su reloj de bolsillo y lo limpió con un dedo antes de volver a guardarlo— unas cuatro horas. Aún tengo bastante tiempo.

—Bonito reloj.

—Gracias— Steve volvió a sacar la pieza de oro y la observó con orgullo— Era de mi padre, y su padre se lo dio a él; lo había traído desde Irlanda a la Isla Ellis― comentó con orgullo― Es parte de la familia Rogers, y es muy valioso para mí.

Sam detuvo su silla y la giró hacia él para impedirle seguir caminando.

—Vaya... ¿Me lo prestas?

Steve instintivamente apretó el objeto con los dedos y le pegó a su pecho.

— ¿Para qué?— preguntó, receloso, alejando el reloj de Sam, que bufó con descontento.

— ¡Hey, no te lo voy a robar solo porque soy negro!— exclamó, medio en broma, medio fingiéndose molesto.

Steve se removió, incómodo, y torció los labios.

—No es eso... Es que...— comenzó a explicarse, de pronto demasiado nervioso. Así que Sam, aún en su silla de ruedas, aprovechó sus balbuceos para arrebatarle la pieza.

— ¡Dame ese reloj!— exclamó, y para cuando Steve se dio cuanta ya no lo tenía en la mano, y, con horror, vio como su amigo quitaba la tapa y observaba su interior.

El reloj era de auténtico oro, y se notaba muy bien cuidado. Al separar las dos tapas, de un lado las agujas doradas señalaban la hora exacta, pero al otro, tras una redonda pantalla de vidrio transparente, tenía una fotografía de una bonita chica pelirroja. La imagen parecía haber sido tomada sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero aun así lucía hermosa. A Sam no le costó nada saber quién era; Steve tenía demasiadas fotografías de Natasha como para poder identificarla con solo un vistazo rápido. Por eso sonrió, triunfante, sin importarle que el cuerpo del capitán aplastara su pierna herida al lanzarse para recuperar su reloj. Forcejearon por un segundo; Sam gruñó de dolor cuando Steve presionó su yeso para hacerle soltar el reloj pero acabó sonriendo con diversión ante el rostro avergonzado de su amigo.

—Sabía que había visto algo en la tapa— dijo, divertido, y Steve se sonrojó hasta las orejas, escuchando una carcajada de parte de Sam— ¡Que no te dé pena, Steve! Es una hermosa mujer.

—No se lo digas a nadie— pidió, sin atreverse a alzar la mirada, y Sam rió otra vez.

— ¿Y a quién quieres que se lo diga? ¿Al Loco Joe o a Harrigan El Traumado?— sonrió, señalando una de las habitaciones abiertas, donde un hombre miraba el muro y otro parecía dormir lleno de cables, haciendo que Steve lo reprendiera con la mirada.

—Deja de ponerles apodos. No es gracioso.

—Ah, eso lo dices porque no los escuchas gritar por las noches— refutó Sam, girando su silla hacia la salida— Resulta bastante entretenido cuando no nos ponen a Bob Esponja.

El joven Rogers lo reprendió con una mirada severa y acomodándose la ropa volvió a caminar muy dignamente hacia la sala de juegos, con Sam rodando su silla junto a él.

— ¿Y cuándo te quitarán el yeso?— preguntó, cambiando el tema y entrelazando las manos en la espalda para saludar a todos los compañeros de las Fuerzas Armadas que se cruzaba en el camino.

—En una semana— contestó el chico de color con despiste, girando en un pasillo— ¿Quieres venir?

—Por supuesto. Quiero ver para que lado vira tu pie ahora.

Sam soltó una carcajada.

—Ya sabes: si es a la derecha me debes veinte dólares— rió, y Steve lo acompañó.

—Por cierto, ¿te quedarás aquí o regresarás a Harlem? Podríamos volver juntos; mi madre llega la próxima semana de Grecia así que haré dos viajes.

— ¿Y que me vean paseando por el gueto con Ken? Olvídalo— el afroamericano fingió un escalofrío y los dos rieron, deteniéndose en una de las mesas de juego; había al menos media docena de jóvenes con vendajes, heridas o miembros amputados a su alrededor, y Steve procuró sonreírles a todos— No. Me quedaré aquí en el grupo, y tomaré mi rehabilitación con calma. Luego, ya veremos.

— ¿No vas a regresar al servicio?

—Aún no lo sé— Sam suspiró— Creo que Harrigan me extrañarían mucho... Si algún día despierta, claro.

Steve, lejos de regañarlo otra vez, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Bueno, puedes quedarte y trabajar conmigo.

— ¿En una bonita oficina y oliendo a lavanda? No lo creo.

— ¡Yo no huelo a lavanda!

Sam se acercó y le indicó que se agachara para olerlo.

—No. Más bien hueles a rosas, Ken. ¿Dónde dejaste tus accesorios?

— ¡Cállate, Denzel Washington!

— ¿Denzel Washington? ¡Por favor! ¡Él no ha sido negro desde John Q!— exclamó el joven Wilson, y algunos soldados de color tras ellos no pudieron evitar reír, igual que Sam y Steve— ¿Lo ves? Ellos saben de lo que hablo. Pero ya, en serio. Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí. El centro necesita ayuda, y yo... Bueno, no tengo mucho que hacer ahora.

—Me gustaría ayudar también.

—Pues si algún día quieres volver y hablar con los chicos sería suficiente... Muchos te admiran. Yo también, excepto que soy demasiado genial para admitir que quiero ser como tú cuando crezca.

—Ah, qué honor. Pero en serio, vendré en cuanto puedas organizarlo todo. Aunque...

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, eras de nuestros mejores pilotos, y realmente será una gran pérdida para el equipo...

Sam esbozó una sonrisa se lado y suspiró, sacando los naipes de su caja para empezar a mezclarlos.

—Te diré algo: si tu regresas al cuerpo de infantería yo regresaré contigo. Es un trato justo.

Steve rió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Me parece bien.

Sam terminó de mezclar las cartas y empezó a repartir. Pasaron unos minutos arreglando sus respectivos juegos y luego el chico de color volvió a hablar, retomando el tema que días atrás habían tratado:

—Entonces, ¿tú besaste a Natasha o ella lo hizo?

Steve, que no necesitó preguntar a qué se refería, observó su juego con atención por un momento, luego, sin darle demasiada importancia, contestó:

—Primero ella. Dos veces. Yo se lo devolví una vez, pero ahí acabó todo. Al parecer un beso no significa mucho hoy en día.

Sam alzó una ceja y movió algunos naipes de su lugar, indeciso.

—Viejo, nunca entenderé a las mujeres.

—Yo solo quisiera entender a Natasha— suspiró el muchacho rubio, tirando una carta y levantando otra— ¿Sabes? A veces se porta tan posesiva que llego a pensar que de verdad le gusto; no como amigo, sino como algo más. Luego va por ahí buscándome citas y besando a Bucky... Me confunde.

El muchacho de color lo miró por sobre su juego y soltó una risilla nasal.

—Así son ellas. No te quieren a su lado pero en cuanto llega otra mujer que se muestra interesada le saltan a la yugular como esos tiburones blancos... ¿Tienes un seis?

—No. ¿Tienes un cuatro?

—No.

—Eso es exactamente lo que Natasha hace― Steve retomó la palabra, analizando cuidadosamente su jugada― Desde niños ha espantado a todas las chicas que se me acercaban, y eso que no eran muchas.

—Es porque ya te ha marcado como de su propiedad, amigo mío... ¿Un dos?

—Ten― Steve le alcanzó una carta y frunció el ceño― Pero eso no tiene sentido. Bucky fue su novio, y ni siquiera cuando salían las chicas dejaban de asediarlo, y ella no enloquecía como lo hacía si me descubría mirando a otra chica.

—Pues debe querer que solo tú seas infeliz— Sam de encogió de hombros, divertido— Eres demasiado sensible, hermano. Ella nunca te tomará en serio, pero aun así se portará como una perra loca si alguien más se te acerca. Natasha es de esas dominantes que quieren tenerlo todo bajo control, y tú has estado siempre demasiado disponible para ella... Digo, mira, se te sale el amor y los arcoiris por los ojos cada vez que la mencionas. Ellas se dan cuenta de esas cosas. Perciben tus debilidades y las muy perras las usan en tu contra.

—Vaya. Tú sí que entiendes de la vida.

—Gracias. El punto es que Natasha es la clásica "no me gustas, pero tampoco quiero que te alejes de mi lado porque me das la seguridad que el idiota de mi novio y/o amante no". Le has dado demasiado poder sobre ti. ¡Deja que la bruja loca se vaya con Bucky y ve a embriagarte a un bar y a tener sexo con todas las mujeres que te encuentres!

Steve frunció el ceño.

—Natasha no es así. Es mi mejor amiga...

—Pues mucho peor— replicó Sam, guardando un largo silencio para acomodar sus cartas— Al decir eso firmaste un certificado de posesión de tu trasero y se lo regalaste. Dime, ¿alguna vez has tenido una cita con una chica?

Steve alzó una ceja y se lo pensó un momento. Sí había salido con Pepper, aunque nunca había catalogado sus encuentros como "citas", pues eran solo salidas de amigos, así que dedujo que eso no contaba.

—No.

Sam alzó alas cejas un momento. Una sonrisa retorcida bailaba en sus gruesos labios, pero para la buena suerte de Steve no hizo ningún comentario malicioso al respecto.

—Dijiste que las cosas con Natasha siempre son demasiado complicadas, ¿no? Pues quizá ya sea hora de buscar una chica que no sea pelirroja. Si nunca va a hacerte caso deja de esperarla como un perrito faldero. Créeme, las opresivas como ella se ríen de los chicos como tú, porque sabe que haga lo que haga siempre estarás disponible para ella...

— ¿Y cuál es tu consejo?

—Demuéstrale que no es así. Tal vez la boda sea una buena oportunidad.

― ¿Oportunidad?

―Ya sabes. Para demostrarle que tu trasero no le pertenece; aunque en tu caso eso es mentira, porque estás hasta el cuello por esa chica... Diablos. Eres tan complicado a veces.

Steve frunció el ceño, pero no pudo evitar reír.

―Esto es estúpido. Y tú estás loco.

Sam lo miró por el rabillo del ojo. Aquel brillo divertido y burlón había vuelto a él.

―No lo es. Hazme caso, Ken. Ve a esa fiesta, ten sexo alocado y sucio con la primer mujer que te cruces y después dame las gracias.

 **oOo**

Steve abrió los ojos con atención y se balanceó discretamente sobre sus talones de atrás hacia adelante, contemplando su teléfono por segunda vez en los últimos cinco segundos.

 _"Te hice caso y vine directamente a la iglesia en lugar de pasar por el aeropuerto. La boda va a empezar. ¿Dónde estás?"_

Escribió disimuladamente, alzando la cabeza de a ratos para concentrarla en las puertas de la Iglesia. No tardó demasiado en sentir el aparato vibrando en su bolsillo, así que se apresuró a volver a sacarlo.

 _"¡El estúpido avión tuvo que hacer otra escala en Los Ángeles y se retrasó aún más! Pero ya llegué a Nueva York. ¡Estoy en camino!"_

Steve contuvo un resoplido y le sonrió a un ansioso Happy Hogan, que ya estaba esperando junto a Tony Stark y sus otros padrinos, todos muy elegantes y el segundo ya notablemente ebrio, aunque manteniéndose bastante firme junto al novio.

— ¡Hey, Capi!— exclamó el millonario al verlo revisar su teléfono una vez más, colgándose a sus hombros mientras se acomodaba las gafas de sol que obviamente no necesitaba estando bajo techo— Veo que al fin te decidiste por la tecnología... Lindo teléfono, pero puedo conseguirte uno mejor... Sin ridículos 'botones'. Esas cosas son de la Edad de Piedra.

—No, gracias Tony— suspiró el soldado, revisando su casilla de mensajes una vez más.

—Tú te lo pierdes. Por cierto, ¿dónde están la viudita y el grandote? Creí que los tres eran como siameses triples... Si esas cosas existen.

Steve, tratando de ignorar ése comentario, suspiró.

—Bucky está en servicio, y se supone que Natasha estaría aquí, pero su vuelo se retrasó demasiado a causa de un tornado en Kansas.

—Ya... Por cierto, ¿ahora que es viuda sí te la estás tirando? Porque yo lo haría... Y tal vez lo haga. Uno no pierde nada con intentar, ¿no?

—Tony, compórtate— masculló Steve, rojo de vergüenza e incomodidad. Tony soltó una carcajada al verlo, pero calló cuando la música cambió y las puertas volvieron a abrirse, dejando pasar a una Pepper que lucía más más hermosa que nunca, ataviada con un elegante vestido blanco, un velo cubriendo su rubia cabeza y la sonrisa más deslumbrante que Steve había visto en su vida adornando su rostro.

Por un segundo el aire se cortó, y todos la observaron, sobre todo Steve, que no pudo evitar sentirse obnubilado por la belleza de su amiga.

Pepper lo vio también y sonrió, acariciándose brevemente el vientre con ambas manos antes de que su padre la dejara en el altar junto a Happy para que comenzara la ceremonia. Y los dos se veían tan emocionados y felices que Steve no pudo evitar pensar en lo especial que debía sentirse llegar al altar con la persona que uno amara, dispuestos a unir sus vidas para siempre. Fue un momento tan especial que se preguntó si algún día él podría vivirlo también, y eso hizo que sintiera cierta melancolía al observar el lugar vacío que Natasha debía ocupar. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron hacia otros rumbos cuando con su mirada encontró la de una emocionada Sharon Carter, que permanecía a la izquierda de Pepper junto a María Hill y Jane Foster, las damas de honor que lloraban a mares por la encantadora escena. Sharon se limpió una lágrima y le sonrió brevemente, pues antes de la ceremonia no habían podido saludarse, así que Steve le sonrió también, regresando la mirada hacia los novios mientras acomodaba las manos juntas frente a su cuerpo.

Cuando todo terminó con un beso la iglesia entera estalló en exclamaciones y aplausos. Harold y Virginia se tomaron de las manos y corrieron juntos hacia la salida, siendo seguidos por todos sus amigos y familia, y entonces, intempestivamente Natasha se apareció en las puertas de roble con una maleta a cuestas, a tiempo para abrazarlos antes de que salieran, y luego se quedó atrás mientras todos los invitados salían, mirando a Steve con una sonrisa torcida mientras estiraba los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, enseñándole su bonito y escotado vestido celeste, color que el joven Rogers sabía que odiaba, pero que sin duda le quedaba de maravilla.

—Es tarde, señorita Romanoff— la reprendió, usando el mismo tono que el señor Pym, el maestro de química, usaba cada vez que llegaban tarde a clases. Natasha apretó los labios y entornó la mirada

—Fue ése estúpido tornado— bufó, dejando su maleta junto a las bancas y caminando de forma nada femenina hacia el altar cuando el sacerdote ya se había retirado. Los dos guardaron silencio mientras Natasha se paraba en el lugar que Pepper había ocupado segundos antes, enfrentando su mirada— ¿Cómo estuvo la ceremonia?

Steve sonrió de lado y estiró las mangas de su chaqueta, mordiéndose los labios para no decirle lo hermosa que lucía.

—Bien, estuvo muy bien. Aunque las madrinas lloraron tanto que por poco se deshidratan— bromeó, intentando disipar el nerviosismo que la joven rusa siempre le provocaba.

Natasha, sin darse cuenta de nada, ahogó una carcajada.

―Lo sé. Las vi salir con los ojos hinchados, como si estuvieran saliendo de un funeral. ¿La cosa fue para tanto?

—Los dos dijeron cosas muy bonitas; supongo que eso las emocionó― Steve se encogió de hombros y suspiró, esperando el un comentario sarcástico que nunca llegó. Miró a Natasha y de repente la vio demasiado silenciosa y pensativa― ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó, parándose frente a ellal y colocando una mano en su mentón para alzarlo y mirarla a los ojos, con una sonrisa comprensiva en el rostro.

Ella lo miró y le regresó el gesto, liberándose de su agarre con suavidad.

—No es nada, es que...— su amiga rió entre dientes, irónica— Es estúpido, pero al ver todo esto... No sé. Mi boda fue en una ventanilla del ayuntamiento con unas seis o siete personas muy apuradas a mi alrededor. Y no es que me gusten todas estas cosas de niña, pero... Pepper se veía tan ilusionada y feliz al salir de la iglesia del brazo de su esposo, mientras que yo apenas sonreí cuando el juez me declaró la señora Shostakov.

—Bueno, tal vez eso fue por mi culpa― dijo Steve, un poco avergonzado― No debí decirte todo lo que te dije en un día tan importante para ti.

—No. Parte de todo eso era verdad— admitió Natasha, y él la miró, atónito— Sí quería mucho a Alexei, pero admito que nos apresuramos— sonrió con tristeza— Yo era demasiado joven, y estar con él y su familia me recordaba tanto a la mía... A la vida que hubiera tenido si mis padres no hubiesen muerto. Entonces tomé la estúpida decisión de tratar de recuperar lo que había perdido con él. Y al final me convertí en una viuda antes de los veintidós― hizo una pausa y soltó una risilla sarcástica entre dientes― ¿Quieres oír algo patético? Una vez, cuando era niña, imaginé que mi boda sería en un altar como éste, con todas las personas que me querían llorando a mi alrededor, la iglesia llena de flores y todos mis amigos junto a mí; felices por mí... Qué estupidez, ¿no?

Steve parpadeó, un poco desconcertado ante esa faceta de la joven rusa, pero acabó por sonreírle. Lo pensó un momento, y, sin intermediar palabra, tomó una de sus manos frente al altar, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

—No, claro que no...― amplió su sonrisa― Eso quiere decir que alguna vez, aunque fuera por un instante, fuiste una persona normal.

Natasha apretó los labios y lo golpeó con fuerza en el brazo, haciéndolo reír luego de quejarse.

― ¡No me hagas golpearte en la Casa del Señor, idiota!

― ¡Quieta, pecadora!― rió Steve, esquivando otro golpe sin soltar su mano. Cuando volvieron a quedarse callados, miró la decoración del altar con atención, concentrándose en los detalles por unos segundos.

―También yo imaginé mi boda en un lugar como éste― confesó de pronto, soltándola y caminando dos pasos para tomar una rosa blanca entre sus dedos― Encontraría a una mujer que me amara tanto como yo a ella y uniríamos nuestras vidas para siempre como Happy y Pepper. Luego tendríamos seis o siete hijos... Es que no veríamos mucha televisión― bromeó, y los dos rieron.

— ¿Y cuáles serían tus votos?― preguntó Natasha de pronto, parándose junto a él y turbándolo ligeramente con su pregunta.

— ¿Mis votos?

—Sí. Que le dirías al amor de tu vida el día de tu boda. A ti te encantan todas esas babosadas cursis.

El capitán pestañeó, tardando unos segundos en entender de lo que hablaba.

—Pues... No sé― se sonrojó, y su amiga rodó los ojos― ¿Qué dirías tú?

—Nada, eso es para maricas— refutó ella y Steve frunció el ceño— Pero quiero oírte a ti. Anda.

Steve balanceó el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, y apretó los dedos, nervioso.

—Yo... No lo sé. No se me ocurre nada.

— ¿No te gusta tanto escribir cartas? Tienes alma de poeta― dramatizó Natasha, haciéndolo reír una vez más.

—Eso no tiene... Está bien. Déjame pensar...

―Vamos, Steve. Te pedí que me dijeras tus votos, no que asaltes un banco.

Él frunció el ceño, empezado a buscar las palabras correctas en su mente, sin hallar nada hasta que sus ojos se perdieron en el verde profundo de los de Natasha, y las palabras brotaron solas:

—Dicen que las verdaderas almas gemelas, aunque las separen océanos o continentes enteros, siempre terminan juntas― comenzó, mirándola fijamente―; y yo no lo creía, hasta que la vida te puso en mi camino― Natasha lo miró, alzando una ceja y asistiendo en conformidad para indicarle que siguiera― Y desde entonces se encargó de que ni el tiempo ni la distancia pudieran separarnos... Antes yo tenía miedo hasta de mi sombra, pero tú me hiciste ser valiente, porque yo quería gustarte, quería que te sintieras a salvo conmigo, aún antes de saber lo mucho que llegaría a quererte... Desde que te conocí he sabido que se puede ser feliz porque sí; porque yo respiro y tú respiras, no necesitamos oro ni joyas, porque tu sonrisa es suficiente tesoro para mí. Y con gusto me arrojaría al infierno si me garantizan que tú estarás ahí. Nada es imposible cuando estamos juntos...— dijo, y, desviando la mirada, hizo una pausa expectante— porque me he dado cuenta de que no importa qué estés haciendo, dónde te encuentres o quién estés. Eso no importa, ni cambia nada. Yo siempre, completa y honestamente, te amaré con todo mi ser...

Terminó su breve discurso, sintiendo como si un gran peso hubiera caído de sus hombros, y cuando volvió a mirar a Natasha la vio sonreír. No con petulancia o sorna como solía hacerlo, sino con una sonrisa sincera y conmovida.

Sin duda era un gran acontecimiento ver a la fría y estoica chica de la Rusia Comunista de esa forma. Parecía tan...vulnerable y frágil...

—Oh... Eso casi me hizo llorar— dijo una tercera voz desde la entrada de la iglesia, donde Tony Stark estaba mirándolos, con las gafas oscuras chuecas y la camisa desfajada, interrumpiendo su pequeño momento— Eres todo un maldito poeta, ¿y sabes, Rojita? Ustedes dos de verdad deberían casarse— señaló, divertido, tambaleándose hacia ellos para meterse tras el altar y revisar las cosas del sacerdote— Me imagino a sus hijos. Dos niños pelirrojos y gruñones, de grandes ojos azules y naricitas pequeñas y a lo Stalin como la de su madre... ¿Dónde diablos...? Ah, aquí hay una— sonrió, sacando una sotana de un gabinete oculto tras el altar, poniéndosela sobre su costoso traje— Ahora, yo los declaro marido y mujer— dijo, haciendo la seña de la Cruz— Puede besar a la novia... O sino déjame que yo la beso por ti.

—Quieto— advirtió Steve, poniéndole una mano en el pecho— ¿Dónde está Jarvis?

—Se lo presté a la feliz pareja. Pero me dejó traer mi Batimóvil, así que déjenme llevarlos a la...― Tony cerró la boca como si estuviera conteniendo el vómito y enredó los pies en la sotana, cayendo de bruces pero levantándose casi al instante con sus llaves en la mano― ¡Estoy bien! Vamos a mi auto...

—No lo creo— refutó Steve, quitándoselas— Mejor iremos en taxi— anunció, y Tony hizo pucheros como un niño pequeño, pero luego rió, llevándose una mano a la sien.

— ¡Como el Capitán América ordene, señor! Pero intenta no cruzarte con María en el camino— el joven Stark trastabilló hacia él para hablarle al oído, usando su mano como pantalla— Me odia por haberla dejado sola en España hace dos veranos, y creo que está armada.

El capitán rodó los ojos, tomando uno de los brazos de Tony para pasarlo tras su cuello.

―Está bien. Vamos.

― ¡No sabes cuánto te quiero, Capi!― exclamó el millonario mientras era llevado fuera, intentando besar al soldado, que como podía desviaba el rostro; entonces se lanzó hacia la joven rusa― ¡Y a ti también, Rojita! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Déjame bes...!― Natasha se movió justo a tiempo y Steve lo soltó, haciendo que volviera a caer de cara al suelo. Entonces los dos se miraron y después a Stark, y empezaron a reír hasta que pudieron pedir un taxi y volver a levantar a Tony, subiéndolo al vehículo amarillo a trompicones.

— ¡Oh, rayos! ¡Adoro esa canción!— exclamó el millonario cuando el auto se puso en marcha y _Heaven_ empezó a sonar en el estéreo, señalando al taxista con ambos dedos índices— Amigo Taxista, eres-lo-máximo. Te daré cien dólares si le subes.

El hombre rápidamente le hizo caso, y Tony empezó a cantar.

— ¿Otra vez esa maldito canción?— bufó Natasha, ignorando los coros a voz ebria de Tony— Estúpido y marica Bryan Adams.

Steve rió por lo bajo mientras recordaba a Bucky. Cuando la canción terminó Tony le dio cien dólares más al taxista para que pusiera algo de AC/DC y para disgusto de Natasha empezó a cantar y mover la cabeza como desaforado hasta que llegaron al lujoso Hotel Waldorf Astoria, donde era la recepción, no sin antes pasar por un café negro para Tony y marcarle a Jarvis para que lo esperara en la entrada.

La hermosa Pepper salió a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos, regañó a Tony casi por un cuarto de hora y les dio una mesa que compartían con todas las madrinas y dos padrinos. Luego los acompañó dentro mientras conversaba animadamente con Natasha, cuya sonrisa se le borró del rostro en cuanto vio a Sharon Carter, pero a ésta se le iluminó el suyo en cuanto vio a Steve.

― ¡Steve! ¡Hola!― se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida.

El capitán, algo sorprendido, procuró responder el saludo con alegría.

― ¡Sharon!― exclamó, con una sonrisa― ¡Vaya! Luces... Te ves muy bien.

Y era cierto. Sharon siempre había sido una chica muy atractiva, con el cabello rubio y sus enormes ojos castaños, pero el celeste del vestido de las madrinas sin duda le favorecía mucho.

―Gracias. Tú igual― le sonrió ella, seductora― Quería saludarte antes de la ceremonia pero no hubo tiempo... La tía Peggy saltará de alegría al verte. Debe estar en algún lugar con su familia... me hizo prometer que bailaría una pieza contigo por ella. Hola, Natalie.

―Es Natasha, Carter. Creo que de tanto pintarte el cabello al fin se te atrofió el cerebro.

Sharon Carter puso cara de haberse atragantado con algo y miró a Natasha con desagrado. De pronto ya no parecía tan simpática.

—Sí... En cambio a ti te sigue quedando muy bien ése color... Casi no se nota que es falso.

Natasha arqueó una ceja, y torció los labios como si hubiera tomado vinagre.

—A diferencia de ti, mi cabello sí es natural— le soltó, mirándola de arriba a abajo con desprecio— Lindo vestido, ¿te crecieron los pechos o son comprados?

—Ni una cosa ni la otra... Oye, los inviernos en Rusia sí que te han castigado... Pareces haber envejecido como diez años en lugar de cinco...

— ¿Eso crees?— inquirió Natasha, y Steve pudo presentir fácilmente el peligro, por lo que solo se hizo a un lado, emprendiendo una retirada táctica— Tú, en cambio, no has cambiado mucho, Sharon... Sigues exactamente igual a como te recordaba... Lo cual no es necesariamente un cumplido.

Darcy Lewis, antigua compañera de escuela, soltó una carcajada que Jane se apresuró a acallar, como Steve, presintiendo el inminente peligro.

— ¿Eso es colágeno?— preguntó Sharon, señalando sus labios con fingida inocencia— Te queda bien... Bueno, según el ángulo por dónde lo mires.

—Gracias. Por cierto, no me había dado cuenta de que creciste... Hacia los lados, claro.

— ¡Miau!— exclamó Tony, tambaleándose hasta llegar tras Natasha para pasar un brazo sobre sus hombros, divertido, e interrumpir aquella bizarra pelea de egos justo a tiempo— Perdóname, Carter, pero nuestra viudita ganó éste round...— rió, y Sharon Carter lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¡Qué sorpresa! Stark ebrio y apestando a licor...

— ¡Oye, yo no estoy ebrio! Aún...— Tony rió y hábilmente tomó una botella de champagne de la mano de un mesero, apuntando a Sharon con ella— A tu salud, cariñito...

— ¡Chicos!— saltó Jane rápidamente, dirigiéndose a Natasha y Steve, apresurándose a interrumpir la nueva pelea antes de que empezará a correr sangre— ¡Qué gusto verlos! ¿Por qué no se sientan? Hay tanto por contarnos...

Natasha arrugó la nariz y miró a Sharon, que a su vez la miró también, con una expresión nada feliz.

—Gracias, Pero creo que preferimos bailar, ¿verdad, Steve?

El aludido, que había tomado algunos bocadillos de la mesa y estaba a punto de comerlos, fue literalmente arrastrado por su amiga (que en ningún momento había dejado de desafiar a la joven Carter con la mirada) hacia la pista de baile.

—Nat, no sé bailar...— protestó, aunque sin ganas— Jamás aprendí.

—Pues yo te enseño. Lo que sea por alejarnos de esa mesa o voy a sacarle los ojos a ese intento de tonta Barbie Malibú.

El soldado frunció el ceño mientras se ponía en posición, apretando los labios para no reprenderla por hablar así de Sharon, y, algo inseguro, tomó sus manos con extrema delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de romperlas.

—Bien. ¿Yo empiezo o...?

— ¿De verdad no sabes ni lo básico?

—No...— admitió, avergonzado— Peggy, mi niñera, me iba a enseñar, pero luego tuvo que irse a la universidad, y Bucky y yo te conocimos.

—No te pongas sentimental, Steve. Sólo es un baile. Déjame ayudarte. Pon tu mano aquí— tomó su mano derecha y la puso sobre su cintura— Y dame esa otra. Ahora, trata de moverte al compás de la música— ordenó, acomodándose también— Mueve tus pies. Un paso hacia adelante y otro hacia atrás. ¿Lo tienes?

—Eso creo...— se movieron dos pasos y Steve la pisó— ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

Natasha, que ahogó una maldición entre dientes, procuró mantenerse erguida.

—Estoy bien... Yo te guiaré. Tú trata de seguirme.

Algo asustado, Steve asintió y se quedó muy quieto, esperando a que ella empezara. La cercanía del cuerpo de Natasha no ayudaba a que se concentrara, así que cuando volvieron a moverse la pisó otra vez.

— ¡Maldición!

— ¡Lo siento!— Steve enrojeció como un tomate y se alejó dos pasos. Por lo general no era tan torpe, pero todo lo sucedido en la iglesia aún lo tenía algo nervioso.

Natasha, mirándolo con frustración, le indicó que guardara silencio con una seña y se agachó ligeramente para tocarse el pie, soltando un siseo de dolor.

—No puedo creer que una figura pública como tú no sepa bailar— medio protestó, medio rió. Steve, por otro lado, se sonrojó.

—Coulson intentó que aprendiera, pero las multitudes me ponen nervioso...

—Ya, ni me lo digas... Ahora vuelvo.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Solo no acerques tus pies a los míos— le advirtió la chica, empujando a una pareja que se había atravesado en su camino. Y mientras la veía ir hacia los sanitarios Steve suspiró, pasándose una mano por la cabeza mientras extendía otra para tomar una copa de champagne de la bandeja de una mesero que pasó cerca, tomándosela de un solo trago sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y cuando el líquido burbujeante comenzó a quemarle la garganta no pudo evitar toser, al tiempo que sintió una mano en su espalda.

— ¿Estás bien?

Steve se llevó un puño al rostro para ahogar otro ataque de tos y miró a Sharon Carter, procurando sonreír.

—Sí, sí. Solo...— carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta— Estoy bien.

La muchacha lo miró con sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules, sonriéndole a través de ellos. Luego miró a su alrededor y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Dónde dejaste a la hija de Gorbachov?

Steve frunció el ceño, tardando unos segundos en entender el chiste.

—Fue al baño. Creo que se cansó de mis pisotones— admitió con vergüenza mientras pedía otra copa con una seña. Dos guapas meseras casi se pelearon por atenderlo mientras Sharon las miraba, terminando por despedirlas con una severa mirada. Luego volvió a dirigirse a Steve, risueña.

— ¿Sabes? Para ser una figura pública es muy extraño que nadie te haya sacado a bailar antes.

—Lo intentaron. Soy muy bueno para dar excusas.

Sharon rió con un suave sonido musical. Había algo muy bonito en su risa.

— ¿De verdad?

—Era eso o enfrentar muchas demandas por intento de asesinato.

Sharon volvió a reír, contagiando a Steve esa vez. Entonces, la joven de cabello rubio le sacó la copa de las manos y dio unos pasos para dejarla sobre una mesa, extendiendo sus manos hacia Steve.

—Ven.

— ¿Adónde?

—Te voy a enseñar a bailar. Aquí y ahora.

—No creo que sea una buena idea...

— ¡Anda! ¿Que acaso no eres el ' gran Capitán América', el hombre que no le teme a nada?

—Ahora mismo solo soy el cobarde Steve Rogers.

—Oh, tú no eres un cobarde— dijo la chica, tirando de él de regreso hacia la pista de baile. Sharon se paró frente a él y lo ayudó a ponerse en posición— Bien. Tus manos a las 3 y las 10. ¿Lo tienes?

— ¿Estás segura...?

—Anda.

Steve suspiró, obedeciendo. Cuando tuvo los brazos en los lugares correctos Sharon se agachó y se metió entre ellos, acomodándose y enseñándole cómo debía pararse.

—Esta es la posición inicial. Ahora, ¿recuerdas el entrenamiento básico?

—Sí.

—Pues bien, ahora quiero que te muevas como si estuvieras en terreno minado, ¿de acuerdo? Con mucho cuidado, como si temieras morir...

—Lo haces ver muy fácil.

—Lo es. Mírame— le indicó, señalando sus pies— El hombre es quien usualmente guía; cuando des un paso hacia mí yo retrocederé con el mismo pie, y viceversa. Así que quiero que des un paso hacia adelante, pero recuerda que si pisas una mina te mueres.

Steve rió, deshaciéndose de un poco de tensión y moviéndose con más de soltura y confianza. Sharon no tenía técnica como Natasha, tal vez por eso era más fácil seguirla. Ella explicaba las cosas en términos sencillos y con la paciencia de una maestra de preescolar, pero además de eso su cercanía no lo ponía nervioso como la de Natasha.

Empezaron a moverse lentamente. Gracias al cielo Sharon parecía tener la habilidad de prever sus torpes movimientos porque apartaba sus pies rápidamente antes de que la pisaran, lo cual era un alivio para Steve. Sin embargo, después de unos cuantos minutos los dos estaban moviéndose a un mismo ritmo, y sus pies estaban colaborando.

— ¡Mírate! ¡Ya estás bailando!— lo felicitó Sharon, sin dejar de seguirlo, cautelosa pero firme.

— ¿De verdad?— Steve miró sus propios pies y después alrededor, sonriendo ampliamente— Es cierto... ¡Y no lastimé a nadie ésta vez!— bromeó, dando unos pasos un poco más largos y osados. La canción que bailaban terminó pero de inmediato empezó otra más movida, haciendo que Steve se confundiera un poco, pero allí estaba Sharon para volver a guiarlo. Esa vez los dos se movieron con más libertad; la joven Carter le enseñó a darle la vuelta y agregaron más pasos que ella explicaba entre cada movimiento. Era fácil seguirla, y divertido.

Luego de unos minutos y varias canciones más, Steve rió como no había hecho en mucho tiempo. No supo en qué momento había comenzado a divertirse tanto con la sobrina de Peggy, pero ella había resultado ser en verdad muy simpática y era simplemente imposible no hacerlo. Sharon y él nunca habían sido amigos realmente, tal vez por la aversión entre ésta y Natasha, pero aunque no se habían tratado mucho ella le agradaba. Era inteligente, graciosa, educada y como si eso fuera poco (aunque no era lo más importante) también era muy hermosa. Estaba seguro de que podrían haber sido buenos amigos en la preparatoria, incluso aún podían serlo, y la idea le agradó bastante.

Sin embargo, cuando la cuarta o quinta canción terminó y pusieron una más lenta para los novios, Steve notó un ligero cambio en la actitud de su compañera de baile, que al acercarse bajó la mirada y dejó de sonreír. Incluso la sintió insegura por primera vez.

Y de pronto, a mitad de la canción, Sharon lo miró fijamente, causándole algo de incomodidad.

― ¿Sharon? ¿Pasa algo?

Ella no respondió, sino que volvió a sonreírle, acercándose mucho más a su cuerpo. Steve no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el extraño comportamiento de la chica, aunque no entendía porqué lo estaba mirando de esa forma, ni porqué se le estaba acercando de esa forma tan extraña, como si midiera cada milímetro. Y de repente dejaron de moverse, y las manos de Sharon se posaron sobre su camisa, cerrándose en torno a la tela. Y en el instante en que Steve creyó que era el momento preciso para preguntarle si algo le pasaba, alzó la vista casi sin quererlo y sus ojos se posaron al otro lado del salón, entornándose con suspicacia.

Fácilmente pudo reconocer la cabellera pelirroja de Natasha entre los demás, sentada sobre la barra mientras reía exageradamente de los comentarios que el hombre que la acompañaba hacía. Steve lo miró a él también; a la distancia parecía ser un poco mayor que ellos, alto y con un cuerpo entrenado, tal vez a causa del servicio activo o una dura rutina de gimnasio.

No le agradó ni un poco ver como ese sujeto pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su mejor amiga mientras ella seguía coqueteándole con descaro.

—Disculpa, Sharon— dijo, sin quitar la vista de Natasha y su nuevo amigo, mientras daba un paso lejos de Sharon, que lo miró como si no pudiera creer lo que hacía.

—Pero...— protestó, mas Steve había dejado de prestarle atención varios minutos atrás.

Se abrió paso entre las mesas, con la vista fija en Natasha y cada uno de sus movimientos, sin poder evitar que un fuego interno comenzara a arrasar desde sus entrañas.

—Natasha— la llamó al llegar a su lado, interrumpiendo sus risas tontas. Ella lo miró, acabándose su vaso de vodka de una sola vez.

— ¡Steve! Que bueno que estás aquí. Quiero presentarte a mi nuevo amigo...— Natasha, notablemente bebida, dejó el comentario en el aire y frunció el ceño, como si no supiera qué más decir a continuación.

—Brock Rumlow— se presentó el hombre, soltando su cintura para estrechar la mano de Steve, que, sin proponérselo, se paró muy cerca de él, enderezando los hombros y alzando la cabeza, haciéndole notar que era unos cuantos centímetros más alto y más musculoso que él.

—Un saludo firme... ¿Ejército?

—Brock es un SEAL— canturreó Natasha, colgándose al cuello del hombre como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida, mientras éste volvía a aferrarse a su cintura— Es un hombre muy rudo...

Y aquella sensación que ardía en su interior se intensificó.

—Natasha, ¿no crees que has bebido suficiente?— la regañó, quitándole el nuevo vaso que se dirigía a sus labios. La joven rusa protestó y lo fulminó con la mirada, tomando otro vaso de la barra que se bebió de una sola vez.

—Déjame en paz, Rogers. Regresa a bailar con tu amiguita la Barbie de burdel.

— ¿La rubia sexy?— preguntó Brock, mas Steve frunció el ceño, ignorándolo.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Sharon con que estés bebiendo como una alcohólica?

—Ah, pues nada. Ella es inmaculada e inocente, ¿verdad?

—Deja de meterla en esto. Estábamos bailando muy a gusto antes de que tú empezaras a portarte como una neurótica— le soltó, mientras dirigía una rápida mirada a Rumlow, molesto— Vámonos— intentó tomarla por el brazo, pero ella se zafó.

— ¡Pues lamento haber arruinado tu perfecta noche con la bruja Carter! ¡Idiota!— dijo, y empujándolo por el hombro pasó junto a él para salir del salón dando pasos largos y pesados, no sin antes tomar la mano de su acompañante y jalarlo con ella.

Steve la miró, confundido. ¿Ahora era ella la ofendida?

— ¡Natasha!

— ¡Déjame!

— ¡Esp...! ¡Argh!

Lanzando un grito de frustración tomó la primer salida que encontró y salió directamente al jardín artificial del hotel.

¿Qué más daba si quería ir a besuquearse con ése sujeto? Natasha ya era una adulta, y sabía lo que hacía. No tenia porqué correr tras ella.

Y ése tal Rumlow, de las fuerzas especiales de naval...Vaya idiota parecía ser. A leguas se veía que solo buscaba una cosa, y si Natasha era tan tonta como para querer irse con él, ¡pues bien! No le importaba lo que hiciera, ni con quien se fuera, ni cuánto alcohol se metiera. Natasha era libre, y no tenía nada que ver con él. Y él no tenía nada que ver con ella... ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba tan enojado entonces?!

― ¿Steve?

Steve se dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, listo para sacar toda la rabia con el desafortunado que había osado interrumpir su momento de descargo, pero fue grande su sorpresa cuando al hacerlo se encontró con el alegre rostro de una bella mujer morena mirándolo. Le costó unos segundos reconocer aquellas maduras facciones, pero al hacerlo no dudó en sonreírle abiertamente al instante, olvidándose de su enojo por un momento.

― ¿Peggy?

Ella le sonrió, y fue casi como volver a ser un niño.

— ¡Hola, Steve!

— ¡¿Cómo estás?!

Steve la abrazó sin dudar y Peggy Carter le devolvió el gesto.

Un agradable calor lo invadió al volver a sentir aquellos brazos contra su cuerpo. Había querido mucho a Peggy; ya fuera con la ilusión del primer amor o como a un miembro más de su familia. Antes de Natasha, Steve no lograba recordar un solo momento importante en su vida en el que ella no hubiera estado. Más que su niñera había sido su amiga, casi una hermana; había curado sus heridas cuando peleaba con los bravucones de la escuela, y aunque lo regañaba, al sonreírle y decirle que todo estaría bien Steve podía creérselo; ella había llorado con él la muerte de su padre, y lo había cuidado como una madre cuando la suya debía hacer un turno extra en el hospital porque necesitaba zapatos nuevos. No era sólo una relación de niñera y niño. Peggy era como de la familia, y lo había amado y apoyado durante los años más difíciles de su infancia. Y aunque ahora ya era un hombre, aquel cariño seguía siendo tan fuerte como el primer día.

― ¡Pero mírate nada más! ¿Dónde quedó ese niñito delgaducho y con los mocos colgando que solía regalarme dibujos con brillantina, eh?

Steve rió, algo avergonzado.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste a Boston... Hay tantas cosas que contarte.

—Lo sé— Peggy le sonrió y puso una mano en su mejilla como cuando era niño. Eso se sintió extraño, pues la última vez que Steve la había visto miraba a Peggy desde abajo, y ahora era ella quien estaba en ese lugar, pues al ser aún más baja que Natasha Steve le sacaba más de una cabeza de altura. Cuando se habían despedido, en cambio, apenas si le llegaba más arriba de la cintura. Peggy suspiró y le acomodó las solapas de su traje de gala— Veo que te has transformado en todo un militar. Te he visto en las noticias, y déjame decirte que mis hijos te adoran.

— ¿Te casaste?

—Oh, sí. Hace ocho años y contando. Conocí a mi esposo en el trabajo, tenemos dos hijos y vivimos en Boston.

—Vaya...

— ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo?

—Sí. De tu vida profesional sé por las noticias, pero qué hay de lo demás. ¿Tienes novia? ¿Sales con alguien?

Steve se sonrojó profusamente.

—No...

—Está bien. Aún eres joven. ¿Y cómo está Bucky? Ese niño sí que era problemático, pero lo extraño. Y oí que seguían juntos en los marines. Ustedes siempre tan inseparables como pan y mantequilla, ¿no?— comentó, jocosa, haciéndole reír una vez más.

—Sí. Ahora es sargento, y está en servicio, por eso no pudo venir.

—Lástima. Me hubiera gustado verlo y presentarle a mi familia, aunque no sé si Pepper lo habría invitado. He oído que siguen sin llevarse nada bien.

—No. No sé porqué no lo han superado...

—Oh, yo sí. Pero eso no es importante— Peggy se acercó a él y lo codeó con picardía— Te vi con mi sobrina Sharon en la pista de baile... Hacen una bonita pareja.

Steve, al oírla, más que sonrojarse se sintió extrañado.

— ¿Lo crees? Sharon es muy agradable, y estábamos divirtiéndonos, pero entonces Natasha empezó a reír con ése sujeto y a coquetearle descaradamente al otro lado del salón— recordó, apretando los puños con enojo mientras desviaba la mirada. Y la mujer rió, cubriéndose los labios con la palma de la mano.

—Los celos son algo terrible, ¿no crees?

— ¿Qué?

—Celos. Estás celoso de Natasha.

―No son celos. Estoy muy molesto con ella― la corrigió Steve, firme en su posición, y luego frunció el ceño. Peggy rió otra vez.

― ¿Lo estás?― preguntó, como si no pudiera contener la risa, y Steve la miró, enarcando una de sus cejas rubias― Oh, vamos, Steve. Desde que conoces a Natasha jamás has podido enojarte con ella; y eso que era una niña aún más problemática que James. Lo que sientes son solo celos. Acéptalo.

―Claro que puedo enojarme con ella. Lo he hecho muchas veces― refutó él, arqueando las cejas con escepticismo.

Peggy soltó otra risita y movió sus rizos oscuros de una lado a otro en una negativa.

―Ya lo creo que sí, pero, ¿por cuánto? ¿Dos, tres minutos? Ella es tu debilidad, así como tú lo eras conmigo.

―Pero tú te enojabas conmigo. A veces me dabas miedo― dijo, y su antigua niñera rió nuevamente.

―No me enojaba contigo, aunque me molestaba que te metieras siempre en pleitos con niños más grandes que tú. Siempre tenías un labio partido o un ojo hinchado. Era frustrante.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír él ante el recuerdo. Luego suspiró.

―Ahora es igual con Natasha. Ella... No sé porqué se comporta de esa forma, yéndose con cualquier sujeto con tal de molestarme, porque sé que por eso lo hace. No pudo verme a gusto con Sharon. Me molesta que sea así.

Peggy asintió, posó una mano en su mejilla y volvió a sonreírle, suspirando.

―Siempre lo supe― el soldado la miró, sin entender― Desde aquel día que llegué a tu casa y empezaste a seguirme para contarme todo sobre la niña rusa que se había mudado junto a ti. Puede que por un año o dos hubieses creído que al crecer te casarías conmigo, pero incluso antes de darte cuenta ya amabas a Natasha, y por tu enojo sé que ése sentimiento no ha cambiado— dijo, todavía sonriente.

Steve se sonrojó profundamente, y no dijo, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Además, ¿qué caso tenía negarlo cuando al parecer era tan evidente?

Suspirando se pasó una mano por el rostro, aflojando su postura.

— ¿Soy tan obvio?— preguntó, sarcástico y algo afligido.

Peggy torció los labios y asintió.

—Algo. Pero no te preocupes, las mujeres siempre somos las últimas en ver éstas cosas cuando se trata de nosotras.

—Eso no importa— suspiró, tratando de sonreír— De cualquier forma no hay nada que pueda hacer, así que..

— ¡Oh, claro que lo hay! Solo dile a Natasha lo que sientes, y si ella no te corresponde seguirás adelante porque eres fuerte. Pero créeme cuando te digo que jamás he visto a dos personas ser tan diferentes, pero a la vez perfectos juntos― eso lo sorprendió, pues era todo lo contrario a lo que siempre había creído―. Ahora eres todo un hombre, y no tienes idea de lo orgullosa que me siento de ti, y en verdad deseo que mi hijo algún día pueda ser como tú. Pero te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, y cada vez que te he visto en televisión reconozco tu rostro, mas no así esa mirada tan tierna que una vez me hizo quererte como sí fueras mi familia― dijo, haciendo una breve pausa― Has recorrido un camino demasiado largo y difícil, lo sé, y aún te resta mucho más por vivir, por eso no debes estar triste. Siempre me hiciste caso en todo lo que te dije; pues bien, ahora sólo me resta pedirte una cosa más. La más importante de todas: debes ser feliz. Busca tu felicidad y no la sueltes. Y si esa felicidad es Natasha, ¿pues qué esperas?

—No es tan fácil― repuso, profundamente conmovido― Ella no me ama.

― ¿Y cómo lo sabes?― de nuevo Peggy lo dejó sin palabras.

—Cariño, creo que es hora de irnos. Los niños están cansados― anunció el hombre que se había acercado a ellos con dos niños, uno en cada brazo, una niña y un niño más pequeño que dormían sobre su pecho, interrumpiéndolos antes de que Steve siquiera pudiera procesar lo que pasaba.

Peggy rápidamente se giró y le ayudó al hombre sosteniendo al niño, que rápidamente se amoldó a su cuerpo y siguió durmiendo.

―Oh, él es mi esposo, Jack. Cariño, él es Steve Rogers, o el Capitán América. El niño que yo cuidaba y que quería casarse conmigo― presentó con una sonrisa, y el hombre, unos centímetro más alto que él y casi igual de atlético, tenía el cabello rubio y bien peinado, así como un par de serios ojos azules, pero estrechó su mano con amabilidad, esbozando una tenue sonrisa.

―Pues me alegra que no haya sido así― sonrió― Es un placer, Capitán. Jack Thompson. Soy quien soporta a Peggy ahora.

― ¡Querrás decir que yo te soporto a ti, engreído!― refutó la mujer, con una pequeña sonrisa bailando entre sus labios mientras golpeaba a su esposo en el brazo que ahora tenía libre― No le hagas caso. Me casé con un troglodita― dijo, fingiéndose ofendida mientras su esposo reía.

―Y yo me casé con Margaret Tatcher― refutó, y Peggy volvió a golpearlo con aire juguetón.

― ¡No hagas caso de nada de lo que este hombre te diga!― rió, entonces Jack le pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinándola con aire juguetón, haciendo que su hija se removiera por lo incómoda que se sintió.

―Llevaré a ésta pequeña agitadora al auto― dijo su padre, arrullándola tras escucharla quejarse―. Te espero allá. Adiós, Steve. Fue un verdadero placer.

―El placer fue mío― sonrió él, estrechando su mano una vez más.

Peggy se acercó y le besó la mejilla como su madre solía hacerlo, pasando su mano sobre ella luego para limpiar los restos de lápiz labial y abrazarlo.

―Cuídate, Steve. ¿Sí? Y piensa en todo lo que te dije...

―Adiós, Peggy― le sonrió, viéndola darse la vuelta.

―Steve― Peggy se giró una vez más, sonriéndole una última vez― Y no olvides que lo mejor está por venir― le guiñó un ojo y se marchó con su hijo en los brazos mientras Steve aún le sonreía. Él se quedó unos minutos más deambulando por el jardín artificial, con una sonrisa que perduró en sus labios ante el recuerdo de la familia de Peggy.

Sin embargo, unos minutos después volvió a sentirse acompañado.

―Al fin te encuentro― dijo una alegre voz de mujer.

Steve se dio la vuelta y miró a la hermosa chica rubia que le había hablado.

―Hey― saludó a Sharon, tratando de no oírse muy desanimado― Tu tía acaba de irse con su familia.

―Lo sé. Ella me dijo que estabas aquí― le sonrió―. Peggy te quiere mucho, Steve.

—Lo sé, yo también la estimo― dijo, sentándose sobre una banca frente a una elegante fuente de agua.

Sharon se sentó a su lado y cruzó las piernas, acomodándose la falda con ambas manos.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos seis años y nos llevó a la playa, y fingimos que Bucky se había ahogado?

Steve parpadeó mientras intentaba rememorar la situación, y cuando lo hizo rió.

—Sí que se enojó esa vez.

—No. Más que enojarse se asustó mucho... Oye, ¿quieres ir por un café?

—Me gustaría, pero... En otra ocasión, tal vez. Quisiera ir casa y descansar un poco. No te enojes.

—Claro que no— negó Sharon, moviendo su largo y sedoso cabello rubio de un lado a otro— Lo entiendo.

Steve le sonrió y se levantó lentamente. Sharon se paró de puntas de pie y le besó la mejilla.

—Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte. Préstame tu teléfono— Steve obedeció y le dio su móvil, Sharon marcó un número e hizo sonar el suyo— Tienes mi número registrado. Llámame antes de volver a Washington, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo... Eh... ¿Sabes si Natasha sigue allá adentro?

El rostro de Sharon dejó de verse alegre de pronto, y la muchacha frunció el ceño.

―Sí. Hace un rato la vi con un hombre; estaban hablando con Tony para pedirle una habitación. Se veía muy ebria, pero creo que es algo normal en ella.

Steve abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y sin esperar un segundo caminó a toda prisa de regreso a la fiesta, ante la incrédula mirada de Sharon.

 **oOo**

—Oye, nena, ¿estás segura de que tu amigo…?

Natasha no le dejó terminar la frase. Se abalanzó sobre él tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación que Tony les había dado y comenzó a besarlo. En un principio él se rehusó ligeramente, sin llegar a apartarla, pero pronto se dejó llevar.

—Si el Capitán nos viera ahora…— se burló, haciendo un descanso para levantarle la falda del vestido y colar la mano al ras de su ropa interior al tiempo que la arrastraba apresuradamente contra la pared.

Natasha suspiró mientras Brock la dejaba caer sobre la cama lanzando lejos los zapatos.

— ¿Quieres que le pidamos permiso?— rió, seductora, y se frotó contra él, agachándose para quitarse la ropa interior. Brock gimió— Aún con un par de tequilas encima, yo soy intocable para quien a mí me dé la gana. No para quien él lo diga.

Definitivamente, por su boca hablaba el alcohol. Y si la percepción no le fallaba también, acababa de pedirle al sujeto más cerdo que había conocido que la follase.

—Tú lo pediste, Romanoff…

Brock Rumlow se deshizo rápidamente de la parte de arriba de su traje y tras descalzarse se abalanzó sobre ella, acaparándola por completo. Su boca la ahogaba, y aquellas manos duras y fuertes apenas le dedicaron un par de caricias para levantarle el vestido sobre la cintura y buscar su sexo al tiempo que inducían a las de Natasha a ocuparse del suyo.

Ella intentó relajarse, esperando que la incómoda sensación que le producían sus dedos buscando con insistencia la entrada de su sexo desapareciese poco a poco dejando paso al placer que seguía a continuación, pero el momento parecía no llegar y el hecho de tener que frotar su pene erecto entre sus manos casi por obligación no ayudaba en absoluto.

De hecho, Natasha se maldijo a sí misma cuando tras forcejear un poco, Brock consiguió introducirle un dedo y comenzó a moverlo salvajemente de dentro hacia afuera. A pesar de ya haberlo hecho antes aquello resultó demasiado doloroso, y mientras su escasa libido caía en picada, él parecía experimentar todo lo contrario.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que su "gran amante" cesase en su empeño por penetrarla con sus dedos, y Natasha contuvo el aliento.

— ¡Rumlow! ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!— dijo la clara y autoritaria voz del capitán Rogers. Su tono hizo que Natasha se incorporase de inmediato, tratando de vestirse lo más aprisa posible.

Escucharon cómo María y Jane le insistían para que no entrase mientras ella, demasiado ebria todavía, trataba de recolocarse el vestido sobre cama mientras Brock la miraba como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba haciendo. En ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió de golpe y el corazón de la joven rusa dio un vuelco al ver la cara de Steve.

Natasha notó que detrás de él estaban, además de María y Jane, Happy y un joven alto y de cabello negro y brillantes ojos verdes, manteniendo una distancia prudencial pero listos para contener a Steve en caso de ser necesario.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres tú aquí?— lo enfrentó su acompañante, parándose de la cama con el torso aún desnudo.

— ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!— gritó el Marine sin contemplaciones.

Rumlow, demasiado engreído, ebrio o idiota para percibir todo el peligro que el otro soldado emanaba, soltó una desagradable y burlona carcajada.

—Vete a fastidiar al otro lado, Rogers. Tu amiga fue quien me buscó, así qué...

Steve se pellizcó el puente de la nariz cerrando los ojos.

—Rumlow, si sigues hablando como poco te parto la cara… ¡Lárgate! ¡¿Qué parte no entiendes?!— todos miraron sorprendidos al muchacho de cabello rubio, pues quienes lo conocían jamás lo habían escuchado hablar de esa forma ni cuando estaba enojado.

—Brock— intervino María, que parecía conocer al sujeto— ¿De verdad quieres provocar una pelea con el Capitán América? Ya basta. Vámonos.

Brock la miró, con un gesto nada amable.

—Como sea— gruñó, recogiendo su camisa y rebasando la posición de Steve mirándolo de forma desafiante.

Natasha entonces alzó la vista, molesta y aliviada en partes iguales por aquella interrupción que la había salvado de su propia estupidez, pero cuando iba a empezar con su retahíla de insultos y maldiciones para sentirse menos humillada, Steve la miró como si lo hubiera decepcionado y la dejó sola en la habitación, yéndose junto a todos quienes lo acompañaban tras Rumlow.

La joven rusa se sentó en cama; todo le daba vueltas y las náuseas se mezclaban con el enfado, la ira y la impotencia que le provocaba pensar en lo ocurrido. Steve podía ser protector con ella hasta cierto punto, y le gustaba que lo fuera, pero aunque se había sentido aliviada cuando hizo que Rumlow saliese de allí a toda prisa, se sentía humillada como nunca, pensando en cómo se reiría de ella junto con la estirada de Carter, de lo patética que había sido al intentar acostarse con tipo que había resultado ser repugnante en todos los sentidos.

Trastabilló hasta el baño intentando no hacer ruido y se arrodilló frente al retrete justo a tiempo. Era extraño que acabara en un estado tan deplorable sólo por haber bebido, pues era rusa y el alcohol prácticamente estaba en sus venas, pero dedujo que el asco de lo que estuvo a punto se hacer con Rumlow bastó para revolverle el estómago. Apartó la cabeza de la taza tras vomitar y tiró de la cadena, observando el chorro de agua y sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de meter la cabeza en aquel remolino de agua fresca sin reparar en que estaba en un baño que había sido usado por miles de personas antes que ella.

—Natasha, ¿estás bien?

En ese momento la chica de Rusia dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante, deseando que llegase a inclinarse lo suficiente como para ahogarse. Pero Steve estaba allí, y él fue el culpable de que su nariz ni siquiera rozase el hueco del retrete. El joven soldado la incorporó y la sentó en la taza mientras abría el grifo del agua caliente de la bañera.

—Dúchate, anda— le dijo con cierta resignación. Por supuesto que no era la primera vez que algo como eso pasaba. Steve ya había estado junto a ella en otras borracheras fallidas, como cuando tenía quince y se había embriagado por primera vez, intentando bailar de punta en el puente de Brooklyn, pero había terminado junto a la playa, vomitando todo en un basurero, tan penosamente como ahora. A veces no entendía porqué Steve la soportaba, pero se alegraba inmensamente de que así fuera. Así que obedeció a la voz de su conciencia y tras ducharse y enjuagarse muy bien las encías regresó a la habitación, solo que Steve ya no estaba allí. La ducha le había sentado bien, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su cuerpo había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para organizar un "autolavado" de estómago, y aunque su cabeza todavía no contaba con la agilidad con la que solía contar, su percepción comenzaba a adquirir cierta cordura. Recogió sus bragas del suelo de la habitación tras ponerse una bata del hotel y su arrugado vestido, topándose de bruces con Steve al darse la vuelta.

—Dame. Tony rentó todo este piso para los invitados, así que iba a enviar tu ropa a la tintorería.

Natasha no supo qué decir, de modo que hizo lo que su mejor amigo le pidió y entró en la cama sintiéndose una mezcla entre patética y desesperada, deseando que las sábanas que la cubrían la hicieran invisible al resto del mundo.

Steve volvió a dejarla sola, pero apareció poco después, ya sin su elegante chaqueta y con la camisa desfajada, como si hubiera estado preparándose para dormir.

— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó, acariciándole el cabello cariñosamente, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

— ¿Te quedas hasta que me duerma?— pidió, igual que cuando eran adolescentes, haciéndole un sitio en cama, aliviada cuando aún después de lo ocurrido Steve se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó junto a ella, y Natasha se hizo un ovillo, acomodándose para que él la abrazase pegando el pecho a su espalda. Y la tranquilidad la invadió al verse de aquella forma con él, como si los años no hubiesen pasado, sintiéndose terriblemente aliviada.

No podía pensar en nadie más que se asemejara remotamente a él, tanto en apariencia como en personalidad, y se preguntó de nuevo qué era lo que lo había atraído de ella. Eran tan diferentes como dos personas pudieran serlo. Steve era un chico dulce, amable y atento, que se había criado con una madre considerada y dulce, y que profesaba un deseo entrañable de querer ayudar a los más necesitados; en cambio ella era una bailarina neurótica y volátil, de modales toscos, con un sinfín de comentarios sarcásticos y groserías siempre en la punta de la lengua. Al rememorar cómo Steve se había portado con ella y Bucky desde que eran niños, no le costó descubrir con qué afecto y cariño aún seguía queriéndolo. Y mientras él se hallaba acostado a su lado, Natasha sintió un repentino deseo de parecerse más a él. No era la primera vez que sucedía, y odiba que eso pasara. La hacía sentirse extraña, vulnerable y confundida, y luego de casi dos botellas enteras de tequila y un mas cuantas copas de champagne la sensación solo empeoraba.

Sin embargo quería a Steve, y se sentía bien estar a su lado y dejarlo cuidarla.

—Lo siento— susurró, con los sentidos aún embotados a causa de la bebida Aun así pudo notar cómo el soldado suspiraba. Su cara estaba incluso más cerca de lo que Natasha imaginaba, y pudo percibir también el olor a licor en su aliento.

— ¿En qué pensabas, Nat?— dijo, tratando de sonar desenfadado.

 _"En que tú debías estar haciendo lo mismo con la bruja Carter"_ , pensó, pero no lo dijo. No podía decirle eso a Steve. Incluso ella misma se sorprendió por el pensamiento.

—No lo sé... Supongo que en lo que se piensa en esas situaciones— contestó tras descartar por completo la opción de nombrar a Sharon Carter. Hasta solo pensar en su nombre le daba escozor.

—Pues ése Brock Rumlow no era para ti.

Natasha rió, sarcástica.

—Bueno, eso lo decidiré yo… Tú no me preguntas qué opino de tu querida "amiga" Carter.

Lo escuchó reírse.

—Porque no necesito que me lo digas. Nunca he entendido porqué no te agrada Sharon... Pero ella no es como tu amigo. Rumlow sí es un idiota. No sé ni para qué te molestas con él— rezongó en voz baja con un inconfundible tono de irritación.

Y Natasha lo notó. Notó el enfado de su amigo, y sintiéndose culpable se acomodó con la cabeza sobre su pecho, abrazándolo ella ahora al tiempo que buscaba su oído con sus labios, apoyando la cabeza suavemente sobre la de Steve.

—Porque tengo que seguir buscando…— admitió, bajito, ya sin poder controlar el calor que empezaba a subir por su vientre.

El corazón de Steve se aceleró a mil por hora, Natasha le estaba susurrando al oído y su piel se estaba erizando al tenerla tan sumamente cerca.

Tragó saliva intentando disimular su reacción y buscó algo coherente que decir mientras Natasha le hacía cosquillas en la nariz con su cabello. No lo encontró.

— ¿Bu-Buscar? ¿Qué cosa?

—Necesito a alguien a quien querer como a ti, Steve— les soltó ella; los ojos de Steve se abrieron como platos en el mismo momento en que ella susurró eso. Sí, probablemente no se refería a lo que él quería creer ni ella pensaba que él fuese siquiera a pensar en algo así, pero de cualquier forma contuvo la respiración y continuó escuchando sus palabras—. Pero no encuentro a nadie que me interese, que me haga reír o que me motive lo más mínimo como para compartir horas de conversación, juegos o solo pasar rato. ¿A ti no te pasa nunca?— el soldado no dijo nada, y Natasha entonces bufó— No, claro que no. A ti todo el mundo te adora. Siempre has sido muy bueno. Sobre todo conmigo, y eso que a veces te metía en problemas graves, como la vez que provoqué al grandulón en aquella cantina y casi te apuñala, ¿lo recuerdas?— rió— Realmente creí que estabas loco por meterte en el medio. Ni siquiera Bucky lo hubiera hecho... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Steve la miró y parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño luego. Pensó la respuesta por una segundo y movió la cabeza, suspirando con algo de vergüenza.

—Porque...hay personas que nos importan incluso más que nosotros mismos— dijo de repente, analizando el otro lado de la habitación en penumbras—, y por las que estaríamos dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera, incluso si eso significa tener que sacrificar tu vida, o tu propia felicidad... Tú eres esa persona para mí, Natasha. Yo haría lo que fuera por protegerte y hacerte feliz. Lo que fuera, porque eres...eres la persona más importante y asombrosa que he conocido— admitió, y Natasha lo miró; sus ojos brillaban por el alcohol o por la conmoción del momento. Él la miró también; no estaba del todo ebrio, pero la cerveza embotaba ligeramente sus sentidos, haciéndole decir cosas que sobrio nunca hubiera dicho. La joven rusa tenía los ojos húmedos por su estado de ebriedad y la conmoción que sus palabras le habían causado.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Sorpresivamente, Natasha lo abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. Steve cerró los ojos y buscó disfrutar del pequeño contacto.

Cuando ella se separó una vez más lo miraba, sujetándole las mejillas con ambas manos para que la mirara también.

—Steve, tú siempre has sido el único que puede ver lo mejor de mí. Incluso aunque yo misma no pueda. Eres... Eres de lo mejor que me ha pasado. Y yo...— Steve volvió a enfocar los ojos en Natasha y su corazón dio un vuelco. Su mirada era distinta, y jamás se había visto más hermosa, con el cabello desarreglado y los labios rojos balbuceando cosas sin sentido. No parecía la Natasha de siempre, la chica que era ahora se veía tan vulnerable y desvalida como una chiquilla, y sin pensarlo dos veces quiso abrazarla, pero en vez de eso ella unió sus labios a los suyos.

Steve se paralizó como si de pronto regresara al desierto, sin reaccionar de ninguna forma mientras su mejor amiga intensificaba el beso, acomodándose arriba suyo sobre la cama, todavía presa de la turbación; sin embargo, su entrepierna respondió rápidamente al envite de la muchacha, despertando casi al instante en que sus labios hicieron contacto.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. ¿En verdad Natasha estaba besándolo? La respuesta llegó por si sola cuando la chica empezó a moverse con lentitud, de arriba hacia abajo, estimulando su erección tortuosamente.

Casi de forma inconsciente, Steve llevó las manos a los firmes pero suaves muslos expuestos y acarició la sedosa la piel de Natasha, sintiendo su corazón acelerándose en el proceso. La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a ir en ascenso otra vez cuando ella empezó a acariciar su abdomen firme y marcado, bajando sin pausas hasta llegar a sus genitales; segundos después su miembro estaba respondiendo tímidamente a las manos de su amiga, y sintió la extraña e incómoda necesidad de aliviarse.

Sin embargo, había algo mal. Una vocecilla incesante y molesta en su cabeza que se había encendido como una alarma de advertencia, y que aunque su cuerpo disfrutaba de los roces de Natasha, su mente no conseguía hacerlo. Había esperado tantos años por ése momento, y ahora, cuando finalmente la había besado no se había sentido correcto. Se sentía culpable por aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de su mejor amiga, y eso rápidamente se transformó en una batalla entre deseo y razón.

Pero siendo Steve Rogers el heroico y recto Capitán América, no dejaría que la lujuria lo controlase, mucho menos que lo hiciera cometer un error del que podría arrepentirse de por vida.

—Nat...— quiso usar un tono de reproche cuando al fin logró separar sus labios, pero su voz salió en forma de jadeo; no obstante Steve podía ser muy obstinado a veces, y no dejó que eso lo detuviera:— ¿Qué haces?— inquirió, fingiendo algo muy parecido al enojo, procurando mantener las manos sobre la colcha para evitar que lo traicionaran otra vez. Ella lo calló con otro beso desbordante de pasión y deseo— Natasha...— jadeó una vez más, sin poder controlarlo, luchando por reunir la fuerza suficiente para separarse de ella nuevamente y lograr recuperar la cordura― Nat, estamos ebrios... Esto no es correc...

—Steve— Natasha dejó de 'atacar' su boca; puso un dedo en sus labios y se acercó a su oreja— No hables— le susurró al oído, abriéndose la bata hasta dejarla caer a un lado de la cama.

— ¡Oh, por Dios!— susurró Steve, desviando la mirada para evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante la imagen, completamente abochornado— Natasha, esto no está...

—Shh...— volvió a silenciarlo, callándolo con un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria que le arrebató la poca cordura de la que disponía. Sin embargo, intentaba resistirse, aunque con cada nuevo beso la poca convicción que les quedaba iba desapareciendo.

Y no necesitó mucho más para ceder. Había esperado ese momento por tanto tiempo, y los labios de Natasha, aún embebidos en alcohol mezclado con enjuague bucal, eran lo más delicioso que había probado en su vida. Pronto sus convicciones se fueron por el retrete, y sus manos fueron liberadas de su prisión de dudas y remordimientos, comenzando a vagar libremente por la pequeña y delicada espalda de su amiga, aunque sin atreverse a subir o bajar más allá.

Sus labios se encontraron una y otra vez durante varios minutos, muy despacio al principio, disfrutando con cada sensación, y cada vez más apasionados con el transcurrir de los latidos de sus corazones. Para Steve aquello era un sueño oculto, su más grande anhelo haciéndose realidad, y con cada nuevo beso, con cada caricia de los labios de Natasha, de su lengua, un nuevo vértigo lo lanzaba más allá, a paraísos sólo imaginados en instantes de deseo y excitación.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Natasha descendía una de sus manos por su entrepierna nuevamente. Desabrochó el pantalón a punto de explotar y con maestría comenzó a masajear su órgano totalmente hinchado, haciendo que Steve de nuevo comenzara a suspirar, a jadear dándose cuenta de que intentaba masturbarlo.

Pero el sabor a tequila rápidamente regresó a su mente, y entonces, en contra de todos sus deseos, se separó una vez más, sujetándola por las muñecas para alejarla.

—Nat, por favor... Aún estás ebria— intentó alejarse, pero ella ejerció más presión con sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Luego, mirándolo a los ojos, soltó una risita y movió su cabello de un lado a otro.

— ¿No lo deseas?

—S-Sí, pero no así. No es correcto. Por favor, basta...

— ¿No me amas?

Eso lo desarmó por completo.

El sexo no siempre significaba amor, pero Steve había amado a Natasha desde que eran solo unos niños, y la habría seguido amando aún si nunca hubiera podido tocarla como lo hacía.

Natasha, aprovechando su momento de turbación, soltó una risa, se levantó un momento para jalar al soldado hacia ella y lo volvió a tirar a la cama.

—Quiero que me ames, Steve— murmuró en su oído, posicionándose sobre él para que sus sexos se rozaran; luego tomó las manos de su amigo, pegándolas al respaldo de la cama; se inclinó ligeramente y lamió los labios fruncidos de Steve— Ámame toda la noche, aunque mañana me olvides— ordenó, mordisqueándole el labio inferior.

Y él se paralizó una vez más, con su mente trabajando a toda máquina mientras el recuerdo de Bucky empezaba a torturarlo.

Ya no eran niños, ni simples adolescentes confundidos. Él amaba a Natasha, pero ¿pelearía por ella? Una parte de él decía que era muy pronto, la otra que no debía perder otra oportunidad. Y en el medio estaba Bucky, que aunque no se había privado de cuanta aventura encontrara durante esos años, aún conservaba aquel brillo delator en sus ojos oscuros cada vez que Natasha estaba cerca. Sin embargo, Steve ya había renunciado a ella por él una vez, ¿porqué debía hacerlo de nuevo cuando los dos tenían las mismas cartas? ¿Por qué debía ser él quién dejara de lado su felicidad por los demás? ¿Por qué no podía, por una vez, ser egoísta y defender sus sentimientos? Siempre debía anteponer a todo el mundo ante sí mismo; en su vida, en su carrera, en su trabajo, los demás siempre estaban primero, pero él nunca estaba primero para nadie.

Se miraron por un momento corto, Steve entonces tomó su decisión y sujetó a su amiga por el cuello, jalándola fuertemente para poder besarla. Natasha le lamió los labios de nuevo y estos se abrieron rápidamente, coló la lengua dentro de la boca del otro y comenzó a explorarlo. Steve ya no era él mismo, había cedido por completo el control de su cuerpo.

Natasha de pronto cortó el beso y se levantó de la cama, parándose frente a Steve y mostrándose ante él con todo el esplendor de su desnudez. Luego volvió a subirse sobre él en la cama, empezando a jugar con los botones de su camisa.

— ¿Q-Qué haces?— preguntó el inseguro Steve, tensándose en el acto.

La chica sonrió y se lamió los labios lujuriosamente.

— ¿Tu qué crees?— Steve se sonrojó hasta las orejas— Siempre he querido verte desnudo. Quítate la ropa.

El joven Rogers tragó grueso, intentado reunir las fuerzas suficientes para negarse, pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya había tomado los primeros botones de su camisa, y se la quitó lentamente con las manos temblándole en el proceso. Natasha bajó sobre su cuerpo y tiró de la cintura de su pantalón.

—Toda la ropa, Capitán América— susurró, besándolo.

—Eso estaba…

La joven rusa lo interrumpió empujándolo para que volviera a recostarse en la cama, relamiéndose los labios antes de comenzar a lamerle el ejercitado abdomen.

—Na...tasha— gimió el soldado, cerrando los párpados con fuerza.

Natasha comenzó a tirar la cintura del pantalón a la vez que lamía el ombligo de Steve; bajó la tela hasta las rodillas sin sacarlo de los pies, se elevó levemente y lamió su miembro sobre la ropa interior.

—Natasha...— susurró el otro joven, apenas conteniendo el temblor de sus rodillas, completamente avergonzado.

Ella terminó de bajarle la ropa interior hasta las rodillas y se quedó un segundo observando su miembro sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Es grande. MUY grande— recalcó mientras usaba las dos manos para analizarlo, relamiéndose los labios una vez más, haciendo que de nuevo Steve se sintiera sofocado.

—N-No es necesario que... ¡Ah!l

La chica comenzó a masajear su hombría con lentitud. Steve gimió audiblemente, pero se lo impidió. No quería terminar así, no ahora que tenía la oportunidad de al fin estar con ella.

—Es… Espera…— susurró, completamente apenado, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Natasha para detenerla— Yo quiero... Es la primera vez que yo...

—Tócame— ignoró al otro, ejerciendo un poco de presión para invertir la situación y recostarse ella sobre la cama, en una pose que hizo que el miembro de Steve palpitara de deseo.

Él, ahora de rodillas sobre ella, dudó por un instante. Sin embargo, cuando Natasha lo tomó por el cuello para volver a besarlo, no lo pensó dos veces y dejó que sus manos viajaran por el abdomen de su amiga hasta llegar a sus maravilloso senos, los cuales acarició y apretó, sacando sonidos de Natasha que nunca había oído en una mujer. Instintivamente tomó sus largas piernas y las separó, acomodándose entre ellas. La besó lenta y profundamente antes de mover las caderas ahogando un gemido dentro del beso, avergonzándose al darse cuenta de que había llegado tan lejos sin saber cómo seguir a continuación. Sus manos, grandes y temblorosas, empezaron a acariciar la piel de aquellos muslos.

―Nat― jadeó, excitado.

Natasha rió por lo bajo, moviéndose tentadoramente bajo el soldado, que, algo avergonzado, detuvo sus movimientos, desviando la mirada.

—Steve, ¿qué pasa?

—Yo... Nunca...

Natasha soltó un suave suspiro y le acarició la mejilla, comprensiva.

—Está bien... De verdad— le susurró al oído, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja y mordisqueándolo levemente— Será... 'Interesante'— sonrió, y Steve la miró con el ceño fruncido, sin poder resistirse cuando ella engarzó las piernas a su cintura y volvió a obligarlo a estar abajo, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre su ansioso falo— ¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñé a andar en bicicleta?— le dijo con voz seductora, jadeándole una vez más al oído. Steve asintió, aún más avergonzado— Pues ahora voy a enseñarte a follar.

El soldado frunció el ceño ante el vocabulario obsceno, pero Natasha lo jaló hacia arriba, obligándolo a sentarse en la cama, bajo su cuerpo, y no le dio tiempo; volvió a besarlo con pasión, rozando sus sexos al desnudo en el proceso y ahogando los gemidos de ambos en sus labios. Comenzó a moverse de atrás hacia adelante, tentándolo a tomarla, y las manos de Steve se posaron tímidamente en su espalda. Natasha gimió y se detuvo un momento; tomó las manos de Steve y las guió hasta sus pechos, firmes, erguidos y orgullosos, enseñándole cómo debía acariciarlos. Y mientras Steve empezaba a concentrarse en eso, con una de sus manos, la joven pelirroja sujetó su miembro y lo posó justo debajo de su entrada, dejándose caer sobre él con todo su peso, empalándose ella misma, soltando un profundo grito de satisfacción.

Steve, por su parte, separó los labios en una muda exclamación de placer ante su virginidad perdida, bajando la cabeza hasta recargarla en el hombro se su ahora amante, comenzando a besar la piel de su cuello como tantas veces había anhelado antes.

Siempre había deseado ser el primer (y el único) hombre en la vida de Natasha, pero no había sido así, y pensar que ella había pertenecido a otros le molestó, pero al mismo tiempo le era imposible enfadarse cuando la tenía sudando y gimiendo su nombre encima suyo.

Natasha marcó un ritmo lento al principio, apoyándose en sus rodillas para moverse de arriba hacia abajo, empezando a gemir bajito, presa del placer que estaba provocándose a sí misma. Steve, en cambio, se sintió ir al cielo y de regreso; el interior de Natasha era cálido y húmedo a la vez, y apretaba su miembro de una forma que le daba tanto placer como no sabía que existía, enviando oleadas de deseo a cada fibra de su ser. Mientras su ahora amante se movía sobre él, decidió que debía hacer algo, y empezó a descender con sus labios hasta uno de los rosados pezones, amamantándose de él también por instinto, consiguiendo que Natasha gimiera escandalosamente.

— ¿E-Estás bien?

— ¡Cállate y sigue!— ordenó ella, moviéndose con más rapidez para hacerlo llegar aún más profundo en su interior— Muévete hacia arriba— ordenó, besándole la línea de la mandíbula.

Steve asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que estaba a punto de volverse loco. Las caricias de Natasha, sus manos tirando de su cabello y su centro devorándolo provocaban en él sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. Empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba, intentando acompañar la cadencia de su amante, haciendo que ambos se combinaran y lograran que su cuerpo se convirtiera en una gran masa de sensaciones. La joven pelirroja murmuró algo que él no pudo oír, y comenzó a aumentar la fuerza de las embestidas. Natasha gritó de placer mientras se aferraba a sus fuertes hombros.

— ¡Steve!— gritó al sentir la siguiente embestida

Steve se estremeció, orgulloso al ver lo que había logrado a pesar de su inexperiencia, y volvió a embestir con vigor, bajando sus fuertes manos hacia los firmes glúteos de la pelirroja, apretando la suave y cálida carne mientras mantenía el ritmo; Natasha se mordió los labios, sintiendo un enorme placer recorrerla.

— ¡Dios!— gimió, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

Steve volvió a dar en el punto exacto y Natasha gimió audiblemente mientras su cuerpo se contorsionaba de placer.

— ¡De nuevo!— gritó, extasiada, comenzando a hablar en ruso después— ¡Dios, no pares!

Steve, más instruido ahora, empezó a ser quien marcara el ritmo, subiendo y bajando a Natasha sobre su miembro, enterrándose placenteramente en ella. La joven rusa se abrazó a él y lo besó casi con desesperación, moviéndose ansiosa, buscando mucha más fricción. Sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos rubios de Steve, tirando histéricamente de ellos mientras se movía mucho más rápido, haciendo que aquel faro de placer llegara aún más profundo dentro de ella.

El joven soldado cerró los ojos y se abandonó completamente a esas nuevas sensaciones, grabando cada arremetida, cada beso y cada gemido en su memoria. Y de pronto Natasha tembló entre sus brazos y soltó un gutural bramido para caer, lánguida y exhausta, sobre su fuerte pecho. Steve siguió embistiéndola hasta que sintió una extraña corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espina para esparcirse por el resto de sus miembros. Sus músculos se tensaron y creyó tocar el cielo con las manos otra vez cuando se liberó dentro de aquella estrecha cavidad que lo había recibido por primera vez; a pesar de nunca haber tenido sexo no era la primera vez que eyaculaba, aunque sí con esa intensidad, llenando todo el interior de la mujer que amaba, regándola con su esencia.

— ¡Natasha!— exclamó su nombre, besándola una vez más, todavía sentado con ella encima y las piernas enredadas tras su cuerpo. Entonces abrió los ojos y la miró, despeinada, sudorosa y jadeante sobre él, y Steve no pudo evitar pensar en que se veía más hermosa que en sus sueños más eróticos, y que ansiaba ser el único que siempre pudiera verla así de vulnerable. La amaba, y en ese momento más que nunca. Ahora le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma, y mientras la besaba con ansias renovadas y volvía a acariciar la suave piel de su espalda, no pudo evitar pensar en un futuro junto a ella, una casa llena de hijos, una vida feliz y apacible juntos.

Y mientras la acomodaba para volver a empezar con aquella pasional danza, no pudo evitar pensar en que ahora sabía cómo era estar en el Cielo.

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

 **Continuará...**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 ** _N_** _del_ ** _A:_  
**

 **Hola!**

 **Como había prometido, ya llegó el lemmon y les entregué otro capítulo largo. Solo lamento los errores de ortografía.**

 **Qué les pareció?**

 **Lo dejaré publicado aquí y me retiraré lentamente... Jaja**

 **Saludos!**

 **H.S.**


End file.
